


broken in our own little ways

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Series: Ackles Pack [ Silent Hearts 'Verse ] [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months following the events in "these silent hearts" ; What has become of the Ackles Pack?</p><p>Steve is no longer mated with Christian ; Christian is separated from Chad, doesn't live in the main house but lives on the property, secluded on his own | Sophia is no longer mated with Adrian ; A few months back, Adrian and Milo became the proud parents of a newborn 'pup'...their son...Ackles Pack's first 'pup', Liam | With no sign of a mated Beta in their future, or a willingness to search, Jensen and Jared continue to become closer than ever, having begun to transition into their wolf forms at night ; They are about to receive some good news they've both been waiting for</p><p>Newly mated, with the full blessing of their lead Alpha, parted from their Alphas, Steve and Sophia couldn't be happier ; They still remain good friends with their ex-mates | A new pack member, in the true form of a Beta wolf arrives to the Ackles Pack...her name is Delta, and she will cause quite a stir to one pair of mated pack members | Jared and Jensen help introduce another new character, Bradley Cooper, who is an important part of Jared's past, becoming an integral part of his future, as well, along with his mated Alpha, Eric Dane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=brokeninourownlittleways-banner-TitleName.png)   


It was surreal how the neighborhood never blinked twice at the sign of wolves at night or the way one would seem to patrol the area before making their way back home—home to the Ackles' property. There's a secret entrance on the side of the fence lining the land. Of course the wolves aren't foolish enough to roam when humans are awake or daylight is showing, nor do they wander out in the open if spotted by a human eye. Most think they're just big dogs out for an evening stroll.

This is why when the two-hundred pound gray wolf just lightly jogs along the road on the sidewalk anyone who spots her pays her no mind. If anything, it makes the homeowners feel safer since they assume the larger dog means some type of canine protection from the patrolling security guard in the neighborhood. She can tell it's time to go home by the hue of midnight blue starting to lighten in the skyline. She's eager to return home when the other pack members wake up to start their day.

She cuts through the next door neighbor's yard to zigzag through bushes and vines of ivy to make her way to the soft mound of landscaped dirt she barely has to dig through to find the loose fence slat. She hunkers down on her front paws and is able to slide under. She back-kicks the soft dirt she had dug into earlier when she left for her night out.

At the slow jaunt across the yard, she finds the newly paved road that leads from the driveway to the rear of the house. She could have easily chosen that direction, but a peculiar sound, and a cloud of cheap unleaded gasoline, tells her there's a stranger on Ackles' property. She weaves around familiar cars to eventually end up at the bumper of the one automobile that allows her a closer look along the side of the somewhat recognizable yellow/black vehicle. She can zero in on the face in the driver's seat as the engine runs idle in the chilled morning air.

She crawls on her belly, paws extended to the back of the car, then inches upright on all fours to slide her slick fur along the warm bodywork. She's almost under the driver's open window, ready to scare the human when she hears the audible snoring—some nasal throat noise that makes her ears twitch and eyes water. Rising to her back paws, she rests the front ones on the open window ledge, discovering the over-sized male asleep at the wheel with the radio volume low, but his two-way hand-held radio squawking as loud as the snores. Somewhere on the low dashboard, she sees red numbers counting— _tick, tick_ —which must mean something to whomever the man waits for. She's no longer interested and the further she wanders, the less noisy everything is to her heightened senses.

She sees a light on under the garage door, meaning one of the early risers of the pack is on their way out for the day. She patiently sits at the side of the portion of paved driveway, willing to wait and see who's going to work. The garage door opens first, slow and steady, and she jolts into motion because she can already tell by the sound of the engine who is awake. It's excitement and joy all at once as she happily approaches the human form of the Alpha.

“...hey there, gorgeous.” Adrian drops to one knee to both ward off and then hold steady the gray wolf's desire to pounce and show affection. He scratches behind her ears, moving down her thick fur-coated throat. He allows her one rough lick of his neck, then a nudge with her snout.

Instantly, she's pelted by stunning heat and a fascinating scent. Besides Jared, this was a pack member she could have found herself bowing down to and obeying. She would do anything for Adrian and not because he's the father of her most favorite 'pup'. She loves the manner he uses to let her follow-through on the silliest of affections, never shooing her away as if annoyed. No matter how polished and perfect he is presented in his fancy, expensive business suits. She bows her head to butt the chest wall, then feels the softness of human lips pressing to her face, along her snout, close to her injured eye—an old wound that left her partially blind. As she begins to whimper and dance off her paws, Adrian pulls away to stand.

Adrian notices the taxicab in the driveway, grumbling under breath about a “rat bastard” and some “current slut”. He sits in the driver's seat, clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers to make the gray wolf obey his command to stand back while he closes the door. He lowers the window to peer down at those light amber expressive eyes staring back at him; they stare as if listening to every word he utters. “Avoid the Alpha's lair while you can. Sophia and Steve are up. I'm sure they got something they can whip up for you to eat before you start to wind down.” He winks down at the wolf. “I'll see you later, Delta.”

And that was it. Five seconds of yummy Alpha and he was gone. Delta sniffs in a kind of/sort of frustration as she wanders out of the open garage door to watch the car's descent backward down the driveway.

 _Avoid the Alpha's lair, she must?_ Adrian wasn't actually her mate, though she'd obey him every whim if he had been. She twists her head to look at the side of the building where a flight of stairs leads into an enclosed loft area above the three-car garage. Lights were on, though lights were always on inside. She can hear voices...well, _one_ voice, and it was a cross between screaming and panting.

As Delta passes the side of the garage toward the backyard, she can certainly hear the human sounds better, but isn't sure she likes who's the reason for them echoing through the early morning air. Too curious at yet another female trapped in this fool Alpha's web, she can't help but hide in the row of manicured foliage that shapes the small patio deck below the open balcony. Blinking her eyes to focus, Delta peers wide-eyed skyward with ears pinned back to listen intently.

“ ** _...ohmygod, ohmygod...how the fuck!—again!?!I'm halfway out the door...my taxi's prolly sixty dollars by now—an' you fuck me right into the wall, makin' me come for, like, the millionth time, Chickie...like, where is your stamina comin' from?_** ”

Delta growls low under her throat. _Chickie?_ Already she doesn't like this female.

“ ** _...two years of repressed Alpha sexuality, Lara..._** ”

“ ** _mmm...an' it's 'Kara', by the way._** ”

“ ** _...sorry..._** ”

“ ** _...i's okay. I should be more upset since I won't be able to walk properly but my pussy is way-too happy..._** ”

All right. It's official. Delta hates this particular bitch. She moves as the two human forms move inside the loft.

Always at the open doors of the balcony...he takes them where he knows the noises he makes them moan and cry out with will echo. Hopefully toward the one window in the main house, facing the backyard, that drives home the idea that he's not hurting and he's moved on.

Delta starts grumbling low like she wants to say a few words to how she _really_ feels about this particular Alpha, but she's picking up on a part of the conversation that piques her interest...

“ ** _...well, hon'...where did you last have them on?_** ”

“ ** _With my dress an' thong, which was—shit! Where's my dress an' thong!?!_** ”

“ ** _hey, hey, hey...calmdown, calmdown...think back to when we walked in. Did you—?_** ”

“ ** _We fucked with our clothes on, you ass! Then we...we—jesus christ, my roommate's gonna kill me. Everything I had on is hers. I borrowed it all from her closet._** ”

“ ** _Tha's cool. You can just—_** ”

“ ** _no-no-no...you don't understand. I took everything without her permission. Even the purse...fuck! Where the hell is the purse!?!_** ”

Delta can't help it; it's funny to her. She wonders if mysterious female is a natural blonde with utterly no common sense in her pea brain. For good measures, and because she wasn't able to frighten the man asleep in the car, she begins a low howl. She raises her snout above the green leaves, belting out a low rumbling one to follow.

“ ** _Wha—? Wha's that? Is that a coyote?_** ”

“ ** _no. It's fine. Just some neighborhood dogs._** ”

Delta dunks down to her belly, crawling along the grass so the Alpha can't detect her as she stealthily creeps down the line of bushes.

“ ** _Chickie...lemme borrow something. I don't need underwear, but a shirt and shorts at least._** ”

“ ** _...did you give up on your shoes too? 'cuz I swore they were—_** ”

“ ** _I can walk barefoot. I don't mind._** ”

Delta stops crawling when she finds herself nose-deep in some kind of chilled fabric that smells like cheap perfume. She backs out of getting choked or tangled in the folds, then notices the nearby string of fabric twisted around the tiny branches. Familiar shoes aren't far behind: one on the ground, the other in the foliage. The beginning of this evening tryst must have begun outside here on the patio deck, where Kara, or the Alpha, had thrown off each piece of clothing to get completely naked.

Delta knows exactly what to do with them.

As Kara steps into the bathroom for a quickie shower, the Alpha male wanders onto the balcony. This time he goes completely to the ledge, looking over and down to the patio flooring below. He hears growling and watches as every piece of the poor girl's clothing is being tossed through the air from over the hedges.

“ ** _I shoulda fuckin' known!_** ” Half-pissed and still semi-turned on, Christian throws on an old robe, not caring what he looks like after such a long night of carousing, drinking and some light recreational drug usage. He bolts out the front door, jogging down the flight of stairs. Only one name is on his mind, and coming off his lips, “ ** _All right, Chad, you can come out...!_** ” He stands there, the material of the robe loosely tied as his arms cross over his chest. “ ** _...you don't have to keep spyin' on me. You know I—!_** ” Christian goes stiff as he sees the gray wolf round the last bush to begin walking along the stone floor of the patio. “ _...jesus h....Della...uh, I..._ ” It's odd how quickly the Alpha tucks those newly shortened shoulder-length locks behind each ear, bowing chin to chest.

Delta snuffles out her dislike of the sound of Chad's name for her off this Alpha's tongue, and how adorable the asshole looks when he's acting submissive to her like this. She gathers the pieces of his shame to pile them in one heap, then sits beside them as if she's their bodyguard and the Alpha has to, somehow, take them from her. He knows what she wants of him—to fix Chad's despondent heart—but she will take _this_...the sight of him getting to his knees and standing on his human-fours to be on _her_ level.

“...please, Della...” Christian isn't too sure how Delta will act around another different female he's brought in for the night. Kara doesn't even know he's an Alpha wolf. “...please, don't—don't do anything to those clothes.” _Please, don't do anything to Kara,_ he quietly begs in his head _._ “She's an innocent.” Christian shuts his lids as he hears the rough grunt and growl. “...okay, she's not _that_ innocent, but she knows nothing of this pack an'...” He quiets when he detects Delta's movements, scenting the gray wolf approaching him.

Delta begins from the head area, moving down the compact torso to the backside, shoving her wet nose between the bent legs, then slipping back up the short body. She scents _human_ female and it almost makes her nauseous. She butts the Alpha with her head, nudging with the snout to instruct him to get lower to the ground—be so low that she can overpower him.

For some reason, the Alpha is extra guilty this morning because he's quickly dropping, burying his face away in the arms circling about his head. Delta scents alcohol on him—faint, but there—then something sweet like candy, but highly potent. He's come down off these highs before, only he's never been this willing to subject himself to her blatant humiliation tactics. She almost feels sorry for him which causes her to lick his face. She backs away when he tries to nudge her with some type of like-minded affection. It can't be genuine, only leftover from his all-night fuckfest.

Delta uses her whole snout against the Alpha's face, rougher, to show him she wants no part of his want to show any kind of emotion. She bumps him to roll over onto his back, which shocks her as he does with none of his usual complaints or the biting, sarcastic wit. She starts to growl low, showing her four incisors quite prominently. What she doesn't expect is the Alpha closing his eyes again, hands pulling back robe lapels to expose his neck and collar.

“ _...do it...jus' fuckin' do it an' get it over-with..._ ” Christian chokes on a final plea. “ _...do it...put me outta this misery...please..._ ”

It was in that “please” that his voice cracks and he breaks down in dry sobs that eventually turn into real tears.

Delta doesn't know how to respond, not even when the Alpha's hand reaches out to yank her in by the fur of her neck. He's rubbing his face, cheek and jawline over her eyes and along her snout, like he wants to bring her in for an embrace. She shuts her own eyes, digging her paws into the floor to escape the Alpha's clutches. She doesn't want to feel bad or sympathy. He's done this to himself, no one else to hold guilt or blame, but **_him_**. She shakes her head out of his hold, then pounces her front paws on his chest to use the width of her open mouth to catch the Alpha around the throat.

Had he _also_ been a wolf, this would have been much easier on her _not_ to resist her slip-sliding emotions. Of wanting to scratch flesh too hard with her heavy nails or bite down fiercely to break through the skin with her sharp teeth to taste blood.

Even when Christian keeps begging her to “do it”.

Chad would kill her with his bare hands if she took up the blatant offer.

Delta has to draw away or she'll hurt someone. As she shifts backward, the Alpha lets out a shriek of pain as one of her paws tears through the upper sleeve of the robe, gouging a deep cut into the once-perfect skin.

Christian had thought he'd surely been a “goner” as the Beta wolf's mouth had held him down, teeth bared and tickling his flesh with warm saliva. The wound to his arm is only a momentary distraction. He had wanted, begged, the animal to end him, plain and simple, no complications. A cold death in his sad attempt at a solitary life outside of the pack. Christian quickly goes to grab for fur, wanting to shove Delta off him, but he manages to snag his fingers in a handful of black silk, instead.

Christian moves his hand over, slightly, to feel bare skin, then the warm ample softness of the side of a breast.

Stunned into silence, he watches in numbness as “Delta” rips off the rest of the mangled sleeve with her teeth. She tears material into shreds, creating a makeshift bandage she ends up tightening into a solid tourniquet around his left biceps. His eyes trail back to stare intently at the robust and fully-figured female laying sprawled on top of him; his fingers trickle down to cup wide hips and slide over a round bare bottom.

She bats his hands away, trapping his arms to the ground beside his head. Her action raises her face and upper torso to loom above the Alpha who is still a bit dazed and confused.

“ _...Della_?” That's the only person _this_ can be, but she's not called that name in the human skin she now resides in. “Wha—? Who—?” Christian breaks free one arm to reach a hand up to tuck under the massive amount of cascading inky-black strands. “ _...christ, I..._ ”

She juts out one hand to grab for the Alpha's jaw, turning his head to the extreme right as she bends her head, starting to lick and suckle at his elongate neck muscles. She finds another injury she wants to attend to, thinking she's still in wolf form—not even fathoming how “human” she looks and acts like.

“ _...ohgod...this is...mad—_ ” Christian can feel her against him, every angle and curve of her body—the softness and silk of every part of her. She still thinks like a wolf so her actions are without thought and careless. He realizes she's unaware that she's a female, rubbing her naked body into a naked male body, even through the material of the robe. He feels like she may have shifted because of him, that she wants him to _take_ her. He's growing hard enough, sensing his knot filling with seed at the eventual prospect of mating.

With one hand, Christian shapes over her lower back, the other hand fully unties his robe, opening his nude form to cool air. When he finds a moment to gain control—where she's no longer around his neck—he'll flip them over and make sure she's moist enough for him to—

“ ** _...you fuckin' dickhole!_** ” Standing at the bottom of the staircase is Kara.

Christian doesn't want to move from under “Delta”. In fact, he tightens both arms around her waist so she can't climb off him. She's pushing against his shoulders, peering through her long black bangs with her dark and intense gaze. She tries to start a low growl at the subordinate female she scents but finds barely any noise comes out, only a soft squeak. She begins to freak out, grabbing and scratching at her throat like she's attempting to claw at whatever seems to be keeping her from making a sound.

Christian gains the upper hand, taking delicate wrists in his hands and rolls “Delta” onto her back. The action causes her legs to spread wide as the Alpha's body plants itself nicely against the apex. As she bucks him off her with her pelvis, struggling out of the imprisonment of his tight grip, he periodically glances up at the wide-eyed and pissed off expression of his latest conquest. “I already know what I lowlife asshole I am, so just go get the shit you stole an' get the fuck off my property.” He doesn't know how to take the prissy attitude of Kara to the wild violence “Delta” is inflicting on him.

Kara isn't going to overstay her welcome any longer. It's apparent to her that Chickee...Chris—Christian...has moved on from her and found himself a new female to bed down for the next day, or night. She's never seen a guy look so cross at her, so she runs to snatch up her dress, the heels and her thong. She'll put on the clothing on her way to catching the taxi waiting for her.

Despite a very sexually satisfying night, Christian will choose pack above all else. So he focuses on calming the crazed she-wolf in human form, pinning her lower body to the patio floor, then almost breaking her arms so she stops hurting herself with her long fingernails.

Both of them are heavily breathing at this point. Christian laying on top, hovering over this strange female...with caramel-colored skin, long raven black hair hanging over half her naked body to hide a heaving bosom and a moistening pubic mound. There's a strangled wail and a soft whimpering as if she's giving up any chance of fighting back.

“Della, wha—?' Christian has foolishly loosened his grip, not expecting that the whole “weakened” appearance of hers was all an act. He feels a solid knee to his genital area, then a swift upper-cut to his face.

As the Alpha cringes and rolls off, then onto the ground in agony, she breaks free and tries to take a sprint on all fours. She's unable to fathom herself in human form and quite ashamed of exposing every bit of her skin. She takes off for the safety of a set of hedges by the backporch, managing to balance herself precariously like a bi-ped, on her bare feet, then roughly drops herself down to the landscaped portion of grass.

She's less interested in the Alpha as she opens her arms, looking down at her naked body—the breasts and the meaty stomach, then down to the round hips and pelvis to see the black curls over her sexual organ. She tentatively touches the pubic hair, watching the muscles twitch involuntarily as she feels the wetness seep out between her legs. It doesn't scent like urine and is a little sticky on the skin of her inner thighs. She grabs at the mysterious black lengths dangling down her front to the ground, tracing the strands back to the top of her head. She tugs and finds this stuff was really hers and it hurt like a bitch to pull on the tangles.

Delta attempts to wrap her head around what's happened and why—after all these years—would her mind and body choose for her to shift into human form.

And with that particular Alpha! Chad's Alpha!

==&&==&&==

Christian is still semi-hard when he re-enters the loft space, slamming and locking the front door. In frustration, he paces over to the balcony doors and slides both of them shut, then draws the wall of curtain across to block out the dawning sunlight. He turns back to face the huge living room area that is his alone and he can almost vomit. It looks like a damn fraternity and the air was starting to smell like a veritable whorehouse.

Just to feel productive, Christian picks up several empty alcohol bottles and glasses, maybe even a bottle or two of beer. He carries everything in his arms to the open kitchen, dumping them on the counter near the sink, which has been filling with plenty of dirty dishes. God, he lives like a fucking animal. He misses the clean tidiness...the order and organization of the pack house. Living here on his own is proving to be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

The first mistake had been letting his longtime friendship with Steve go to complete shit. He had used, and abused, Steve's closeness one too many times. Steve never would've let Christian leave any of the bars, or clubs, he found himself at with questionable young women like Kara. He untied the robe and paced into his bathroom to step under a hotter-than-hell shower.

Christian missed the constant companionship of people he knew who _truly_ cared for him. He missed Steve and not only for the contentedness of their knottings, but the memories they shared...the deep, meaningful talks and laughs they had in the aftermath, laying in bed tucked around one another. He missed the unconditional love and support of a steady mate who often times knew him better than he claimed to know himself.

He missed Jensen for that very same reason. His lead Alpha now treated him more like a father to a petulant child than a brother Alpha. Christian hadn't helped improve that relationship, so who could blame Jensen. He had all but come to blows with Jared months back. Christian had almost been sent out of the pack, doing something like giving the whole pack an ultimatum—Jared goes or...he did. Sad to say that pack members actually had to think about their answers, and it didn't look like any replies would fall in Christian's favor. Lead Alpha's choice had been obvious, which would then transition into being what the rest of the pack decided.

Shockingly an unlikely “friend” had pled leniency toward the second Alpha—Jared had told Jensen to give Christian another chance. The only outcome that had occurred was Christian moving out of the main house to go live with his bandmates for a “cooling off” period. That hadn't lasted too long since both Christian and Chad continued to feel this inexplicable draw to one another. The vacant loft space above the garage had then been remodeled for Christian. Mainly to remain close enough to Chad to stop both of them from aching and whimpering in agony, but he also wanted to be included in the pack, even if he wasn't well-liked. He appreciated being able to live separately, so he didn't have to keep excusing himself if he had to step out for a few days or a week or so to play gigs around town.

In truth, Christian sucked at coping with living alone on a somewhat permanent basis.

He actually missed Adrian...and Sophia...hell, he even missed crazy-ass Milo. He had been completely floored when he had been invited to join in on the birth of the pack's first 'pup'. No one would deny that he would always belong with them, but they weren't always sure Christian would keep his cool and get his head on straight, out of his ass long enough to realize the mistakes he kept on making.

In front of the pack, Christian was stalwart and unbreakable. Alone, he was a fall-down, emotional mess.

The biggest mistake of all had been the decision he made to sever physical ties with Chad. He truly missed his Omega, if he wanted to be honest. He missed the unencumbered adoration—his one genuine fan. But he missed Chad most as a mate—that innocent willingness to give over to him with no question. Like Alpha actually knew what he was doing.

 _...yeah, right..._

Padding out of the bathroom in only a towel, Christian lets water drip-dry off him in his wake as he strolls to the fridge and peers inside. A shit-ton of take-out, some molding and smelling rank. He snatches a bottle of energy drink he doesn't recall buying, then goes over to his telephone to play that fucking message that started the private meltdown he can't bear to admit that has become his reality.

“ **...yeah, hey...Chris...man, I hate having to do this so coldly over the phone, but, uh...it ain't like you been easy to reach these days. So, uhm...the guys an' I have been considering Baylor's offer. It's a solid contract—with one stipulation...** ”

Christian points his index finger into the air, counting down the seconds it will take for his bassist to break the bad news to him. “ _...wait for it, wait for it..._ ”

“ **...that you no longer front KANE...** ”

Christian makes an empty “cheers” gesture in mid-air, then plops his entire body down on the overstuffed sofa that always feels like a welcoming hug when he leasts expects the sensation. He drops the bottle on the floor beside him, tugging off the throw from the back of the cushions so he can cover his naked body. He flips over to face the back of the sofa, pulling the blanket up to his face as he blocks out the rest of the message and tries to sleep the whole daylight away.

==&&==&&==

Sophia can hear the scratching on the front porch floorboards which alerts her to the fact that Delta is about to come through the affixed “doggie door” flap on the bottom of the panel. She refreshes her cup of coffee as she swivels to find Steve entering the kitchen, having showered and dressed for the day.

“Delta's home.” Sophia surrounds her arms around Steve's neck, bringing him in for a quick kiss with a longer embrace as she feels him soothe up and down her back, then over the rounded curves of her bottom. “...mmm...you smell...delish...” She nudges her face into Steve's neck, right where he's pinned back his long mane of blond-streaked hair. Sophia twirls a loose strand around a finger, giving a soft tug.

“Think she'll want fresh kill or...dine on canned stuff?” Steve shapes his hands back up Sophia's body, cupping her prominent shoulder joints; she's dressed in her trademark babydoll nightgown and matching shortie robe—she might as well just walk around in the nightie for all the good the robe is in covering her exposed skin. He knows better than to try and tame his mate's quirks; besides, there's never anybody in the pack around at this time of morning to admire her body but him.

Sophia rests back into the locked arms of Steve's, patting her palms on his chest, rubbing over the denim material of his button-down shirt. Her hands actually shape around the hard pecks beneath, feeling warmth, and she's about ready to rip apart the nicely buttoned lapels in order to find bare skin, covered in that bush of light brown chest hair. She bites down on her bottom lip, sensing her body churn anew with need for her mate, even after the thorough night they had shared. “Something tells me it won't matter...if the food is from you.” Sophia clips Steve on the chin, then slips a darkly painted fingernail up, along his jawline.

“Don't be jealous.” Steve softly warns Sophia, twisting his body to draw backward so he can lean on the counter ledge, keeping at least one arm still around Sophia's luscious body. He likes to bend and lean into her, nipping and sometimes gently biting at her clothing or skin. He loves to eyeball Sophia when she gets possessive of him around other females.

“I'm not.” Sophia spins around, showing Steve her ample backside as she swipes up her coffee mug—with a bit of her matching, skimpy underwear peeking through under the bottom hem of nightie and robe. She's very aware of how little her bed clothes cover her naked flesh. She hops onto a high stool, crossing one leg over a knee. “We're all Betas. It's cool.”

Steve has been imagining his mate in wolf form lately, simply because he knows that Sophia would put Delta to shame, but that's his bias talking. “They _assume_ she's a Beta. No one _really_ knows.”

Sophia looks off in the distance, then back to Steve as she taps fingernails to her cheek in wonder. “Sometimes she seems more Alpha, but then...with Milo and the 'pup', it's like another Omega.”

Steve shrugs as he decides on his own to serve Delta his seasoned ground beef dish—medium rare. He knows how much the wolf likes to drink the blood remains. “Does it _truly_ matter? I only love and want _one_ mated Beta and, uhm...tha's you.” He's tugging on the rows of necklaces that grace his neck—one specifically that was given to him by Sophia. He caresses its special pendant while using a finger to point toward her. Steve lightly chuckles when Sophia motions to herself with the flat of her hand pressing to her bosom as she mock-fans herself like she's embarrassed by the attention.

“Good answer.” Sophia's never been worried about Delta in Steve's company. She actually has come to care for the wolf like a true sister Beta. She glances up and over the island counter as Delta easily pushes through the plastic door-flap, which is very accommodating to the larger frame of the gray wolf. “...mornin', sweetie...” Sophia squints her nose toward the excited animal coming over to rub against her bare legs. She leans over to scratch through the thick fur. “Go see what Steve's makin' you.” She helps push Delta off in the direction of her mated Beta. Sophia is only able to view Steve attempting to dodge Delta's affectionate ways, and she begins to chuckle deep within her belly.

“eh, eh...come on, Del...don't make me burn this food before I can feed it to you.” In response, Steve gets some puffs of air-barks as Delta curves her body, then her massive tail, about his thighs. “ _jesus..._ I forgot how strong wolf tails can be.” He can't help but move his body as the wolf crosses behind him, like she's pacing the floor.

Delta jumps to plant front paws on the counter, next to the stove Steve stands in front of; she's almost as tall and as large as her brother Beta is in his human form. She pants as she scents the wonderful smells smoking from the pan. She jumps back down to the tiled floor to go find her stainless steel bowl—the one that has her wolf name embossed on the front. Delta grabs the shape with her open jaw and carries it to the counter, easier for Steve to access it to fill when he's done.

Both Steve and Sophia dissolve into laughter.

==&&==&&==

Delta heads upstairs after she waits a half-hour for her breakfast to digest. She had hung out with Sophia until Steve left, envying the female Beta as she watched a mutually loving mated couple say “goodbye” before they both would head into work. Delta followed Sophia up the staircase to the bedroom Sophia and Steve shared, then stuck around once Sophia was showered and dressed. If Delta was to learn anything about her own female form at least she had a sister Beta to rely on.

Once Sophia was out of the house, on her way to work, Delta went back to the second floor. She contemplated the master suite door, but with the paneling closed, it was sure to be locked as well. Jared had become a “newly mated” Omega; it would be normal for him to bar other pack members from interrupting his personal time alone with his Alpha. Especially being that his mate was a lead Alpha.

With a grumbling snort and a sad whimper for the loss of a young wolf's company, Delta picks up her pacing to turn direction and head to the one doorway she knows will be open to her— _Chad's_.

The paneling was partway open, allowing her to stick her snout into the spacial crevice to open wider so she could slip on through. At first, she walks to the side of the mattress Chad typically dozed on. He was there, passed out on his back, linens pushed down his body, one arm curled above his head, the other resting over his tiny bump of a belly. There was a pillow thrown hiding Chad's face from view. Delta steps up to the bedframe, front paws on the edge of the mattress as she scents the bare skin and sheets, twisting her head at an odd angle to lick the hand over the stomach, then licks the stomach itself.

Chad stirs awake, untucking his head to rise to his elbows as one hand goes to pat, then scratch over soft fur. “...hey, Della-baby...you jus' git in?” His voice is slurred, like he's still asleep, and he throws off the pile of blankets to offer out the empty space beside him that the gray wolf can occupy. He's not ashamed that he likes the wolf's company—would prefer Delta to any other pack member these days. The softness of her furcoat and the heaviness of her wolf form give Chad a weird sense of peace and calm. He keeps his eyes closed as Delta tries to settle down by his side so he can cover them both with the sheets and comforter. His head rests on the pillow, one arm down to lay across his belly, the other extends out and curves to pet the fur.

It isn't long before Chad is back asleep, patiently waiting for Delta to lay on her side, huddled to him for warmth. She had fallen asleep with him like this plenty of times, except right now she's curious to try something new. Closing her eyes, inhaling the odors around her, she focuses on the limb she rests her head on, calming herself to a point where she's able to transition again into that female body. It's weird how differently she feels in human flesh, how much easier it is to slide closer to the human form she has suddenly desired most to be near. She knows Chad _likes_ her, maybe even _loves_ her...but as a wolf—-as Delta. She's unsure if he could actually like a female enough to want to lay in bed with a naked one.

She wants to get up, walk around to find something to hide her body because being this close to someone she deeply cares about is changing the chemicals in her body, making her heart race; she feels her frame vibrate with some strange need that's desperate to be fulfilled.

It's as she's laying on her back, head resting on Chad's forearm and biceps, she suddenly feels drawn toward his heat. Chad's too drowsy to still think it's anyone but Delta he's cuddling; she doesn't pull away or cringe. She watches her body respond to Chad's: how her ample chest shapes his side, breasts squished to his ribcage; how her left leg slides between his thighs to shape down his own left leg and her pelvis pushes against his hip, her pubic mound brushing over his hipbone. She senses moisture gathering inside, her nipples hardening from mere skin contact as she begins to need to thrust her hips.

What breaks through her fantasy is how Chad tilts his head to press a kiss to her hair as he muffles her name under his breath, falling into another deep sleep. She cranes her neck, looking up into his face from under low lashes and through her long bangs. She touches her own mouth to skim along her lips, wishing she knew how to give and take kisses; she does know _one_ thing she can do to show her affections. She leans up and bends down to lick a wide stripe down the exposed cheek, burying her face in the warm neck to reach out her left hand, covering Chad's hand to trace the shapes of the thick, blunt fingers.

After a long while, Delta finally rolls to press her back into Chad's body, keeping that strong arm around her, against her chest. She butts her backside against him, pulling the sheets to cover their bodies.

It isn't much longer before she's asleep herself, unaware that as she falls deeper into unconsciousness her mind clears, body shifting back into her usual gray wolf form.

==&&==&&==

As enormous as the bed is, it's not impossible to find the two bodies who normally occupy it entwined, dead-center—sometimes off-center or even diagonal. But always together, never apart. One loves to lay on his stomach, one on his back—both with an arm and a leg somehow tangled.

This morning isn't any different. A right arm, thrown over the Alpha's chest before sleep, has crawled along to curl around neck and collar, the right hand cupping the side of the head. Fingers play over hair and scalp, massaging, then trace over ear lobes to then tug on the floppy skin. Omega is half-asleep, unaware how intimately he caresses to awaken the slumbering Alpha.

Briefly, green eyes peek open, closing as the body attempts to scoot closer, further under the weight of half the other naked body. A left arm is tucked underneath, secure about the waist. Fingers play at the slope of the naked back, dancing over the curved mounds. They start and stop as the Omega snuffles awake, twisting his head in the opposite direction.

Without warning, bodies beginning to wake, before minds do. Alpha slowly rolls to his right side, fitting his leg between Omega's parting thighs; Alpha's fingers have unfairly trailed inside the crack to the puckered hole. There's moisture building as Omega moves his body toward the curious hand and stiffness erecting as a knot forms on Alpha's cock.

Omega flips his head again, blinking hazel eyes to open, catching the half-lidded green across the way. Alpha smiles, blinks slowly, then reopens lids to find Omega rising above to shadow him.

“...god-damn you, Alpha.” There's no malice lacing the comment, only heavy breathing and a sudden need to taste parting lips that will pour out a witty apology.

“...yeah, sorry, Omega...my deepest apolo— ** _ungnff!_** ”

Jensen never finishes his apology as Jared bounds on top of him, arms beside his head as he dives in for a hard smooch—harder and rougher each time he sinks in—only to break away to lock and suckle down the column of the neck. “...god, Jay...aren't you sore?” He arcs both away and into Jared's touch, recalling that barely two hours ago they'd knotted for the third or fourth time that night. Now that it was next day's morning, it appeared as if Jared wanted to begin anew.

Jared reaches behind him to guide Jensen's fingers, then caresses the skin on top of the hand and forearm. He can't stop nibbling and sampling Jensen's flavors; it's no longer scent he craves but taste...his Alpha is quite delicious the next morning after vigorous sex. “I think I'm nearing my heat...maybe my pre-cycle...I dunno...” He faintly smiles against skin. “...you didn' complain last night when I was like this.”

“...uh-huh, because I wanted it too.” Jensen hates that his words make Jared pause, then climb off to flip onto his back. There's isn't anger or frustration toward Alpha, just a heavy sigh and an affectionate Omega, huddling to Alpha's side. “...I didn't mean for you to stop.”

Jared soothes over the bare chest. “no,no...I shouldn't do this simply because I feel the want. At least not until I'm assured you need me. You know I don't like ' _pity sex_ '.”

“—which is _never_ what happens. I wish you'd get over that feeling. You know everything we go through—what we feel—is mutual.” Jensen kisses the soft hair, a hand combing through the dark strands. “I worry about you an' this growing passion to carry a 'pup'.”

“Passion?” Jared tsks, rolling his eyes. “Don't you mean borderline obsession?”

Jensen closes his eyes and holds Jared tighter to his side. “I'm sorry it hasn't happened sooner. I know it makes you feel... _inadequate_ as my mated Omega.”

“I'm the next in line, now that Chad—”

Jensen places a finger over Jared's lips. “ _jesus_...don't get me started on that notion. Not this morning.” He averts his head, staring off into the distance.

Jared knows what a sore subject this has become for his Alpha: who to believe and who to trust implicitly in the soap opera-like melodrama that has become Christian and Chad's relationship. He lifts his head, shifting to bend his left arm and rest his cheek on. He traces his fingers over Jensen's face, playing along the strong jaw and chin. “I want you to have some kind of happiness to look forward to. I hate how this rift eats you up inside, when I'm not around.” Jared knows how much of a good distraction he can be for Jensen.

Jensen turns his head back around to look at his Omega. “I know you do, Jay. I love you more for wanting to do so much to make me happy, but...”

“But...?” Jared drops his gaze, fingers tracing neck and collarbone.

“If it's gonna happen for us, it'll happen naturally. Forcing it to happen only places stress on you that doesn't need to be there. “Jensen brings up his hand to pet Jared's face, watching the lashes close at the light touch. “You put too many burdens on yourself because you think _not_ being pregnant means your body really is screwed-up. Stop...quit worryin' an' maybe once you let it go, some kind of miracle will appear.” He knows it's an empty piece of advice, but he hopes Jared listens. “We're good, right?”

Jared smiles, nodding his head. “...we're great.” He'd never said truer words out loud with such conviction.

“...better than we ever thought we could be.” Jensen rises to elbows and leans in to kiss Jared's lips on a solid point of pressure. “Now that I'm up, I should shower...get ready for my long drive.” He reluctantly crawls out from under the warmth of his Omega, sliding out of bed naked. Jensen pads over to his dresser, grabbing a clean pair of underwear. He swivels to look at the bed, noticing that Jared hasn't moved, just seems to be laying flat on his stomach, staring ahead in one of his silent trances. Jensen wants to get back into bed, coddle Jared and apologize profusely for being blatantly honest, possibly hurting his Omega's feelings without thinking.

But Jensen has been trying not to be that weak anymore. Mainly because Jared keeps telling him he hates when he can see Jensen about to “baby” him, which was always Jensen's first instinct. Jared had told him there would be a time and place for being sensitive to his needs, willing to accept being treated like a baby, and as his Alpha Jensen would know when to use it and when not to. Except that the reaction Jensen hates most results whenever he pulls no punches and doesn't sugarcoat his words. Jared would take himself to that place inside his head and go completely blank, somewhat numb.

Jensen walks into the bathroom, disliking himself for being such a coward, unable to withstand watching Jared when he shouldn't be near him. Jared hadn't been the only one who had been aroused and prepared to knot, but Jensen couldn't put his Omega through another round of pounding into him with this idea that it was only to create life. There was no doubt they both loved and desired one another, but he couldn't deny there was some desperation in the consistency of coupling multiple times in the same night.

In the shower, Jensen is able to soften his erection, lowering his knot's circumference. As long as he can refocus his body and mind to reinforce the love he holds for Jared—the care and concern he always will have for his physical and emotional well-being—Jensen can kill the arousal and find his way to normal daily functioning. He takes a quick body wash and shampoo, then out of the stall in under twenty minutes. He pulls off the extra-large towel from the rack on the door, then slowly dries off as he opens the glass panel. Jensen doesn't know what he expected to see—Jared at the sink or Jared on his way in for his own shower—but he's a little sad at the emptiness of the room. That is until he wraps the towel material about his hips on an approach to the sink...

Jared dips his head in, wide smile on his face. “...come here for a minute...”

Jensen tugs on some long hairs on top of his head, then rubs over his stubble before he's too curious not to exit the bath to learn what Jared needed of him. With a fast movement of putting on his underwear under the towel, he folds his arms, wandering out to find that Jared has dressed in tan linen pants, a gray t-shirt and an undone robe to go over everything. Jared has been inside his Alpha's closet, taking out two of Jensen's “good suits” and searching for proper neck ties. Jensen sighs a bit in relief, having thought he had injured his Omega in some manner.

Jared waves him over to stand in front of him. “...jus' want you to face the mirror...see what tie goes with what shirt.” He glances at Jensen, extending out his hand to touch the long wet strands of dark blond hair; he's pulling off a few locks that have stuck to pale skin. He flourishes a hand over to where he's hung the two suits at odd angles off the metal rack. “Are these suits okay to choose from?”

Jensen nods, smirking as he goes to loosen the tightness of the towel around his body. Standing in his tight briefs, he lets the material pool at his feet, walking away from the heap on the floor. “I'm hoping this meeting is as short as the last one. But knowing my father, he'll want me there, ready for camera, in case any media show.” He places himself in front of Jared, startled when soft silk-cotton blend is draped over his bare shoulders.

Jared reaches over and around him to try one tie after another against the pale blue of the shirt. He tilts his head, peering at his Alpha's image in the mirror. “Any of them catching your eye?”

Jensen clears his throat, not liking that he's about to shrug his shoulders, leaving final choice to Jared. He looks down, sees Jared touching him, feels him right at his back, hears that deep timbered voice in his ear...it's an overwhelming collection of senses that make Jensen take pause, smile at Jared into his reflection, covering his hands over Jared's wrists. “...this one...this one's good.”

Jared gives a shaky grin to Jensen in the mirror, taking away the other ties and shirt. “Put your undershirt on...” Fingers play at the back of Jensen's nape, tugging on the lengthy hair. “I'll give you a cut and shave before you go.”

“Jay...”

“...nonsense.” Jared waves away Jensen's attempt at trying to out reason a refusal. “I don't wanna be laughed at for sending my Alpha outside, if he's not looking his sharpest...like the finest dressed man in pack council.”

“...thanks, but...” Jensen thinks it's too much after what he said only a few minutes ago in bed to quell Jared's want of a 'pup'.

“... _chopchop_ , Jen...time's a-waisting, an' you'll be way behind morning traffic.” Jared's twisting and turning to move hangers to put the suit not chosen back where it belongs. He hates leaving a messy closet to come back to when it's time to put away clean laundry.

Jensen nods his head in silent acceptance, making a beeline for his dresser to pull out a clean t-shirt, then strolls back into the bathroom. He frowns because he had noticed a cardboard box near Jared's side of the bed, on the floor—like it has been filled with items to be put away for a while. He dons the undershirt, first sliding his arms in the short sleeves, to then place the bottom hem over his head to wiggle the cotton material down his torso. He brings over the cushioned stool to place at the sink counter. He takes out toothpaste and toothbrush as he waits for Jared to enter.

He's in the middle of brushing when Jared wanders in sans robe. He walks to the closet to pull out the hair trimmer with the plastic cape. Next, Jared takes out the shaving cream brush and pestle, then the straight razor; he's setting up the empty counter space with the objects he's about to use on Jensen. The medicine cabinet is opened to take down the shaving cream powder to mix with hot water to create the cream.

Jensen watches Jared closely in the mirror, trying to gauge his Omega's emotional state. Jared doesn't appear to be upset or even angry, but he does look preoccupied as he concentrates on tending to Jensen—his Alpha. It's like he truly looks forward to taking care of his mate.

It makes Jensen ache to know that everything Jared is doing could be some quiet manner of apologizing, making some kind of peace for what Jared thinks he's at fault for. It hurts to know Jared could be helping Jensen out of a sense of duty, of knowing his role in his Alpha's life is to quietly submit and serve his mate to the best of his abilities, no matter what he might be going through inside. Jensen wants to be the first to say something conversational that doesn't involve the activity they're performing, but, as always, Jared is quick and proficient. Once Jensen has gargled the mouthwash, spitting out the sudsy mint liquid in the sink, Jared waits for him to sit down so he can dry the moist hair, then send the trimmer over the longer strands, after he's cut the lengths down to a manageable size with scissors.

Jensen realizes he's missed some opportunities to console and make things right between them, but the chance to have Jared touch him, move him around like he's his Omega's puppet is too good of a moment to pass on. Jensen closes his eyes, drowning in Jared's rapt attention to care and detail. His Omega is an expert on a lot of mundane things, so it's not unusual for him to act professionally even in an intimate setting with his own Alpha.

The trim doesn't take long. Jared runs his fingers through the shorter strands to shape and style without hair products. “I'll use a bit of pomade, or wax, to sculpt once you're fully dressed.” He bats away all the loose cut hair from Jensen's neck, then undoes the Velcro to shake out the plastic. Jared puts the plastic cape back into position as he grabs for pestle and shaving brush. He dots the heavy cream over cheeks, along jawline and down the column of the neck; he dabbles some cream to sculpt the sideburns.

This is quite possibly the best, sexiest moment of Jensen's morning routine...letting Jared shave him with the straight razor. Jared always places his face so damn close, his hazel eyes focusing as his impeccable steady hands cut such a close shave. Of course it takes longer than the expensive electric razor, but the shared time with his Omega is the highlight of Jensen's day. Jared works diligently as he shaves the back hairline on Jensen's nape. Jared never leaves his Alpha's face half-finished; he makes certain no drop of cream remains and, if any nicks, they're tended to immediately.

Jensen is handed his cologne to put on as Jared begins to clean. Jensen leaves the bathroom to go dress near the closet, getting out of Jared's way. He notices everything has been laid out for him on the already-made bed, down to socks and shoes. Jensen tries to dress without wanting to pause and walk back into the bathroom.

That cardboard box had moved to the ottoman and was tucked in on four corners to close. It seems as if it would no longer be in Jared's possession, whatever was inside. Jensen is curious, but knows best to leave it alone; he doesn't need to know everything. After tucking his button-down in, he wanders to the dresser mirror to work on his tie; he also picks up his wallet, rings, loose change and a wristwatch. He no longer needs to wear Jared's bracelet, but he's tempted to in order to prove to his Omega how much of a sap he still is. For Jared...only for Jared.

Jensen grabs the suit jacket and strolls back to the bathroom to tell Jared he will meet him downstairs. The minute he rounds the doorway molding, he catches sight of Jared easing himself to sit on the tiled floor he had been sweeping, right next to the empty stool; Jared uses the stool for balance. “ ** _...whoa!whoa!whoa!..._** ” Jensen throws his jacket into the air, getting down on one knee to slide over to his Omega. He snatches each shoulder. “jesus...you've gone deathly pale...tell me what I can do—wha's wrong?” He brushes back long locks as Jared bends forward, obscuring his sweating face.

“...unghhh...think I'm gonna be si—” Jared never gets to finish as he spins quickly to hang over the toilet bowl, managing to lift both lids before he vomits his entire stomach contents—quite loudly—into the bowl.

“oh,jesus...that food tasted funny to me too last night.” Jensen loosens his tie, rolling back his sleeve cuffs to his elbows. Right after, he soothes over Jared's back, he goes to the sink to get tissues and a glass of water. Taking the position on the stool, one by one, Jensen hands Jared each item. “Tha's it...I'm taking this as my ' _sign_ '. I'm not going in. Staying home to take care of you is where I'd rather be.” He caresses one curled index finger over Jared's flushed cheek.

“...no...nono...” Jared comments weakly as he curls around the bowl to see how nauseated he'll be again. “You wont that seat on council fair and square. You need to go an' show your face.” He gently touches the “face” in question, only because his Alpha looks spooked in fear.

“christ! What kind of an Alpha would I be if I abandoned my Omega when he needs me?”

“...trust me...your Omega understands, knows how important this seat in pack council is.”

Jensen shakes his head in denial. “Not more than my Omega...sorry...you lose...an' win'.” He makes a slight tease as he leans forward, wiggling his eyebrows. “Don't move.” Jensen clamps a hand over one shoulder. “I'm gonna get outta this monkey suit, into my work clothes and I'm coming back to help you to bed.” He kisses a portion of temple and brow, nudging his face into Jared's.

Jared extends a limp hand to place flat to Jensen's chest, covered by the cool silk-cotton blend material. “Call them, at least. Or call your father.” He blinks slow to lick his lips wet. “Don't ignore them to be spiteful.”

“I will— _later_. Right now, I'm focusing on _you_.” Jensen departs with a kiss to the top of the dark brown head, then wanders out of the bathroom already working on undoing his button-down.

Jared stays low to the floor, but goes about doing things at knee level—like brushing his teeth and tongue, gargling and then washing his entire face and neck. He does return to sitting near the toilet, stuck to the sink cabinet as he crosses a forearm over his mid-section where the pain had struck him quite succinctly. He shuts his lids as he feels another wave of heat and dizziness, but coupled with a tinge of nausea that blends into a soft fluttering that barely retreats up his esophagus. Jared breathes in through his nostrils, then blows out the air through his mouth. He does this for a few rounds of the same sensations until he feels his “vapors” subsiding—oddly, that soft fluttering stayed behind.

Jensen returns to find Jared tucked between the porcelain bowl and the side of the sink cabinet, his back plastered straight, head tilting backward and an arm wrapped around his chest. His Omega has folded himself nice and tight, so close to the toilet in case of another bout of sickness. Jensen squats beside Jared, smoothing a hand along the forearm over his body; he snatches the hand. “Come on...I've got the bed all ready for you. I even rushed downstairs to get you a fizzy drink and some Saltines.” He has to remember he had hot water boiling in order to make Jared one of his teas.

Jared squeezes the hand, letting Jensen haul him upright to his feet. He leans a bit on the sink. “...my knight in shining armor...”

Jensen slides his arm about Jared's waist, tucking his shoulder under an armpit. “oh, I don't know. You sure don't look like a usual damsel in distress.”

“...eh, sometimes I feel like one.” Jared lifts an eyebrow in curiosity, smiling from one side of his mouth.

They walk slowly back to bedside, Jared gladly slipping back onto the mattress as he crawls, and burrows, under the pile of linens. Jensen yanks the blankets up and over Jared, hopping onto the bed with one knee, then climbing over Jared's body to lay on his side of the mattress. Jensen reaches under him to tug back sheets, then sidles close to his Omega's warmth. “god...you're like a furnace on full blast.” He places his hands on Jared's face to touch known fever-spots. “Are you sure you're okay?”

Jared closes his eyes as he tucks his face in the pillowcase. He wants to sink, and huddle, against Jensen's chest, but right this second he needs to concentrate on his own body.

Jensen watches Jared do his typical thing of laying stomach-down to face-plant into the plushness; arms are usually extended up to flex and curl about the pillow, but for now only one does. Jared has kept that other arm around his chest. With his lids shut, Jared pulls back the arm, hand shaping into a five-fingered spread as the palm and fingers palpate over the abdominal area.

Jensen tucks hands under his cheek, keeping a keen eye on every move his Omega takes. “Is it another cycle? Without your heat?” He has become good at spotting these moments.

Jared slowly opens one eye first, then both to stare at curiously confused wide green eyes that are worried. In all the last few weeks, it perplexes him how his Alpha can always show the same level of concern each time. He gives out a broad grin, then stops to look down at his own hand. He has so many options at this moment of what to do, but honesty and deep love for Jensen wins over—all the time. Jared soothes his hand over his stomach as he talks with bowed head and eyes downcast. “I know I don't talk about her much with you, but if there's one valuable lesson I learned from my mother Omega, that I've retained thus far, it's that Omegas are far more intuitive than we're given credit for. As keepers of future generation of pack...the carriers of life, it's been gifted to us the ability to have an unwavering trust in our gut instincts. When our Alphas and betas doubt, we're the ones always reassuring and bringing the calm. ' _If you ever want to learn how a pack truly is run,_ ' she'd say, ' _look at the state of its Omegas._ '...” Jared releases a small grin which Jensen shares as his gaze is concentrating on Jared's face, his lips moving. “Her lesson never failed a single time, one by one. As she learned that she'd be carrying yet another 'pup' for my parents.” Hazel eyes flash up to meet green. “I kept visiting that theory in my own life, with my work...an' it's never led me astray.” Jared eeks out a lopsided smirk. “I've only ever been on the outside looking in...” he extends the same hand to place over Jensen's stomach. “I've been the one guiding expectant mothers to place their hands, anywhere in this area...” He tugs on Jensen's left wrist to take hold of his hand to then settle the fingers and palm over his belly. “I'd tell them...' _now, keep your hand there_ '...' _close your eyes an' focus_ '...' _feel your body_ '...' _listen to your body_ '...' _hear the sounds it makes as it readjusts to make a warm comfy nest for your 'pup_ '...” Jared rises to his left elbow and sees the bewildering information wash over Jensen's features. “...open your eyes, _love_...”

Jensen does, not aware he'd closed them at Jared's soft tone. He's fairly certain—he can't be positive unless he asks—he had shut his eyes and concentrated, felt Jared's body...listened closely and could swear he heard these silent hearts...like tiny beats, sounding in tandem. “ _...holyshit..._ ”

“...you hear it too?” Jared can't _not_ smile with a ridiculous crinkle to his nose.

“ _...jay..._ ” Jensen chokes, unable to remove his hand. He keeps it there, palm moving around a soothing path over the tiny roundedness showing

“Better than any doctor or medical test that will be actual proof...an Omega knows their body...an' they will know the very moment the life they are about to carry wants to be known.”

“jesus christ...” Jensen still can't fathom this moment, he can't move, can't feel his face. “...it's really fuckin' happening...”

Jared smooths his hand over the top of Jensen's hand on his stomach as he leans in to rest his brow on Jensen's brow. “How's it feel to know you're 'bout to be someone's ' _Daddy_ '... ** _Daddy_**?”

==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ohgod..._ ” Jensen swallows hard, closes his eyes and dips in to kiss Jared hard, nipping at the parting lips. “... _love you_ —beyond words...” He shapes both hands around Jared's head to pull him closer as he briefly deepens the kiss, then breaks away to tuck his face in the warmth of the neck. “I'm someone's father...” Jensen tries to say the words to see if they feel more real.

“...congratulations, _love_...” Jared can't help but smile at how elated his Alpha has become so quickly. He tucks his right hand under his head to stare up at the wide green eyes. “...seems I should've shelved my worries and fears, jus' trusted in myself—in us.” Jared reaches over to caress Jensen's cheek, a thumb sliding over the full, wet lips to dry them.

“Tell me what it feels like...” Jensen draws back to lay higher on the pillows, arcing an arm up to tuck behind his head. “...an' did I really jus' hear the 'pup's' heart?” He quirks one side of his mouth in a small grin.

“hehehe...at this early stage, I'm afraid what's inside my body can only be seen with x-rays or under microscopes.” Jared blinks slow to raise his eyes to peer at Jensen. “I used to think it was always fully-formed, then gradually the 'pup' became larger—like it had been shrunken, needing the mother Omega's body to grow in size.” He laughed at his own childish silliness. “Then I went to school and found out differently. What we hear...” Jared points to his own ear, then shapes the line of the lobe. “...it's the extra blood flow through my veins, redirecting to help gestate the life created.” He smiles, lifting up to rest on his elbows and forearms. “...an' after the small bout of nausea, I now feel this...' _fluttering_ ' in my belly.” Jared flitters his hand in the air. “It's gentle, and barely there, unless I sit still and focus.”

“Will the connection grow between you an' the 'pup'?” Jensen rolls to bend his right elbow and rests his head.

“Sure. I would think so. I, personally, have never been with an Omega guide who has carried.” Jared bows his head, reaching for his pillow and then picking at the pillowcase. “It's frowned upon, unless you leave the center for good or retire, like some do. Same as...” Jared slowly moves to flip onto his back, making grunting noises as he speaks, “...having a mate outside of work.”

“How do you think they'll react to you carrying?” Jensen stares down at the bed sheet, his fingers making designs on the material.

“Don't know at this point.” Jared shrugs in doubt as he turns his head to look in the opposite direction of where Jensen lays. “If they don't give me gestation time off—I know it's happened before—then I'll be forced to quit.”

Jensen doesn't know why he smiles, but he feels a bit of relief. “Now that the moment is here, you _still_ want to work?”

Jared twists only his head toward Jensen looming over him. “Give me a few more weeks of this ' _mothering_ '. I'll probably react differently.”

“So...” Jensen rolls to his own back, sliding over to knock his body against Jared. “...whom do we tell _first_?” He turns his head to press his face against Jared's rounded shoulder joint, pressing his lips to the soft cotton t-shirt material. He rubs his cheek over the jutting shape.

“I'd like to wait, actually.” Jared leans in to rest his head on top of Jensen's dark blond locks. “You and I both trust in my spiritual guiding, but the others _might_ need the proof. Or at least know that we've seen a doctor.”

“Seriously?” Jensen swallows down some bile as his voice cracks in shock.

“Jen...barely a month ago, Chad swears up and down he's pregnant.” Jared hates bringing this whole story up, but it's become the center of most of the drama in the house of late. “Said he'd gone to a clinic, on his own, had it confirmed. It's gonna look suspicious if we tell everyone and I haven't been to an Omega natal specialist.”

Jensen lifts his head up in slight agitation, making a few noises before he slowly releases a breath. “Do you wanna go see Dr. Torres? I know you've wanted to go in for an overall physical. Maybe he could refer us to an Omega natal doctor.” Dr. Rey Torres was a familiar customer to Ackles Family Furniture who had befriended Jensen; he was the doctor Jensen had on speed dial when Jared had collapsed several months back. “I think he's returned to his office since we saw him last.”

Jared smiles wide as he darts his eyes over Jensen's face. “You really wanna be involved in all _this_?”

“yup. I told you ' _hands on_ '.” Jensen glances away as a determined look passes over his features. “I'm not leavin' you and our 'pup' alone for one minute.”

Jared leans over to press his lips against the pale brow, talking against the skin. “Don't put your life on hold for me. You don't have to be at _every_ appointment, but I do ask that you're here for me...” He hooks his left arm under and around Jensen's arm tucked to his side. “...for us, here at home.”

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jensen snuggles down further into Jared's warmth. He doesn't want to argue about this now, but he knows he'll comply with whatever Jared wants, like he always does. “...okay, fine. For now, I'll let you have your way.” He turns his face, mouth against the shoulder joint; he smiles wide, his thoughts rambling as he speaks, “But you already know I'm gonna go overboard and be mad-crazy protective of _both_ of you, once you start to show.” Jensen brings up his left arm, his left hand sliding over Jared's smooth belly, though there's a bit of roundedness he's able to see now that he knows his Omega is carrying.

Jared trails his right arm, and fingers, along Jensen's left forearm, cupping the elbow joint in his palm. “Depending on how far along I am, I'll start to _really_ show in the fourth month, about 13-15weeks...”

Jensen takes a long pause, not sure what he should say to that information. “I have no clue what that even means.”

Jared chuckles deeply, twisting to kiss Jensen's head, burying his face into the blond locks. “Think of it this way, by then you can see, and hear, more of the 'pup' as it's forming into a specific body.”

Jensen tightens his arm around Jared. “When do you think it happened?”

“ _god..._ ” Jared shuts his eyes, then opens one to try to calculate, but it's not working out to be similar to any pregnancy he's ever witnessed. “...wish I was that intuitive. If I had normal cycles and heats, I probably could guesstimate.”

Jensen slides his hand up and down Jared's ribcage, every so often he'll draw his fingers up the side of the right abdominal wall. “We would've known sooner had your body been through the usual routine?”

“No, not exactly.” Jared shakes his head, then turns his body slightly into Jensen's one-arm embrace. He tries to tuck Jensen's face into his neck and collar. “Like I said, the life inside knows when it wants to be known. I think it must've happened the way it was supposed to.”

Jensen sinks lower to press his cheek to Jared's upper chest, feeling comforted by his Omega's arms fitting around him. “We tell _no one_ until _we_ know for sure?” He says the words as if to make them sink into his brain.

“...I don't know...” Jared keeps his eyes shut, stuck in a need to simply lay here and soak up this private moment with his mated Alpha.

“What?” Jensen lifts his head slightly, then lays his cheek back down. “Why do you say _that_?”

Jared locks his fingers at the lumbar region of Jensen's back, placing his cheek on top of the blond strands laying flat. “I'm still worried 'bout Chad.”

“Think Chris is right?” Jensen shuts his eyes, wishing he wasn't so hyped up on excitement and he could go back to sleep. He simply remained still, letting Jared's warmth encompass him. “That this could be yet another ' _long con_ ' to keep them together?”

“Right now, I'm more concerned with Chad.” Jared breaks away, leaving his left arm extended on the bed so Jensen can lay back on his biceps. He swivels his body partway to be able to scratch his cheek and along his nose. “Both Milo and I seem to have come to the same conclusion—we think he truly believes he's carrying. But...” He looks down as he watches Jensen's fingers slide over his bare mid-riff, tips tracing over soft skin. “...there's ' _no life_ ' flourishing in his body.” Jared hates what he knows concerning Chad, and watching his brother Omega try to lie to himself is painful to bear. “He has sonograms and test results...by the look of things, he should be almost three months along.”

Jensen pauses in his caressing, then leans on Jared's arm to peer up at hazel eyes gazing at him. “What did you say to me that it could've been?”

“Hysterical pregnancy.” Jared shifts to look up at the ceiling as he starts to control a need to heavily sigh in exasperation. It's no wonder he hasn't paid any attention to his own body, with his focus on Chad being so intense. “I've been reading up on it, so has Milo. It can sometimes mask itself as a real pregnancy, with the weight gain and false positive readings with certain faulty tests.”

Jensen shakes his head to how low this thing between Christian and Chad has sunk. “Not to mention Chad's refusal to stop going to a free clinic—like he can't afford a doctor that will know Omegas and possibly do more for him, taking better, reliable tests.” He turns to stare over at Jared. “... you really thinkit could all just be in his head?”

Jared throws one hand up in doubt. “We didn't know what might result from him knotting before his heat.” He wants it known that no one is solely to blame for any of what has gone on. Jared shrugs one shoulder as he goes on to explain, “Chris didn't stop having sex—knotting—when we backed away, so there's no doubt in my mind that several issues hidden deep inside Chad's body have given him this _feeling_ of carrying.”

“ _jesus_...” Jensen closes his eyes with the quick shake of his head as he turns to burrow into Jared's chest wall. “...it's like it keeps getting worse and worse for those two.” This time he tucks both of his arms in so they fit between his chest and Jared's.

“Thank you...” Jared knows Jensen is aware of why he's grateful his Alpha listens to him and often thinks his opinions are worthy of adhering to. “...for compromising in their relationship, allowing Chris to stay on the property.” He lifts his arm to pinch the bridge of his nose between his eyebrows. “I couldn't bear to keep hearing Chad whimper, and pant, like that for his Alpha.”

“Hey, I was stunned Chris took me up on the offer.” Jensen untucks his left arm to slide it back around Jared's body to lock at his back, along his spine. “I told him I wasn't angry enough to kick him out. He _does_ have a rightful spot in this pack, but...” He knows Jared has heard this a dozen or more times, but it's important to keep stressing his feelings so that his Omega doesn't have to guess. “...he's on shaky ground with me.”

“...simply because he doesn't like me?” Jared knows how protective Jensen is of anyone who misaligns his Omega, but he doesn't want to be the reason why Jensen and Christian can't get along anymore—there's too much history between them to give up on their bond of friendship.

“It's not that he doesn't like you...” Jensen is partially ticked at Christian for disrespecting his Omega, but it's become clear to him that being with Jared taints him in his brother Alpha's eyes, so no matter what he says or does, Christian always thinks Jensen will take Jared's side. “...he's being difficult. I don't know why it's worse than it's ever been with him. He likes having his way, his routines. More than anything he hates being told what to do.” He shrugs his shoulder and heaves a big sigh as he rubs over one eyelid, catching a yawn in his palm. “He was right to stand up for himself when we all came after him. I know we collectively agreed to back away, but to keep an eye on Chad...” Jensen shakes his body like he's shivering; he huddles into Jared, feeling those familiar hands rub and soothe over his body to get him warm. “I don't like the way he's treated Chad, despite the way Chad is.”

Jared pulls back for a brief time to kick out his feet, then reach down to grab the sheets and comforter to cover their blended bodies. “I suppose it doesn't help that I'm such a strong opinionated Omega, driving home the very reason why he can sometimes butt heads with them.” He laughs lightly as he settles down against his pillow, on half his back and left side, opening his arms and the pile of blankets to offer Jensen a spot to crawl into.

“An' he won't tell me why.” Jensen rests on his elbow, looking at Jared with a half-lidded gaze of weariness. He grabs the hems at his waist to draw them up his body as he worms his way into Jared's arms. “If he only would _talk_ to me, give me a good reason, but he won't even do _that_.” Jensen pulls the collection of sheets up to his shoulder, letting Jared handle the placement of the thick comforter as a final tuck-in. “I'm willing to sit down and listen to whatever he has to say...now that I'm getting over my initial anger.”

“It's obviously traumatic.” Jared finishes up tucking his Alpha under the material then relaxes back into the plushness of his pillow. “He probably thinks once he tells you, you'll scurry off, tattling everything to me.” He bows his chin to watch Jensen settle against his chest, drawing that left arm between their bodies to place the hand flat to his lower abdomen. Jared smirks at the sight of his Alpha already being protective of their 'pup'.

“He needs to fuckin' grown up...man up...Alpha up— _whatever_.” Jensen hates the way he can rile himself up just by talking out this bullshit with Christian; hates it even more that it can sometimes be the sole topic of many pack discussions of late. He's simply ready for everything to be over and done, a resolution to finally be reached between the two mates instead of all this in-fighting and he-said-he-said. “I've done what I can to make it easy for him, giving him that loft space above the garage, for one.”

Jared stares down at the blond head huddling into his t-shirt. “You know he has ' _guests_ ' over—nightly.” He thinks Jensen is more aware of his brother Alpha's private social life, more willing to talk out than keep secrets now that everything came out with Steve and Christian's separation.

“yeah, I know.” Jensen closes his eyes, feigning sleep as he keeps talking, “I've been his best friend for half my life. I know his tricks. Chris hates being alone.” It's a pretty lame excuse but it's been the only thing Jensen can understand as truth.

Jared thinks there's more to that simple truth. “You sayin' an Alpha like him does this for only companionship?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, hand sliding over his face. “Fuck no, of course not.” He kind of wishes they hadn't started this conversation, because it's harshing his happy vibe. He keeps his hand over Jared's stomach, fingers tapping out an interesting tempo. “He's carrying on like he's in mating season. Tha's between he and Chad.”

“I find it odd that despite every sign of negativeness he has toward Chad...Chris still manages to care.” Jared brings up his left arm, allowing his fingers to ruffle the back of Jensen's head, twisting around the shorter locks. “Like he's fighting to love him, deep down inside.” His hand slips down to the hairline, smoothing over the soft nape to brush along the shoulder.

Jensen starts to even his breathing, almost feeling his body loosen to prepare to fall back asleep. “I think since he and Steve separated, Steve's no longer Chris' buffer, it makes it impossible for Chris and Chad to say anything right to one another.” He hasn't reopened his eyes since he shut them last, but his eyebrows still move as he talks, “At least it seems like Chad's no longer fighting back. I don't think he's given up, though.”

Jared looks down at his Alpha, noticing how Jensen seems to be more tired than he realized when he had woken early to leave for pack council. “Of course he hasn't, 'cuz he _thinks_ he's won—that he's in the right.” He leaves his hand around Jensen's neck, fingers curled to rub over bare skin in comfort. “ _He_ 's the life giver of their 'pup'. _He_ 's the one in control, waiting for Chris to catch up to _him_.”

Jensen nods his head in silent acceptance. “Do you want me to put in a call to Dr. Torres for you? See if he knows a good natal Doc available?”

“uh, no...” Jared lifts one side of his mouth, shaking his head like Jensen can see him. He brings up his right arm to tuck behind his head. “I have someone I can see on my own. I haven't reached out to him in years, but...he knows me, knows 'bout my issues.”

“Is he a natal specialist?” Jensen's voice is growing softer as he starts to feel more sleepy.

“No.” Jared lowers his tone, knowing Jensen might actually fall asleep on him, which feels wonderful at the moment since his Alpha can't stop caressing over his belly. “At least I don't think so, but the center always kept his name on our books. A former client.”

“oh, cool...” Jensen heaves a big yawn as he continues, “...so you helped him?”

“yeah...” Jared gives a solid bounce of his head, making light of ex-clients “owing” him anything in repayment since he loves what he does for a living. “...an' now he can return the favor.”

“Cashing in on debts owed?” Jensen snickers out as he teases that his Omega has become high-n-mighty all of a sudden. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

“No, jus' tryin' to be a better friend.” Jared slips his hand down, palm flat, soothing over Jensen's back as he turns his head to press his face into his right biceps to squelch his own need to yawn. “He's constantly inviting me out, I always refuse. I make some lame excuse about work an' the ' _policy_ ' of not fraternizing with clients outside of the center.”

Jensen's body tenses on alert, but he doesn't open his eyes. “He a pushy guy?”

“No, jus'...” Jared untucks his right arm to arc the limb over his face as he leans further back to slink down and rest fully on the pillow. “...extremely grateful that he feels more sane—he and his mate—all because of me, he swears.” He laughs lightly at the mere idea of someone idolizing him for such a thing.

“well, I can vouch for your awesomeness.” Jensen chuckles along with Jared, then pats his hand over Jared's hipbone. “He's not wrong.”

“I get self-conscious.” Jared slips further along the mattress so he's almost laying even with his Alpha. He's beginning to feel tired himself and wants to curl and shape himself around Jensen for warmth. “I don't wanna build relationships on hero-worship.”

“oh, Jay...tha's absurd.” Jensen finally opens his eyes to watch Jared's face suddenly pop down to be directly across from him. They turned to their sides to face one another, bringing up their hands to lock arms and hold on. “You know how grateful I am to you, that you do what you do.” As Jared averts his gaze to watch their bond, Jensen watches Jared, brushing fingers over his hair and face. He adores, and dislikes, how humble his Omega is because there are times he doesn't realize how amazing he truly can be. “And look at us, we're mates, an' we love each other. You know best when it can go sour, you have control over your own life. You'd never let it get outta hand.”

Jared rests his cheek on their hands. “I never had a reason to collect the kinds of friends I could have. I had no pack...no real home. No mates. I lived and breathed the center.” He clears his throat, pressing his cheek into the pillow to look over at Jensen, catching the green eyes staring at him with a lift to a dark blond eyebrow. “I'd work long cases then I'd vacation at the sanctuary with Delta.”

“Speaking of...” Jensen sits up on an elbow to look over in the corner of the room to where they had a floor bed set up for the Beta she-wolf. “...where the hell is she?”

==&&==&&==

Delta was where she always ends up when she knows she has free time to laze around and do nothing too important. She snuggles with Chad in his bed, taking the vacant place of his vanishing mated Alpha. Delta can't help it, being drawn to broken souls and such.

Of course it looks peculiar that a nearly two-hundred pound gray wolf can curl into a ball on a huge, beautiful bed with an almost naked human form. She feels a strong arm tighten around her mid-riff, fingers lightly scratching over her belly. She tries to lift her head to glance behind her, but Chad is using her thick fur as a makeshift pillow. She lays back down, content in bliss, feeling her heart swell with deep affection.

“...mmm...mornin', Della...”

Delta gladly takes the nuzzle and kiss to her face, then the smooth scrape down her snout. She briefly sniffs the hand, sticking out a rough tongue to lick. Raising her head again, she watches Chad throw back covers to sit on the side of the mattress. She hates to see the hunch of the broad shoulders, the somber manner taken with a daily routine in the morning. Like the Omega barely lives and breathes real life, just goes through repetitive motions to appease the living. It reminds her of grieving, of a mate who has lost their other half, unable to go on to yet another day—alone.

When Delta had recovered from her sickness, a few weeks back, Jared had dispatched her to keep an eye on Chad when he couldn't be around to watch his brother Omega. She had taken the task one step further and fell in love; she had felt like she was his one and only mate. She jumps down off the bed and sits at her mate's feet, gazing up at him with her thoughtful, concerned eyes. After a short life as a human in her 'pup' years to one day choose permanence in wolf form for the rest of her life, Delta never knew a true human emotion. Until now.

Usually she's better at being insightful and knowing what other pack members will do before they actually do them, but she can't read into Chad. There's something powerful she feels so deep in her heart that it keeps blocking her. She backs away as he stands, a hand rubbing over his small bump of a 'pup'. Not even the fact life grows inside him perks his spirits. She hates seeing him when he gets this depressed, which has been every morning since she's been aware of the Omega's existence. She's so thankful she's here, in the Ackles Pack's home, because the idea of never getting to meet Chad makes her irritable and highly upset. She follows him into the bathroom he shares with Milo, watching as he goes to sit on the closed toilet lid. Delta isn't sure why he does this, only that he quickly pats his leg to call her over.

“...here, girl...come 'ere, Della...”

She does, obeying blindly, just to be near him and sit between his spread legs. She watches as he opens one of the small doors to the sink cabinet, pulling out two bottles. For some reason this excites her as the two distinctive scents trigger a memory in her mind of the days when she was first brought here, to the Ackles Pack, and Chad would helm the duties of her daily baths. To her and everyone else's shock, Chad had taken to the task in stride, stripping down to nothing but bare skin and sitting behind her in the bathtub. She had looked forward to those silly baths, mainly because it was when she had felt more like herself, more like a real person.

Chad smiles then chuckles deeply as he sees Delta dance about on her front paws. Its such a little thing to bring happiness to another, but to Chad it sometimes is the only reason why he bothers getting out of bed in the morning. “Which one?” He keeps alternating the open caps under her flaring nostrils, then it's not too long before it's conclusive which she likes best. He doesn't have time to draw one of those long, luxurious baths, nor the energy it takes to lug a heavy wet wolf in and out of the tub, so he'll take her into the shower with him.

He isn't too shy about his own nakedness, and Delta isn't too aware of just how utterly male her mate is compared to herself in any form. Chad does keep his back to Delta on their way over the low lip on the tiled floor, and once she's inside, sitting behind him, he pulls the plastic shower curtain across to block them from view. He bends to twist the knobs to adjust the water's temperature, then pulls the stopper in order to switch from faucet to shower. He has no idea to the mess they make, or the long minutes they “play” as Delta seems particularly fascinated by the removable showerhead extension, or the way Chad directs the warm liquid to moisten her thick fur. It's a massive undertaking to alternate between showering his own head of hair and then pouring out the shampoo for Delta's furcoat.

As he shifts the water flow between them, Delta can't help but watch the trails of thousands of white bubbles down the length of Chad's body. It's the first time she's seen him as something more than just a mate...more like a viable mating partner with an adequate sexual organ that could bring her a lot of satisfaction. It's tough not to stare for long as she keeps shaking her body of water, but the elongated shaft looks nothing like the ones on Alphas in wolf form. She bows her head, front paws wiping frantically at her long snout and she suddenly wants to jump out of the shower...

Chad isn't prepared for Delta bolting through the shower curtain, so he lets out a high squeak as he tries to pull the plastic back to stop the droplets of water from pelting outside the tiled area and onto the bathroom floor. He tries to finish his own shower as he looks at the dark shadowy movements of the wolf through the haze of the curtain. It's clever how she knows routine and has been closely watching when no one is aware. As Chad pushes in the stopper to exchange water flow back into the faucet spout, he turns off the two knobs just as quickly. He does his own hysterically ridiculous body shake, causing his long hair to flyaway and spike off his head, then opens the curtain to put one foot out onto the floor.

Delta is right there with an extra-large body towel in her mouth. Her keen amber gaze zeroing in on Chad's side profile of his naked body. She blinks up at him slowly, letting her gaze stop once she reaches his smiling features looking down at her as he takes the offered towel.

“...thanks, babe...” Chad shakes out the towel material to quick dry his hair of excess water, then hurriedly sops up the moisture from his bare skin to end up wrapping the towel around his waist. He notices that Delta has snagged a second towel for herself. With a light snicker, he moves over to the toilet seat, again, plops down and shakes out the towel in order to surround the wolf in added warmth. It's possible she can air-dry on her own, letting mother nature take its course like it's always done in the wild, but for some reason Chad feels like rubbing and scratching over the huge fur-lined body, snuggling Delta into his frame and sliding her to fit between his thighs tight.

Delta starts blinking slow and easy, comforted by the sudden closeness to Chad's body. She does feel a bit chilled, and the familiar heat she craves keeps her as warm as possible until her fur dries completely. The material of the towel is soft and smells freshly laundered, a scent she's grown to love filling her nostrils. She doesn't realize how heavily she's leaning into Chad until he has to shove her off in order to go about and finish his full bathroom routine. She remains right where he left her, keeping the towel about herself until Chad begins to move like he's going to exit.

She stops him, tossing her own towel to the floor so it reminds Chad to wipe up the water that coats the tile flooring. She can already see how drained Chad is, but she helps as best she can. Delta and Chad make a “game” out of the clean-up—she lays on the material and gets Chad to swing her around the floor so they can clean bigger areas in less time—and then once they're back in the bedroom, she eyes him changing into clothes for the day, just about to climb back into bed for his early morning nap.

Delta stays with Chad until he starts to softly snore, then she's off to her next morning stop.

==&&==&&==

Milo lays stretched out on the thick rug on the floor. He's curled a little around his 'pup' nearby, who has settled on his back beside him. Liam is calm now, after having woken Milo at the crack of dawn, even before Adrian's inner alarm had gone off. Liam's timeline was askew since he expected Delta to be there as soon as his eyes opened. But it was still nocturnal hours for the Beta wolf, her prowling nights a certain comforting routine for her. Milo had to wake and deal with a grumpy, frustrated 'pup'. It was almost hurtful how nothing Milo had done stopped his son from whimpering, but it showed him how valuable Delta's presence had become.

When the door creaks open, Milo sighs with relief at the sight of the beautiful gray wolf sauntering toward him. “... _ohthankgod_ you're here...” He almost bows at her paws as he waves her over quickly, knowing Liam will scent her soon. “Get over here before he goes nuts.” Milo can't help but smile as he watches the she-wolf sit near Liam, and his son reaches out with chubby arms and legs kicking at random. “Look at 'im...it's like the world's already a better place.”

Everyone assumes Milo's biting sarcasm, which has grown richer and wittier, means he's a jealous bitch, but he isn't. Like now, he's grateful for Delta's arrival because it means he can run into the bathroom and take a quick shower to refresh himself. He had tried while Adrian was here, but Liam was still fussy; not because of his favorite wolf-sitter not being around, but because he was without his mother Omega. Adrian had taken the reaction from his newborn son is stride; he'd always wanted to whimper and throw a tantrum whenever Milo leaves his side too. It had to be good to see their 'pup' show the same tendency.

This was another moment Delta never wanted to miss. Little Liam was a dream 'pup', though he loved tormenting his mother Omega inexplicably. Delta knows how to treat the newborn because she always lets him know she isn't a replacement, only a standby; Liam already has a perfect mother, no one else is needed. She was part drill Sergeant, part mentor, but she would always end their time together with some type of intimacy and closeness to reinforce the fact she does this for no other reason but deep love and affection.

The first weeks of Liam's life outside of the womb he had shifted at least twice a day, but for some reason now he won't do it at all. Not even for his Auntie Della.

Milo returns to the bedroom to find Liam rolling over and using clumps of soft fur to heft his tiny body. It is a poor attempt to stand, and an even worse one to show the gray wolf any sign of affection. He doesn't know how Delta, a full-on _wolf_ wolf, keeps so cam and dignified, almost at peace with the careless roughness. It was like she had tamed herself to become the Ackles Pack's family dog. She's never bitten or scratched Liam once, though Milo knows his son isn't the gentlest of affection-givers. His son would sometimes climb the poor wolf, trying to bite her, but only getting a wet mouthful of fur.

These days Milo isn't quite so self-conscious about his own nudity; something freeing about birthing a 'pup' with the whole of your pack looking on. His belly is somewhat flatter, but still carries a thickness about the waist—Adrian adores the “love handles”. His breasts had swollen a few days prior and following the birth, but were now back to a functioning size where he isn't ashamed of feeding time. He knows soon he'll have to ween Liam off his breasts to get him to take a bottle. Lately, Milo has been throwing a random bottle feeding here and there, but not today.

Milo has taken off his towel to put on loose boxers and a V-neck Henley, placing a robe over the whole ensemble, then brings over the handy diaper carriage on wheels. It has allowed him to change Liam anywhere in the room. But he has also begun using it to store items he needs once he settles down in his rocker chair for Liam's feeding time. He's about to stand and pick his son off the floor, but Delta uses her front teeth to take the bottom hem of Liam's jumper, sliding the newborn closer. Liam enjoys the quick ride over the hardwood floor as he breaks into a fit of giggles, grabbing for his feet in the process.

Milo doesn't stop snickering either, shaking his head. “You are such a mess, Liam. I think you'd let Delta eat your foot an' laugh all the way through, holdin' your bloodied stump.” He bends down to lift his son into his arms. He's thankful the wolf stays by his side so Liam doesn't freak out with the change of handlers. Then Milo gives Liam a toy to distract him which was put directly into his gummy mouth. “ _jesus_...what am I gonna do with you?” He soothes two index fingers on both sides of his son's flushed cheeks. “...you're so fearless...” Milo smirks over half of his face. “...jus' like me.” As he goes to undo the snaps of the jumper to get to the diaper, he takes it off and puts a fresh one on. There's a knock on the door with the paneling opening as he glances up to say, “...mornin'...”

Jared is momentarily stunned to see his brother Omega showered and dressed, calmly seated in his usual spot. “You're awake?”

“ _Been_ awake...” Milo motions to Liam, who is now focusing on looking at Uncle Jared upside down.

Jared sets the cardboard box down on the bench at the end of the bed, catching sight of Delta's rapt attention on how deftly Milo changes his son's diaper and puts a new one on. “How long has she been here?”

“Long enough to let me shower an' feel half-normal.” Milo blinks to look up at Jared. “Why? You need her?”

“No. Just curious where she had gotten to after coming in from her night out.” Jared settles down to his knees, leaning on the stool, giving Liam his fingers to hold onto as he nudges the top of the soft head, brushing lightly over the thin mop of inky-black/brown hair. He releases the tiny hands, allowing them to swat and pat at his face; Liam is most fascinated by Jared's long strands than dangle around the sides of his head.

“I don't know why I even bother. He finds so many _other_ things more interesting than me.” Milo busts in on Liam and Jared's private moment to cradle his son to his chest. He unbuttons the three slots of his Henley, pushing back the cotton material to display a dark perky nipple already pearling to lactate. Milo is aware his son will eat when he damn well wants to, so he has learned to hold his 'pup' close to his breast in hopes that Liam will scent the crisp odor, then feed his own hunger whenever he wants. Resting within the curl of his left arm, his forearm aligned with Liam's spine to cup his tiny bottom as he tucks his fingers in the apex of the legs for a better grip, Milo smooths back the sprinkles of dark downy hair looking at his son with a bit of a smirk.

Delta knows that she can take a break now, moving to lay out in the sunlight streaking across the rug and hardwood flooring. She won't leave her duty until she's permanently dismissed or called away by another pack member. For now, she'll catch some much-needed rest as she closes her eyes and stretches out her large frame.

Jared watches Delta's retreat, a frown marring his features. “I can't tell if she's being herself or if she's trying to prepare for the day she thinks she'll be leaving.” He hates how he's begun to feel that his own wolf mentor has ignored him for a few weeks, turning her attention to other pack members. He does realize he hasn't been the most attentive pupil since he's grown closer to Jensen, but he never expected for her to adapt so well to the whole pack.

“Did you tell her this is her home now?”

“No. I didn't want to until it was ' _official_ '.”

“well, maybe you should, if it changes her reaction to you.”

“She's not sickly anymore, so it's obvious she's found _something_ to make her feel worthy of staying.”

“She's back in your life, bro, that was her _main_ problem. An' I think she's taken to her protection of our brother Omega—a.k.a. Chad—as some kind of...replacement mate.”

“I didn't push her away, intentionally.” Jared doesn't know why he throws that into the air so offhandedly. “On paper, legally, she can be considered Jen and I's Beta.”

“You're certain she's Beta?” Milo furrows his brow in consufion.

“I've skimmed over her files they sent over with her. Jensen's put in a request for her pack record, but we asked for basics to fill out some forms.” Jared shakes his head as he glances over at Delta. “She's always been a bit of everything to me. I don't even know if she's allowed a doctor close enough to be checked out. The other wolves at the sanctuary scented her as Beta, and that seems to be what they've given her as an official pack mentality.”

Milo gazes down at the Beta wolf on his floor. “She truly hasn't transitioned since she was a 'pup'?” He's still shocked by this news; he's never known a pack member to choose to be wolf form for the rest of their life. “About what age?”

“yeah...I'd say it was between the ages of 3-5. When I was at the sanctuary, I was the one who shifted from human to wolf. I have no idea of her activity when I wasn't there, and they didn't feel it important to tell me anything until she'd become so ill they didn't think it was safe to keep her with the other wolves. They did say that when she was close to severely high body temps that she changed back and forth, but it was involuntary. She was incoherent and mumbling half the time in the throes of fever-fits.”

Milo looks at Liam as his son now turns toward his breast, pounding the flat of his tiny palm over the upper left breast. “I don't know who _this_ is.” He gestures to his 'pup' doing the weirdest of actions against him for no other reason than being annoying, refusing to comply. “Sometimes I wonder if it's old spirits above giving me a nice chunk of payback for the hell-on-earth I unleashed on my parents...” Milo shakes his head slowly as if to be saddened, but he can't stop grinning wickedly. “...my poor pack...”

Jared smiles, snickering at Liam's antics, and how unaffected Milo acts by it all. “Cut yourself some slack. You're the only one imagining you were some untameable monster. I think your son is simply who he is, not one or the other.”

Milo runs a knuckle down the little nose and pursing lips. “He even looks more like Adrian.” He quirks up one side of his mouth. “That almost makes everything I went through worthwhile.”

Jared darts his gaze from son up to mother Omega. “I brought back the box you gave me on the fertility stuff.”

“ _What_?” Milo is a bit stunned that Jared has given him the items back so quickly. “Have you given up keeping track, being one step ahead?”

“No...” Jared shrugs nonchalantly, shaking his head then pauses mid-shake. “...well, yeah. We're jus'—knotting isn't our problem. I agree with Jen that I need to stop being so focused and concerned about all of it. My body doesn't need the added stressor. If it's meant to be for us, it'll happen.”

“See...” Milo smiles from one side of his mouth with an odd tilt to his head. “...tha's jus' nutty. I'd've thought _you_ 'd be the one saying that stuff, not Jensen.”

“I want to please him, make him happy.” Jared shakes his head, saddened about how sensitive his Alpha still can be at times, though he's taken on the role of leader of his pack in stride. “He puts the weight of the world on his shoulders, then tries to deal with everything inside pack. I hate how helpless it makes him feel.”

Milo nods his head as if he understands what life is like with that type of Alpha. “I did much the same for Adrian.” He catches his breath as Liam has found a nipple and, like usual, wants to put the pert end leaking milk into his mouth. Except he has no sense of strength or roughness. “ ** _...jesus h.! Liam!..._** ” Milo flinches at the slight ache that goes away once his son begins to suckle and not bite down with his gums. “I've started bottle feeding early in hopes that I can ween him off breast in the next few weeks.”

Jared nods slowly in acceptance. “Still not shifting for you?”

“No...or Adrian...” Milo smooths a knuckle over Liam's closed eyes, fascinated how dark those lashes are against flushed skin. “He might be with Delta, but of course she barely makes a peep about what goes on when we're not around.” He's not truly worried, not unless Jared appears worried, and he doesn't. “I have a feeling that stuff is sacred to her calling, and if she wanted it to be important she'd make a fuss.” Milo leans back into the rocker's cushions, holding Liam tighter to his chest as he feels his son go lax. “I know she's possibly gotten Chad to shift a few times.” He peeks up at Jared, wondering how his brother Omega feels about this piece of classified info.

“Really?” Jared is a little stunned, but not surprised. The two have been inseparable. He's happy to hear that Delta has taken Chad under her deft wings and has been teaching him how to look more inside of himself, to trust in himself instead of relying on others.

“No lie. He's made these vague references, not making much of a big stink—so I leave it alone. I think he's ashamed or embarrassed—prolly thinks he's bad at it.” Milo shakes his head, feeling a punch of sadness to his gut. “He's still so fuckin' hung up on that sad sack of shit Alpha of his.” He peers down at Liam, who is blinking slowly and looking up directly into Milo's face. Mother and son have quite a staring contest going on, but mother always ends the victor because son is too interested in feeding his craving, never knowing a satiation point.

“...c'mon, Mi'o...you an' I both know when the undeniable feelings of want/need fluctuate, it's tough for either to walk away so coldly.”

“Steve did.” Milo snorts out a short laugh. “The most painless and guilt-free exit out of a mate's life I've ever witnessed.”

“With a truer mate like Soph to turn to...who could blame him for being more ecstatic to return to his own sanity.” The brother Omegas share a laugh, then Jared looks down, clearing his throat.

“I understand Chris, a tiny bit, for thinking Chad's running a scam on him.” Milo uses his right hand to make a motion of an “inch” in the air. “His track record is poor, at best, but...dude...the gallivanting around with slutty Beta and Omega groupies, then the shamefest of dragging in those poor ' _innocents_ ' into his web...” He shakes his head as he goes back to looking down at Liam, then reaching out to brush back the tufts of spiked hair.

“Jen told me that Chris has always hated being alone.”

“...oh, yeah...that, or he needs the constant, undivided attention—like with a star-crazed fan. I was amazed how easily Steve severed his bond with Chris, but man...” Milo shakes his head, still disturbed by all the secrets that had been revealed when Steve confronted Christian in front of the whole pack, and had left his ex-mate behind with nary a worry or concern. “...that was one sycophantic relationship that needed to end or it would've slowly killed Steve. He's too good of a guy to _not_ want to see end up happy—I see it now...Sophia truly _does_ put one huge-ass shit-eating grin on his face.” He bites the inside of his cheek as he contains a smirk, looking down at his son. “I was too much of a bitch at first, thinking she had wanted to hurt Adrian. I shoulda kept my big mouth shut, gone about my business.” Milo tentatively glances at Jared, hoping his brother Omega won't make fun of him. It's tough for him to look at how he is with people in hindsight and not feel some shame or embarrassment. “My Alpha was right, like always; I should trust in his judgment more.”

Jared doesn't agree or disagree with Milo, just lets the comments settle in the air. He really wants to start the conversation on another pack member. “I know we've agreed on the fact that Chad is under some belief that he's carrying, which worries me that something else might be wrong with him.”

Milo glances at Delta, wary of talking too loud in front of the Beta wolf; her five senses are sharper when she's a wolf, especially her hearing. “Sometimes I wish she shifted into a human form, and she could tell us what she knows. Or has observed and found out about certain pack members.”

“Probably not much.” Jared covers his face to speak behind his hand. “I'm pretty sure she has a crush.”

“On Chad?” Milo snorts a light laugh, but finds it odd that he can actually imagine something flourishing between the two pack members—if Delta were transformed into a womanly shape or...Chad chose wolfing permanently.

Jared snickers, then laughs deeply. “She's not as old as everyone thinks. And...Chad's not a bad sort to look at or bland-boring. He's actually quite perfect for her, if it's true that she gravitates toward those pack members in a serious spiritual or soul crisis. They paired her with me because of my own situation, thinking we were a perfect match. I wasn't depressed enough for her.” He and Milo share another chuckle together. “I was her easiest student. She does love the ones with the injured wings, unable to fly on their own, or the ones who don't want to.”

“ _awww..._ ” Milo exaggerates a pout with his bottom lip. “...that would be kind of adorable, if I didn't already know Chad. Maybe I'd feel different if I didn't think Chad's already diving head-first into more disaster—if he keeps putting off talking with Chris.”

“He trusted in his Alpha.” Jared shrugs his shoulder, finding no fault with Chad actions; he can't say what he'd do with the life Chad's led. “He's supposed to be cared for, and loved...unconditionally.” He blinks slow, then stares at Milo with a low-lidded gaze as he narrows his eyes in slight frustration. “I've yet to see _any proof_ Chris is capable of either.”

Milo nods in agreement, then clears his throat to say, “Adrian wonders if it wouldn't be best that they have a more permanent, solvent separation. You know...” He rolls his free hand in mid-air to drive home his point. “...but this time let Chad be the one who leaves Chris for a lengthy time away.”

Delta opens her eyes at the sound of “Chad” and “leaves”. She remains still on the floor, slowly stretching a bit longer as she listens closely.

Jared averts his head in deep thought, then turns back to face Milo. “I can't deny that's not an awful idea, but it would be making Chad ' _want_ ' to leave of his own free will.” He glances away again, staring off into one single area of the room. He's looking at the set of furniture Jensen had made for Milo—well, for Liam. Jared always feels oddly centered in this room because of it; one of the reasons why pack members can often find him here, with Milo or tending to Liam. “I'm afraid he's too fragile at the moment. The 'pup' an'...maybe Delta are some of the things keeping him on solid ground, since he's stopped taking _our_ advice.”

Milo sighs heavy, relaxing his body into rocking the chair slowly with feet planted on the floor. “He thinks we've butt-in on his life enough, 'cuz look where it's gotten him.”

“I'm not sayin' we knew what was best, but we knew what was right and wrong.” Jared coughs into a hand, then takes a hard swallow of saliva to wet his throat. “He has some serious trust issues, even for other Omegas.”

“Same could be said for his Alpha.” Milo lolls his head around on the cushions. “I know Chad's been wanting to ' _hang_ ' with us. I see it in him—the wanting and needing of the ease and comforts of his brotherhood.”

“Maybe he feels he's too far gone to come back.” Jared has been rather lax in forcing any confrontations on Chad. He's of the mind to wait until his brother Omega approaches him, but he's becoming worried Chad won't know exactly when the time to seek help will arrive. “Like he's burned every bridge and he can't, or doesn't want to, retrace the past.”

“I don't blame him for running and hiding. It can't feel good to have your own Alpha denounce your own 'pup'. Call you out to be a blatant liar.” Milo rolls his eyes, recalling that very moment he could hear a pin drop in the dining hall as Christian denied the 'pup' was real. Milo trusted in Chad's belief that he did, even though he, nor Jared, had felt _any_ movement inside of his brother Omega's body. “Like it's ' _in_ ' an Omega's nature to play games with creating a life.”

“Not just an Omega's nature, but for Chad's character to be called into question. It hurts more than he lets on.” Jared averts his head, gaze looking on at Delta. “Have you seen him this morning?”

“No.” Milo shakes his head, blinking slowly. “Been in here with Liam. Before that...with Adrian.”

Jared climbs to stand off his knees. “—'kay...I'll go check on him simply to be sure.” He twists to show Milo his profile. “...by the way, Jen is here, working. He didn't go to pack council today. Instead, he's in the workshop.”

“oh...” Dark eyebrows lift in question, Milo raises his head soon after. “...is he all right?”

“Don't know.” Jared pretends he isn't sure what's wrong. “He just didn't feel like leaving me this morning.” He throws his hands up in slight bewilderment.

“ugh—you two...” Milo swipes his hand in the air to shoo Jared's foolishness away. Jared and Jensen have been acting like newlyweds these long months since he gave birth to his son. “...I'll ' _bet_ ' he couldn't leave you.” He knows _exactly_ what kept Jensen home and in bed with his Omega.

Jared shrugs his shoulders like he has no response to give, then crosses his arms to grab his biceps. “He'll have an excuse perfected for his father when he calls, which should be once the council meeting adjourns late this evening.”

“Wha—?” Milo's stunned that the council even requires such a low-rung official to be present at _every single_ meeting. “He's not even ranking—he's a junior board member. Granted he won the seat, but... _jesus_...” He shakes his head, glad that his Alpha isn't involved in that pack council bullshit.

“It's more of a solidarity of Ackles Pack, not that he thinks they _really_ want him there for his vote.” Jared tucks his hands away, huddling into himself for added warmth as a sudden chill creeps over him. “...I wanted you to know Jen was here. I might consider taking him out to lunch later on.”

“ _ooo..._ ” Milo uses an index finger to point into the air, like he's “pinning” a note to a pegboard in his mind. “...that reminds me...need to clear my schedule for Chad's birthday.”

“...an' the, uh...Ackles Weekend—don't forget that.” Jared gestures his head toward Milo, then backward to mean that it'll be behind Chad's birthday, date-wise. “Adrian said you two would be free, but we weren't sure if he told you yet.”

“mmm-yeah, he did.” Milo makes a sour face at the prospect of another jaunt onto Alan Ackles' property. He loves his lead Alpha, but he doesn't love his lead Alpha's old pack. “But I need to be reminded to put it on my work schedule...as light as that sucker may be right now.”

Jared almost goes for the door, but stops him self to turn back. “You gonna need the office today?”

“I might.” Milo raises one eyebrow in question to Jared. “You think Jen would mind, now that he'll be here to ask and I just don't assume he doesn't mind?” He smirks at how sneaky he's been in stealthily using the office for his working purposes, just because it allows him to change headspace when he needs to go from mother Omega to CEO of his own website making business—webarchitect.com

“Mi'o...I think it's a ' _blanket_ ' approval. Both to you and Adrian—jus' be aware he may need to kick you out if Josh or his father call.”

“oh, yeah-yeah, of course. I won't need the office for _that_ long.”

“ _You_ coming down for breakfast?”

“ _You_ cooking?”

“I can. Will you be there to _eat_?” Jared holds up a hand, palm out, to stop Milo from even trying to bow out. He'll offer his brother Omega an idea to keep the 'pup' with them. “Bring Liam's carrier or, uhm...I think I saw his baby-walker thingie in the living room.” Jared taps the side of his thigh to get Delta's attention. “...c'mere, girl...c'mere...”

Delta is slow to rise, to stand and leave her comfy position on the floor.

Milo shakes his head as he watches the obedient gray wolf approach Jared like a family dog. “That shit's jus' unreal. I'll never get used to it.”

Jared's impressed too as Delta sidles to his side, but he's aware she only stood to her paws for the prospect of seeing Chad. “See you downstairs, Mi'o.”

“...yes, you _will_...” Milo stresses the words as if he's grateful for the invite and he will be down there even if he has to drag Liam kicking and screeching.

Liam begins to get fussy as if he knows Delta and Jared have exited the room.”

“Don't you _dare_ , Liam... ** _don't.even.dare_**.” Milo points his parent index finger at his son at the end of every word, then goes to rub the fingertip over the soft cheek.

It was the look of his mother Omega's piercing dark eyes that causes Liam to go hush and shut his lids to continue suckling.

==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jared makes sure to put on a heavy jacket as he strolls out the backdoor, down the porch steps and across the backyard to head toward the pavement in front of the two huge metal buildings—the first one is for Jensen's own furniture workshop, the second is designated as a storage unit once he has gathered enough finished products. Jared can distinctly hear a machine as he approaches, and if he really thinks about it he could decipher which machine it is by the sound alone. He doesn't feel like playing clairvoyant, so he simply focuses on making his way to the door without freezing to death. The air that pelts him feels like pure bliss once he opens the paneling, feeling the heat blast his face from the furnace. As he walks around the wide open spaces, dodging machines not being used, he ends at the area where Jensen is working.

Jensen's sanding a piece of furniture with the finest belt, water sloshing off to create a smoother, less messy finish. He looks up—with his prescription goggles on—to catch Jared slipping out of a jacket. He takes his foot off the floor pedal, laying the sculpted piece down. He starts to stroll toward his Omega even before Jared stands still; Jensen tugs off his gloves, sliding an arm around Jared to pull him close to kiss, then keeps him tucked to his side. “Did you get some sleep?”

“A little. I went to see Milo and Liam, then checked on Chad. It was tough but I got him out of bed and into the kitchen to eat real food I had cooked for him.” Jared lowers his head, folding an arm over his stomach. “I'm even more worried now. It was damn-near impossible to wake that boy up from a dead sleep.”

“Did you tell Milo?”Jensen rubs over Jared's back, then cups his biceps to soothe. “Is it normal for Chad to be _this_ lethargic?”

“Yes, an' no, but I don't think he's supposed to look like death when I see deep into his eyes.” Jared forces his eyes closed, sighing heavy like he's trying to come to grips with something battling within him. “Maybe spiritual guiding isn't for him. I'd hate to have him slip away right from under me.”

Jensen draws back and then furrows his brow. “When is his next scheduled appointment at that clinic?”

“It can't come soon enough.” Jared mumbles out as he swipes a hand over his brow, then keeps the hand over his cheek as he leans against the palm. “I don't know...I think if he could be persuaded by the _right_ person, we can at least get him into your doctor friend's office quicker.” He's hoping Jensen takes the subtle “hint” that as lead Alpha he needs to think about stepping in.

Jensen folds his arms over his chest as he scratches at his face. “I can call Rey, see if his schedule is free—hope I can cash in on a favor or two.” He points toward Jared as he tucks his hand under his biceps. “But you an' Milo know what's going on with him.” Jensen shrugs one shoulder, not certain he can plead a good enough case to his doctor friend. “I'll try my best, but it might take just as long as Chad's next clinic appointment.”

Jared stands with feet spread far apart but steady on the floor. “I'd take Chad with me to the doctor I know, but I didn't want to give it away about us carrying so soon.” He scrapes the tip of his shoe on the flooring, staring down at his body.

“no-no...you're right.” Jensen pulls out his cellphone. He's been hesitant about stepping on Christian's toes to take over the care of Chad. Now it seems like there's a hidden countdown to make sure they don't lose this Omega for some ridiculous reason. “The more I think about Chad's fragile state...even a mere mention could cause a turn for the worst. I'll get him in as soon as possible.” Jensen hits a button on his phone, waiting for the line to pick up. “...hey, Jay...you gonna stick aroun'?”

“yeah...” Jared gives a smile of relief, then nods quickly in order to clear his throat to speak, “I'm actually here to—”

“uh, hello?” Jensen holds an index finger up to tell Jared to “hold that thought”. He twists around and wanders off to keep the call private.

Jared doesn't mind. This gives him time to look around the new spaces from the last time he had been in the workshop. He walks over to a wall of drawings and sketches, realizing that these have all been created by his Alpha. Jared wants to start from the beginning, so he heads to his left, looking up at the high wall and ceiling. An arm still surrounds his stomach, but now his other arm bends, and he's nervously biting at a thumbnail. He feels, and hears, footsteps approach, so he drops the second arm to take the limbs fitting around him in a solid grip.

Jensen stands behind him, leaning face and jaw on a shoulder blade.

Jared glances over his shoulder. “I forget sometimes how brilliant and talented you are. To think that everything you make starts out exactly like these drawings...” With one hand, he reaches out with an index finger to gesture to the items he means. “...into something tangible and wonderful...sometimes so beautiful, they defy words.” Jared's tone softens as he compliments his Alpha.

“By now, you're considered biased.” Jensen dips his face—blushing—into Jared's neck. “You love me an' have to stroke my ego.”

Jared tries to throw off the arms, but they hold strong, one hand opening to slide up the bottom hem of his sweater and t-shirt. He shuts his eyes as he feels the tenderest of touches to his belly. “I don't have to stroke anything unless I want to.” They both chuckle softly at the shared humor. “I just don't think you hear it enough without it being laced with something else.”

Jensen twists his head, mouth pressing to Jared's sweater material. “I'll have a sit down with Chad.” Now he settles his chin on the dip of the shoulder. “Dr. Torres will be seeing him by Thursday or Friday, at the latest. He's going to juggle a few other appointments, then get back to me tomorrow with a specific day and time.”

“Don't force the issue.” Jared squeezes his palms over Jensen's hands as he turns to lean against Jensen's head. “Let him know how important he is to you, to the pack.” He swivels his head back around to keep looking straight ahead of him to the wall. “Don't even try to mention Chris, if you can avoid him. Say to Chad...if _he_ doesn't want to know what's going on, that _you_ do, because he's come to mean a lot to you.” Jared doesn't think he really had to tell Jensen what to do or say, but it won't hurt to give him an example to follow that might go over better.

“He has, actually. I won't be lying.” Jensen tries to look in the direction of his Omega's gaze, trying to find out what he's able to decipher off the wall. “He's been more mature about the situation once he and Chris separated than I gave him credit for. But you were right...” He backs away to soothe a hand up and down Jared's arms. “...he hasn't been the same witty and frustratingly lovable Chad for a while now.”

Jared bows his chin to chest. “Thank you for making the call.”

Jensen shoves over to stand almost next to his Omega, but he always stands an inch or more behind him. “I should've done it without you prodding me.” He crosses his arms at his back, his cellphone still clutched in his hand as he downcasts his gaze in partial shame. “My concern for Chad's well-being, and his mental capacity, grows ten-fold over time.”

“It's the early days of Chris being back home.” Jared turns a little to look to his side where he can see Jensen's profile in the shadows of the light and dark of the workshop. Then he returns to looking up at the wall of drawings, still in awe at the amassed collection of ideas that stemmed from his Alpha's brilliant mind—each piece of furniture different and original in its own way. “I wish he'd take the moments a bit more seriously, stop trying to one-up his Omega. Maybe if he shelved his pride once in a while, he'd notice that Chad's been different since his announced the 'pup's' existence.” Jared sighs, then breaks his intense stare on the wall to twist toward Jensen. “So...how 'bout it?” He slips his arm around his Alpha's broad shoulders, hand cupping the shoulder joint. “Wanna go out for lunch?”

Jensen narrows his eyes on Jared's face. “Why do I get this feeling there's an ulterior motive to this question?”

“eh...you know me too well.” Jared bows his chin to chest in mock shame. “Jus' say ' _yes_ ' an I'll tell you in the car on the way.”

Jensen tilts his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. “Will I _like_ this surprise?”

“You might.” Jared smirks with a slow nod of his head. “You've been excited so far...” He reaches out to smooth a palm over Jensen's chest. “...you deserve to stay for the rest.”

“ooo...oh-kayyy...” Jensen squeezes one eye shut like a “wink” at Jared. “I need my credit cards, don't I?”

Jared smiles with the shake of his head. “I'll be paying for lunch.” He transfers his hand that was on Jensen's chest to pet over his own. “The, uh... _other_ thing won't cost a thing.”

“well, then...of course I'll say ' _yes_ '.” Jensen is a little stunned when Jared shapes his face, kisses him senseless, then drapes his arms over his shoulders to hold him around the neck. “ _...mmm..._ ” He mumbles out as he licks his lips, then wipes over them to dry the skin. “...I need to say ' _yes_ ' more often.”

==&&==&&==

Jared leans over the middle console in the SUV, having taken the passenger seat to wait for Jensen's return. He's been able to plug into the GPS on the dashboard the address, and now he fiddles with the radio. He looks up when he sees Jensen wander out of the laundry room door, down the flight of steps and out of the open garage.

Jared smiles, watching Jensen approach the idling vehicle and climb into the driver's seat. “All good?”

Jensen places his shades over his eyes, then takes out his stylus to work with his day planner on his cellphone. “yup. Sorry 'bout that—playin' phone-tag with this young man. I didn't want our paths to not cross again for another week.” He taps a few items on the LCD screen, then sets the phone in the holder so he can plug the USB into the car's dashboard computer. “Sorry I made you wait.” Jensen glances at his watch. “We're not going to be late, are we?”

“No. We would've had the option to eat first or last, but now we should head to this address and eat after.” Jared gestures to the GPS screen, gently shoving Jensen's hand away as he tries to push buttons. “I already programmed the information in.”

Both men reach for their seatbelt straps to cross the material over their laps and shoulders.

“You did? Cool. So...” Jensen leans against his seat cushion to look over at Jared. “...I should just obey and drive?”

“yes, _love_.” Jared throws his head backward on the seat rest, glancing at his Alpha. “Did you dress up for me?” He extends his hand to touch the sports jacket over the nice burgundy button-down. He notices that Jensen's dark blond locks look darker than usual, combed back and stuck slick to his head.

Jensen looks down at himself, shrugging. “You said ' _causal_ '. I am wearing my best creased jeans.”

Jared leans over to gaze at the shoes on the floorboard. “Comfortable loafers...okay, tha's better.” He can't help but reach out and caress over the shirt material Jensen has on. “I love _this_.” Jared wants to actually keep touching Jensen's chest, loving the way the shirt fits over the warm muscles. “Was this buried deep in your closet, in the back?”

Jensen stares down at the fingers trying to caress over his right breast. “No, well, yeah, but I wear it more for parties and things—like around the holidays.”

Jared lets his fingers trail up the collar, dancing along the neck to the strong jaw. “I could've touched-up your shave.”

“I wanted a quick shower.” Jensen holds Jared's hand, tangling their fingers as he settles their bond on the middle console. He periodically glances toward Jared. “You doin' okay? Not feeling sick again?”

“nah, haven't since this morning.” Jared brings the bond of their hands to his face, kissing Jensen's skin. “I've actually never felt better.”

Jensen slides his fingers over Jared's cheek. “Keep grinning like that, with the twinkle in your eyes...” He chucks Jared under the chin, getting a small grin out of him at the slight tickle. “...someone's bound to get curious.”

“I can do it.” Jared looks away but nods his head, confident in his own self to not spill such a massive secret. “I had a chance with Milo, but I said _nothing_.” He turns back to look at Jensen with a quirk to his mouth. “Even told him I had no idea why you were staying home.”

“wow...you won't even tell Milo?” Jensen blinks quick to look out the windshield, then twists back to raise an eyebrow in question. “Is that wise?”

Jared sweeps his hand in the air as if to swipe away worry. “He's got enough on his mind—Adrian, Liam...an' Chad.”

Jensen snorts a snicker as he goes about adjusting the wheel to fit his position. “Now there's a love match, if there ever needs to be one.”

“Milo cares, but I don't know how much.” Jared slinks down in the seat, feeling himself relax limply into the cushions. “I can tell with Chad—he worships Milo, like he almost needs his praise.” He tucks his hand in between his thighs to then concave his knees together as he yawns and stretches. “Of course Milo manipulates that, but tha's how he is—even with me. I was lucky enough to put a crack in that tough exterior.”

“You know you can say _something_ to him. At least, let him know we ' _think_ ' we're carrying.”

“Me?” Jared shakes his head as he laughs heartily. “An expert guide _not_ knowing I'm with 'pup'?”

“...yeah...he would see right through _that_.” Jensen side-eyes Jared with a sly smile.

“What?” Jared looks down at himself then back up to Jensen, not sure why he's being stared at so strangely. “Say it or ask me?”

Jensen shrugs one shoulder, looking out the windshield. “I know how you hate when I drive with one hand, but...is it all right if I touch your stomach...?” He bows his head as if shy or embarrassed.

Jared is a little jarred, but he leaks out a smirk. “The' pup's' barely microscopic, an' you already feel ready to care for this life we've created.” He takes a hard swallow. “...of course you can. I'd love nothing better than to feel your hand over our 'pup'.” Jared moves to lift his layer of sweater and t-shirt, displaying a flat abdomen. He takes Jensen's wrist to guide the limb closer to lay the fingers, then palm, against his belly. Jared sets his head on the seat rest, looking over at Jensen. “...when I'm further along, you'll have no doubt there's ' _life_ ' here than jus' from plain touch.”

Jensen is unable to look at Jared, averting his head to stare out the windshield as his hand tells a different story.

Jared closes his eyes and clings to Jensen's arm.

==&&==&&==

Jared is seated in the waiting room, just...waiting patiently as he crosses a leg over a knee to swing his foot. He leans his head back against the wall, turning when he notices Jensen come through the glass door and make his way toward him.

“Good parking spot?” Jared can't help leaking out a small smile as Jensen nears; he feels quite gratified to let it be known that this Alpha is his.

“yeah...we're close, but when we leave, I'll just pull to the curb.” Jensen slides out of his coat as he takes a chair next to Jared. He slips his fingers along Jared's forearm to take his hand as he places the jacket material across his lap. “You didn't have to bring me, Jay. I was fine with your decision.”

Jared takes the jacket into his own hands, folding it into a neat pile to tuck to his body. “For now, you're the only one who knows besides me.” He leans toward Jensen, keeping their conversation private even though he looks out at the random faces around him. “I don't wanna do this first one alone.” Jared shifts his eyes to stare as Jensen keeps head bowed as if looking at his thighs. “It'll be good for you to see you can trust Dr. Cooper. I know you'll worry and fret each time I'm here for an appointment.”

Jensen asks with a small tilt of his head to Jared. “He taking you on as a patient?”

“ _hehehe..._ ” Jared squeezes Jensen's hand, then nods his head. “...it's funny. He's been a doctor for years. He was one when I met him, but he didn't specialize in Omega obstetrics—this must be a new endeavor for him.”

Jensen lifts his head to look over at his Omega, letting go of the hand to then settle his arm across Jared's shoulders to pull him close. “How long since you saw him last?”

“ _uhm..._ ” Jared leans into the span of Jensen's arm, sinking down in the chair. “...seven—maybe six years. He and his mate were clients of the spiritual center for a really long time.” He twists to rest his head on Jensen's shoulder. “I should warn you ahead of time...Dr. Cooper is quite... _good-looking_.”

Jensen snickers, glancing about the random faces of women in the waiting area. “Dr. Sexy, huh?”

Jared sniffles out a laugh as he clamps a hand down on Jensen's thigh, soothing in an up-n-down motion. “Probably. A few of the female Omega guides had to inform me of this back then. I'm sure he's not gotten uglier, so... _be prepared_.” It's a slight tease to his Alpha because he knows that Jensen has never had cause to act, or be, jealous.

Jensen nods his head with a curious lift to his eyebrow. “You want me to behave because a good-looking Alpha will put his cool, dry hands all over my Omega?”

“...exactly...” Jared lets out a light chuckle, knowing that Jensen will take his words with a grain of salt until he can see proof for himself. “I knew you'd understand, _love_.”

A glass window slides over and a secretary at the desk calls out, “ ** _Padalecki?!_** ”

“... _here we go_...” Jared kisses Jensen's hand, then pushes to stand and walk over. “uh, it's Ackles, ma'am.” He's a little embarrassed to be correcting the young woman, but he gives her a gentle smile with the lowering of his eyes.

The door on the side of the window opens and out strolls the doctor himself. “...how 'bout I jus' keep callin' you ' _Jared_ '?”

Jared turns, a wide grin spreading over his face as he catches sight of the striking familiar features and the sharp blue eyes. “ _...jesus christ...”_ At the time he had met this Alpha, he had appeared as if the weight of the world had lain heavy on his back; Jared could detect that living a life of pure happiness with his true mate had given cause to look even more handsome than ever. _“..._ I said you couldn't have lost your good looks over the years. Nice to see I was right.”

Dr. Cooper notices the stunning dark blond man approaching Jared, standing slightly behind him. “Is **_he_**...the reason for the name change to Ackles?”

Jared nods his head, an arm coming around Jensen's back as he moves one step backward. “Dr. Cooper...my mate, Jensen Ackles...” He places a hand against Jensen's chest, rubbing over his new favorite shirt. “Jen, this is—” Jared narrows his eyes on Dr. Cooper. “—what can I call you without overstepping bounds? Dr. Cooper? Doc? Coop?—uhm...oh, yeah...Bradley...or Brad?” He likes that he can tell Bradley's the kind of pack member who has a keen sense of humor, knows how to joke and tease without going too far.

“Anything but ' _Dr. Cooper_ '.” Bradley holds out a hand for Jensen to shake, willing to pull the very docile Alpha toward him, letting him know that he's no threat. “What the hell kinda magic do you carry to get _this one_ away from the center?” He motions with his head toward Jared as if they are talking Alpha-to-Alpha.

Jensen smiles broadly, dipping his head with a slight blush. He does take the offered hand in a strong handshake. “He hasn't ' _officially_ ' left—on a long sabbatical from work to _think_ about leaving—maybe.”

“ ** _What?!?_** ” Bradley waves them both inside, holding the door open with his backside. “Come on. Get in here.” He takes the clipboard coming at him over the desk from the nurse, then an empty manila medical file they plan on starting for Jared. “All right, think I got everything. Your older medical files are in my office. Let's go back there first.” Bradley directs them to follow, allowing both Jared and Jensen to pass him in the corridor as he yells back to the front desk. “ ** _No calls, Jeanie...please! Don't bother me unless it's an emergency!_** ”

“ ** _Will do, Coop!_** ”

Jensen waits for Jared to take the chair on the right, of the two seats flanking the doctor's desk. He then drapes his jacket over the back of his chair to then take the soft cushion with some graceful ease, even though he's slightly nervous. Jared is right there for him, noticing the shaking of his hands as he rubs away moisture from the palms on his good, creased jeans. His Omega takes his right forearm and smooths in a gentle up-n-down fashion, eventually—once Jensen places his arm on the armrest—Jared trails fingers down to the buttoned cuff to then trace under the material to the soft hairs on top of the bending wrist. Jensen knows once-an-a-while Jared will cover his hand, squeeze the shapes of fingers or just dance his fingertips over skin.

Bradley steps into his office, shutting the paneling tight. The self-lock keeps out every bit of sound, but what's in the room. “... _god-damn_ , Jared...” He cups a nearby shoulder, giving it a squeeze on his way around his desk's shape. “...how long has it been?” Bradley hangs up his white lab coat to take a seat in his high-back leather rolling chair; he places everything in his hands on the desk's surface.

“I was jus' tellin' Jen...uh, like, six years—an' maybe a few months?” Jared changes it into a question as he doubts his calculations could be right.

“...sadly, you might be right.” Bradley is into his own thoughts, doing his own calculations, then makes a face when he can't come up with a different answer to make it feel less depressing. “Our oldest is...around 5 now...youngest will be 3, in another month.”

Jared can't fathom how much time he's allowed to pass without at least a return call or text; he has been a very bad friend. “... _god_ , last time we saw one another was Ash's 1st birthday.” He smiles brightly at the memory because nothing could have been better news for him than to know that the Alphas were happy and having a second 'pup'. “Eric sent me the pictures of Kelsey's arrival. And...” Jared wipes over the side of his face as he twists in his chair, throwing one leg over a knee to swing a foot—one that gently kicks against Jensen's right calf. “... _how are they doing_?”

Bradley rolls his eyes as he leans back in his chair with a slight quirk to his mouth. “Pure terrors, I tell ya'. Seems they only behave like little angels when _Mommy_ 's around.” He motions to himself while stating, “ ** _I_** _'m_ the bad guy—the Disciplinarian... ** _Eric_** 's the good guy—the F-U-N one.” Bradley spins to pull a framed photograph off a black lacquered bookcase behind him to hand to Jared. “Don't let the photo fool you.” He glances between Jared and Jensen, mocking some frustration, but it's quickly replaced by beaming pride and joy. “...they have become our whole world, though.”

Jensen catches the look of wanting cross the doctor's face. He leans over to peer at the image. He's quite stunned to see that the ' _mate'_ —Eric—isn't ugly either. “Dr. Sexy...an' McDreamy.” Jensen mumbles out, not realizing he's spoken louder than simply inside his own mind.

“huh?” Bradley isn't sure he heard correctly.

Jared elbows Jensen, trying to hide a laugh behind his hand. “Keep that shit to yourself, huh.” He passes the photo back to Bradley. “They _all_ look healthy and gorgeous.” Jared clears his throat as he blinks slow to peer at Bradley, hoping the Alpha understands he can tell him anything and he won't deny privacy. “How's Eric doing?”

Jensen startles a bit, looking between his Omega and the Alpha, clearly there is some back-story that still remains between these two men. It's odd that even with Bradley's handsome features, he feels no jealousy. There's no heat or scent he can sense that means he needs to be on high alert from an Alpha who has ulterior motives.

“Better.” Bradley bounces his head from one side to the other. He leans back in his chair, elbow on the armrest as he rubs over the lower portion of his face to scrub at the rough jawline. “It's tough as the 'pups' get older, and they hear about packs and families. Then we have to sit them down and explain why Eric and I are on our own.” Bradley shakes his head to stop his mind from wandering to tell the whole sordid story. “The oldest seems okay, but Kelsey...she asks about my old pack and Eric's, then we have to tell her that she can see her gran'parents in the future, when she's older.”

Jared is flabbergasted that even after all this time, no one but Bradley and Eric have changed their minds. “They _still_ shun both of you?”

“yeah... ** _still_**.” Bradley lets out a stilted laugh, knowing there's no humor to be found. “Eric thought that with the 'pups' they'd soften, take them in. Or that they would break down a wall _for_ ** _me_** , and not him.” He shakes his head at how confusing and painful the last few years have been in dealing with this situation. “But...any chance Eric tainted them with his—” Bradley glances at Jared, then Jensen and back to Jared. “Does he _know_?”

“No. I don't talk about old clients in specifics. But...” Jared places the whole of his left palm on Jensen's arm, turning a little toward him to speak, “...remember, months ago, when I mentioned those two Alphas?”

Jensen recalls the story because it had struck a chord with him in certain aspects, just how Jared had intended it to. Plus, his Omega had left so much untold that he still wondered about these two Alphas to this day. “...the ones who fell in love?”

Jared motions toward Bradley, while Bradley holds up a hand as if to give a small “wave” with just his fingers. “I'm _one_ of those mated Alphas.”

Jensen speaks slowly, making sure he comprehends what he just heard, “Your packs shunned _both_ of you because of _that_?”

“No.” Bradley shakes his head sharply, then lifts up one end of his mouth in a smirk. “They warmly accepted us as _mated_ Alphas, but then...” He rolls his hand as he adjusts himself to sit forward in his chair, leaning elbows on his desk surface. “...Eric became pregnant.”

Jensen stares in stunned shock. “ ** _What?!?_** ”

Bradley nods his head with a small grin. “We found out that Eric has a unique set of DNA— _not his fault_.” He mutters that last portion to defend his mate. He counts off these items on his fingertips. “...he scents like an Alpha...has the actions and demeanor of an Alpha...but inside...he's every bit the Omega.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Jensen is absolutely flabbergasted by this turn of events; he certainly never thought this reason would be a consideration. “...an' _this_ was why they want nothing to do with _either_ of you?”

Bradley blinks slow as he huffs out a sigh to lean back again in his chair. “Trust me, on the outside, everything about Eric screams Alpha.” It's whenever he gets to talking about their situation—their actual life—that he becomes incensed and uses his hands a lot when he talks. “Hell, his pack raised him as one, placing him as a third ranking Alpha under lead in our pack together. No one was the wiser, not even Eric. I arrived not soon after in the pack and...” Bradley starts to smirk, swiping over his face and jaw. “He and I can laugh about this now, but Eric started to feel ' _things_ ' for me. Like, instantly.” He smiles at the memories of his bonding with Eric more than the drama that surrounded them at the time. “ _He_ says it felt like he went ' _ga-ga_ ' over me...told me he never felt like that before for another Alpha. Or even a true mate.” Bradley still doubts his mate's word only because no other mate has had such a visceral reaction to him ever since. “We became close—bonded more than brothers. I thought it was typical Alpha character, but...” He bows his head, uncomfortable with this part of the story because he doesn't want anyone to think Eric weak in any way, because he's the strongest, and most courageous, Alpha/Omega Bradley has ever known. “...not for Eric. He hid what he had been going through from me. Forced himself to suffer, thinking he was some kind of freak or monster.” Bradley lifts his eyes to gaze across his desk at Jensen, because he knows Jared's heard this story as he had actually lived through it with them. “He confided in someone we both trusted, but that trust was broken, blowing his secret up right in his face. Our lead Alpha found out, went to Eric's old pack and...they decided that they would hide his real feelings for me by setting him up with proper mates in a Beta and Omega. Still...Eric became even more certain he was an Alpha attracted to another Alpha, never thinking he was really an Omega.”

Jared clears his throat, wanting desperately to reach out and take Jensen's hand in his own. “Tha's when the center was called in, and I showed up with two other spiritual guides.” He doesn't want to take any of the glory away from Eric, or Bradley, because he was only doing what came naturally to him—when he saw pack members hurting, he instinctively wanted to heal them.

“uh-huh...” Bradley nods his head as he smirks directly at the Omega across form him, who he considers as close to a living God as one can fathom. “...they gave Eric to you...” He shakes his head at the memory of how he kept hearing information worded around them when Eric was going through his therapy sessions. “...man, I think they even begged you to ' _fix_ ' him, didn't they?”

Jared solemnly nods his head, looking furtively at Jensen, then back down into his lap as he goes on, “Eric wasn't broken, just confused and deeply in love.” He releases a small smile to raise his head and look at the Alpha behind the desk. “He hated having to watch _you_ witness _his_ suffering. It was so clear to me that Eric had a medical condition, not a sexuality issue. He was only doing what came naturally to being an Omega.” Jared broadens his smile as he knows Bradley will get a nice warm feeling about this comment. “He had found his Alpha—his true mate—and he would shortly be hitting his heat, prepared to knot.”

Bradley shook his head rather quickly, closing his eyes at what a whirlwind of commotion that time in his life had been.

Jensen is still stuck on how the Alphas had been treated by their packs. “What _exactly_ did your packs—old and new—feel accounted for the shunning of _both_ of you?” Even with his lowly seat on pack council, if he can do it, Jensen plans on making something of a difference to packs when it matters most. He won't be following Alan Ackles' lead, but paving his own path.

“It's all rumor and old family gossip, _not fact_.” Bradley pushes forward in his chair again, his ball point pen being twisted, around and around in between his hands. “They don't trust in the medical science. They think Eric fooled them—even his own parents who had him filed into Alpha status.” He juts out his index finger, pointing to nothing in particular into thin air, right beside his head. “They are sure he was _always_ an Omega. It had appeared as if things had calmed with them...they could deal with an Alpha mating with an Alpha...but then Eric and I got pregnant and shit just hit the fan.”

Jared can see Jensen shuffling about in his chair, getting riled underneath his usual calm exterior, so he settles a hand on the forearm to let his Alpha know he needs to curb his emotions. “Didn't they send in more guides, thinking that would help?”

“uh, yeah...” This is the time he never likes talking about...when Eric was forced to leave the pack, and Bradley. “...they took Eric away from me and brought him into the center. Some kind of focused and intense therapy sessions to get him to stop saying he was Alpha _and Omega_. The pack wouldn't take him back until he said he was one or the other.”

Jensen closes his eyes, swiping a hand over his face to look at the Alpha with deep respect. “How did you _not_ kill every last one of them?”

“During that messy fiasco...” Bradley raises both eyebrows as he tilts his head to look over at Jensen. “...our son, Asher, was born. There was no doubt in our minds what we _had_ to do. Eric was in true Alpha form, demanding they accept him as he was, and always would be...and take _all of us_ in.” He shrugs his shoulder, making a slight adjustment to his back. “They, literally, turned their backs on him...we haven't seen either of our packs since. But, for Ash and Kelsey's sake, we've been attempting to reconnect with our parents, just to see if they'd soften their feelings and judgments of us.” Bradley shoos his hand in mid-air as if the outcome was moot and paltry. “Hasn't worked in four years...like I said, Ash will be 5 this year.”

“I'm so sorry, Bradley.” Jared shakes his head, holding onto Jensen's hand. “I hate hearing it's been _this_ long and still _no_ compromise from them.”

“Thanks. At least Eric and I have been left alone. They haven't tried to take the 'pups' from us.” Bradley pushes off of leaning on his desk's surface, sitting ram-rod stiff in his chair. He drops his gaze as memories of his family pass through his mind; it's not soon after than he smiles as he states, “We have each other, but it's been difficult to keep making empty excuses.” Bradley throws down his pen, hands moving to clamp on each armrest as he smirks with one side of his mouth toward Jared and Jensen. “Speaking of 'pups', how 'bout we fill out some forms, get an OB record started, then we can go into the exam room.” He rolls his right hand toward the door that leads out into the hall, eventually taking them down to the exam room. “...hopefully, I can figure out how far along you _actually_ are.” Bradley gives both men encouraging grins that he thinks will alleviate the shared nervousness. “Any chance you two would like to ' _see_ ' the little one?” He puts out his hands, turning his head as if he knows what they'll say. “I know, I know...stupid question, but parents are oddly superstitious at this early stage.”

“ _oh..._ ” Jared squeezes his hand on Jensen's arm, almost draining it of all blood. “I had thought we _couldn't_ see the 'pup' at this point...” He smooths his free hand down his sweater, keeping the palm over his abdomen. “...only when I started to truly show.”

Bradley nods his head as if in agreement, but he makes this “so-so” face like he's saying that there's still a possibility. “Well, I'm not guaranteeing the 'pup'll' look like much of anything, but...” He swishes his hand toward Jared. “...you did tell me over the phone that the 'pup' had been showing signs of activity—signs of life...so let's give...him or her...a chance to make an appearance.”

Jensen and Jared smile at one another, Jared bites down on his bottom lip to quell his excitement as Jensen kisses the top of Jared's hand.

Bradley goes a bit speechless for a moment, startled by the sight of the two men in front of him. He smirks, feeling a swell of happiness for Jared who seems to have found a path toward happiness with the perfect mate. A lone eyebrow is lifted as he says, “Shall we begin?”

==&&==&&==

They were now in the Omega exam room, which is a wide open space with glass partition walls and floor-to-ceiling windows, covered in vertical blinds—that are closed now, but let in natural sunlight.

Jared had just had his vitals taken, a vial of blood drawn and a urine sample given, all of which had been handed to a nurse. She had traded him those items for a hospital gown that looked more like a long-sleeved t-shirt; the soft material had dropped down to his knees. Jared could've kept his briefs on but had decided on taking them off; he wasn't shy, just not sure Jensen knew _exactly_ what this Alpha physician was about to do to him in his presence.

Jensen is right at the door, leaning on the molding as he has tucked away his hands into pockets. “god...you look—” He can't help looking his Omega up-n-down with the giddiest smirk on his face.

“Dorky?” Jared stares down at himself, smoothing the cotton over the front of his body. “I feel like a 12-yr-old pre-teen at a slumber party.”

Jensen snorts out a hearty chuckle. “It looks like an Omega gown, just in t-shirt jersey material.” He crosses his arms with a grin, reaching out to pick the gown off Jared's skin. “I think it's _your_ fault—you're the cute one. Whatever you wear, you make it ' _work_ '.” Jensen immediately frowns when he notices Jared's hesitation to come out of the small bathroom. “ _What_? What is it? Did you get sick again?” He walks up to take Jared's dangling hand, pulling him close enough to hold. Jensen likes this odd height difference—Jared in bare feet and he in his thick-soled boots that raise him an inch or two off the ground. They're almost of an equal height.

Jared feels safe and comforted enough to hunch and sink into Jensen's arm around him. “I just realized I haven't prepared you for this appointment.”

“Jared...” Jensen looks away but then back at Jared again, shaking his head at the weird way his Omega would feel things—always more concerned for his Alpha and not himself.

“No, it's okay.” Jared straightens his back, extending his hand to place on Jensen's chest, rubbing over the button-down material. “You're Alpha...it's _in_ you to defend me and not want anyone else to touch what's yours.” He nods his head on a solid bounce, then shrugs with some need to give into the moment because of instinct. “I know Bradley, you don't. It's going to become a little like those massages with Milo, but...”

Jensen locks an arm around Jared's neck and shoulders. “You trust in him. Tha's enough for me.” He leans his head into the side of Jared's hair, twisting to inhale the scent of the strands and then press a light kiss to the silkiness. “You'll be here to calm me.” Jensen swiftly spins around to face Jared, hands moving to shape around the sides of the ribcage to trail down and eventually slide about to rest at Jared's back. “I'm not as bad as some Alphas, but I do have a feeling my concern for you an' the 'pup will win over my huge lead Alpha ego.” He leans in to stare directly into Jared's wide eyes; they're nearly nose-to-nose. “How else are we to know anything more, huh? Neither of us have clear enough minds to know every _damn_ thing.” Jensen brings one hand up to cup his palm, and caress his thumb pad, over Jared's flushed cheek.

“It's okay to get pissy and fuss.” Jared closes his eyes and relaxes into Jensen's hold. “I'm sure Bradley's used to it. But...” As he opens his lids, he reaches out to start picking at invisible lint on Jensen's shirt. “...I may not be focused, or coherent, to settle or calm you.”

“ _What_? You mean— ** _shock and awe!_** —you might need _me_ to tend to _you_ for once?” Jensen chuckles softly as he teases, trying to doge Jared's small punch to his body. “This is you, not some other Omega I know nothing about.” He drops his hand to twine his fingers at Jared's back, then yanks them to fit closer together. They mesh foreheads, both closing their eyes as if they're sharing one another's thoughts and feelings. “I know you love me. I know how you act...how your body reacts to touch, especially when you give up control of your body.” Jensen tentatively reopens his eyes to stare at Jared as close as he is when he's leaning on his face. “You're a mother Omega now, your instincts are to keep safe and protect the life inside...” He lightly shimmies Jared's body so their chests rub as one and he can feel each intake of breath Jared stutters out from his belly area. “...so that means I have to step up and watch over _both_ of you. Deal?”

“ _...christ..._ ” Jared groans out as he twists his head against Jensen's brow, raising his arms to rest the forearms on his Alpha's broad shoulders. “I hate when you're so fuckin' calm and logical.” He leans in to snag a quick kiss, then pulls back to lick then bite at his lips. “I hate assuming the worst. I know you won't flip out.” Jared keeps his whole head downcast as he finds the sensations of their bodies joined rolling through him in waves, calming him in the oddest way.

“I understand the worry, but I also understand the purpose more.” Jensen pulls his head upright, moving down a bit to mesh the side of his face to Jared's, then turning once in a while to keep pressing light kisses to cool skin. “I want _both_ of you healthy.” He doesn't even realize they kind of sway together in this position.

There's a quiet knock on the door as it's opened and Bradley strolls in. Jensen breaks apart from Jared, but keeps his Omega tucked tight to his side. Jared can't seem to pull himself away from Jensen's warmth or his scent; he needs his Alpha more than he realized. He feels embarrassed by the show of such weakness in front of Bradley, but only because he thinks Jensen will feel secondhand embarrassment for him.

Bradley hadn't put his jacket back on since he had left the office. He has rolled his button-down sleeves up to his elbows; now he can show off his sweater-top vest with matching tie—which is now askew and one top button is undone. He's wearing small spectacles and carrying the two files that now belong to Jared. Bradley sets both down on the distant counter space, spreading the paperwork out. He brings out a ballpoint pen to start writing. “Okay. The nurse has updated me with your vitals and, by the end of the day, we'll have the lab results on blood and urine.” He smiles at the look of shock on Jared's face, then quickly explains with a solid nod of his head that it's true. “We have our own lab on the premise. I won't be here at 6pm when we close, but you can stop by on your way back home to pick up the tabulated results for your own files.” Bradley tucks away the pen as he moves to the stainless steel sink to turn on a faucet, washing his hands thoroughly. He twists a little to peer over his shoulder as he starts to speak above the sound of the flowing water. “I suggest, when you get home, find yourself a way to start keeping a type of log, or journal, of your pregnancy gestation. There's a pamphlet I'll hand you of data you should keep track of, or, if you prefer, search online. There are enough websites out there—I even think the Omega Natal Society has some good stuff on their main site.” Bradley's been scrubbing for a long while—he used to be a surgeon—so he shuts off the taps with the front portion of his wrists as he dries his hands with a clean cloth, discarding the material to pick up a set of latex gloves. “Did you take a tour of the room yet?” He turns to face them with a wry lift of his eyebrows in question.

“ _nah..._ ” Jared shakes his head in decline, then motions toward his Alpha. “...unless Jen did. I've been...undressing.” He pulls at the jersey material against his lean body.

Bradley looks at how appealing the gown actually looks on Jared. “How do you like that?” He laughs lightly as he notices that Jared likes the clothing more than he's willing to admit, because he thinks it's unflattering. “I freaked when I saw those in the uniform catalogs. Reminded me of your Omega Circle gowns everyone wore.”

Jensen chuckles as he wraps an arm around Jared's waist. “I just told Jay that very thing.” He clears his throat, noticing how nervous and fidgety Jared has become. “Better give us that tour. I think Jared needs a mild breather.”

Bradley pauses, genuine worry crossing his features. “Is everything all right?”

“Jared is fine concerning himself, but...” Jensen gazes between Bradley and Jared, smiling sweetly when he looks over at the dark head bowed. He lifts a hand to sweep bangs out of Jared's eyes. “...he's more worried about how I'll react to _this_ —to what you're about to do to my Omega...goin' all _grrrr_ -Alpha on you.”

Bradley laughs, nodding his head as he folds his arms behind his back. It's vocal body language to show he means _no harm_ , and he's keeping his hands clear not to touch anything that could dirty them from sanitation. He keeps bowing his own head to catch Jared's gaze, wanting the Omega to look his directly into his eyes. “I have no worries or concerns, so you don't need to take them on, Jared. Come on...” He begins to move his head to the right. “...I know this room seems large in here, but it'll get even bigger as we go along.”

What Jensen and Jared had thought was a regular wall suddenly had begun to slide open as the infrared box above Bradley's head had recognized he was there. He becomes a bit of a tour guide for a brief time...

“ _This_...” Bradley sweeps an arm around the open space filled with medical equipment and several familiar items that look to be for use on a mother Omega about to give birth. “...is an Omega birthing room.” He points to a cushioned sky-blue chair that appears rather menacing in the position it's kept in when not in use. “A birthing chair...IV poles and heart monitors for both mother and 'pup'.” Bradley keeps darting his hand about the room, gesturing to different pieces to call out their names and descriptions. “We have everything those big city conglomerated hospitals have in case one of our patients go into labor or...we can't make it to an ER close-by to be admitted.” He sees their eyes widen at how science-fiction/space age-y the birthing chair appears on first glance. He chuckles deeply at his own attempt at making this space comfortable for him as well as his patients. “...yeah, I know. It's the science geek in me coming out, but...when you're only purchasing _one_ chair, you gotta go for the coolest and most expensive. It has truly served its purpose a few times, so I can't complain.”

As they walk through the birthing room, a second wall moves to show the end of the entire Omega exam room.

“...an' this is a—” Bradley never gets to complete his sentence as Jared does it for him.

“—you recreated an Omega Circle meditation room...” Jared breaks away from Jensen to spin around, trying to look at every nook-n-cranny. “...complete with pseudo-bath...” He gestures to the raised Jacuzzi sitting at one end of the room. Already he feels calm, able to breathe easier.

Jared's potent reaction doesn't slip by his Alpha.

“You got it.” Bradley smiles rather proudly as he tips one hand from side-to-side in a “so-so” fashion. “A variation, of sorts. The AMA frowns upon using the floor for patients, not to mention OSHA and, well...it truly isn't sanitary.” He coughs into the back of his wrist, taking a long swallow as he looks about the room, recalling how Eric had reacted once everything had been completed. “But...with Eric's help, I was able to find a comparable version of an Omega Circle bed, lifting the whole structure off the floor surface. It's a soft pellet mattress that conforms to the mother's body.” Bradley motions to the differently shaped pillows that line the headboard then run down one side of the sunken framework. “It's kind of funny how much _this_ room gets used more often for births than the ' _official_ ' clinical one.” He knows most impending parents are curious to how that's even possible. “A lot of Omegas end up delivering naturally, using an aquatic birthing process to bring their 'pups' into this world.”

“Mother Omegas would always feel _centered_ in here.” Jared smirks, spinning around, and around, showing off how wide his smile has gotten. He's grinning so intensely, his eyes have begun to water; he has to use the sleeve cuffs to bat over his eyelids. Both Alphas choke and have to avert their gazes or share in the tender sentiment. “ _...m'sorry_.”

“Don't be, Jared.” Bradley paces closer to Jared, but doesn't touch him. He realizes that he's been waiting for this very moment for a really long time—the chance to show Jared just how much his help had changed his life—and his mate's life—for the better. “I mean, even back then it was obvious how spiritual guiding meant the world to you. Your passion, and your gentleness, toward others influenced both Eric and I.” He gives off a deep chuckle as he loves to boast about who exactly his mate has become. “Eric to such a degree that he made a sharp transition from his professional career into helping others and giving back to the community, and his efforts inspired me to go back to school and leave the cutthroat world of surgery.” Bradley tenderly touches his own chest, but doesn't put any portion of his latex-gloved hand on his clothing. “I could've been head of OR and on the hospital board, but...my family—my mate and the 'pups'—had me rethinking my whole life. Nothing like deciding to grow the fuck up at the cusp of your early 30s, now is it?” He retraces his steps to head out of the room; both walls have opened for him. He talks over his shoulder as Jensen, and then Jared, follows behind. “We can come back here later, after the examination is done. Give you a chance to experience the awesomeness.”

Jensen has taken hold of Jared's wrist to slide his hand, then threads their fingers as one. “You look better.”

“Tha's an amazing space.” Jared peeks over his shoulder. “Did you see—did you _feel_ it?” He was fairly certain that he could see the same happiness spreading over his Alpha's face that had been expanding inside his own body.

“No, but I saw _you_.” Jensen gives Jared a short smile that suddenly disappears as he drops his head to look at the floor where they've stopped. “Now I feel regret that we halted construction on the new wing of the 'temple' for the winter months.”

“ _no-no..._ ” Jared holds up his hand, pushing out the palm to lay gently over Jensen's chest wall. “...you did right. It's not good to build in the threat of bad, inclement weather.” He wants to reassure Jensen that he's fine with the 'temple' being unfinished; he hasn't felt like doing much spiritual guiding in a long while. It's been nice taking a much needed break.

Jensen still isn't satisfied with Jared's nonchalance at losing total use of the 'temple'—not just the new extension they decided to add-on, but also the original one as well. “We should have a better weekend coming up, then the next five days might feel like Spring's returned. I'll start calling everybody back, see what they think.” He shakes his head at how the construction workers had put away most of their things in the 'temple'. “I hate that they used the original building to store their supplies.”

“I told them to.” Jared remembers quite clearly why he did it too. “It protects everything, keeping it all dry.”

Jared and Jensen re-enter the main exam room to find the lights had been shut off and only natural sunlight was encasing the room. They both approach the cushioned table that had been laying flat when they had first been in this room. It looks very different now, not flattened or up high like it had been before. A curious-looking exam table that appears to be constructed to be tandem, for two parties...like an Alpha and his Omega: the Alpha seated higher in the back, while the Omega takes the lower cushion to rest against the chest of his mate.

Bradley holds up his latex-covered hands, his foot tapping on a box with various pedals and big switches he can strike with his front of his shoe. “It's magic.” He extends his fingers out in a five-finger spread. “I know...looks right out of a circus freakshow, but lemme explain...” Bradley rolls the stool around to face Jared and Jensen directly. “When I first trained in Omega obstetrics, I had the kind of Alphas that wanted into the room; they would hang over my shoulder to make certain I wasn't molesting their mates.” They all shared in some light laughter. “So I did what I thought best and kicked them out.” Bradley chucked a thumb over one shoulder as if he was saying “hit the road” to another Alpha. “I told my mother Omega patients to come alone or have their Alphas wait and pace elsewhere. But...” He sighs as he recalls how well that decision went over for him. “...I had a terrible time getting them comfortable...to trust me—” Bradley touches his chest with just his forearm, making sure to leave his latex gloves clean. “—I'm an Alpha, but I'm empathetic.” Bradley tilts his head a little to the side, making a frown-y face over his own weakness. “...sometimes way-too sympathetic because of my own Omega. They will never know unless they let me in, but most don't want to cooperate; they want their Alpha or a familiar pack member or they whimper through the whole exam.”

Bradley curls two fingers to direct Jensen over, motioning with his head to show the Alpha he can sit on the table; his legs will run down what looks like armrests, a cushioned back at a forty-five degree lounging angle will support him. In front of Jensen is a lower empty cushion with just enough space for his Omega to place his backside on. The leg stirrups are low to the ground, but there's an inch high-step the Omega can stand on before sitting down to eventually push backward onto their Alpha's chest wall. In those last few minutes of silence, Bradley's guided Jared to where he should settle himself, and once Jared relaxes back into Jensen's body, he feels warm hands cup his shoulders.

“I'm impressed.” Jared sighs in contentedness. “You've really taken the fear out of this moment, catering to not only Omegas, but the mated Alpha.” He nods his head once in approval. “You can tell Eric, if I had four thumbs, I'd raise them all toward you.”

Bradley deeply snickers. “Between us, and these walls...everything in here has been properly, and improperly, Omega-tested and Omega-approved...” He wiggles his eyebrows quite ridiculously, a smidge of bashfulness crosses his face. “...and some of the ' _testing_ ' wasn't for clinical purposes, if you know what I mean...”

“See...” Jared leans back to lightly chuckle as he elbows Jensen. “...you should stop feeling so ashamed of how easily you get-off when I use clinical descriptions with you.”

Jensen leans against Jared's face, speaking into an ear. “Jay, it's not _what_ you say, but _how_ you say the words. Plus...” He rubs along Jared's biceps, soothing over the bent elbow joints. “...I have too good of a memory, and wonderful images, to reference on what you describe.”

“It's true.” Jared nods rather adamantly, letting out a hearty snicker. “I'll admit that you do.”

Bradley sits down again on the stool, pulling himself up to the end of the table. He works on getting the stirrups into place, then kicks the high-step out-of-the-way. “...'kay, now I'm going to need you to pull up the hem of the gown—maybe to your upper thighs, then put your legs _here_...” Bradley re-adjusts the stirrups to put them into spread, arched positions. “...and _here_.” He twists away to the portable cart to his right, letting Jared have time to re-situate his body. He's brought out thick lubricant—like petroleum jelly—and a metal speculum that's been wrapped in a warming towel. “How long has it been since the last time you've knotted?”

“...last night...” Jared lets out as clear as day with no qualms.

Jensen is impressed that the answer doesn't phase Dr. Cooper. Maybe he should start calling him something less formal in his mind in order to ease into it in reality.

“I'm about to use the speculum to widen your hole.” Bradley opens a drawer, yanking on the small drop cloth he'll use to cover the penis and the scrotal sac. Every few minutes, he extends a hand to gently place a palm on either of Jared's inner thighs; it's simply a mode of a reassuring touch or just letting the Omega know he's safe, meaning no harm. “It's okay if you start to leak or secret ovum...this is an extremely sensitive area I'm touching...you could very easily become aroused—jus' a warnin'...”

“I, uh...” Jared clears his throat, dropping his gaze once, but then raising his eyes to look up at Jensen with a small grin. “...might end up orgasming...” He spares a quick look between his spread legs. “...is that all right?”

Bradley nods with a half-smile. “yes, tha's more than fine. Would you like me to put something on...play some music to distract you?” He wants to convey to Jared that it's okay to feel the way he does and he's won't be alone in what he's going through. “Sometimes that eases or calms patients down. It's very much like the music you had playing during the sessions.”

At Jared's nod, Jensen fidgets like he's about to rise off the table to go press “Play” somewhere on a stereo unit, but he doesn't recall seeing one. “I'll jus'—” He's feeling secondhand embarrassment for Jared, even though he knows his Omega won't be the least bit shy.

“No, but thanks, Jensen. I have it all hooked right here.” To prove he does, Bradley taps his foot on a small pedal and from somewhere in the room, music starts to sound through hidden speakers. “Nifty?”

“Cool.” Jensen is smirking rather playfully, but soothing his hands up and down Jared's arms.

Jared closes his eyes and starts to even the intakes and outputs of his breathes.

Jensen slides his face against the dark brown hair. “...how you doin'?”

“ _...good..._ ” Jared shifts as he feels the jelly being rubbed over his puckered hole with two fingers. “I wish it was you down there.” He reaches up to hold onto Jensen, whatever body part or piece of clothing he can grapple with his fingers.

“I know. Me too...” Jensen bends down to talk into an ear, soothing the backs of his fingers over a flushed cheek. “...but he's the professional. He knows what he's doing.” He smirks as he realizes he has a good opportunity to connect in light humor with his Omega. “I'd just try to knot you or get you off.”

Jared's laugh is a bit stilted as he moans under breath, tilting his head back to smile up at his Alpha, then he puckers out his lips for a kiss and Jensen obliges as he soothes under the stretch of neck and chin. Jensen isn't even focused on looking down at Bradley as he concentrates intensely on Jared's face, once their lips break apart; he watches the brow furrow with deep lines, the lids blink open and closed as the even breathes are taken and he lolls his head around in the throes of mild ecstasy. Jared permanently twists his head to press his face into Jensen's curled body around him, and all Jensen can do is stare down at the heavily pumping vein running down the exposed portion of Jared's neck, down into his upper chest. Jensen sooths over the heated skin, sending his hand underneath the t-shirt material to settle against the steady beating of Jared's heart. He surrounds both arms about Jared's whole head, turning his face to press his lips against the moist skin from a light sheen of sweat.

Bradley isn't even aware of what the mated couple is doing as he takes out the closed speculum and places the ends at the entrance of the rectum. He reaches up to turn on the halogen light above his head to help him see better, then he slips the clear prescription goggles over his eyes to protect them. They have magnifying bifocals at the bottoms of the lens so he can look even closer to his patient's anal cavity. “...'kay now...” Bradley softens his tone to a soothing tempo. “...I'm gonna slide the metal arms in, stop, then twist this knob to open them to widen the canal.” He peers between Jared's spread legs, noticing that the Omega has tucked and hidden away his face into his Alpha's neck, and he keeps taking calming even breathes in through nostrils and out of the mouth—like most mother Omegas learn in natal labor-n-delivery classes. “How's he doin', Jensen?” Bradley is only slightly concerned because Jensen seems to be transfixed by staring down in Jared's face, watching every tiny detail pass over the features.

Jensen is startled out of his trance, clearing his throat to respond as he swipes away some escaping wetness from one corner of his left eye. “He's good.” His voice cracks a bit only because he always becomes disjointed when Jared lets himself be so free and open with his body; the vulnerability alone tends to make him feel like weeping because he's stunned by the sheer beauty. Jensen feels like he needs to use some lightheartedness to disguise his fettered emotions. “...keep talkin'...Jay's big on talkin' as you do things...”

“All right...good to know...once I've gotten the cavity wide enough, I'll swab on the inside, taking samples of the lining of the walls...any leftover ovums...pretty much to make certain no infections or bacteria are present.” Bradley peeks inside to the clenching muscles. “Everything looks great from this vantage point. No bleeding. No irritation.” He can detect the motions so he clamps a hand on Jared's right thigh, soothing in a short pattern of caresses as the anal muscles expand and contract, then the second sphincter expels a perfect thick and cloudy ovum sample. “... _jesus_ , if only all my patients were this trusting, and easy-going.”

Jensen finally looks down at Bradley, who is hurriedly using a long Q-tip to place in a closed test tube. Jensen starts to pet down Jared's flushed cheek as he keeps breathing evenly but heavily as he quivers in the aftermath. “He's gonna need a cigarette after this exam.”

Bradley blinks slow, trying not to laugh too loudly. “At least he self-contains his need to scream out in release. He has excellent control of each muscle down here...it's very subtle, barely there, yet it's quite clear those are deep and powerful orgasms.” He raises an eyebrow in mild curiosity. “I would almost take a wild guess that fertilization took place the first few times of knotting.”

“ _Really_?” Jensen is stunned, his brow wrinkling in confusion. “Even after what Jared had gone through...his issues and the hardships of eventually orgasming...he could've been successful _that_ early on?”

==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bradley nods his head as he moves on to explain, “...whatever had prevented Jared from a natural ejaculation, and secreting lubrication, has somehow passed its course. Most likely when he met you.” He jostles his head from side-to-side. “Not saying you have this magical knotted cock, but...” Bradley smiles as he hears the combined chuckling. “...mating is inherent in all of us and it's a powerful moment when two souls meet, who feel they're meant to be.” He never feels that weirded out by carrying on a conversation from between the legs of his patients to where Alpha and Omega often peer down at him from. “I know tha's not a smart assessment for a doctor to think of, bordering on mystical...” Bradley gives the semblance of a touch to his chest, but doesn't actually place his latex-gloved hand on his clothing. “...but I step back sometimes, look at my life an' wonder where I, or Eric, would be if I had just stuck with being Alpha and kept to myself, done what I was told to do.”

“...you'd be alone, or mated with pack members you'd eventually grow to hate.” Jared has broken apart from Jensen to relax into his chest. “...and you'd still be a successful surgeon.”

Bradley makes a face at Jared's interjection. “... ** _yuck!_** Sounds boring. I like how full my life is, with the mate I have, who loves me for me...the 'pups' who jump on me the minute I'm through the front door. An' that no matter how hard I fall or how crappy my day gets...I'm superbly ah-mazing in their eyes...” He twists the speculum closed, placing a hand on Jared's body as he pulls the metal arms out slowly so to not cause damage. He uses the cloth under Jared to wipe moisture away from skin, but he'll take a hot, wet cloth to fully clean the whole area. The drop cloth over the genitals is lifted and Bradley discretely wipes away some of the pre-come that has spilled and has covered the domed tip. “Again... _everything_ looks good down here, although I'd suggest getting familiar with shaving away some of this body hair. Don't worry too much about pubic hair, but pay attention to the outlaying genital area, like between the creases of the thighs and along the perineum to the anus. If you plan on birthing naturally, it tends to be a little more sanitary. The more you shave, the less hair will grow back. You don't have to make it a chore—-turn it into an intimate moment.” His voice tapers off like he speaks from experience.

“oh...” Jensen lifts his eyebrow with a sly quirk to his mouth. “...we'll have no problems with that.” He does let out a gruff expel of air from where Jared elbows him, but it's not prominent enough to bother Bradley.

“Good.” Bradley lowers the stirrups, with Jared's legs still locked into position. As he gently adjusts them, the Omega draws his legs off to push his thighs together, essentially closing his legs. Bradley rolls his stool backward, along with the portable cart. He takes off one latex glove into the other, locating the small biological receptacle hanging off the side to stow away possible contaminated trash that will be disposed of in a separate bin from regular garbage. He gathers the small Ziplocked bags where the lab samples have been stored into. “Now...” Bradley pushes the cart back into its usual position as he journeys across the room toward the counter where the stainless steel sink is, so he can re-wash his hands and above his wrists. Once he's done his thorough washing of the collected sweat and powder on his skin, he'll pull out his pen to write down everything he's gathered in his mind to jot down for notes on Jared's medical record. “I'll leave you two alone for a bit.” Right away Bradley realizes he'll write better notes if he's alone in his office or in another room; he's quite talkative if anyone else is around, so he knows he focuses better when he's by himself. “Jus' gonna jot down some notes in my office after I take these samples to our lab.” He holds up the see-through plastic bags to indicate the tubes inside as he piles the different manila files together in one stack. “Anything else you two need to ask me while I'm standing here?”

“uh, no. I'm okay.” Jared peers up at Jensen. “Jen?”

“Nope.” Jensen adds the shake of his head as he declines he has anything to ask. “I think everything's been covered. But I'm sure I'll think of something once I get home.” Somehow he manages to climb from behind Jared to hop down to the floor. He'll take over handling his Omega's predicament, heading down to the foot of the table to help pull Jared upright whenever he's ready.

“ _hehehe..._ ” Bradley nods his head in agreement with a tiny grin. “...isn't that usually the case. If you want, Jared...” He motions with his thumb over his shoulder. “...why don't you talk a walk back to the mediation room—-once you've got your legs back.” Bradley smiles at how sleepy Jared appears. “Relax a little on the bed...try to sleep off that orgasm, if you need to.”

Jared shifts to sit on the edge of the table, momentarily taking his Alpha's hand in his grasp to use as leverage as his hands clamp on the cushioned edge, dangling his legs off the side. “jesus, Bradley...” He looks over at his doctor with a curious lift to his eyebrow. “...haven't I been here long enough?”

Bradley opens the door, stuffing his body between the space so the paneling doesn't automatically close and self-lock on him. “...you were my only patient today.”

“I was?” Jared is floored by the admission, glancing at Jensen's own wide-eyed shocked expression.

“yup...” Bradley nods, peering between Jared and Jensen with a smile. “I'm actually still on a small vacation. The service contacted my home...which means Eric answered and...” He alternates shrugging each of his shoulders like it's not important. “...well, when he heard it had been you, he threatened me with keeping his legs closed until I brought you in.”

“ _...damn..._ ” Jensen shakes his head, stunned to quiet as he looks down at the tiled floor.

Jared folds his arms over his lap, hugging himself with his forearms. “I don't know if tha's a compliment to me or Eric.” He feels a bit unsettled by what Bradley's just told him.

“A little of both.” Bradley nods his head on a solid bounce, bidding them farewell for a brief time. “I'll be back in a little while.” He manages to slip out with the soft closing of the self-locking door.

“ _...jesus christ..._ ” Jensen rubs over Jared's back, knowing what this kind of sacrifice has meant to his Omega.

“I know. I'm speechless.” Jared rubs his hands over his weary eyelids, feeling them want to droop or close permanently. He can't help but keep shaking his head at the sacrifice the Alpha had pulled for him, after all this time apart. “Now that I know what family and career means to him...” He glances at Jensen, lowering his voice as if someone will walk in and disturb their privacy. “I could've waited a few days for this exam.”

“No, you _couldn't_ have.” Jensen shakes his own head as he steps near, butting his body against Jared's knees to wake him up a little so they can make it back to that welcoming bed. “Not either of us. Don't work yourself into a fit, Jay. It's done. Over with. Now we'll know more tomorrow or the next day when he calls to explain all of your test results.” He wanders away, barely turning his back to pick up the stack of Jared's clothing when he tries to finish saying something, he finds Jared gone. Like he took off on his own in that hospital gown. Jensen has a feeling he knows where his Omega has disappeared to.

Carrying the clothes in his arms, Jensen starts walking through each wide doorway to eventually end at the last room—the Omega Circle meditation room. He opens his mouth to say something, but he thinks better of disturbing Jared's peace.

As if he knew that someone was behind him, Jared begins talking while he explores around the room. “This is about as authentic as outsiders can get to bringing any realism in.” He paces, one hand touching every object while the other caresses over his belly as if he's more distended. Jared lets out a quick laugh and a smile. “The 'pup' senses the spirits in this room too.” When he glances at Jensen, he's relieved to find a similar smile on his Alpha's lips. “...sorry...I could stay in here for hours.”

Jensen shakes his head, upset with himself for pulling a dick Alpha move months back. “I know you could, which makes me hate myself more for depriving you of a completed 'temple'. Even just the original 'temple'.” He makes a personal decision without asking for his Omega's input, even if Jared refuses him like he knows he will. “When we get back home, I'm placing a call to the builders, get them to send some men over to clear out their—”

“ _nonono..._ let it be, _love_. Just don't even start.” Jared sticks out one hand to stop Jensen from even making the promise to him. “I gave them permission, and I should stick by it. It'll look like they can't trust me if I suddenly change my mind.”

“Sometime this week, or next.” Jensen goes on talking as if he hasn't heard Jared respond. “I'm getting construction back on the renovation, even if I have to take a few days off to help.”

Jared can't help but smile shyly, shaking his head a little with his adamant refusal. “Thank you, but tha's not needed either.”

Jensen sighs, watching Jared near him as if to take back the clothing. He holds the pile hostage if only to get Jared to “okay” his decision even if he has to beg him. “Let me do _something_ for you.”

Jared pads slowly over to Jensen, taking his clothes pile without much hesitation from his Alpha. “Thank you. You just did.” He twists away to start dressing—underwear and jeans first. He keeps the gown jersey on, just because it actually does feel good to wear.

Jared is about to take off the gown when the wall slides open, showing Bradley holding a portable device in his arms, a coiled chord dangles in the air connected to something that looks like a short, fat wand. “Good. You're still here, and I was hoping you hadn't changed back into your clothing completely.”

“Is something wrong?” Jensen furrows his brow with concern as he stands beside Jared, a slight step behind him with a hand on his lower back.

“No, no. Everything's fine. Just recharging the portable sonogram.” Bradley holds up the device he's mentioning. “I promised you a chance to see your 'pup'. Still want to see?”

Jared goes utterly still, Jensen moves his hand up his Omega's back to squeeze the shoulder. “It's up to you, Jay.”

Bradley can detect a bit of fear in the room. “I know I told you the test won't show much, but tha's not to discourage you in how real this moment is—for you...for Jensen...for you two as a mated couple about to be parents.” He walks over to bring out a low stool to place near the side of the bed. The machine is set down so Bradley can organize things on the bed, allowing Jared to lay down. “I guess I could ruin the suspense and tell you that it won't look like the fetal 'pups' you see at the advanced months of gestation. It'll be underdeveloped with the tiniest heart beating—you'll see pulsations on the screen. You won't be able to hear them yet, but...” He twists to look at the curious Omega with a small grin. “...I'm sure that if you concentrated hard enough, Jared, you'd hear the sounds anyway.”

“I _do_...I **_did_**...” Jared's head bows and he turns to Jensen, handing him what's left of his clothing to put on. He takes off the gown jersey, looking toward Bradley, not feeling embarrassed by having his bare chest exposed, no matter what his physique might look like. “Where do you want me to be for this?”

Bradley moves to grab an elongated body pillow as he makes a gesture toward the low pellet mattress. “Lay on your side, whichever you prefer.” He holds up the body pillow to show that he'll place it to butt up against the side of the sunken bed frame. “When I'm ready to switch the machine on, I'll need you to roll toward the pillow and bend the leg that's on top up, not the one on the mattress.”

Bradley and Jensen both watch as Jared sits down on the bed, then slides himself to lay in the center. He's flat on his back for a few seconds as he uses his left hand to span over his abdomen, rolling onto his right side. He shifts and shuffles his body to conform to the body pillow—which looks exactly like Milo's does—and curls his front into the plushness as he starts to raise his left leg. Jared senses that it's an “open” position for his backside, splitting his crease and creating a different angle for his body to adjust to. It's a great sexual position to become pregnant in, but he's not sure what it does for him once he's carrying. Bradley's the professional one here and he's done a ton of these moments with other Omegas; Jared's going to adhere to the expert's instructions.

Bradley suddenly clamps a hand on Jensen's shoulder bone, cupping the rounded shoulder joint. “Why don't you join your Omega, Alpha.”

“... _huh_?” Jensen is stunned by how much he's being allowed to involve himself in Jared's care. He almost feels that his role is fairly useless as it'll be up to the Omega to do most things concerning the 'pup' at this point in time, but he does know his role as mate to his Omega will jump immensely.

“You can lay behind him. Let him know you're here. Let your 'pup' become used to the two of you together. You'll be as much a part of this gestation as Jared is.”

Jensen doesn't trust Bradley enough to know his own Omega. “...Jay...is that all right with you?”

Jared peers behind his shoulder at Jensen, nodding as he extends an arm with index finger to motion. “...take off your button-down and t-shirt, _love_...lay behind me like we're in our own bed.” He begins to comprehend what Bradley's trying to recreate even if Jensen doesn't.

Feeling a little bashful, Jensen silently obeys Jared's request. He untucks his shirt, undoing the slots up to his collar, rolling each shoulder to slip out of the material; he makes quicker work of his t-shirt, piling his clothes with Jared's things. The hand Jared had raised rests on his own body, but once Jensen puts a knee down, he grabs for Jared's fingers, twining their fingers. As he shifts to lay on his right side, he kisses Jared's hand, who then returns the sentiment, bringing their bond to wrap around Jared's waist. Despite their thick jeans, Jensen manages to get close enough where skin touches skin; he rests his cheek on Jared's dark hair.

Bradley lifts the device off the low stool to sit at the level of his Omega patient and his mate. With the small folded tablet monitor in one hand, he palms the chunky wand in the other. “...jus' give me a few minutes to look around inside your body. Sometimes these ' _little ones_ ' tend to hide when they sense any type of negative energy from their mother.” He places the roller ball end on Jared's bare skin. As Bradley presses in, the smooth glide of the steel ball makes it fast and simple to detect any fetal movement. He shuffles over to the left flank, settling at Jared's lower back where the left kidney is. “Obstinate already. I have a very faint heart rate with no visibility. Jensen...could I get you to—” Bradley gestures to the arm Jensen shaped along Jared's arm. “...jus' touch or caress the hip, slide over the skin in a gentle manner. Sometimes _scenting_ their father will bring them out of hiding.”

“ _Scenting_?” Jensen is stunned to quiet, feeling Jared go stiff under him. “But if it's not even fully formed into a 'pup', how can...?”

“Don't know, but it works.” Bradley shrugs a shoulder, not truly sure if he should tell his real thoughts on the issue. “If you really wanna know, I'd suggest studying on your own.” He wants them to know he's not coping out of answering, but that even for an experienced doctor like him he can't get an affirmative response that makes sense. “I haven't been able to understand why Omega OB doctors have never been able to definitively describe why a 'pup' acts the way it does, even in the earliest of stages into gestation.” Bradley sooths over the area of chin and jawline. “A lot might be explicable since as closely as the 'pup' shares the life with the mother Omega, there's a symbiotic bond that the 'pup' instinctively craves for the father Alpha.” He volleys his gaze between Jared and Jensen, noticing how rapt their focus is on him. “I like _that_ theory better than any other I've heard.”

While Jensen touches Jared's belly, the side of his hips and then the lower back, he frowns deeply with concern. “I'm simply shocked that a 'pup' could be that cognizant or self-aware _this_ early.”

Bradley nods his head, fortifying the piece of information that the Alpha doubts. “You'd be truly amazed the tiny miracles I bear witness to every other day. I've started to never rely on clinical science and analysis, leaving it up to a way of pack life we won't get back. No matter how much ' _wolfing_ ' we do in our lives.”

“...'pup' gestations used to be shorter, when we didn't shift into humans on such a regular basis,” Jared supplies some information he's learned over the years as a guide.

“Correct. That's where the science comes in.” Bradley points toward them, making hand gestures as he talks. “Many believe the 'pup' gestation has simply adapted to our human ways, stretching out their time inside the womb. Where once you carried for 6-8wks or as much as 3-4months, with a huge litter of 'pups'...now we have one or two for the full 9.” Leaning over his thighs, he folds his arms to rest on as he goes on to explain, “Radical theorists once tried to apply for a grant to perform a controversial study on exactly when you could extract a fetal 'pup' without causing harm. A 'pup' does need its mother to live, but there are one, or two occasions when the 'pup' _can be_ extracted safely and _can be_ incubated outside the womb. Civil rights groups were outraged at the testing, calling it flat-out ' _abortion_ ' and...well, the study never got the funding.”

“A fertilized ovum can grown _outside_ an Omega's womb?” Jensen asks with complete shock in his voice as he stares down into Jared's face that has stayed turned from him, staring at Bradley, like Jared is soaking up information.

“eh, the New-Freedomers broke through our once-thought opinion that each 'pup' could _only_ be an Alpha and Omega offspring. _Alphas and Betas creating 'life' to give to their Omega_? Everyone was up-in-arms over _that_ , but it quickly became their fundamental practice.” Bradley picks up the wand again, then soothes the roller-ball on the area Jensen isn't touching. “ _oooo—uh,_ ** _oops!_**...I saw a little flash...” He smiles as he looks at the flat screen. “Jensen, if I could get you to bring your hand...right next to the wand...”

And sure enough, a very tiny pulsating shape follows the caress of the hand.

Bradley turns his wrist so that Jared and Jensen can see what he does. “...concentrate on that big white clump at the top curve of our hands...so, then look below Jensen's...”

“ _...ohgod..._ ** _look at that!_** ” Jared cries out with stilted excitement, wanting to reach out and touch the screen as if he had been having some doubt.

“ _...jesus..._ it's like the 'pup' knows _my_ touch.” Jensen moves fingertips to test this out; it works.

Bradley nods his head as he notices how much this pleases _both_ Alpha and Omega. “Elder spiritual guides claim that mates who are spiritually connecting, not only mating, on wolf instinct tend to have 'pups' who can sometimes know everything about their mother Omega—they share the same thoughts and feelings...they learn about entire packs and, most especially about their father Alpha.”

Jared tucks his face further into the plushness of the pillow. “They don't retain that at birth, do they?”

“Actually, they do...” Bradley softly taps his finger on top of Jared's hand on the pillowcase. “...but they don't become aware they know until much... _much_ later on in their lives. A pack life the 'pup' is born into helps in whether or not they recall the emotions and feelings shared. Most pack couples forget that an'...” He throws one hand up in despair for those pack members who don't understand how fragile a 'pup' is upon birth, and how much it'll rely on others to make it through. “...'pups' are forced to suffer for their parents inadequacies.”

Jensen glances down at Jared who averts his gaze to stare straight ahead. He brushes back the dark brown locks. “The 'pups' of New-Freedomers? Would they feel the same for their mother Omegas?”

“oh, yeah, which makes the situation more gut-wrenching. No matter how the Omega acquires the fertilized ovum, there's an instantaneous bond. It's an emotional upheaval for _both_ mother and 'pup'. They _both_ need that weening period, not just the newborn.” Bradley can see that Jared and Jensen might need some time alone. He stands, putting the device on the stool surface. “I'll be back shortly, waiting for you two in the exam room, or my office, once you're ready to come back.”

Jensen waits until he hears the swoosh of the wall closing, then he wraps every limb he can around his Omega. “ _god..._ it's hard to fathom it can be that simple...” He gently presses his face, then his mouth against the shoulder blade. “...an' complicated.”

Jared's a bit stunned by what he's just been told by Bradley. “Why did I and no other sibling feel she was my true ' _mother_ '?”

“Because...each 'pup' must know it has _two_ parents, not _three_.” Jensen turns his head to lay his cheek on the warm bare skin, his lips moving as he talks against the body. “Maybe your mother Beta was present more often at the beginning, and by certain 'pup', she just became numb.” He slips his hand along Jared's biceps and forearm, then back up to then trace along the side of the ribcage. “Maybe because of your keen abilities, you scented out who your _true_ mother was, not tricked to think Alpha and Beta were the ones who loved you most and took care of you the way you needed.”

“...the 'pup' is so tiny still, yet...I do feel _her_ moving...especially when I, or you, touch my belly.”

“... _parents—unghhh_...” Jensen shakes his head as he mock-shivers his body like he's chilled. He places his brow against Jared's shoulder blade and presses. “...I'm barely able to deal with my own, now I'm about to become one.”

Jared snuggles back into Jensen's chest. “I like how the 'pup' reacts to you.”

“That is certainly _your_ doing.” Jensen hides a smile against Jared's skin as he presses several kisses in a row where his lips lay. He stares down into Jared's face that has finally turned toward him. “You've been teaching our 'pup' everything about me...especially about how much love you have for me.”

Jared gives out a wide grin with a slow wink as a tease. “For a minute there, I was curious to ask what the 'pup' feels when I'm aroused, but I know better. I think it's equated to intense love, nothing more.”

“ _damn..._ ” Jensen shakes his head in amazement over the idea on the 'pup' retaining information outside of their womb after being born. “I'll certainly be looking at Liam a bit differently. I kind of wished Milo had started coming here, even Chad.” He drops the topic of Chad, then eyes the machine on the stool. “... _god_ , I'm so tempted to peek again without him here.”

Jared lets out a deep chuckle, his own eyes searching out the same. “I'm sure it's what he expected us to do, leaving the stupid thing right here, where we can just reach for it.”

It's comical which one of them shoves the other away to be the one to grab the portable machine first. Actually, Jensen snags the heavier piece—the tablet monitor—while Jared twines the wand's chord around his hand and wrist. They both agree to work with the machine together. Jensen plants the tablet on Jared's thighs as Jared has rolled onto his back. Arm bent high on the mattress and tucked under his head, Jared slides the roller-ball over the flat of his abdomen. They both chuckle and tilt their heads together as they watch the 'pup' move on its own as if it's aware of being alone with father and mother.

“... ** _uh!_**...” Jared cries out with a humorous pout, his body is beginning to feel a confusing combination of emotions, where he wants to laugh and sob at the same time. “... ** _where'd she go?!_** ”

“...I think **_he_** went below your, uh...” Jensen takes it upon himself to unsnap and lower Jared's zipper. He snatches the wand out of Jared's grasp, moving the roller-ball against the jutting pubic bone. “ _ahhh...see..._ there he is, Jay. I wonder if...” When Jensen turns to look at Jared, his Omega is laying back, the arm once under his head is now thrown over his face. “ _...no-no, jay...c'mon..._ ” He shuts the tablet, pushing the machine away to set it down on the stool again. Bracing his right hand on the bed, he lays his left palm cupped against Jared's lower abdomen; he touches bare skin and cotton from the underwear. “ _...jesus..._ don't do this to yourself—you'll get me goin'...this is _happy_ news...”

“I know...I'm jus'...” Jared sniffles as he covers his hand on top of Jensen's, sliding along wrist and forearm. “...tryin' to absorb everything at once so I don't fuck this up too.”

“You can't. Not possible.” Jensen shakes his head adamantly. “I'm here...so there's no possible way I'd let you fuck this up.”

Jared softly punches Jensen, which turns into him grappling for the soft skin on Jensen's chest. “... _god_...don' agree with me...”

“ _aww..._ ” Jensen bends forward to kiss half of the face that's visible to him. “...I _knew_ you'd be this way. Gotta be a million, and one, things rolling through your mind.” He soothes the back of his hand over the side of Jared's face, then watches as Jared twists into the shape, putting the arm down above his head.

“I hate _this_...”

“I know.”

“No...not ' _this_ '.” Jared exhales harshly on a heavy sigh of exasperation because he didn't expect to feel such a surge into arousal. “I hate how much I _need_ you right now.”

“ _What_?” Jensen's body goes tense, but his face breaks out into a devilish grin. He leans forward to start kissing Jared's skin where his head lay as he keeps looking down into his Omega's eyes. “What do you _need_ from me?”

Jared drops his arms, both working on unbuttoning, then lowering the zipper of Jensen's jeans. “ _...need to feel you—_ ** _on me_** _...skin on skin..._ ”

Jensen blinks slow, nodding his head as he fits his body between his Omega's spreading thighs. With both hands planted on the pliable mattress, he lowers himself to match each portion of his body to Jared's until he lays bare belly to bare belly. They both start to breathe heavy as their faces slide cheek to cheek.

Jared gently rolls his hips against his Alpha, feeling their duo of growing erections. “How was it...watching me orgasm by another Alpha's hands?”

“...don' remind me...” Jensen pushes his forehead into Jared's brow. “I had to bite my tongue, focus only on you, but I knew it was only for me that you came.” He finds it highly arousing to hear Jared tempt him to feel jealousy, when he knows he never has cause to feel the emotion. It's simply a playful game they enjoy. “I always know how freely you give over your body. You were picturing me...between yours legs...brushing your thigh, filling your hole...”

“ _...unghhh...”_ Jared arcs backward, body curving off the bed as he undulates, then rolls them to land on top position. “...I wanna _shift_ again tonight...earlier than usual...”

“ _mmm..._ ” Jensen smiles broadly as he lets out a huff of air, feeling the glorious weight of his Omega cover him in all the right places. He reaches up to soothe both hands along the sides of Jared's torso. “...I think you love how naughty a wolf you are too much...” Jensen chuckles deep as Jared tries to nibble him to death at the word “naughty” and “ wolf”.

Jared laughs against Jensen's skin, nudging and nipping where he feels the frantic pulse of blood flow. “I've never felt as safe transitioning as I do with you, to be as playful or perverted as I can.” He plants his hands flat to the soft mattress, on either side of his Alpha's head. “Wolf mentors are nice, but mates are better when you need to truly be intimate.”

“ _...oh-kay...oh-kayyy..._ ” Jensen gives in when he realizes that if he's not careful, he's liable to take his Omega right here, a strange yet familiar place that's not their bedroom. “...not our usual time tonight...” He leans up to speak into an ear before he does his own nibbling and licking. “I'll meet you behind the 'temple'...”

Jared tilts his head into Jensen's face, his tone giving off that he wants to something his way not his Alpha's way. “...but **_I_** wanna shift with you...”

“We will. I promise.” Jensen closes his eyes, blindly reaching up to give a tender pat, then caress to Jared's cheek. “I jus' hate how obvious it can be if we go out together.”

Jared smiles as he likes Jensen allowing him the freedom to explore his body as much as he wants, even when he feels the nervousness of someone disturbing their private moment alone. “... _mmm-hmm_ , sneaking out like we're having an illicit affair...”

“We should work out these dirty perversions of ours while we can...” Jensen rolls Jared, looming above him. “...we'll be old fuddy-duddy parents in a few months.”

Jared lightly chuckles, his stomach moving against Jensen's flat abdomen. He's silenced with a deep kiss that prevents him from saying one word in reply.

==&&==&&==&&==

Every time Bradley hands something over to Jared, Jared passes the thing to Jensen. At the very end of all the information overload, Bradley simply bypasses Jared completely, then holds a final packet out for Jensen to take.

They have a good, hearty laugh over the moment.

Jared adjust himself back into his chair. “May I ask you a few things?”

“Of course, Jared.” Bradley settles into his own chair, fixing his back into the soft cushions.

Jared opens his mouth, pausing in the middle of a thought as he looks to Jensen, then he turns back to face Bradley. “In the past few months, Jen and I have been _actively_ shifting.” He smooths a hand over the bottom portion of his face, scratching along the shape of his jawline. “I guess it's moot to be inquiring now, but...how exactly does that affect the 'pup'? Or do we need to be worried?”

Bradley narrows his gaze as he scrunches his brow in thought. “How often?”

Jared and Jensen glance toward one another, Jared shrugs while Jensen takes over speaking for them, “When Jared started to get back into shifting with me...we almost did it every night. It was more because it was new for us as a couple and...” He fidgets a bit, not sure he should admit that he lacked some experience as lead Alpha to another Alpha. “...Jared had a lot to re-train me on, since I hadn't done any transitioning in years.”

“yeah...” Jared nods his head in agreement. “...an' then we noticed that our pack began to grow curious.” He shakes his head, looking off to the side as he goes on to explain, “They weren't frowning upon us, uh...flouncing about like some horny newlywed couple—like mad-cap 'cubs'—but we only shifted when it felt ' _right_ ' for both of us and the, uhm...the spirituality of the process was sound.” Jared rolls his hand, having propped his arm on the armrest. “But, we, uh...”

Jensen took over where Jared couldn't find the words. “Our pack is traditionalist, but we fall on the heavy side of modern. Many of our pack haven't been in wolf form since they hit their monumental heats.” He releases a heavy sigh, placing his chin on a hand as he rubs at the rounded end. “So now we're having to deal with real issues concerning each individual pack member and some couples.” Jensen doesn't want to say they've forgone their own relationship for the sake of the pack—taking the newfound “fun” out of their own mating—but they have prioritized pack members' issues to overshadow any of their own.

Jared keeps nodding his head as he completely agrees with Jensen.“...plus, we have a newborn.” He smirks with pride as if the 'pup' were his very own. “Our first pack 'pup'. A male. His name is Liam.”

“...yeah, so...” Jensen rolls his hand over and over to go on explaining, “...pack life, as lead Alpha and Omega, has come forefront.” He gives out a sad smile to the state of their shifting. “We've tapered off to treating the moments almost like a ' _gift_ ' to ourselves.”

Jared nods his head as he takes Jensen's hand, then looks directly at Bradley.

“Well, I'm glad you asked. Most wouldn't because they never shift at all.” Bradley readjusts to sit forward again in the chair, this time folding his arms on top of his desk surface. “I think some instinctively fear that it'll hurt the 'pup', but inside you're no different in human or wolf form. Actually...” He scratches at his temple, slowly letting out a small smile of reassurement. “...the fetal 'pup' is safer in a _wolf_ mother's womb. You're not wolf _permanently_ , so that won't even mess with your gestation the way you fear.”

Jared nods in acceptance, but then furrows his brow in curiosity. “Would I be carrying for shorter months if I had mated as a wolf?” He's realizing all the new questions he's beginning to have now that he's the one carrying a 'pup'.

“Well, no...” Bradley shakes his head in addition to saying the word. “...you'd have to have been adapting your body for _years_ into your wolf form...then have chosen to _mate_ in wolf form with another pack member who had also chosen permanence.” He shakes his head again to show that it's not possible with what Jared is asking. “Without **_all_** those factors aiding the pregnancy, the 'pup' may not survive the gestation. It will never know certainly whether to be wolf or human. The birth...” Bradley makes a face that is not in the least bit encouraging. “...eh, the birth could be quite—I don't know how to put this other than to use the word... _traumatic_. The 'pup' could be stillborn or only live for a few hours—mere days.” He sticks out one arm further on the desk, shaking his hand sideways to land in a chopping motion with soft pounding motions. “A mother Omega has to decide permanence while carrying. That said...a few times a week, I don't see that as harmful to you at all.”

“ _...okay..._ ” Jared nods his head in acceptance, giving a quick look and smile toward his Alpha. “...good.”

“Anything else?” Bradley glances between Jared and Jensen, watching them shake their heads in time with one another. He stands from his chair, sweeping his arm outward. “Why don't I walk you two to your car.” He leads the way without even letting Jared or Jensen answer.

Bradley holds open his office door, allowing the two men to exit without him as he reaches back to pick off his white lab coat to put the material back on. As he adjusts the collar along his shoulders and neck, he follows behind the couple as they advance on the front desk where some of the office nurses converge around the two secretaries. One of them looks up as she recognizes Dr. Cooper nearing the high counter.

“Jared...” Bradley clamps a hand on Jared's shoulder as he sweeps over to direct attention to the secretary, preparing to do one of her important duties. “...Nona, here, will take care of you.” He lifts an eyebrow as he glances over the counter. “I wanna see Jared in _two_ weeks.” Bradley twists to gaze at Jared. “Any preferred day? Time?”

Jared shakes his head as he shrugs one shoulder at a time. “Any day or time is good.” He shuffles over, able to lean against the desk structure so Nona can see his face. “If you can make it _later_ in the afternoon...”

Nona glances down at the massive appointment book, flipping different pages back and forth. “We're starting evening hours shortly.”

Jared shakes his head with a laugh. “ _oh, no-no..._ ” There are too many dead hours in the daytime, he likes to keep his evenings free. “...good to know, but later in the afternoon is best.”

Bradley turns around fully to face Jensen. “How 'bout we walk out first...” He does that move again where he crosses his arms behind his back. “...give us a chance to talk a bit.”

Jensen doesn't think anything is peculiar by the request; he knows Jared won't feel slighted in the least. “ _...sure, sure._..” He places a hand on Jared's lower back, kissing the cheek. “...jus' follow us out, Jay.”

“I will.” Jared nods in acceptance to turn back to lean over the desk and keep his attention focused on the secretary.

Bradley holds open the various doors for Jensen, pausing right in the outer hallway of the building he shares with several other medical doctors. “I didn't mean to sound ominous, but I only wanted you to know that you can call me...here or at home, for anything.” He dips inside his lab coat, handing over a business card with some scribbles on the back. “I know what it's like to be a nervous Nelly as a new parent, worrying all the time about your Omega.” Bradley eyes the way Jensen looks over the information, flipping the card to find the personal numbers on the back, and how the Alpha lets one side of his mouth slide up in a smirk. “I don't care if it's a false alarm or something as small as a cold or indigestion.”

Jensen reaches into the back pocket of his jeans to take out his wallet, fitting the card deep inside. “Thanks.” He tips the whole wallet toward Bradley as if he's adding a more appreciative response to the “thanks”. “I think I'll keep the card handy, get your number programmed into _both_ of our phones.”

“ _...good...good..._ ” Bradley narrows his gaze, bringing his arms around to fold them over his chest. “I can't say that I ever imagined Jared with a mated Alpha, or who he'd be perfectly matched for.” He tilts his head to the side, looking intently toward the other Alpha. “Knowing Jared's situation, it amazes me how you two found one another and that, well...that you'd be willing to accept Jared as he is. I...” Bradley shakes his head in mild curiosity. “I'm finding it difficult _not_ to respect you for that fact alone.”

Jensen can finally detect how much care and concern Bradley seems to have for his Omega. “ _hehehe_...again, thanks...” He finds it a little funny to be admired for simply doing what he felt came naturally. “We do have quite a personal story to share.”

“Great.” Bradley starts tapping his chest and trouser pockets, like he's looking for a pen and something to write on. “How does Friday night sound?”

The outer office door opens, Jared wandering out with a smile plastered on his face as he looks at the two Alphas facing one another, not worried as they only grin happily toward him. “What _about_ Friday night?”

“I don't know.” Jensen adds as he looks over at Bradley, captured in the lightheartedness of those striking blue eyes.

“No, he doesn't know.” Bradley chuckles as he slips his hand down Jensen's biceps to squeeze the elbow joint. “I was about to invite both of you to our home.” He lifts a lone eyebrow in a humorous fashion. “I know if I didn't...Eric wouldn't let me walk through our front door. The fool'd be on me like mad-crazy rabid.”

Jared looks to Jensen. “oh...I don't know...” He's unsure because of the fact Bradley has a professional relationship with him.

Jensen shrugs in nonchalance; he knows he doesn't have to check his calendar. “ ** _I_** don't have anything planned.”

Jared sighs and glances at Bradley. “I'm not sure how it would look—you being my doctor an' all.”

Bradley shrugs, looking around the empty hallway as if someone might bust in on them from one of the various doorways lining the walls. “Practices like mine are so damn rare. I see a lot of mates of friend of ours.” He puts a hand into the air, palm facing out. “If there's a difficulty, or a conflict of interest, down the line, I can always find a comparable colleague to consult with. I'd hate to tell Eric you told me ' _no_ '.”

Jared drops his chin to chest, lowering his voice. “I'm not saying ' _no_ '.”

“Jay, spit it out.” Jensen is finding his Omega's reaction more weird than it had been earlier. “What's _wrong_ with you?” He walks closer to clamp his hand over the shoulder to give the tall frame a gentle shake.

Jared has to look away, ashamed of what he's about to say out loud. “I always had vowed to _never_ make friendships or build bonds with ex-clients or even current ones.” He wants it known that it was not the fault of the clients, but of his own personal set of rules. “I was always at the center, working, so I wasn't out in the world, bumping into them.”

“You _still_ work for the center?” Bradley appears unsettled by the thought.

“No...well, yeah...kind of, but...” This is where Jared hates revealing the indecision of whether to stay or leave the center. “I'm distancing myself. It hasn't been easy to leave completely.”

“ _Easy for them, but not for you_.” Jensen adds with a bit of a twinge of sarcasm and quirk to his lips. “...an' they didn't like learning they'd be losing one of their best guides.”

Bradley twists his lips in mild annoyance, his hands gripping tighter to his biceps. “Tha's nice of them to say, but, frankly...as your doctor—knowing what I know 'bout what you do...” He shakes his head as he chooses to put his foot down about this for Jared's well-being. “...you shouldn't be guiding at the levels they require of you. You need to focus **_all_** your energy for yourself and the 'pup'.”

“I know...” Jared nods his head in agreement, frowning at himself because he knows he's fully aware of this. “...but tha's also not my excuse at this time.”

“ _Oh_?” Bradley raises both eyebrows. “ _What is_?”

“Because of that stupid rule I had...” Jared uses a harsh tone, but it's meant toward himself. “...I may have missed out on getting to know some beautiful people and wonderful souls.” He crosses his arms over his chest to grab at his sides, looking at Bradley. “I'm a bit ashamed I let so much time lapse between our last moment together. If I were you, or Eric...I'd be a little upset with me.”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Are you _seriously_ —?” Bradley bounces his gaze from Jared to Jensen. “Is he _kidding_ me?”

“No...” Jensen settles an arm around Jared's waist, pulling his Omega tight to his body as Jared hunches inward. “...no, he isn't.”

“ _jesus christ, man..._ ” Bradley shakes his head as he swipes a palm over one side of his face. “...still— _one_ look at you...” He's unable to speak the words because he's feeling them right now. “... _one_ word out of your mouth, an' I'm back to feeling the same way I did seven years ago.” Bradley smooths a hand down his chest to fit over his heart and protect it as if it might jump right out and fall to the floor. “You always were good at rippin' my heart out and stompin' on it. In a ' _good_ ' way.”

“ _...sorry..._ ” Jared dips his head in slight sign of bashfulness.

“Honestly, Jared...” Bradley shakes his head at Jared's odd way of thinking. “...if you knew how upset Eric is _not_ , I think you'd faint on sight. I'm actually pretty certain my Alphega's halfway to being in love with you.”

“I'm sorry...” Jared tilts his head in bewilderment as if he heard some peculiar noise. “... _what_ did you say?”

“ _Alphega_...Alpha = Omega. Eric's given he and his friends a nickname; they've been using it for several years now.”

“His ' _friends_ '?” Jared is stunned by the use of the word. “He's been able to meet up with others who are like him, in AlphaOmega?”

Bradley swishes his head from side to side. “It's kind of, uhm...a conglomerated group of misfits...” He softly chuckles as he lets out a softer laugh with a sigh. “I'll never know how he found them, or...maybe _they found him_. I'm sure he'll love telling you two about it Friday night.”

“Yes.” Jensen nods his head as he pulls up to curl a comforting hand around Jared's shoulder. “ _We_ 'll be there.”

Jared shakes his head as he shyly looks at Bradley. “Aren't you mad at me? Or, at least, a _little_ frustrated?”

“ ** _Hell no!_** But I should try to strangle you sometime, man.” In the air, Bradley pretends like his hands will choke but he shapes Jared's face in his palms. “There is no fuckin' way I can _ever_ be upset with the man I hold responsible for saving my mate an' allowing me to have the kind of privileged life I could only have dreamed of.”

“ _...sheesh..._ ” Jared tries to push Bradley away, in mid-air, before he even gets too near. “...give yourselves some credit. I only guide you along your own journey...”

“oh, really? I think you'd be shocked how many of us would beg to differ with you _'only_ ' guiding.” Bradley tenderly slaps his hand on Jared's face, keeping the palm there. “Jensen...no doubt you already know what a special Omega you have in your mate...”

“ _...yes..._ I tend to get a glimmer of that fact now and then.” Jensen glances between Jared and Bradley. “...you know you two _can_ hug and/or kiss, if you'd like.” He leans toward Bradley to speak behind his hand. “I also know how tempting it can be to deny yourself the sensation of holding him in your arms when he gets this silly.”

It was hysterically ridiculous how both men fed into the obvious need, but then Jared was pelted with some strange notion of just how incredible it was to accept such a touching gift of “thanks”. He was simply doing what his mind wanted when he spiritually guided pack members along their paths; it wasn't a conscious choice. Jared closes his eyes, burying his face in Bradley's shoulder to lock his arm tighter around the compact muscular build.

“ _jesus, kid..._ we need to get you out more.” Bradley pats over Jared's back, burying his own face away in Jared's coat. “Another minute longer an' we're hittin' relationship territory, brother.”

Jared laughs as he plants hands on both of Bradley's shoulders. “...thank you for—well...” He blinks slow as he tries to stem his emotions. “ _...you know..._ ”

“ _...yeah, I_ ** _do_** _._ ” Bradley watches Jared smooth one of his hands down his sweater material to cradle a palm over his belly. “I've yet to pay you back for the years of happiness you've given me with my true mate.”

“Neither you or Eric owe me a thing.” Jared pats Bradley's upper chest gently, sliding up to cup a shoulder bone.

“Fine. I'll leave it alone, but I know Eric will wear you down.” Bradley tenderly pokes a pair of fingers into Jared's chest. “Our house—Friday night. You can come early enough to meet the 'pups' before we send them off to the sitter.”

“ _...no..._ ” Jared quickly responds with the added shake of his head.

“ _huh?_ ” Bradley's eyebrow quirks upward in stunned bemusement. He's never had anyone request that the 'pups' stay during a dinner party.

“Don't—don't send them away.” Jared squeezes his hand on Bradley's shoulder a bit tighter to show he means exactly what he's saying—no bullshit. “I've never met them an'...I feel like I've known them forever. I'll only agree if the 'pups' are there so I can meet the whole Cooper-Dane family.”

“ _...oh, shit..._ ” Bradley wipes both hands over his lower mouth and jaw, completely in shock because Eric is going to flip...but in a good way. Eric hates sending the 'pups' away for even a few hours. “...you sure you wanna do that, Jared?”

Jared peeks at Jensen, giving him a broad smile. “I miss being surrounded by young 'pups' and 'cubs'. In my old pack, I took care of my younger siblings.”

“See if you can change his mind.” Bradley glances at Jensen, hoping that this isn't too much of a good thing, but it would be right up Jared's alley to make that kind of suggestion, making it easier for his hosts and not himself. “I don't want to scare either of you away.”

Jensen shakes his head to disagree with Bradley as he crosses his arms to show how determined he is to _not_ obey. “nah, I have to agree with Jared. It'd be great practice for us.” He lifts an eyebrow up in curiosity because it's been so long since he's been around 'pups' and 'cubs' when he was in his old pack, or at his siblings' pack homes. “I know Liam's just a newborn, and our own is barely forming a recognizable shape...but time goes by fast. We'll have 'pups' that age runnin' through our house in no time.”

“All right...” Bradley throws his hands up to relent. “...if that's what it takes to get _both_ of you there...the 'pups' will stay.” He can't help but smirk from one side of his mouth. “Eric's gonna flip the fuck out. He's not too fond of our sitter. It'll be good for him...and me...to have a free night of constant worry and phone calls home to make sure our house hasn't burned down yet.” Bradley makes a gesture as if he's about to gather both Jared and Jensen together so he can walk them outdoors.

But Jared places his hand on Bradley's upper left breast, giving a soft pat of comfort. “You don't have to walk us out. We'll say our ' _byes_ ' here.” He's taken enough of this Alpha's time, and he wants Bradley to get home right after he leaves. But, if he knows this Alpha well, Bradley's probably one of those doctors that spends way-too much time perfecting his patient files to thoroughly represent every tiny detail, so nothing is overlooked. Jared thinks the sooner Bradley gets started, the quicker he'll get home to Eric.

“Oh—well, okay...” Bradley's not hurt because he had just remembered that it was quite chilly outside, so leaving Jared and Jensen here was all right with him.

“...thanks, again...” Jared slides his hand down Bradley's biceps, cupping the shoulder to give it a hard squeeze, but he doesn't move to shake the hand; he's of the mind to simply lay the shape of his five-finger spread and wide palm on the forearm to convey his feelings. “...an' ' _thank_ ' Eric for letting you come back to work.” He starts jutting out his chin to show Bradley he needs to turn around and head back inside his office. “Now...get back to the grindstone so you can return to Eric like you should've done hours ago.”

“I will.” Bradley tenderly covers Jared's hand that doesn't seem to want to remove itself from his arm. “I gave Jensen my card, an' I'll say this to you as well. Anything, man... _give me a call_. My office and my home private line.” It's as he goes on talking that Jared keeps trying to avoid looking directly at him, like a petulant child who knows better but still refuses to obey their parent. “Even if it's a simple question you need answered. I don't care.” Bradley starts to let out a wide grin, feeling his eyes mist slightly because his face is starting to hurt from all this emotion he's been holding in, holding back showing from the Omega in front of him. “I'm about as giddy and nervous as you two must be... _got it_?”

Jared almost ashamed of such love and affection being shown to him in view of Jensen, but only because he's used to having it given in private sessions. “ _...yes, I got it_.” He wants to pull back, but this time Bradley's the one who won't let him step away too quickly.

“...take it easy these next two weeks.” Bradley dips his head in order to catch those averting hazel eyes. “Not saying complete bed-rest, but be aware of any strangeness you feel. Sit or lay down, if you feel even a little faint or dizzy...” He starts to shut his lids as he starts to recall how Eric can be sometimes, especially when he was carrying their 'pups'. But he's also familiar with how Jared was back at their pack sessions, how diligent a worker he was in and around their pack house. “...an' don't overdo the damn chores aroun' the house, like I know you probably _still_ do.”

Jensen had to laugh outright or bust a gut. “ _...he does...he so does..._ ” This is the one time he manages to soak up Jared's need to elbow him to keep his sarcasm, and hilarity, down a notch. He's been stunned several times in the last few hours by how well this Alpha knows his Omega, and he still doesn't feel any jealousy or resentment.

“I know. An' this is from 6-7 yrs ago I still remember how hard he worked his ass off doing house chores for us.” Bradley looks back into Jared's face. “Let a few days lax for linens and towels.” He clears his throat as he narrows his eyes. Eric took this instruction about as well as Jared is doing now. “Make a schedule for other pack members that alternate days of the week with you and Jensen's things. Take care of yourself, you take care of the 'pup an'...” Most importantly, Bradley doesn't want Jared to leave out his Alpha, who might get lost in the mix if Jared stays unaware and keeps thinking he doesn't want to be a bother to Jensen. “...Jensen is there for a reason. Let him help. You truly have no idea how much he _wants_ for you to ask.”

Jensen sidles up to bump his body into Jared's side, causing him to jostle a bit. “Hear _that_ , Jay?”

“ _...uh-huh..._ ” Jared mumbles, oddly _not_ sensing that he's being overpowered by two pushy Alphas; both of them honestly do care and want him, and the 'pup', healthy.

Jensen smiles wide, holding out a hand to Bradley. “It was great to finally meet you.”

“Same here.” Bradley gives a solid shake, using the other hand to cover Jensen's. “I'll call or text with details by Thursday.” He gives a solid bounce of his head, backing away finally with a small wave. “Enjoy your dinner...'night...” Bradley opens the office door and steps through almost instantly without waiting to hear back from Jared or Jensen.

“ _...bye, Bradley..._ ”

“ _...g'night, man..._ ”

They call out over their shoulders as they stand nearly side by side to stroll out of the building, taking different positions on the staircase, using the metal bar to split themselves apart.

Jensen jogs across the parking lot to jump into the SUV, motioning for Jared to wait for him to pull to the curb. Jared nods his head in acceptance just as his feet hit the rounded ledge of the painted curb. He looks to his left and right, not wanting to watch Jensen shift the SUV in reverse and then how he has to make such a wide turn to place the vehicle in such a way as to have the passenger door gradually arrive right where Jared is standing. Jared takes a quick step down, then walks across the No Parking Zone in order to reach for the handle, then open the door, jumping in with his backside first to settle into the cushioned seat. He doesn't shut the door right away until he adjusts the entire seat to be further back from the dashboard, where his long legs can stretch out. Jared leans over to grab for the door handle, yanking the paneling shut, then he tugs on the straps of the seat belt.

Jensen wiggles in his own seat, tugging on his shoulder strap of the seat belt, looking at the time. “ _wow..._ almost two and a half hours...” He can't fathom how time flew by in there when he hadn't been clock-watching like he typically does for doctor's appointments.

Jared reaches on his right side, down to the bottom cushion to work on buttons and levers so he can recline the cushion back. “New patient appointments are typically lengthy.” He lifts both hands to adjust the head rest behind his neck, rather than his head.

“ _...yeah..._ ” Jensen notices how comfortable Jared is making himself, like he's nesting down for a few hours as if they're on a roadtrip. “You feel okay? Still wanna go out to eat?” He'll gladly drive them back home, though he is quite ravenous.

Jared nods his head even though he's relaxing as if to go to sleep. “Oh, yeah-yes...I do.” He yawns into his hand, but only because he's still feeling a bit woozy from all that heightened aroused state and the eventual orgasm, not to mention the constant bouncing around of every emotion imaginable concerning this 'pup'. Jared twists his head to look over at Jensen. “Was there a place _you_ had in mind?”

“ _You_ invited _me_ along.” Before he turns to face Jared, Jensen has looked around them to make sure he's not holding any other driver back. “I thought you had that covered.”

Jared side-eyes Jensen, then pretends as if to glance away in frustration as he wrings his mouth. “...please, the minute I mentioned food, I knew you'd have somewhere already picked out.”

“ _...hehehe..._ ” Jensen doesn't know why he loves that his Omega can figure him out so easily; this is mere months together. In a year or two, he's not even going to have to talk much, Jared will simply know what he's about to say. “...you're right. I did.”

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jared closes his eyes, but swivels his head back around to open his lids and look into the green ones across the way he can see at an angle. “... _and_? _Where_ am I being taken to?”

“Let's leave that a surprise.” Jensen snatches up Jared's hand, from his lap, and kisses the skin. He keeps their bond tight on the middle console. “Watch _you_ stew for a while until I pull up to the building.”

“ _oh, jesus..._ ” Jared lets out a stilted laugh as he shakes his head, moving his right hand down again to bring the seat up a little more so he's not reclined too much. “You _do_ know I could care less, right? I only wanted to go out to a meal with my Alpha in public to celebrate once we were done here...then...” He's wiggling his fingers around to twine them with Jensen's. “...if the mood was right, go back home an' carry out a _private_ celebration of our own.”

“ _...damn..._ ” Jensen shifts one eyebrow high then low to keep alternating. It seems moot to take this to a restaurant where they'll have to behave in public when all he wants to do is hold, and snuggle, his Omega for several hours, maybe, occasionally coming out to forage in the kitchen for food... _maybe_... “Didn't know _that_ was an option.”

“Not an _option_.” Jared hardens his voice for this next word as if it's of great importance. “A _reward_.”

“ _A reward_? _For what_?” Jensen has no clue what he's done to deserve a “reward” the way he imagines one is given for.

Jensen looks over at Jared with a smirk on his lips. Jared was leaning his head back giving his Alpha a “look” that told Jensen there were no words for the hundreds of new things in their shared life that could be used for needing a reward for the subtle effort.

The addition of their 'pup' being the most current reason...and the cherry on top of a nearly perfect hot fudge sundae.

 

==&&==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

The minute Bradley parks his sedan inside the garage, he strolls through the backdoor, entering the wide expansive kitchen/breakfast nook and sitting room expecting to see Eric, and the 'pups', with all the usual commotion he thought he had heard from behind the door. Instead, he found a strange older woman flittering back and forth in his very expensive kitchen. Her presence would never have reached his Top Five of what else it could be besides his own husband. What was even more weird was Asher was standing next to her on a foot stool, while Kelsey had been placed to sit on the counter on the other side; it appeared like he had stumbled into some other family's home.

He has been used to being bombarded by an armful of Eric or glumped the second he walked in the door by one or both of his 'pups'. The 'pups' were so engrossed in whatever the strange lady was helping them with, he had to literally stand next to his own daughter and look her in the eye before she saw him. But he had tried with slamming the door shut in order to get their attention.

Asher peeks around the old lady's cardigan sweater, while Kelsey wiggles her tiny body where she sits.

“ ** _Hi, family!_** ” Bradley wanders over to Kelsey to wrap his arms around her to pull her close and off the counter, but she pushes against his chest to remain exactly where she is.

“...no-no, Daddy...wanna stay an' watch...”

“Hi, Dad...” Asher was licking his fingers of gooey batter.

Kelsey finally did relent once her father let her stay, but only if he could stand in front of her to make sure she didn't fall onto the floor. She leaned into him, turning her head to rest her cheek on his chest, then slid both of her tiny arms around him as best she could. Kelsey giggles when she feels the kiss to the top of her head, then the slow nibbles he sent down to cover her neck and nape, under her blond ringlets. “ _...tehetehe...stopit, daddy..._ ” She squirms in his hold, then tucks her own arms back as she snuggles into his warmth.

Bradley looks over at what they were standing around, some bowl that contained some kind of dough or batter for something sweet. He could smell the overload of sugars from here. He started taking off his jacket to flourish it, placing the material over Kelsey's tiny shoulders and engulfing her in more of his heat. “I'm sorry...” He raises an eyebrow high to mean he'd like an introduction. “...my children can be quite rude.”

The woman brushes her hand through the air, adjusting the sweater over her frail shoulders. “They have enough on their minds.” She holds a hand out to Bradley. “I'm your next door neighbor...Mrs. Pople...Griselda Pople.”

Bradley nods his head as he squints one eye toward her face and begins to recognize her a bit better. He does recall her _very_ well. “ahhh...yes. I seem to remember your late husband and my hus—” He's always unsure how to address Eric with innocents—humans—especially when it's to compare them with the traditional monikers given to married couples. “—Eric...were getting into daily heated arguments, shouting matches...over our shared fence.”

Mrs. Pople flushes and bows her head in shame. “Morty thought your, uh... _packs_ , is it?...were taking over the neighborhood.” She glances between the two 'pups', giving off a sweet, sad smile of long-ago want or need. “I swear...I couldn't wait for that poor man to bite the dust.”

Bradley stutters out a laugh, getting a strange look from his daughter to why he thought a dead guy might be funny. He clears his throat, rubbing over Kelsey's back, from under his coat. “...oh, well, uhm...”

Mrs. Pople laughs with him, a quirk to her mouth. “...if you're worried, I didn't kill him. He just...” She folds her arms under her bosom to hold herself tight. “...by the time I should've been enjoying my life, Morty really couldn't find anything left in the world to be happy about.” Mrs. Pople tilts her head as if she can still hear that drone monotone voice whining in her ears, but there's so much silence and glorified peace that she almost expects to turn around and see him there one day. “He had never gone to a doctor in his life, which is ironic since this neighborhood is full of them.” She blinks at him as if to include his profession in with everyone else's.

Bradley holds up his hand, slightly higher than the counter. “...uh, yes, that would be me.” He works to place his hand on his tie knot, loosening its tightness around his collar, then undoing at least one button.

Mrs. Pople nods her head, looking between the two young children that have surely cheered her up more than she bargained for. “...your children did mention you actually have a ' _specialty_ ' that separates you from the others.” She raises a curious eyebrow, moving back a step to slide over and watch what Asher was doing with the wooden spoon and batter in the bowl as he adds another ingredient, reading the written recipe card he's staring at. “I do know that you're a well-know obstetrician.” Mrs. Pople simply places a tender hand to Asher's shoulder joint, letting him know he's doing good with following the instructions.

“Omegas. Inside our pack life.” Bradley can't help staring at his son, because he knows that Mrs. Pople is about the right age to be considered grandparent material. It's no wonder the 'pups' have clung to her so easily, and she too it seems like. “I treat Omegas who carry our 'pups'...from our, uh...pack statuses.” He's delicate with the wording because he doesn't know what his neighbor has been made aware of.

“ _...ahhh..._ these would be the Alpha, Beta and Omega variety...” Mrs. Pople narrows her eyes on Bradley, her brow furrowing as if she's taking in information, but also trying to show what's she's learned over the years. “...they are the only ones who can get pregnant—both men and women.”

“Very impressed. We don't...” Bradley lets out a soft laugh, blinks and then nods his head in agreement—seems his neighbor has been paying more attention than he thought. “...it's not that we don't want to get to know our human neighbors, there's just... _a lot_ we need to teach in such a short time...”

Mrs. Pople waves away Bradley worry and need to explain further. “I simply came over this morning to give your mate...Eric...some items for the children.” She twists her head back to intently watch every one of Asher's moves. “I don't need them anymore. I've been doing a little ' _spring cleaning_ '.”

Bradley rolls his eyes as he nods in understanding. “We've got that on our own schedule to do in the next few weeks.”

“I know. I saw it.” Mrs. Pople chuckles as she points to the peg-board on the wall, in the kitchen, where Bradley and Eric have been keeping various charts and lists for the whole family to use. “When Eric didn't return, I figured the little ones and I could get these sweets and goodies done for their school party tomorrow.” She makes small hands gestures toward the whole counter-top they've been using, of where they have two more recipe cards to get through after this one, then she shrugs a shoulder. “I don't mind keeping watch over them, though I am growing concerned about your mate.”

Bradley startles a little, his body going tense. “Where did Eric go when he left you?”

Mrs. Pople walks backward a few steps, leaning on the opposite counter ledge, next to the stainless steel sinks. “Well, I did come over to watch them while he went to my house and did a few odd jobs I couldn't do with my arthritis and bone spurs.” As she wraps an arm around her middle, her other hand goes to play with the locket around her neck, hanging off a thin gold chain. “He said he'd be a while upstairs to take a shower, but that has been almost an hour or so ago.” Mrs. Pople rolls her wrist to glance at her watch, then the one blinking at her from the refrigerator door.

“...mmm, knowing Eric...” Bradley raises both eyebrows in mild concern, but he knows his mate best. “...he's probably wiped himself out.” He taps Kelsey's side as he takes his coat back. “He may have switched to being decadent and taking a bath...probably fast asleep.” At least Bradley hopes he is, because if anything more were to—Bradley backs away, moving around the island counter, hands in trouser pockets as he dangles his coat over one arm.

“I see him constantly in motion.” Mrs. Pople pushes off the counter to advance toward Asher's back. He seems to be a little confused at the moment, so she gently tells shows him which measuring spoons he needs to use with his spices. “...always busy doing something, but...I've particularly liked watching him with your children the best.” Once Asher is back to stirring, which he appears to like best, she ventures over to the side and takes Bradley's old spot of keeping Kelsey balanced on the counter. “The way he gets right down there and plays with them...” Mrs. Pople shakes her head in wild fascination at having witnessed such a touching moment between a mother Omega and the 'pups'.

Bradley smiles wide, reaching up to smooth a hand down his chest. He feels his heart race at the mention of Eric and how in tune he can be with their 'pups'. “...yeah, ever since I've known him, he's been a kid at heart. A big, hulking kid that just...” Now that he thinks about it, Asher and Kelsey often emulate that about Eric whenever they see either of their parents. “...he enjoys meeting people and he likes to get to know everyone to make them feel comfortable. So he may step a little too close or invade your private space to where you feel slightly uncomfortable. But once he knows you...” Bradley shakes his head with a light snicker. “...you truly don't know what you did in your life without him.” He clears his throat as he turns to face the doorway he can walk out of and follow down the hall to the front foyer. “If you wouldn't mind, could you just—so I can...?”

“oh, yes... ** _do_**.” Mrs. Pople shoos Bradley away, like she'll stay for as long as they need her. “I think I've got their interests held for now.””

“I swear I _will_ be back.” Bradley isn't going to tell her how long he'll be either. There's no telling what Eric has gotten himself into and Bradley doesn't want to lie since he just found out his neighbor actually likes them.

“Take your time, dear.” Mrs. Pople jostles when she watches the little girl lay against her exactly how she did on her father a few minutes ago, and soft baby ringlets brush under her chin. There's a bit of a quiver to her bottom lip, but then she brings up her hand hesitating to pet over the curls. “I have the rest of the day free, if you need me to babysit them for a few hours.”

Bradley can tell by the way Mrs. Pople is acting that she's either been barren her whole marriage or she has had some rather tragic separation from her own children. He almost chokes on his gulp of breath as he outright chuckles, knowing exactly what he's being offered. “...thanks, Mrs. Pople.”

“ _...agghhh...so formal.._.” Mrs. Pople blinks slow as she raises her face to look over at Bradley with a tiny grin. “Call me _Selda_. Rolls off the tongue a bit more easily.”

“ _...hehehe..._ all right then.” Bradley nods his head on a bounce, then gives a forward tilt toward everyone as he starts heading to the front of the house to reach the foyer. He manages to spin around the bottom post to head up the main staircase in one direct shot to the second floor. He starts undressing half-way along the stairs, making a bee-line for their bedroom, but finds Eric nowhere inside. Not even in their master bathroom.

Eric is likely in one of the 'pup's' rooms, waxing nostalgic as he can often do when he's alone. As he moves stealthily down the hall, Bradley ends up finding his mate in the spare bedroom they're using to store the old nursery furniture in, and a few other random items from everywhere on the second floor of the house that haven't made it downstairs into the garage or shed, but out of their crowded bedrooms. Eric has his eyes closed, rocking himself to sleep. In his hand, between thumb and middle finger, he's rubbing a tiny newborn's bootie.

Bradley knocks on the wall as he enters, teasing lightly, “Hiding out up here?” He looks around at the mess that has suddenly grown over the last few years. They just have too much shit for such a small family of just _them_ ; it's like an entire pack lives here. A majority of the items are from Bradley and Eric's old rooms at the pack house, where they haven't found proper places for things, then the rest if the various years of each 'pup' needing clothes and furniture and random toys as they aged from birth to where they are now.

Eric shakes his head “no”, turning his face away to rub at his chin. “You're gonna _hate_ me.” Sometimes he knows exactly how to work his expression to get his mate to feel pity for him. Bradley really hates the simple ways Eric attacks his own self.

“ _I am?_ ” Bradley starts kicking away the items that block him from reaching his sleepy husband. He wishes Eric weren't so far away or he'd be there by his side now slapping some sense into his thick skull.

Eric coughs, clearing his throat as he twists his head to crane it back and look at Bradley under lowered lids. “I suppose you noticed our next door neighbor?”

“ _yup..._ ” Bradley nods, then shakes his head as he finishes turning back his undone shirt cuffs to place hands on hips. “I had a feeling that _bastard_ had been keeping her behind closed doors, as far from _us_ as possible.” He's looking around for someplace to sit or somewhere close to Eric to sit down.

“...she brought me... _things_.”

“ _uh-huh..._ ” Bradley shuffles around to find a solid over-sized box and begins to scoot it over the slippery hardwood floor. _“..._ she told me.”

“She brought me _baby_ clothes...” Eric bites his bottom lip as he watches how sexy his mate looks bent over and showing how much flexing he can do under the I-am-a-brilliant-doctor outfit. “...an' I _took_ them.” It's a veritable sin how turned-on he can get when Bradley looks like Mr. College Professor...warm in thick fabrics and woven sweater vests...snug in various layers of clothing that Eric wants to rip right off him the second he sees him dressed.

Bradley nods his head, blinking slowly as he rubs at the jawline, sighing to stroll closer as he plops down on the box in front of Eric. “...and I guess you want me to get all pushy an' **_Alpha_** on you because you're changing your mind again about having another 'pup'?” He leans forward, elbows on the thick portions of his thighs. He's so happy to be home, he'll take Eric any way he can get him.

“ _This_ is different.” Eric lifts his chin as if to draw Bradley in to a battle of words and attitude. He loves it because his mate will either feed into his playfulness or Bradley will defend him to the very last second.

Bradley rubs over the back of his nape, with his left hand, yawning as he slips fingers up to brush through his combed locks to muss them. “How so?”

Eric eyes Bradley's fingers trying to finger-comb backward up the scalp to ruffle his own hair. “I haven't been able to talk myself out of it _not_ being a terrible idea.” He scoots the rocker a little to the right and forward so he can bump knees with his mate.

“...because it's not, honey.” Bradley reaches out to clamp a hand on Eric's bare knee under the robe material. “It's not that bad of an idea because I _know_ you.” He rolls the fingers of his left hand to shape into a fist then lays his head back on the shape. “I know how you thrive on _this_...you may look and act Alpha, but I know deep down inside, you _want_ to be a ' _mother_ ' to more than jus' the 'pups' we _do_ have.”

“...it's bone deep, this need I have.” Eric limply folds arms over his chest; he can feel his body already want to be near Bradley. “I can't explain it.” He shakes his head, feeling ashamed.

“You don't have to. Not with me.” Bradley tightens his hand on the shape of the kneecap, fingers slowly soothing up the inner thigh. He can already sense the heat from between the spread thighs; he can only imagine how hard his mate is and possibly becoming wet. Bradley didn't come home intending to have sex or to knot, but he can often work up to that very idea once he's in Eric's presence.

“We agreed to wait...” If he were simply an Omega, Eric knows he would have caved with that hand on his thigh, but because he's partially still Alpha...he's able to withstand the sensual teasing. Almost like a battle of wills. “...just like we did with Kels...or until you were better situated at the practice.”

“I am settled as I'll ever be.” Bradley drops his eyes once he sees that Eric slumps in the rocker, opening his legs wider as if to offer his mate an opportunity to touch him intimately. He scratches at his scalp, trying to look elsewhere when he catches sight of the bulge of cock that pops briefly against the thick material of the robe. “My name simply hasn't made it to the larger-than-life signs outside.”

“I'm already busy...” Eric lifts to alternate each shoulder as he counts off the many things in his life that keep him busiest. “...the house, the 'pups'...the business—not to mention all the renovation sites going right now, and I've got the Group, which you know I won't give up until my last dying breath...” He raises both his eyebrows as if daring Bradley to tell him different.

“Are you trying to get me to agree with you, 'cuz I won't.” Bradley pulls his hand back to his own body, making a fist to place the hand against his thigh. “I knew you wanted to have more the day we brought home Kelsey. And I hate arguing with you about shit I know you'll hem-n-haw over to only end up changing your mind until you convince yourself you've chosen wrong.”

Eric rocks forward, chuckling lightly as he sculpts palms up Bradley's thighs. “I miss my mind when you're not around to tell me what I think.” He slips to the floor, then huddles into his mate's chest as if he's wanted to be held and comforted from the start.

Bradley wraps both arms tight around Eric as he widens the berth of his legs, laying his cheek on top of Eric's head. He brushes through the back strands, then cups the nape. “You know what a pushover I am for you. Anything **_you_** want, ** _I_** want it to.”

As he burrows into the warmth and softness of the sweater vest, Eric mumbles against Bradley, “...but if I asked for your _opinion_...?”

Bradley sculpts his hand on the sides of Eric's thick neck, pulling him away. “My opinion? well...lets see...” He drifts his gaze upward then back down to stare into Eric's wide eyes. “...I get to help the mate I love more than life itself create a 'pup', so that means more sex...and bonus knotting...” His hands move along the neck to then bury fingers in short cropped dirty blond curls. “...I get to watch the mate I love swell with the 'pup' we made, which always makes him horny...” They share a sweet smile between them as Bradley rubs thumbpads against the newly-shaved face. “...sex, knotting, knotting, sex—and yes, in that order...” Now as he chuckles deeply, Eric softly snickers dipping his head a bit. “...then, once the 'pup' is here, the mate I love is full of love and happiness an' he can't keep his hands off me...” Bradley squirms around because this is _his_ most favorite part. “...so he fulfills my every need as a _'thanks'_ for indulging him...knotting, sex...knotting, knotting...and then Bradley gets to play Bottom...” One hand curled about the side of Eric's face, the other hand slides down to trace strong jawline then brush lightly over the parting lips.

“ _...mmm..._ ” Eric laps along the side of the thumb, then kisses the tip to eventually take an inch of the digit into his mouth to suckle. “... _my favorite_...” He dives in to nudge his face toward the warmth of the neck.

“What's not to appreciate, and love, from trying to have a bigger litter?” Bradley shuts his eyes to feel the hot breathes against the exposed skin of his open collar. “I'd have as many as we could to prove how much I love you...” He bends in to speak against the side of Eric's head into an ear. “...grateful for having you in my life.”

This is why Eric only trusts Bradley with his heart and body. “I thought I was the Omega paying honor and respect to my Alpha.” He shifts his face to move up and nuzzle his nose against the neck muscles.

Bradley sinks in, hoping Eric will nibble or eventually kiss his bare skin. “I don't need that kind of stuff 'cuz there would be no ' _me_ ' without you.”

Eric pulls backward to tilt his head, smiling wide as he reaches up to shape Bradley's face in his hands. “ _...mmm..._ so I take it...the appointment went well with Jared?” This is one thing he's been eager to speak to Bradley about.

Bradley nods, laughing lightly. “He hasn't changed much. He's...bigger, broader...filling out in his maturity...”

“And his Alpha?” Eric rises to his knees, making him taller than Bradley seated. He loves the way his mate drops his gaze like he's bashful or shy or can't help but look at what might be underneath his robe.

“Perfect fit for him.” Bradley slides his arms down his thighs to grab Eric around his hips, moving around to cup the ample bottom. “He absolutely _adores_ Jared, but what's great is he ' _gets_ ' him.” He and Eric are a good example of how that works and works well for them as a mated couple. “All those weird quirky things that packs like ours kept teasing him about.”

Eric wrinkles his brow, lifting one eyebrow up in inquiry. “So he's out of the Center?”

“No,” Bradley simply remarks with the shake of his head.

“ ** _What?!?_** ” Eric actually drops to sit on the backs of his calves and heels. He grabs onto Bradley's forearms, hands gripping tight.

“...yeah, I know.” Bradley nods again, then he bows his head to cover one hand over Eric's left hand; he plays with the mating band around the ring finger. “He doesn't _work_ for them any longer because he's found a mate and is now carrying, but he hasn't _officially_ quit or retired.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Eric averts his head away, going eerily quiet with his own thoughts.

Bradley blinks slow and deliberate, gaze drifting over to catch his mate's stare. “Do you plan on telling him anything?”

“Don't know.” Eric gives a barely-there shrug, showing a sad smile. “Does he seem attached to work?”

Bradley dips his head to scratch at his brow, right at the hairline. “Right now, he's attached to his Alpha, and now this 'pup'.”

Almost instantly, Eric is back to grinning madly, so excited for Jared. “Boy or girl?”

Bradley tries to avoid Eric's eyes, because he knows his face will give away his secrets. “A few more weeks, we'll know for sure.”

“Liar.” Eric slides his hands down to surround Bradley's waist, then draws back to tug at the front of the leather belt. “You already know, don't you?”

Bradley leans away, hands clasped on the sides of the box he's sitting on, looking down at Eric as he works at undoing his belt. “I kind of have a guess, just by the flurry of activity on the sonogram.”

Eric pauses, lifting a lone eyebrow in curiosity. “They didn't want to know?”

“Didn't say.” Bradley sighs as he shrugs loosely, his eyes are hot on his mate's hands at his crotch, wondering if Eric feels the heat and the growing bulge. “They're just fascinated, and excited, about carrying. I think they simply want it here...safe and healthy.”

Eric thinks for a bit, his tongue clicking inside of his mouth. “I could give _Jared_ the baby clothes.”

“No. Don't.” Bradley fidgets to widen his legs, causing Eric to lean forward into him more. Balanced on one hand, he lets the other slide up the arm on his right, tucking under the robe sleeve to scratch lightly over bare skin, then clasp the flexing biceps. “Keep them for yourself.”

Eric stops moving again, but gives one hard yank of the belt to remove it from the loops and wrap it around his hand several times. “You're really _not_ gonna even attempt to talk me outta this?” It amazes him how much his mate will let him get away with pretty much everything he's ever wanted. He has to swallow down his want to whimper or sob, because he thinks he knows _why_ Bradley gives in so often to the bigger issues—and it has everything to do with how long they had been apart when The Center tried to dissuade Eric from claiming to be _both_ an Alpha and an Omega.

“No, because I want it too.” Bradley shifts around to slide both hands up Eric's forearms along biceps to drop down, working at splitting the robe lapels apart with just the tips of four fingers on each hand. Eric rises to his knees again as the robe drapes open to show the wide expanse of muscular chest and the entirety of a nude body, the growing erection dangling between massive thighs and the swelling knot. Bradley knocks the arms off his body, licking his lips to send a hand down to undercup the testicles while sliding up the shaft. “ _...I want you,_ ” He breathes into Eric's parted mouth. He's not against starting to make a 'pup' as early as right this second.

“ _...here_?” Eric rolls each shoulder to let the material cascade down his arms, then pool below him. He wants to give Bradley free reign over his body but he's eager to rid his mate of every stitch of clothing he's wearing, so he'll start with the askewed tie.

“ _...yes..._ ” As he lets Eric undo his tie, unbuttoning a few slits to the V of the sweater vest, Bradley wraps arms about Eric to slip hands along the naked form, tracing the curved spine. “I have ' _permission_ '.” He leans in to press lips against the mound of male breast with pert dusky nipple.

“From _who_?” Eric peers down at Bradley against his chest, over his heart. It's a toss-up between touching Bradley or undressing him.

“I'll explain later.” Bradley's waited long enough as he dives in and up to kiss along neck and jaw to reach the corner of the cheek, eventually taking the mouth under his...then munches and softly nibbles, waiting for the lips to part so he can duel with the tongue that always wants to lick and lap him to taste.

They both tilt to fall to the floor, pulling and yanking off Bradley's clothes, piece by piece, to get him completely nude. It's a race to see who can undress Bradley the quickest, and it's quite comical the way Eric is chillingly better at it than Bradley often knocking him off-kilter to tangle his own legs and seem like he's nothing but a basket of fumbling Alpha. They share in wide smiles and loud laughter as they both try to dip in and kiss the other, often times biting when it was only meant to softly nip at or teeth grazing over too-sensitive skin and causing the other to seethe in some agonizing pleasure of pain through clenched teeth.

Once Bradley is sitting on the floor with lower limbs extended, Eric throws a leg over to straddle the thick waist, kissing and nudging Bradley's face, as he impales himself on the hardening cock and swelling knot. He shivers from being filled to full in his leaking hole, his body absorbing his mate inside of him. “ _...god..._ you _really_ don't mind, do you?” He can already feel that Bradley would love nothing better than to spill his seed inside of him as soon as he can as his mate pounds hard from beneath.

Bradley can't stop his hips from thrusting up. “ _...no...no, I_ ** _really_** _don't..._ ” It's sickening, and almost perverted, the way he feels about impregnating his own mate, maybe because he knows how much Eric loves being an Omega and showing his love for his Alpha by raising their 'pups'...that Bradley pathetically turns right around and loves giving Eric exactly what he wants—like a never-ending circle of give and take.

Pinning Bradley's arms to the floor with the leather belt he had never gotten rid of, Eric stares his mate square in the face. “ _...boy or girl?_ ”

“ _...jesus, really?_ ” Bradley guffaws a loud laugh, struggling to inch his arms from being pinned then pinched to his sides on the hardwood floor. “It's _that_ important to you, you're refusing to fuck yourself with my cock if I don't tell you?”

Eric starts to move, eyes rolling to the top of his head as he feels the heat and throb of the long shaft inside of him. “ _...ugnnnhhh..._ I wanna be...” His mate doesn't play fair as he dips his body to use his arms at a lower position to grapple for bare flesh, then leans up and steals kisses, managing to nudge and lick over sensitive skin along Eric's neck and collar. “...a step or two _...”_ Eric should've known better when Bradley has a swiftness to free himself then do a double-snap of his jack-hammering thrusts to quiet him down and cause his body to react. _“...oh god...fuck me..._ ahead _...mmmghh..._ when we invite...them over...” He pauses to lick his lips and push down into Bradley's hips to keep him steady, not moving as his anal walls start to contract. “...which we'll do soon...”

“ _...yeah...this_ Friday.” Bradley's matching Eric thrust for thrust.

“ _...huh?_ ” Eric goes still, not moving one muscles except on his face—the lift of an eyebrow.

Bradley is heavily panting, throwing his head back, chin high as he feels the muscles contracting around him which means at any moment he'll be covered in Eric's slick. “...Jared an' his Alpha, Jensen...are havin' dinner with us on Friday.”

Eric nearly bounces in excitement where he sits on Bradley. “ _...oh, sweetie..._ ” His huge hands sculpt down the hairy chest under him, thumbs rubbing over pert nipples. In all his ecstatic movements, he doesn't even realize he's released globs of lubrication that just covered the whole length of the cock inside him. “...you made a friend on your own...” Too caught up in the euphoria of life, and Bradley being inside him, Eric brushes nose tips together, planting his hands on either side of the dark blond head. “...you're such a grown-up now.”

“ ** _Get offa me!_** ” Bradley dodges whatever sweetness is trying to be given, then swats Eric to expertly roll them so his mate is on the bottom and he jabs into the pliable body with a roughness he knows can be taken. “ _...unnghhh...god...fuuuck...you're so tight...so fuckin' slick for me...I won't be able to hold it much longer..._ ”

Eric wraps his legs higher on Bradley's body, throwing his head back on the hardwood floor as he contracts again, shooting more lube to coat his walls. He straightens his head to peer at his mate as if daring him to prove himself worthy. “...gimme all that you got, ** _Alpha_**...”

“ _...oh, I will..._ ** _Alpha_** _...I so fuckin' will..._ ”

It's Eric's turn to roll them, but it's a battle for control...and then Bradley relents as Eric is lost in his own pleasure and orgasms from cock and rectum, milking Bradley who undulates off the floor in his own muffled cries. They still fight for power over the other, always ending up evening out or conceding...Bradley resorts to panting heavy as his hips slow to a steady pace.

“ _...god-damn..._ ** _you motherfuck—!_** ” Bradley lolls his head around on the wood flooring. “ ** _...a girl!...okay?!...are you fuckin' happy!?_** _...Jared's havin' a girl..._ ** _you ass!hole!_** ”

==&&==&&==&&==

The two wolves come through the loose fencing slat; the last one out has to kick back the dug dirt into the hole. He bounces ahead to keep up with the steady pace of his mate as they trudge along the newly paved driveway, from the main drive, to the back of the house. As they come upon the two long metal buildings, Alpha takes lead, leaving his Omega to sit and wait as he sniffs around and patrols the locked entryways to be sure of no break-ins. Omega picks up speed when he notices that his mate strolls ahead without stopping once he's done. He keeps his stride shorter in order to show that his Alpha _always_ leads, but Alpha enjoys the side-by-side nearness too much. Alpha hangs back to let Omega catch up.

They wander close to the Omega Circle 'temple's' old structure and its new add-on, cutting through heavy construction plastic to get to the rear side of the 'temple' where they had shed every stitch of their human clothing and had stashed particular items they would be needing for this cool-down period before heading indoors, once they became human again.

Alpha pokes his long snout into the cubby hole, taking a small corner of the blanket bed-roll. He backs up to shake his head, throwing the perfectly folded material in disarray. Omega jaunts over to grab an opposite corner and they both part to spread open the blanket over the cool grass. Alpha puts his paws down as if to hold everything steady as his mated Omega jumps on and gets settled. Once Omega lays on his side, facing a certain direction with head and tail down, Alpha goes about yanking on all four corners to create a smoother pallet for them to rest on.

Alpha curiously sniffs around, while Omega rolls onto his back, then from side-to-side, as if trying to distract his mate from his protective duty. On a fifth or sixth flip, Alpha finally stops Omega's playful antics with a lick of his rough tongue on his face, right near an eye. Omega relaxes back as Alpha looms over and begins to give him his nightly tongue-bath. Omega remains perfect still with eyes half-closed until Alpha reaches near his hind quarters, using his snout to get Omega to roll over so his belly is shown. Omega is curled in a wild arch, his body in an S-formation: head cocked, front paws folded and raised in the air, belly up, back legs stretched down and out so the smoother, raw area of abdomen and pelvic area can be visible.

Omega sighs in bliss at the intimate tongue-washing of his soft belly, where inside is a tiny life thriving he and his Alpha created together. Alpha sometimes gets too close to the sheathed organ, but Omega has become smarter over these long months. When Alpha reaches a certain point, too close for comfort, Omega will flip completely over, dislodging Alpha's attempts at not-so-subtle seduction. Omega will rest on his side, back facing his mate and deepening his breaths enough to calm both mind and body down, shifting out of wolf form into human. Alpha, not wanting to be left in the dust, will lay his head against his mate's back as he too, shuts his lids and lowers his heart rate, steadying his breathing and slowly transitioning back into his human form—naked as the day he was born.

Jared rolls while Jensen crawls, their bodies fitting together like two missing puzzle pieces. Jared arcs back his head, lifting his legs to lock about Jensen's waist; Jensen leans back to take a taste of Jared's neck while his cocktip easily slides into Jared’s waiting hole. He doesn't jack-hammer in like he instinctively feels like doing, not when he knows that their 'pup' nestles close-by inside. Jensen thrust slow, at first, each movement causing Jared to softly moan out as he lolls his head around in pleasure. Jensen never fully penetrates unless Jared signals to him by sliding his arms around his waist, placing the flat of his palms against bare ass cheeks.

Once he feels that first action of pressure, Jensen pulls out only to gently slam against Jared until his knot is fully taken. Jared will try to contain his cry of ultimate pleasure, but Jensen will save him by taking his mouth in a searing kiss. No words needed to be said, both of them knowing how much love flowed in and out of them for one another. Jensen sways his hips, back and forth, while Jared holds on with every limb. The closer to orgasm the faster Jensen thrusts until the final squeeze of Jared's anal contractions cause him to spew his seed. He keeps moving even while coming and also after as he always tries to give Jared another, more powerful release that usually brings him to tears and make his body shake even minutes after he comes.

Jared ejaculates a second time, milking Jensen of his last shot of semen. He feels warmth fill his body, a tickle running up his back, to his shoulders and causing him to release a joyous sound of laughter.

Jensen plants his forearms down beside Jared's dark head. His fingers playing with the brown strands as he skims nose and lips against Jared's flushed face. “I'm gonna die a very happy Alpha if you keep _this_ up.”

Jared draws fingers up Jensen's back, running the tips around in a strange pattern. “What do you mean?”

“I'm finding the idea of you pregnant quite a turn-on...an'...” Jensen plants hands flat to the blanketed ground beside Jared's head, his arms extending straight. “...you haven't stopped glowing with this ' _aura_ ' since we left the doctor's office.” He combs back wisps of brown locks to allow him to see the handsome features better.

Jared reaches up to lock wrists around the forearms near his face. “Impending motherhood must agree with me.”

“mmm...I'll say.” Jensen wiggles his eyebrows as he feels the slick walls around him, then the slow contractions building to another orgasm, if warranted. “I've spent every last bit of my seed in you, but yet...don't feel like I'm quite as satisfied as I could be.”

“It's a powerful aphrodisiac...this shifting.” Jared leans against one of the forearms, then moves to kiss the bare skin. “I could go a few more rounds with you, if you're willing.” He brings in his arms to tuck between their chests.

“Not here, but inside...” Jensen dips his head to rub over Jared's head, then nuzzling his face with his own. “...in our bedroom. It'll get chillier out here and I don't want you or the 'pup' to get sick.”

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jared fidgets, then squirms down to snuggle against Jensen's body. “ _..._ quite warm where I am.”

“I am too.” Jensen nuzzles Jared's neck, laying low on the huge chest wall. “You ready to roll, _my love_?”

“...ready when you are, _cutie_.”

Jensen grabs a good portion of material to pull half the blanket over their joined bodies, then as they flip over and over, they've completely confined their bodies into a warm, soft cocoon of downy linen. They lay on their sides as if zippered into a sleeping bag, both content to be locked together and keeping still as one solid body form. Momentarily, they lean their heads into one another, merging brows.

“...do you feel **_it_**?” Jared asks breathlessly with a hint of a grin on his face.

Jensen begins to grin as equally, shutting his eyes and giving every bit of his energy to Jared. “ _...I do...god-damn...I do._ ” He wiggles his arms out of confinement, able to lift Jared's head by grabbing tufts of hair on the side. He nudges, nips at air, barely brushing mouth and skin, then he lets out an airy chuckle as he dives to kiss smiling lips. “...how is it possible I can grow to love you more each _day_ —hell, each _minute_ of each day.” Jensen says the words against Jared's parted mouth, trying to catch a breath. He doesn't expect an answer because he knows Jared goes through much the same. He can't help but stare down at his mate, brushing back lengthy strands to see the face fully. “I can't believe you already know the 'pup' is a girl.” Jensen knows Jared was only teasing him, but it's slowly becoming what he most wants, since Jared wants it to be so.

“I don't.” Jared reaches up to smooth fingers over Jensen's stubbled cheek. “Not really. Right now it's entirely possible the 'pup' isn't one or the other. I'm hoping, if I wish hard enough, it'll actually come true.”

“You don't have to keep pleasing me.” Jensen shakes his head, flabbergasted. “I'm more ecstatic there's a 'pup'. Now I just want mother and baby healthy.”

Jared raises an eyebrow in mild curiosity. “How come what ** _I_** want can't be what **_you_** want too? I don't have a preference, but...I'd rather my first be a daughter.”

“...eh, jus' 'cuz?” Jensen knows Jared doesn't have a flimsy reason for wanting a daughter first.

“ _yeah..._ ” Jared rubs, soothing under the chin. “ _..._ we can have nothing but sons later.”

“Is it even feasible to ask you how big of a litter you'd want?”

“uhm, no. Not until I'm at the stage Milo is, having carried and then given birth.” Jared lifts a lone eyebrow. “I was stunned that with all the prior complications...Milo had chosen a natural home birth with an Omega mid-wife, but...” He shakes his head still shocked by the memory, lifting his hazel eyes brimming with tears. “I was deeply honored and humbled they asked me to officiate.” He closes his eyes as Jensen lets him talk, but wipes his slowly falling tears. “I have such respect for Adrian...to hold back everything he is as an Alpha to be by Milo's side through every second. I know Milo tamped down a lot of his suffering—just because having his Alpha there, focused and participating, was more of a stress reliever. I would've assumed Milo wouldn't want to put himself through this again...but for Adrian...” Jared is silenced by a hard kiss, blinks open wet eyes. “I don't expect you to do the exact thing, _love_.”

“...why not? I want to be with you every step of the way.”

“I don't want any promises made that could be un-kept. You don't need the added pressure in case, you know...you're called away to session in pack council or you don't happen to be here, if I happen to go into labor.”

“ _...jesus, jay..._ this is nearly 6-7months away. Plus, I'm working from home now. You know I'm gonna do what Adrian did, and do less two weeks before, and after, your due date.”

“You don't have to—” Jared feels one finger cover his lips.

“I know I don't _have_ to, because I _want_ to. I think I even ' _need_ ' to by that time. You'll be doing all the work for 9 months, while I sit and twiddle my thumbs.”

“You've done so much already, more than you realize.” Jared works his arms out, hands reaching up to touch dark blond hair, pale skin on a dear face. “...you brought me back to life...made me a man—a better Omega...I have a pack—close family, again...you gave me your heart and your trust in me...the least I can do is ' _give_ ' you exactly what you’ve always wanted.”

Jensen grabs wrists, kissing palms and fingers caressing him. “I do have exactly what I want...and a 'pup', or 'pups', aren't going to sway me from knowing that what I should've been after was a better compatible mate...someone so perfect and unreal that they remind me every day how grateful I should feel.”

They merge foreheads. Jared closes his eyes, clears his throat.

“...you're slipping out of me...”

“...I can feel you starting to shiver...”

With a quick kiss to one another, they silently counted down to both of them rolling and unraveling at the same time. Once they are both free of the blanket, it's a race to grab clothes and the bed roll. As always, Jensen's shorter legs allow him to sprint away faster, but Jared can catch up quicker, tripping Jensen. Jared drops everything, snaking a hand up an ankle and calf to drag Jensen backward; Jensen will pretend to fight, struggle to claw at the ground like he doesn't want to be captured and ravished. But Jared slides him down his chest and once feet touch solid ground, Jensen bounces back to lock his legs around Jared's waist. Both mens' strengths are outstanding and well-matched, Jared walking with Jensen to throw him onto any surface he finds near...a tree trunk, the side of the 'temple'...the porch, the actual house siding. He pins the wrists to the wall or whatever and he suckles and gently bites at Jensen's neck, shoulder or collar, then Jensen opens his hands, taking Jared's into his to entwine their fingers then they kiss and thrust against one another. Sometimes they slowly fall to the grass, lost in one another, and sometimes they ride out the mutually shared pleasure in that same upright position.

Or, like now, Jensen will drop his legs first, turning around to offer his ample bottom and push into Jared's pelvis...Jared dipping low to taste the side of his neck...hard cock slipping between tightened thighs...

==&&==&&==&&==

The man standing on the balcony ledge can barely see the naked couple in the distance, but it gets him hard. And very horny. There's too much greenery and tall trees for him to clearly notice the two writhing bodies had faces. It's kinkier to get off on the voyeurism of anonymous backyard sex.

For the Alpha carrying the man his drink, it's a common occurrence that he would rather not bear witness to. He knows who the two pack members are, envying their passion and obvious love for one another. But what he hates is that if his mind wished to self-torture a bit more, he can fathom one of those naked male forms being Chad. Who had every right to have as much anonymous sex, and one night stands, as Christian had taken. He knows, though, how faithful his young Omega is, even if Christian isn't.

The man—the human—turns from staring out as he tries to adjust his hard-on through his jeans. “How can you _not_ constantly be erect with _this_...every night?” He swipes for the glass to take a sip of the refill on his Scotch.

“It's different when you know them personally. And they're not out here _every_ night.” Christian takes a swig of his beer. “I'm usually too busy, uh...entertaining.”

The man—Kevan—narrows his eyes on the striking Alpha. “Girls...an' boys?”

“oh, uhm...mostly girls...women. Younger, the better. Not my issue...they jus'...tend to be less clingy.”

“Groupies? Fans?”

Christian snorts out a laugh. “ _jesus..._ don't know what to call them.” One last look at lead Alpha and his mated Omega, he sweeps his arm to direct Kevan to re-enter his place. “It smells like rain's approaching.”

Kevan shivers, giving a light snicker as he stares down at the patio instead of through the bushes and trees to the mating couple. He would love to stay out here and watch. Or, actually, he would like to watch the couple fucking while he gets sucked or rimmed—he's not too keen on the Alpha cock yet, but...he's had plenty of fantasies. “eh, a little drop of rain won't hurt us.” Still, Kevan does as the Alpha wants. He's been feeling on edge, like he's on the edge of a roof on the tip of his toes, teetering. He probably shouldn't have smoked that weed earlier at the recording studio, but...well, too late now. Kevan hopes he can trust this Kane guy to behave.

Christian goes about closing the balcony doors, but not closing the curtains. The mating scent had become potent with the crisp clean air at the cusp of an encroaching downpour. He squints his gaze on the younger man: tall, blond and fairly thin...gray-green eyes that stare at him wide pupils blissed-out. Kevan reminds him too much of Chad, which is probably why he isn't pouncing on his prey too soon.

Christian had wanted to clock in some hours at the studio. Markess had warned him that Lily Porter's father had been on the warpath, demanding to know Chad's whereabouts. Not that Mr. Porter didn't think Markess was a competent producer, but Chad had promised his daughter his full attention. Kevan Porter had stormed into the recording studio, demanding to talk to whomever was in charge for the day. Thinking Lily's father was a bit too stereotypical “stage father” like...Christian had made random apologies, then had done a foolish thing like offering his own “producing skills” for the time being. Once Porter had known Chad had been having to deal with a sickness due to pregnancy, he became the one apologizing.

Then Christian had been informed Kevan _wasn't_ Lily's father, but her uncle. A younger brother of Lily's father, who would do anything for his famous niece. Anything. Christian had no idea why he hadn't kept business as business back at the studio. Or why he had made the flimsy offer of the weed he had been about to smoke, then inviting Kevan to spend some time at his loft...further discussing Lily's career. If his intentions weren't toward a sexual end game, why had he brought an innocent back to his Den? Maybe for the fact that Kevan had become so damn comfy-cozy with him, he had revealed those secret Alpha wolf fantasies of his...of being knotted with his hole stretched to impossible widths some gay men masturbated to.

Christian watches Kevan, who is only a year or two younger than him, but older than Chad. It's surreal to look at the human and wonder if this could be Chad in a few years...still young and fresh-looking with that wide-eyed naivety, that weird adoration that borders on idolatry. Christian hadn't ever brought a conquest home who was fascinated by his wolfishness, who wanted him because he had a knotted cock and, truly, any would do to fulfill the kink.

As Kevan plops down on one end of the sofa, Christian takes a spot closest to the center cushion, thankful the furniture piece isn't too long. He sits down on his bent right leg, facing Kevan. He rests his right arm on the back cushions, sometimes leaning his head on the biceps. “...you don't have to be scared to say ' _no_ '. I'm not going to attack you.”

Kevan takes a drink before he puts the glass down on the coffee table. “...no, I'm not saying ' _no_ '...not completely. I'm attracted... _very_ attracted, but...I don't know if we should taint this relationship with sex right away. My brother trusts me with Lily an'...I kinda know a little bit more about the inner-workings of music production and promoting.”

“He expects results. I get it. Whatever we—you and I—do here, won't interfere with any business relationship carried on in the studio.”

Kevan smiles with a laugh. “I just got over a bad break-up with my last boyfriend. I would've been here sooner for Lil'...probably been able to meet Chad—she's talked about him so much, he's like a legend...I don't want a boyfriend. I don't even want a fuck buddy...”

Christian chuckles deeply. “Is there something you _do_ want?'

“...a producer...for my niece...I'm not sure where to go from there...”

Christian nods his head, realizing they both may have made a mistake. “Well, whatever you decide is cool with me. How 'bout we do this...uhm, now that I have the few tracks Lily had recorded the other day, burned onto this disc...” He gestures to the CD case. “...lets give it a listen. Chad's always thorough in his notes so,uh...” Christian sits forward to open the leather-bound book to stare at Chad's scribbles. He smiles to himself, then startles when he feels a hand over his thigh. “...wha—?”

“He's _yours_ , isn't he?”

“Pardon?”

“Chad. Murray. He's _your_ mate... _your_ Omega. He's carrying _your_ child.”

Christian slams the book closed, picking up the CD to walk over to the stereo. “I think we should listen to the tracks out-of-order, so we don't get complacent.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry.”

Christian actually feels bad, starting to feel frazzled, like he might lose control. “You didn't pry. We don't keep it a secret but we don't do PDAs.” He snickers as he wonders if Chad's open idolizing of him as a fan can be considered PDA, if it was only one-sided.

Kevan tries to look around the semi-messy loft space. He sees no trace of anyone else living here, not even pictures of a shared existence. He doesn't know wolf relationships so maybe there is a heavy dominance of the Alpha over his Omega. Kevan feels a bit of a chill at that thought: to be dominated by _this very Alpha_ , who seems gentle and very non-typical Alpha at the moment. He feels an instant spark of mutual heartbreak and he gets up from the sofa to wander over to the stereo. Kevan watches the hands and the arms, watches the head and face avert and then he knows...he knows he won't leave without something monumental happening between them...

==&&==&&==&&==

Chad stands at the coffee maker, hands splayed over the counter ledge as he closes his eyes and deep breathes.

“ _...can't be real...can't be real...there is no way that was really-_ ** _real_** _...no way...no—fucking—way..._ ” Chad keeps muttering to himself as he evens his breaths on a sigh and reaches up to pull down a mug, then drags over powdered creamer and the canister of sugar.

Chad never hears the soft footpads of bare feet coming toward him or feels the presence of the naked body wrapped in one of his extra-large towels, standing directly behind him as water drips to the floor. But he does feel the sudden touch to his left arm as a finger—a _really-_ ** _real_** female-sized finger—slides up his bare skin, then over the short sleeve to brush along shoulder into his hair and across nape.

“ _...ohgod...you're actually here...touching me..._ ” Chad closes his eyes again, gripping the counter tight as he feels the very shapely, very warm, very womanly body press against his back. Hands sculpt down his spine, widen to his sides, then slip around to span over his chest wall. She's holding onto him with every bit of strength she has. “ _...jesus christ...you feel..._ ” He's overwhelmed with how he feels, sensing her tight against him, gently rubbing herself against him...and he nearly freaks out and has a coronary when someone fumbles to open the back door off the back porch. He quickly scampers around, shoving the towel-wrapped female into a side pantry door. He lays on the paneling, crossing his arms as he feels the slight push to get free.

Jared and Jensen have no idea that anyone is still up at this hour, so when they back-walk into the kitchen, they can't stop kissing, dropping blanket and clothes.

They don't expect to hear the clearing of a throat— _loudly_.

Jensen spins around, green eyes startled and wide. His first instinct is to use his body to hide Jared, then he covers one hand over his semi-erect cock as he tries to bend and re-snag his clothing. Jensen scratches at his head. “oh, hey, uh...Chad...what're you doin' up at this hour?”

Chad would've been smirking, enjoying every second of the moment if he wasn't harboring a _really-_ ** _real_** woman in the kitchen pantry. “...nuthin'...munchies...you know—hungry...not for dinner, but, yeah...uhm, I wasn't hungry at dinner, now...I _am_...”

“ _...ahhh..._ ”

“ _You?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“Everything good with you an'...uh...uhm, Jared.” Chad gives a small wave from his side with a lift of his chin. “...hey, Jared...”

“hi, Chad.” Jared is about to die from holding in his laughter. He's not even trying to hide his raging hard-on. It's too cute to watch Chad and Jensen—both flustered and nervous with one another—try to carry on a normal conversation, while wanting to run so far apart and hide in shame and embarrassment. “...we were just outside—” Jared is rudely interrupted by Jensen taking over the explanation.

“...we fell asleep on the porch, is all.” Jensen knows he's being rude taking over how to explain their state to Chad. “Took a short stroll to the temple...wanted some fresh air for a bit before we came in for the night.”

...which didn't explain why their clothes were off and they were in their naked human forms...

“ _...mmm...yeah..._ ” This would've been a prime opportunity for Chad to have teased the couple, but he can't find the focus away from the knowledge of what—who—he's hiding.

“It smells like rain.” Jensen offers out as a change of topic. He's not even paying attention to how wide Chad's eyes are, like he's scared or afraid about something.

“ _oh, yeah?..._ ” Chad lifts a lone eyebrow in swift response. “...well, good that you came in when you did, huh?”

“Isn't it?” Jensen turns to watch Jared start to pick the rest of their clothes from the floor. “ _...well..._ good night...”

“ _mmm-hmm..._ 'night...” There's one more forceful push toward the pantry door and Chad plants his bare feet on the floor to push harder backward.

Jared smirks, biting the inside of his cheek as he wipes under each eye with a finger. “Don't stay up too late, Chad.”

“I won't. Thanks, Jay.”

“...g'night, Chad.” Jared chuckles as Jensen pushes him out of the kitchen, continuing to gently shove him forward until they’ve gone through the dining hall, the hallway and out into the front foyer. Jared has to stop to laugh, but he's suddenly covered in playful Alpha who wants to give him something to laugh about.

“I swear...” Jensen can't believe how Jared can be so normal when they get spotted having their sexual affair in the backyard. “...you love torturing me this way. Like you know we'll bump into someone.”

Jared holds his hands up in his defense. “I'm not to blame how sexy-adorable I find that your whole body actually blushes sometimes.” He tries to wrap arms about his Alpha. “It's in our natures. Why lead them astray that we don't have an active sex life?”

“I haven’t been comfortable in this skin for 30yrs...think I'm suddenly gonna drop trough and flaunt my dick in front of my own pack?”

“ _mmm...why not?_ It's an impressive dick...and knot. Might make them take you more seriously if they see just how perfect the title of _lead_ Alpha fits you.”

Jensen shies away, but then he comes at Jared like he's about to tackle him or throw him over his shoulder like a caveman. Jared takes off running, bolting up the staircase two at a time.

Somehow, in all of their ruckus, they manage to carry every piece of their clothing with them, not dropping a single one along the way.

==&&==&&==&&==

Chad doesn't move off the door until he hears feet go up the steps and then the slam of a bedroom door. There are fists pounding on the heavy pine paneling he is laying on, but once he moves, the _really-_ ** _real_** female, snarling a little from being locked away in darkness, walks out to come toward him; he quickly backs up to watch her hands pat down his body, her throat making these pitiful choking sounds like she's trying hard to say something. Her lashes lower, eyes watering as she puts her hand around the bottom of her own neck, against the collar bone.

“ _whoa, whoa...sweetie..._ I think it's clear you're unable to talk, so don't sweat it...don't beat yourself up...” Chad sees how she watches his lips move with that one good eye. The other eye is still shadowed by the sweep of the black silk of her hair. “ _deargod..._ you are _some_ ** _thing_** fierce, aren't you?” He can't catch his breath from how...incredibly gorgeous she is...not from her face alone. He keeps seeing that curvy, full-figured very naked, very womanly body in the shower. Ample breasts with dark pert nipples and an intense hour-glass figure with wide hips and a dark patch of curls covering her pubic area. She is covered in caramel-colored skin...not fur...and she has Delta's scar over her left eye, half the eyeball being clouded from the cornea scratch. She had responded to him when he had mumbled, “ _Della?_ ”...and then he had run out of the bathroom, forgetting to flush...then kept on running right into the kitchen. Chad had no idea that she would trail behind him, continuing to look like this strange womanly goddess...and not his thick fur-coated Beta she-wolf...

Delta knows she had made the right choice in revealing herself to her mate. Now it's only a matter of time before Chad will accept her body... _completely_...and they can truly be mated...connected, and start living their life together. She bows her head, untucking the towel—his towel...Chad's towel...his scent all over her—and walks toward him with the first offering of her body. Only to scent, not to take...

But he stops her with a hand on her shoulders, getting her to re-close the towel. “...Delta...I'm flattered... _really_...” _jesus..._ had she just asked him to take her? Right here on the kitchen floor? “...but, hon'...” He places a hand to his chest, forming a fist. “I'm not the right pack member you need...” Chad gives her the once-over, suddenly feeling his body spring to life...he had touched her, now he _scents_ her...feeling the power of blatant want and need. It's not like it had been with Christian, where he wanted to submit and be taken. This time... ** _he_** wants to feel the power and take what could be his alone. He covers a hand over his face. “ _...christ..._ can't believe I'm actually sayin' this, but...I'm Omega. Betas _don't_ mate with my kind...at least not without the say-so of your Alpha.”

Delta backs away at the mention of Alpha and instead of tucking the material back in, she encloses her arms around her whole body. _Rejection._ It's happened before, when they tried to mate her at the sanctuary, but never had she felt this feeling of deep love for her wolf mates. This refusal from this pack member actually hurt, made her ache. Before, she could deal with the emotion, being that they weren't attracted, and she wasn't the right Beta for them. Now she had revealed all and...was _still_ found to be inadequate. She pulls backward, moving out of reach and keeping her head bowed in shame.

“ _...ohgod...nonono..._ ” Chad realizes too late that he's put a foot in his mouth then tripped to fall on his face. He quickly takes Delta around the waist, pulling her into his arms. “ _shit...shitshit..._ I'm an ass. Don't listen to me. Forget what I said.” He sighs, releasing her to then drape his arms over her shoulders. He looks down at her to catch her moist-filled wide eyes. “I'm a dick and I just did a dick-move.”

Delta furrows her brow, unsure what Chad's saying. It makes her let out a half-smile because he's probably picking on himself and trying to make things right with her. She glances up at him, mesmerized by how different this feels to be standing toe to toe with him. To feel his hand on her skin, his warmth so close to hers. She's starting to feel her draw to him, her walls moistening at just the mere idea of him in front of her... _being_ ** _Chad_**.

 

==&&==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

As he feels his anal muscles clench, tightening around the knot inside, Jared braces his hand on the paneling of the door as he strokes himself to another release. He leans forward, brow on his forearm as he shoots semen downward onto the floor. As he tries to control the splatter, some never makes it to one area, but scatters. He feels his legs weaken and knees buckle...and then Jensen is there to catch him about the waist as he slowly sinks to the floor.

Jensen pulls him back to his chest, forcing him to use his own body as a cushion, Jensen's hands are flat to the softly rounded abdomen. As his Omega leans back, arms extended behind to brace his eloquent fall, Jensen's cock sinks deeper inside, causing Jared to jolt and quiver at the sensation. Jensen keeps himself upright as he hurriedly crab-walks them backward, together, so he can grab for a pillow and blanket: pillow for his back against the bed-frame and a warm blanket over Jared to keep his body comfortable from the chills he'll sometimes gets right after an intense mating release. Jared sinks further until he's got his head resting on Jensen's upper chest, his ass on the floor between spread thighs and the knot pulled tight to stretch his hole to an extreme where it'll stay plugged until they fall apart.

Jared closes his eyes but doesn't fall asleep; he's settling his body and mind to ease back into focus. He's satiated his pleasure to such an extent he'll sleep for half the day in the morning, which will be good for the 'pup'. Jared feels the kiss to his head, the hands massaging over his mild bump. He leans to the right to speak against Jensen's strong biceps, he reaches up to hook his hands around the flexing shape. “If I tilt my head at a good angle, catching light...the splatter resembles something.”

“...huh?” Jensen has no idea what Jared is muttering about, but he laughs anyway, kissing and nuzzling the side of Jared's head.

“oh...made a mess again on the door, the last time I came.” Jared weakly points out the bottom of their bedroom door and both sides of the wall. “It's like watching cloud formations.”

Jensen chuckles, combing back moist locks stuck to Jared’s face. “Stop staring at it. I know you'll wanna get up and clean the area off once we're untied.” He holds Jared tight, keeping one arm down Jared's body to palm the belly. 

“I made the mess, I'll take responsibility.” Jared mumbles out like Jensen doesn't think his attention to cleanliness is a good trait to adhere to. Dried semen on your bedroom door just cries foul to other pack members. 

“I'm just as culpable. I rammed into you pretty hard.” Jensen nudges, then kisses over the ear. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Jared shakes his head, leaning toward Jensen's face, liking the feel of warm breath over his perspiring face. “I did tell you ' _harder_ '...and ' _faster_ '...”

Jensen smirks, laughing against Jared's sweaty skin. “god...that was some fuckin' intense knottin', Jay...seriously, I don't know that I'll always be that way.” He starts to pet down the curve of the shoulder bone on the left, cheek on top of the dark brown hair.

“...mmm...I'm okay if it won't be.” Jared dances fingers over Jensen’s hand on his stomach. “I'm as happy as any Omega can be right now, content in his Alpha's arms, feeling overwhelmed with love all around.” He leans over to kiss Jensen's skin. “gah...back to real life in a few hours” Jared blinks slow to heave a sigh of despondence. “...wake me when the world turns peaceful again.”

Jensen knows that Jared's odd feeling of dread was just a mood of the randomness of his hormonal imbalance. He figures to try to at least get a few things out before he loses his mate to sleep. “My father wishes you well.” He traces up the neck and twirls the long stands of hair around his fingers.

Jared snorts out a loud laugh. “Your father can lick my knotted Omega asshole.”

Jensen throws back his head and cackles a loud belly laugh, his body shaking. “I didn't mention a thing about you.” With his left hand, he tucks back wayward strands behind Jared's ear. “He actually mentioned you first.” Jensen begins to trace an outline of Jared's face, starting from the hairline and down a temple.

“He's gonna be the last person we tell.” Jared tilts his head into the curve of Jensen's right arm, allowing Jensen these silly little mating rituals he does while they wait to untie their bodies. “I'm sure he'd love to get his grimy hands on how exactly I'm to ' _mother_ ' his grand-'pup'.” He blinks languidly, then reaches under the comforter to scratch at his lower back.

Jensen is now over a thick eyebrow and sloping down the strong nose. “If we don't tell him, we can't tell my Moms.”

“... ** _shit!_** well...” Jared clears his throat and narrows his eyes to think deeply. “What if we told them not to say anything, but kept _them_ in the loop?” He doesn't want to fault two innocent women who only did what they could, sometimes everything they could, to keep his mate alive and afloat.

“I don't know.” Jensen shrugs his shoulders, finger tips now trace upper lip and then bottom one to come across the jutting jawline and up the cheek. “Depends on how they feel 'bout him that week.”

Jared smiles while blinking slow once he feels Jensen's tracing end and the brushing of his hair begin. “I loved hearing how they've become so close since you left—your mother Beta and Omega...like sisters. I hate that it's because of your mother Beta's illness.” His tone goes soft, his heart hurting for his mate's eventual loss. Hopefully, she will make it to see Jensen's 'pup'—probably a gran-'pup' she's been dying to meet.

“yeah, well...” Jensen wishes he felt a bit more grief over his Mother Beta being sick, but she wasn't really the one who truly raised him to be the mate that he is. That responsibility falls on his mother Omega's shoulders. “I think a lot of her stress and loneliness stems from my father Alpha.” Now he cups the sides of Jared's neck, massaging up the tense muscles to massage into the scalp and then down between the shoulder blades with his two thumb pads. “Who better to know and understand, then feel compassion for than my mother Omega?” Jensen gives off a soft smile at the image in his head as he massages Jared's broad shoulders. “I like knowing they've found their own little place an' have him paying for it.”

“hehehe...it's called leverage, _love_.” Jared pats Jensen's hand with a sweet understanding of the way a pack member's mind works toward an Alpha who misbehaves. “Both of them knowing all kinds of good juicy shit 'bout your father Alpha, frontwards and backwards. They have accrued bonus points for all this luxury, dealing with his bullshit.”

Jensen secretly smiles against Jared’s head. And he didn't have to force Jared to dislike Alan Ackles. Nope. Alan Ackles disrespected his mated Omega to his face, actually was forced to stand up for himself, but mostly for Jensen and Ackles Pack. Milo had caught it all on video from his iPhone. Proudest day of Jared's life. His mothers and his father's pack finally saw a viable lead Alpha in Jensen because he had found such a strong-willed and opinionated mate who would defend him until his last breath. Now that perfect mate was carrying their 'pup'. 

“Wish we had that portable machine.” Jensen massages over the soft skin of the belly again. “I wanna see our 'pebble' dance around again.”

“Pebble? Looked more like a tiny lima bean.” Jared almost sighs as he laughs. “ ** _She_** **'** s beautiful.”

“ ** _He_**...will have your glorious mane of hair.” Jensen brushes fingers through the dark strands as he makes a face of disgust. “I'd hate to pass on my curse with my own hair growth.”

Jared snatches for Jensen's hand to bring down to hold in his own, thread their fingers together. “Maybe she will have none of our genes, but pull out some wayward DNA from way-back when in our families generations.”

“That'd be cool.” Jensen's rocks Jared in his arms, swaying their bodies as one. “You stuck on any names?” He turns to nudge against Jared's ear. “...'cuz I know you peeked when you helped out Milo.”

“I don't know.” Jared shrugs on shoulder in doubt. He really doesn't know. He wishes he knew his mother Omega full name, but that's a wish that can never be fulfilled. “I do know I don't wanna be ketchy and name her Jardena...or Jaredonna...or some shit like that. I don't wanna be a parent who tries to be clever, like...same first initial or every name in the Bible or some random classic novel I kind of had a hankering for...”

“Our middle names are fairly decent.” Jensen holds out his left hand, then makes Jared hold his own left hand out so he can look at the combination of their mating bands and pack rings. “Tristan or Ross. Or both.” He plays with Jared's rings because he often will leave them on whenever he does work around the house and they get spun around and twisted crookedly. 

“Those aren't girl names, _love_.” Jared thinks he'll have to wear these rings on his fingers later on in gestation, should he become swollen and pudgy like some Omegas do. He can't recall Milo ever looking too fat, always thin and svelte even in pregnancy.

Jensen dips low to an ear and whispers, “...we're having a boy.”

“uh, no-ah...a girl.” Jared squeezes his eyes tight, making a hurried flash of words uttered under breath. “I'm puttin' in a special request prayer right this second for a cute bundle of baby girl...who looks just like her Daddy Alpha.” He opens one eye to peer up at Jensen. “see...already I envision these massive blonde ringlets an' your dreamy green eyes...” Jared reaches up tot tug on Jensen's blond spikes

Jensen bends over to kiss Jared hard, fingers lifting the chin high to crane the neck. “...soft brown hair, thick like Liam's and a good mixture of blue and green shades to not be quite sure what color they are, but they pierce your soul...make your heart go _pitter-patter_... _pitter-patter_...” He taps two fingers on Jared's chest, directly over his mid-sternum, close to his heart.

“... _love_...”

“hmm...?”

“I feel you fallin' out again.” Jared tries to scoot backward in order to keep the knot inside him, or at least the cock.

“...sheesh, let it be.” Jensen shakes his head at Jared's constant fretting. “You gotta be sore from all this ass play.”

Jared snorts, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, then smoothing down his nose. “no...I don't wanna make a mess on the floor.”

Jensen wants to make sure he has this right. “You want me to pull out so you can go shower?” They've never made too much of a mess before, not with Jared's great control of his rectum and holding in everything to keep from leaking.

“no...” Jared wraps Jensen's arms tight around him, sinking deeper into the chest wall behind him. “I wanna stay here with you, keep you inside me until I fall asleep...” He lays his cheek down and closes his eyes, like he's drifting off already.

“But you're wide awake.”

“I'm a little tired.” Jared stems an all-out yawn, then covers his mouth. “Should I go check on Chad in the morning?”

Jensen furrows his brow with concern. “Why do you say that?”

“Don't know.” Jared shrugs both shoulder, his mind wandering back to what had brought Chad out of bed and downstairs at that hour. “He seemed a little weird in the kitchen. I was stunned he was so wide-awake. He almost looked like his old self.”

“...mmm...” Jensen mumbles out as he's reminded of the embarrassing moment. “...didn't notice...”

“I know.” Jared chuckles deep with the memory, reaching up to cup Jensen's cheek. “You two were so damn a-dork-able. I almost laughed my ass off.”

Jensen wrings his lips together in a near snarl, but he's not truly upset. “Glad I could serve your amusement.”

“hehehe...it's nothing to be ashamed of, _love_.” Jared pats the soothes over Jensen's hand and forearm. “Every mated couple does it. Not the getting caught naked part...but if we were all in our wolf forms, we'd only be in our furcoats, nothing else.”

“yeah, well...” Jensen finally leans back into the pillow behind him, craning his heck to crack a few bones. “...you'll just have to be the only one in this relationship comfortable in their body.” His hips jut loosely, pushing back into Jared to be less stressful on the rim of the anus. “I'll happily show you off, but they can't touch.” He starts petting down Jared's arm. “Not without my permission.”

“...mmm...” Jared sits up higher, leading in to kiss the side of Jensen's jaw, his fingers caressing the face. “...you okay?”

“...yeah-yes...” Jensen keeps his head bowed, somewhat bashful just from how intensely Jared will stare at him sometimes. Then he furrows his brow wondering what Jared can see in his face, because he has been thinking about one thing in particular. “...why?”

“Don't know.” Keeping lower portion of his body, laying perfectly still, Jared is able to twist his upper torso a bit toward Jensen, laying on his left forearm to look up at his mate. “You seemed... _extra_ giddy in your lead Alpha wolf form.” He reaches up to smooth a thumbpad over Jensen's lips; he loves to see that smile just spread and dazzle so subtly. “More than usual.”

“What?” Jensen feigns being ignorant, which he's very good at. “I have no idea what you're—” But he's not prepared for Jared pulling rather hard on his left nipple. “...ow-ch!...” The fingers don't hurt for long, then they rub between the fingers in a soothing manner.

“ ** _3 times, Jen!_** ” Jared lets go of the nipple, then trails his hand down to give a light smack to half of Jensen's bottom that bugles out from him sitting on his backside. “3 times you sniffed my ass in public, like you wanted to take me right there on the sidewalk.”

“Sorry.” Jensen pretends to jolt from the mild violence done to his body, but it's actually quite enjoyable to let Jared have power of him. “I didn’t know it was a sin to sniff my Omega's wolf-ass in public.”

They both start to hysterically laugh at the absurdity of their conversation; each of them are moving to sit upright, wanting to face the other and Jensen lets Jared fall over, in his not-so-graceful splat onto the thick comforter, and brings himself along the way.

Jared notices how swiftly Jensen immediately tucks more blanket under his bottom. “You pay entirely too much attention to my ass.”

Jensen smooches Jared's parted, smiling lips. “Can't help it. It's a lovely ass with a gorgeous hole.” A hole he manages to slip out of since they keep moving and shifting around.

Jared smooths a hand against Jensen's face. “Go away, dirty pervert...” He huddles down into the blanket, chuckling as Jensen nuzzles behind him, nibbling and licking his shoulder and neck as he rubs his softened shaft against his ass cheeks. Jared holds tight to the arms that encircle him. “I hope we never lose this about us.”

“mmm...” Jensen rests his head on Jared's. “I doubt we'd want to. We've deprived ourselves something like this for far too long. We're making up for lost time.”

“So what? uh...” Jared stares up at the ceiling trying to figure out just how long they'd have to wait for their life to crumble. “...25 to 30yrs of what we have now, then it suddenly spirals down the drain?”

“No, not right away.” Jensen grunts when he's elbowed in the ribs. “ ** _unff!_** okay, _okay_...” He rises a little above Jared to look down at him, then realizes he wants to look fully into the face so he raises off his right hand, palm flat to the floor. “I think we vow to each other to stay positive, be grateful...always be honest, willing to be weak and sometimes laugh at ourselves. Keep talking, never go to bed angry...lead together, side by side...love each other the way we want to be loved— _what else_?” He looks back at Jared for pointers in more choices.

“...don't know...” Jared laughs lightly, his fingers moving around on Jensen's chest above him, able to close his eyes and still feel and caress his mate's body. “...that sounds like a good start.” 

There's a few minutes of silence, Jensen glances at Jared to see if he's asleep. “...you know, I started thinking about something while we were at Bradley's office...”

Jared opens his eyes right away. “yeah...?”

“I don't know why I haven't considered it before. Maybe it's because of Liam...Chad's 'pup' an' now our own...I don't know why I haven't reached out to other mated couples...”

“...wha—?” Jared rolls over to lay on his back. “What do you mean?”

“I think it's time to admit that this branch of the extended Ackles Pack isn't going to follow the norm...i.e. Alpha-Beta-Omega.” Jensen presses his cheek to his biceps to stare at Jared. “We're already scattered and paired how we'll be for the rest of our lives. Alpha and Omega...two Betas...” He rubs the back of his hand over Jared's outer thigh to ride up the side of his body, to then slide along the rounded belly. “I don't feel compelled to force any of them to look for new mates just to fill empty spaces.”

Jared adds his hand over-top of Jensen's, tucking his fingers between. “Especially if we don't plan on truly having a mated Beta.”

“Exactly. So, uh...” Jensen shrugs his shoulder, making a slight face in wonder. “...listening to Bradley talk, I couldn't get it out of my mind to...” He pauses in a weird spot to look at Jared. “It's like once I knew you didn't have your own pack, I wanted to offer my own to you on the spot.”

Jared frowns, rising to his elbows. “You feel bad for Brad and Eric?” He intently watches as Jensen keeps his hand on his abdomen, then begins to use one or two fingers to draw along the skin or follow the shape of his body, never lifting his head up as he clears his throat to speak.

“I do. I don't see their own pack taking them back, even when their 'pups' are older. They sound like they do fine, but—” Jensen shook his head, laughing at himself like he thinks he's foolish. “—I don't know—it's the 'pups' I worry about because the oldest has known five years of dead silence and agony, having to watch his parents deal with this utter bullshit.” He quickly glances at Jared, then drops his gaze. “I swear I wanted to reach across Brad's desk and offer him a rightful place here, with us...as one of my Alphas. Eric, too...because I don't know of another pack that would—” Jensen notices that Jared has to look away from him, then side-eyes him with a glint to his eye. “— _what_? Is this a silly idea?”

“no-no...I'm, uh...I'm actually—” Jared sits up, holding Jensen's hand flat to his stomach. “I can't find the words to say what I am feeling. I know what it's like to try to live on without a pack...an'...jesus, _love_...” He bows his head as he traces his own fingers over Jensen's skin, shaking his head slowly. “...they're both an emotional basketcase over the situation and how the other copes.” His eyes drift off to look away. “Tough to fathom how two strong Alpha will take the offer.”

“That's my one concern, but...” Jensen flips his hand to tighten his hold on Jared's fingers. “...I have the rings already, safely kept in a deposit box. When we go to dinner with them, I was thinking of making the offer then—still dumb or— _what_?” He stops what he was about to say simply because it's his usual hesitation in making this kind of lead Alpha decisions that has made him feel less in control than he should. He has so many ideas in his head of how to run his pack, and none of them jive with what his father Alpha nor any of the packs that have branched off are doing.

“oh, man...” Jared covers his mouth to stem his wide smile as tears brim his eyes. “...don't know if it's the sweet sentiment or my overload of hormones...” He fans at his face, blinking his lids quickly. “I think it's a beautiful idea, but...”

“...buuut?” Jensen lifts an eyebrow to hear the worst Jared can say to him...that's it's an awful idea in the scheme of things.

Jared uses both hands to grab onto Jensen's wrist as if he feels him pulling away; Jensen was just trying to sit down and not lean on one hand. “no, I'm not shooting it down. I jus'...I wonder if, maybe, it'd be best to let one in on what could take place.”

Jensen considers the thought for only a second or two. “yeah...good idea. So they both aren't overwhelmed.”

Jared nods his head in agreement. “...and I think it should be Brad.” As he holds Jensen's hand to his belly, he slides fingers of both of his hands from palm and along forearm. “Eric's Omega so he'll...he _will_ react strongly, but it'll be so damn good.” Jared gives out a stuttered smile and laugh, not sure he can wait for this night to happen. “He might end up loving you more than he still loves me.”

“nah...” Jensen shakes his head, pretty sure Jared's done more for Eric than him. “...you gave him a right to live his life the way he needs to.” He places his palm against Jared's cheek, thumb rubbing over skin as he leans into to stare into hazel eyes. “Hell, I'd adore you if you saved me from the slow death of complacency.”

“ _whoa..._ ” Jared just realized what's about to happen in the next few months to a year. “...Ackles Pack is gettin' kind of crowded.”

“well...” Jensen drop his head to look at Jared's belly, just imagining how it will swell over these next few weeks and months. “...the 'pups' won't be here 'til next year.” Then he snorts a light laugh at this thought with the older 'pups' on their way of Bradley and Eric's. “Liam'll have two playmates and...who knows...” Jensen shrugs his shoulders as he glances from the side to Jared with a sly smirk. “...nothing says we can't keep opening our doors to lost souls like Brad and Eric.”

Jared adjust himself to clamp his hands on either side of Jensen's head. “I can't tell if it's me rubbing off on you or you're simply the most beautiful soul I've ever met.” He merges their foreheads, mouth a mere inch or so from Jensen's parted one. “I find you so damn sexy right now.” Jared reaches out to use index fingers to trace over the lower parts of the face.

Jensen shifts his hips from side to side like he's dancing where he sits. “I'm movin' and shakin' things with my lead Alpha clout.”

“oh, is that it?” Jared can't help but chuckle deeply.

Jensen grows serious for a minute, green eyes staring intensely. “Could be your influence. The confidence you build in me because you love me the way others don't...or won't.” He swears he can conquer anything that comes his way as long as Jared is by his side, always his champion and companion in everything. Even now, Jensen doesn't know how to live without Jared, or how he ever lived without him before they met.

Jared smooths his thumbs along Jensen’s cheeks. “I'm gonna kiss you pretty passionately right now. Don't take it as anything more than a kiss. I don't want sex, but I do want you.”

“oh, oh-kayyy...” Jensen lets himself be pulled toward Jared and his mouth taken quite possessively and half his face devoured. He does ease backward onto the floor but no sex is initiated.

They do make it to bed and after a few hours of deep sleep, wrapped around one another, they wake to have slow early morning sex that has them still in bed by the time every other pack member is up and off to work.

Man, do they love that Jensen works from home now and can make his own hours.

==&&==&&==&&==

Chad's been nodding off and on in the chair he has propped himself in off the side of the bed as he watches Delta shuffle around, making those throaty noises in sleep as he adjusts for comfort.

And she keeps tucking and untucking herself under sheets and covers.

Early this morning, when he had found her in the shower, he truly hadn't known what to think. He still didn't know what to do with her when she came at him with the sweet offering of her body. But almost instantly, and with good reason, watching her deal with his rejection rang too close to his own cracked heart. He surely doesn't want to inflict that agony or suffering on anyone so callously. He would be nothing like Christian—who he still feel is his Alpha and will be until his last day on Earth.

He had brought Delta back to his bedroom, stunned that she hadn't shift back to wolf form. It had seemed as if, maybe, she had transitioned for a reason and until she had gotten what she had come for...she would remain human. Chad tilts his head in deep thought, not sure what is going on with his body when Delta flashes a leg and thigh or rolls onto her back, pushing out her ample bosom. He does feel his body stir, but he can't identify the sensation as real attraction, simply curiosity to natural beauty. He's in awe...and he's just trying to deal with the loss of the wolf companion he cares for—the gray Beta wolf that had allowed him to open his heart and share his feelings. The one who had helped him shift, just for fun, a few times to see what it was all about. He doesn't love it, because it hurt since he hasn't shifted in a very long while. With Delta's calm and patience, he had gotten the hang of it. He enjoys the feeling more when he comes down from wolfing than going in.

Delta rolls again, making noises that sound like they will turn into whimpers. Immediately, Chad gets out of the chair, pulling off his t-shirt. He climbs under covers to slide behind this human female. What startles him is that if he closes his eyes, it's the same heat and scent he would've picked up from Delta in wolf form. Stretching out his left arm to tuck under her head, he loosely drops his right arm over her waist. He had given her an over-sized men's KANE t-shirt to sleep in; the material is riding up her curvy body, revealing the smallest boxer briefs he could loan her to wear, covering her feminine parts below.

He feels her wiggle and push her ass against his groin; he lowers his arm to slide his hand and fingers along the elastic waistband of the briefs. There's a different heat and scent coming off her the closer his hand comes to her crotch. He lightly skims fingers over the pubic area, feeling the soft pad of tight curls beneath. Further down, he senses the moisture seeping. She might be entering her heat, feeling her need to mate to possibly knot.

Chad buries his flushed features in the black silk of her hair. It scares him that she has chosen him as her mate; he feels sadness for her that he isn't a manly Alpha with an impressive knot. Delta wants him— ** _him!_**...Chad-friggin'-Murray...and she had come out of nearly twenty-some odd years of being a wolf to mate with him...

Honored and deeply humbled, Chad gathers Delta closer to his chest, praying to a higher power to keep both of them under control until he can talk to someone about this. There's no way he can excuse the loss of Delta, the wolf, for Delta, the buxom hottie who looks like every Alpha's wet dream...

==&&==&&==&&==

Lucky for Chad—or maybe not so lucky—the whole mood of the pack house seems to be to sleep late. No one is concerned when they haven't seen any sight of Delta, the wolf. Chad, himself, stays in bed, _will_ stay in bed, until 11am; the rest of the pack...not much better...

Adrian had wished to stay with Milo and work from home. Milo had brought Liam into bed with them as the 'pup' had a weird night of being more agitated than usual. Staying in his crib, alone, hadn't sufficed, nor had the portable cradle Milo rolled to his bedside. It hadn't been until Milo had put Liam in Adrian's arms, with Milo within Liam's view, that their son actually slept peacefully. Adrian had been slow to rise and get-going all morning, running a half hour behind his own time; he hadn't been late for work, thankfully.

Steve and Sophia had lazed about since both of them had later shifts. But they hadn't felt like leaving their bedroom or even their bed, until the absolute last seconds of time set aside to shower, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast and commute to work in the shortest route. 

Jared and Jensen had woken at a typical hour, had taken one look at one another as they both shared the same thought of immense love and light for their impending 'pup'. Jared had rolled into position to slide under Jensen; Jensen had lifted himself, braced on right knee and forearm as he had settled his frame down on top of Jared. They had started moving together, once skin stuck to skin. Jared had spread his legs, arching his bottom with the offer of his waiting hole and Jensen had directed his domed cocktip into the building wetness. He had barely felt his knot swelling, but he still slid in and out in a slow rhythm. He had matched Jared body part for body part, every limb merged as one, his head was placed on the soft plait of dark brown hair. It was as he thrust that his erection hardened, his knot finally growing to its typical size. 

Jared had raised himself as if on cue, and Jensen had easily slipped in to feel the sphincter lock around the sensitive flesh. Jensen had kept the momentum, never increasing the speed even as he felt the rising pleasure toward an orgasm. He had stopped occasionally, mostly to tangle fingers and hands with Jared or to kiss and nuzzle a smooth cheek offered out. Jared's walls had milked him as eloquently as ever until he finally tenderly pressed hard into Jared, spewing several loads of seed into the tight rectum. He had rested calmly on his Omega, letting their bodies react in combination. He had felt Jared reaching back to touch his face.

“...love you—so much...” Jared had stretched a bit, then shut his eyes to continue to slumber.

Jensen could've moved off of Jared, but he was too damn comfortable, and exhausted, to move about. He had closed his eyes and was out like a light, as well. They had ended up waking several hours later, had showered separately and Jensen had gone off to start work in the shop, leaving Jared asleep in their bed.

Christian, even though he hadn't been a part of the main house, had a similar type of morning like the rest of the pack. A late sleeper he tended to be anyway, but not because of hours of sex. Nope. He and Kevan had actually worked well into the early morning hours; Christian had offered the young man his couch to crash on as they had kept on drinking and smoked more weed. He hadn't wanted Kevan out on the road with any impairments to impede his progress home.

Sometime in the cusp of dawn, Kevan had felt he owed Christian a cooked breakfast of whatever food was in Christian kitchenette. But he had taken one step in front of the bedroom doorway and he was shedding clothes down to his briefs and crawling into bed with the Alpha.

Christian had enjoyed the wake-up handjob, but he wasn't sure how much he liked that Kevan had slipped into his room, and his bed, uninvited. Most innocents would've already known if the Alpha would've made his move. Kevan had given plenty of “wait” signals that had held Christian back. He hadn't known what to do with a male innocent who took control without asking. It was an awkward orgasm. He hadn't been prepared so he was semi-soft, his knot half-swollen.

Christian had felt the uncomfortable atmosphere overwhelm him when Kevan had thought he would get a return on the favor as he stripped off his briefs. Christian had no other recourse but to accept the hard cock jutting into his blurry line of vision, ending up giving a half-assed handjob. He hadn't appreciated Kevan's method of releasing his semen—either the boy hadn't come in days or he was just a massive ejaculator. The jizz had splattered over sheets, pillows, Christian, the headboard behind Christian and a corner of the nightstand that was a good distance from the bedside. Then Kevan had wanted to “cuddle” and talk incessantly about life, the world, themselves...basically nothing that held Christian's interest since being jarred out of a dead sleep. It had made him crave Chad even more than he ever had before. 

Kevan was a poor man's Chad.

Now Chad...he had woken to be stared at by dark piercing eyes like Milo's. It had unsettled him because those kinds of eyes bore into his soul and made him squirm. Delta had made him squirm for a whole different reason than Milo did. At least she wasn't naked this time, but she could still rock that concert promotional t-shirt and those tight boxer briefs like she was wearing the sexiest ensemble ever. She mimics his position, laying on her side, hands tucked under her cheek as she faces him. He finally breaks contact with her gaze, eyes lowering like his Omega status often makes him do and it pulls Delta in, causing her to react.

She whimpers softly, letting out a frustrated breath at how blocked her vocal chords feel. She slides closer to her mate, nudging him as she coos, then nuzzles to nip and lick over exposed skin. Her mate is receptive to her affections, open to the attention she can pay him. She starts using her hands, placing them on the warm body to suddenly feel heat and smooth hardness. She uses her cheek to turn the head to look at her, finding herself mere inches from those familiar features she has grown to adore. Fingers begin to trace and caress, heading leaning into scent and inhale as her body begins to change chemically to alert her to what she most craves—the whole reason why she has shifted in the first place.

Delta has found her true mate and her body won't allow her to change back or return to wolf form until she has been taken. Her final act of mating will choose her fate for the future. She's saddened to know that wolfing will become less important once she has mated in human form, but ecstatic to know that her life will be shared with her one true mate—Chad.

Chad has no foggy idea the rest of his life is being decided in these last few minutes as he feels his body switch gears on him. It is continuously rolling in his head that he loves Delta, the wolf, but has no right to transfer those feelings to this poor unsuspecting woman. But her touch...her heat, her scent...her very center of gravity keeps drawing him in. Not as Omega, but as a powerful, yet equal mate to this female Beta. He senses his body churn with new want and need, a desire to take what is offered to him and claim as his own.

The weirdest part of all is he _knows_. There is no doubt in his mind that he isn't exactly where he's supposed to be, letting his true mate drape her body over him and lovingly explore his face. She is his— _mine_ , his head roars—as he is hers. Securing one arm about her waist at the back, Chad deftly flips Delta over onto the mattress. She is so loose and drowning in her own body's feelings that she flops, spreading out like a virgin sacrifice: arms stretching outward, legs spreading and hips beginning to roll in small circles. Chad scents the change in her again. Delta is now officially entering her heat and she will need him now more than ever.

Old Chad panics and, again, runs from the room like frightened little girl.

This time...Delta doesn't follow.

==&&==&&==&&==

Milo drags over another random paper bag, taking out every single pieces of clothing inside to make another pile he will dig through to find the various “gems” Sophia had promised him were inside each one. She is giving him first dibs on baby clothes and anything else these seventeen bags contain that he can find use for.

“...thanks for keeping me company while I do this.” Milo glances over his shoulder at the rest of the paper bags he needs to go through until Jared takes over to give them several loads of washing so Sophia can donate them to the various shelters they will go to. He hears Liam make another joyous cackle, turning to glance at this brother Omega. “What is with you two today?”

Jared is cradling Milo's son to his chest, giving him a morning [ _well, early afternoon_ ] bottle-feeding. “What do you mean?”

Milo shakes his head. “I swear...that is some _powerful_ mojo you wield to calm fussy 'pups'.” He laughs lightly at his next thought, reaching across the table as he speaks, “I'm gonna have to keep runnin' to your bedroom to make sure your 'pup' is still around.”

Jared hasn't told anyone about the 'pup' he's carrying, so it startles him to hear Milo's words. “Maybe he's worn himself out. Could be exhaustion.” He's fascinated by Liam in ways no other pack member will understand. Except Jensen, not with the information they learned from Bradley about 'pups' in the womb and newborns once they arrived.

Milo wrinkles his brow as another thought ran through his mind. “Does he look tired to you?” He's been having a rough time of it, putting Liam to bed and Liam staying asleep longer for more than two-to-three hour blocks. Milo's afraid that Liam's going to wear he and Adrian out, or keep them both awake since neither of them consider asking for a nursery to be made for their son. Liam is fine in their bedroom, for now.

Jared smiles, staring down at the wide, nearly black eyes looking up at him. “...no...” He shuffles Liam in the cup of his palm to rock him. “He's moving even when I hold on tight.” Jared reaches out to wipe off some saliva from the corner of the tiny mouth. He finally glances up then over to the piles on the table surface. “If you're getting bored just tell me what you're looking for. I think I know your tastes well enough to figure what things you might like for yourself.” He wants to get these loads of laundry started.

“Well, I want as much of boy baby clothes as possible. The stuff that can be for either a boy or a girl 'pup'.” Milo puts his index finger up in the air to make a second point. “And I'm looking for my own clothes...but I'm searching for bigger sizes and maternity clothes—for, you know...when I might carry again.” He states that last comment rather quietly, maybe Jared won't pay attention, too entranced by Liam.

This time, Jared stares directly at Milo. “So you want to have another?” There's no way he can't see this happening and Milo being the perfect mother Omega he is already. Liam sure has no complaints toward him.

Milo drops his gaze, then glances at Liam to reach out and grab onto the chubby arm. “...jus' between us...” Dark eyes look at Jared with a cool glare. “...this mothering thing hasn't been as bad as I once believed. Not even when I bled out...and not even the eleven hours of labor I was in to produce Liam to the world.”

Jared covers his hand over Milo's. “Adrian's not pestering to try, is he?”

“No.” Milo squeezes Jared's hand in reassurance, then pulls away as he makes one of his trademark faces. “He's the one that wants me on birth control, thinking about waiting until Liam's of an age where we can deal with another newborn.”

Jared nods as he can almost hear that coming out of Adrian's own mouth. “I know I've asked before, but you expertly dodged me at the time.” He doesn't look around the dining hall space, just stares at his brother Omega. “Have you two resumed knotting yet?”

Milo's the one who searches the room, then lowers his voice. “No.” He folds his arms on the table surface, tucking a pile of clothes under his face. “My anal tears were severe enough to warrant both of us to go on suppressants. We follow the doses, but sometimes—well, you know...” Milo knows Jared is aware of how strong the bonds of mates are and that even when on suppressors, sometimes they aren't foolproof in getting rid of arousal.

“—you both need the intimacy of the other...” Jared smiles form one side of his mouth in complete understanding. He's even more aware now with his own Alpha, and his own pregnancy aroused states to the power between mates. 

“He doesn't...” Milo looks around, then leans over to speak against his shoulder toward Jared. “...god, I can't believe I'm sayin' this out loud...he does _finger_ me, massaging me to orgasm 'cuz the want is always there.” Sometimes the want is there like a hum underneath every day activity and it keeps Milo from doing his daily routines. Thank god he does have to care for and tend to Liam or else he'd be running bonkers and trying to call Adrian every hour on the hour to come home for a...“just a quickie”. 

“Once you go off the sups permanently...there's a good chance you'll be fertile right away.” Jared thinks Milo knows this already, but it never hurts to make certain.

“I know. Tha's why we thought about birth control...” Milo clears his throat, not sure if Adrian appreciates him telling Jared all of this. “...or him thinking about trying condoms.”

“There are some temporary methods just coming out.” Jared narrows his eyes on Milo, attempting to gauge his brother Omega on how he truly feels about this situation. Milo's the kind of Omega who wants to be natural and organic, let things play out how they're meant to, to not try and control a thing or force an issue. “No pills or condoms needed.” Jared recalls hearing about injection shots and medicinal implants that are available for the Omega who wants to wait to carry for their next litter.

Milo makes a grumpy face, then shakes his head as he squirrels his body around, like he's uncomfortable. “I'm aware, but they scare me, and I know Adrian automatically refuses if he knows I have an inkling of fear.”

Jared realizes very quickly that Milo needs to vent all of this, and get an honest opinion from him to help him sort things out in his jumbled head. “Well, it depends on how long you wanna wait to have another. A year? Two years? Five?” Resting his arm up on the table, he looks down at Liam's peaceful face as he adjusts the bottle against his chest. “What's your long term goal as a couple, with Adrian's career and your self-made business success?” Jared wonders if Liam is sensing his own 'pup' in his body, and this is why he and Liam have connected so easily. He subtly shakes his head out of his trance, then glances at Milo. “Can you see yourself doing this again, letting nature take its course or do you wanna take control?”

“...jesus, I don'...” Milo looks over but then sees Chad standing in the wide doorway, staring at him. “...mornin' bro, wha's...” He can detect that the wideness of Chad's eyes means something's wrong. “What is it? What's wrong?”

Jared doesn't turn around from where he sits in the chair. He knows to not engage Chad unless Chad approaches him. Not Chad's choice, but one from Christian himself when he was still dictating what Chad could or couldn't do around Jared. Now Jared simply lets Chad control their connection, or what bond is leftover between them as brother Omegas. He looks to Milo to gauge how to react to Chad being somewhere behind him. At least Jared has Liam to tend to and make it look like he's not ignoring Chad.

Chad pauses because he knows what Milo has been talking about is something personal he will only discuss with Jared, but he also isn't sure it's good to involve Jared. Mainly because Jared and Delta are close. “uh...can I—uhm...can we talk upstairs...uh, in my room?”

For a minute, Milo is quiet, not sure how to take Chad's reaction. He isn't sure Chad is slighting Jared or just being his usual strange self. He looks down at Jared who is staring at him, making secret gestures to go on and follow Chad. “...you sure, man?”

“I'll stay and hang with Liam.” Jared is being honest. He finds he's actually going to like being a second mother Omega to Liam.

Milo pushes out of his chair, hand cupping Liam's dark head to give it a quick kiss, and then squeezes Jared's shoulder joint. “I guess I'll be back then.” He trails behind his brother Omega as he leads the way down the hall and up the staircase. “Is this gonna be a while?” Milo can't shake the need to use the railing, even after he no longer has his 'pup' bump. “I do have a schedule for today though it may look like I'm being lazy.”

“uh, I don't know.” Chad bows his head as he twists once Milo joins him on the second floor. “I jus' need you—I need your help with something, and I'd rather not spread it around the whole house.”

“Chad...” Milo thinks it's a jab at Jared, that he tattles everyone's personal issues to the whole pack. “...if you wanted to talk with me in private, I suggest not ripping into the people I love without provocation.”

“...huh?” Chad has no foggy idea what Milo's going on about. He walks toward his own bedroom door, looking over his shoulder to make sure Milo trails behind.

“Never mind.” Milo can see how crazed Chad appears now that they're alone. Maybe Chad didn't even understand what he meant, they could just wipe it clean. “What's going on? Why have we stopped here at your door?”

“Because...” Chad sighs, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I don't quite know exactly how I'm supposed to easily explain how I came to have a half-naked female writhing around in my bed.” He knows if he states things plain and honest, it might be a change of pace for he and Milo. Maybe Milo will treat him differently, like he does Jared.

“ ** _Excuse me?!_** ” Milo isn't certain he heard Chad right.

“Open it.” Chad points his thumb to his door. “See for yourself.”

“What is thi—? Is this a _joke_?” Milo's unsure how to take Chad's shrug or how his brother Omega stares at the floor and fidgets. “—'kay...I'll look, but if this is some kind of elaborate sche—” He turns the knob, pushing the paneling open to reveal exactly what Chad said. Milo shuts the door, stunned. “There's a nearly naked woman in your bed—in a KANE t-shirt...and she's humping your bed.”

“All right...good.” Chad nods his head, rocking his body forward. He soothes a hand down his chest to rub over his stomach. “Now I know I'm not imagining things... ** _ungff!_** ” Chad frowns, rubbing the arm Milo just punched. “ ** _ow!_**...why'd you do _that_?”

Milo hides his want to smile and one-arm hug the young 'cub', but he does make fists and push them into Chad's torso. “I knew!...you'd break that chain Chris has around you.” He clamps one hand over a shoulder bone. “Easy solution for your _problem_?” Milo gestures toward what's inside the room, beyond the door he has propped open. “Get the fuck back in there and give her what she wants.”

“I would...” Chad bounces his head from side to side. “...if that were a complete stranger.”

“What do you mean?” Milo furrows his brow in confusion. “You _know_ her?” He didn't think Chad knew anyone remotely that hot.

“So do you.” Chad lifts his chin in pride.

Milo peeks around the door's edge. “uhm...trust me, with a fine piece of ass like _that_...” After he motions with his head, he points to his own self. “... ** _I_** would remember her.”

Chad isn't sure he likes how Milo refers to Delta; he feels very protective at the moment. “That ' _fine piece of ass_ ' has been living under this roof for almost three months.” And he wishes, for once, Milo wouldn't just assume he'd lie. But that's tough when he's “cried wolf” so many times before. 

“Wha—?” Milo's not sure he comprehends what Chad's trying to get at.

Chad smirks, shaking his head that this thing with Delta can fool even Milo. “Tha's not just some smokin' hottie in my bed, Mi'o...tha's Delta...”

“No.”

“Yes”

“No. It can't be.” Milo shakes his head adamantly. “They told Jared she's chosen ' _permanence_ '.” There is no possible way a wolf of twenty-something years would transition unless it was for something life-changing.

“Well, not anymore. And...” Chad wrinkles his brow, looking down in deep thought. “...I think she's shifted to human in order to be able to mate.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“With _who_? **_You_**?” Milo doesn't mean to cackle so loudly, but it's laughable how much this whole story gets the more he stands here. Chad isn't unmateable because of terrible looks, by any means, but it's his personality that rubs so many the wrong way and turns Alphas off.

Chad's disturbed by Milo's laugh. “Why's that so funny?” He takes a hard swallow as he's starting to realize something about he and Milo's relationship. His brother Omega doesn't hold the same kind of feelings, nor does he show an ease of loyalty and respect that Chad has for Milo.

“—'cuz man...” Milo holds out his hands toward Chad, hoping he sees what he's about to tell him pretty clearly. “...you've been nothin' but starry-eyed, and in love, with Chris for years. You finally knot...you're his only mate now—yet, here you are and there he is. Have you even shown any interest in someone else...ever?”

Chad isn't going to dignify that type of question with an answer. He simply states what he firmly believes is his only truth at times. “Chris is my Alpha—my true mate. Nothing will change that.”

“...though he seems to not want anything to do with you much.” Milo hates being so direct, but it's probably time for Chad to cut his losses and bail on Christian, since the Alpha seems to have moved on, just not moved away.

“It's difficult now, but...” Chad struggles to make excuses for Christian, hoping that they might, one day, come true. “...he'll see...he'll come around...”

“Chad...” Milo grabs the rounded shoulder joints in both hands, giving Chad a soft shake. “...what are you going to do?” if Chad doesn't know, still, Milo will try to convince him to just bite the bullet and step back into this bedroom and take what's being freely offered to him.

“I don't know.” Chad scratches at his cheek, darting his gaze up and down to Milo. “Tha's why I've come to you.” He was hoping for something more substantial and heartfelt then...“go fuck her”.

“Seriously? You want _my_ help?” Milo knows he wasn't subjected to Christian's “ban” of Jared going anywhere near Chad, but he took it as a slight to him since he and Jared were brothers. “You know what my strong opinions can do to you.”

Chad clears his throat, folding his arms over his chest. “I don't hold you, or anyone else, responsible for anything to do with why I'm separated from my Alpha.” He was shocked his voice sounded so strong. “We were on shaky ground way before.”

Milo tightens one hand on the shoulder bone, then places a palm flat to the chest, over Chad's heart. “...an' I'm gonna tell you... _give in to her_.” He gives off a crooked smirk. “It's obvious she likes you. Let someone else in who can probably treat you much better than Chris has.” Milo distances himself then reaches out to softly pat Chad's cheek.

Chad cannot believe that Milo's sage advice to him...without even trusting or believing in him...was to just take a woman's body into his own...just because she was there in his bed, being all sexy and arousing him. “You heard me, right? _That female_ in my bed is _Delta_?” He doesn't know how often he has to reiterate this fact for Milo to believe him.

“...yeah-okay... _whatever_...” Milo's getting tired already, so he tries to back away.

“You don't believe me?” Chad states this almost breathlessly, looking Milo up and down like he's seeing him for th first time and he's not sure he likes him very much.

“Can you blame me?” Milo starts to walk back to Chad, touching his own chest in frustration. “Delta has lived here for so long you want me to believe that she'd shift just to bang you?”

Chad flinches and blinks slow to then look over at Milo. “You think she's just some random chick I picked up at a club or bar last night?” Didn't Milo even notice him not leave the house once? How the hell would he have gotten her here if she wasn't in the house already?

Milo has walked over to shut the door, holding the knob in his hand. “I don't know what to believe with you, Chad.”

“...well, then I'm sorry I bothered you.” Chad pushes past Milo, shoving him out of the doorway to close the paneling on him and lock the mechanism.

“aww...Chad...c'mon...” Milo spins to place his palms to the wood paneling, speaking to the door out loud. “...don't be so grumpy. She's beautiful. You have good taste.”

“ ** _Go to hell, Mi'o!_** ”

“Next time...get Jared.” Milo rolls his eyes as he's now walking away for good. “I'm gettin' tired of being yanked back and forth like this is some damn game to you.”

“ ** _Go! Away!_** ”

Milo does just that, never thinking twice about Chad's claim being true. He jogs hurriedly down the stairs, heading back to the dining hall. “Sorry 'bout that. False Alarm.”

Jared has begun to wander around the dining hall, then into the sunlit kitchen while walking with Liam over his shoulder to burp him after his bottle. He's caught in a light snicker because each release of gas from Liam's belly makes him sound what could almost be called a laugh or a tiny giggle at how funny he thinks he is. Jared cuddles the little misfit to his upper chest and neck, finding a peculiar comfort in Liam's odd behaviors. It makes him think that the 'pup' is more like his mother Omega than once thought. 

Jared swivels as he hears Milo enter the dining hall, retaking the chair to resume his task. “Is everything all right?”

“oh, the usual.” Milo waves his hand in mid-air to wash away Chad even having show his face. “Chad tellin' a fantastical tale he wants me to believe so he doesn't have to face reality.”

“Really?” Jared leans against the archway's molding. “What fantasy do you presume he's trying to pass off on you now?”

“Delta.”

Jared knows that anything to do with Delta when it comes to Chad is going to be along the serious, not the fantastical. “What about her?”

“That she's shifted to human and is the female in his bed, writhing around, as we speak.” Milo stops talking to recall what the female had looked like, tipping his head to Chad. “Granted...I'm elated that Chad found himself one hot-as-fuck female, but...”

Jared pushes off the wall to reach Liam's carrier in Jensen's captain's chair. “ _...jesus christ, Mi'o..._ ” He places the newborn in the restraints, locking the belts so he doesn't fall out. “I swear I could strangle you sometimes.” Jared bolts out of the dining hall into the foyer and takes the stairs two at a time. He notices Chad's door is shut, but isn't quite certain if it's locked or not. Jared can try to just barge in, no invite, but he still hesitates. He knocks politely, placing his hands on hips.

“ ** _Go 'way Mi'o!_** ”

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

“It's Jared, Chad. Milo's not here.” Jared can hear sounds, soft voices in tandem together, then footsteps approaching the door. “It's only me. I promise.”

“What do you want?” Chad leans his brow on the paneling, hand touching the woodgrain.

“I wanna help, Chad.” Jared can hear the soft scraping of fingers on the door from the other side; he knows Chad is up against the paneling to listen closely. He softens his tone. “I believe you. I believe that you believe that's Delta in your bed.” Jared steps back an inch as the door opens to show Chad standing weakly against the paneling's edge.

“Why do you believe me and not Mi'o?” Chad is genuinely confused to why Jared would feel so strongly when Jared was the one singled out on Christian's attack.

“Because... ** _I_** know ** _Delta_**.” Jared directs the conversation to what Chad knows, then will address what he doesn't know or what's not obvious. “Not only do I personally know her but I've been translating her file—to the best of my ability. Their one fear was her shifting to human once she had found her mate—in human form.” He turns his head as he goes on to explain private information that he and Jensen have been discussing for weeks. “She had never mated in her wolf form at the sanctuary, like they had hoped she would.”

Chad looks away, biting his lips as moisture builds in his eyes. “She's the last bit of truth I have in this life...” He spins around, glancing toward his bed. “I wouldn't lie only to harm her...” Chad bows his head and face smooshes to the side of the paneling as he demurely looks up at Jared.

The two Omegas share a long look of unspoken apologies, then Chad moves off the door, Jared steps toward the threshold.

Jared cups Chad's cheek, noticing how starved for affection the Omega is. “I know you wouldn't. She's special—one of a kind.” He dips his head to connect eyes and widens his smile. “I miss'd her greatly while I've been here. You have no idea how much I've wanted her with me, then...” Jared shakes his head as he's unable to explain how Delta came to live here with him, with his new pack. “I wouldn't call it luck, but something intervened to bring her to me.”

Chad shuts his lids, nodding his head. “I'm so scared.”

Jared feels his own tears rising. “Of _what_?” He senses he's going to be dealing with the real Chad from now on. 

Chad backs away, but only to open the paneling further to let Jared in. “It started last night to early this morning when she offered me her body...” He turns to look toward the bed, at Delta shuffling around under the covers like she's in the throes of pleasurable pain. “I thought she wanted me to take her right there and then.”

Jared nods his head in understanding. “...when we saw you in the kitchen.”

Chad gives out a weak smile. “I hurt her by rejecting the offer, forgetting that the initial moments of mating are simply to scent and rub bodies...to touch and familiarize oneself with your mate.”

“It's okay to deny her.” Jared stands by Chad as they glance at the bed. “Tha's your right. But...” He quirks up one eyebrow as he realizes Chad's been thinking long and hard about this situation. “...you've obviously changed your mind.”

“I felt empathy...then sympathy, because I'd struck her pride down—” Chad slowly explains as he thinks things through. “—I don't wanna be like other male pack members. Then—I don't know—I smelled her, felt her draw...” He gives a weak one shoulder shrug. “...wanted to touch and to take...” Chad shakes his head, flabbergasted as he touches his chest. “I'm an Omega...she's a Beta...” He turns a curious gaze on Jared. “Shouldn't she mate with an Alpha?”

“Chad...” Jared faces Chad directly, getting his brother Omega to look at him. “...a good majority of the wolf populace relies on instinct, the rest...rely on tradition. There are those few who create a blending or a different method of the old beliefs and teachings.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “If you want me to answer you honestly, I will...but it won't be what you want to hear.”

Chad gives off a wry smile. “And if you tell me what I want to hear?”

Jared has nothing to smile about. “Then I take Delta away, right now.” He stands ram-rod straight in order to show Chad how serious he is. “...then I...and maybe Milo, help her through her heat. Get her to the end where she has a clearer head.” Jared watches Chad's smile vanish rather quickly as it dawns on him he has to make snap decisions. “At this time, she's solely functioning on instinct, not tradition. She wants a mate she can love with her whole heart and body; she doesn't wish to mate to be taken, then move on to having 'pups'.”

Chad still can't fathom anyone having dared to force a mating on a wolf like Delta. “They really tried to mate her with another wolf? An Alpha?”

“Several, actually.” Jared rubs over his chin, leaning his elbow on his forearm as he stares at Chad. “Then they tried to put her in a den with other males...still nothing.” He doesn't know how to explain why she never took to other male wolves, of any status or breeding. “She's got a strong will, knowing exactly who she wants to be with.” Jared extends his arm to clamp a hand over Chad's shoulder joint. “She wouldn't choose you because she has to or she thinks you make a good replacement Alpha.”

“She wants me because _she wants_ ** _me_**...” Chad touches his own chest again, but in disbelief, smoothing down his body as he looks from Delta to Jared. “I don't know what to do for her...other than to fuck her.” He gives out an uncomfortable snort-laugh, that makes Jared quirk up one side of his mouth. “Is she expecting the knot? Does she know I'm only a—?”

“ _...whoa, whoa..._ ” Jared grabs both of Chad's shoulders, getting him to look him in the eyes so he understands things don't have to be so rushed. Chad is the one in control, the one Delta will rely on to guide her along. _“_ I told you, I'm here to help you...an' Delta. I can see, from your face, fucking her is the last thing you wanna be doing.” He knows exactly what Chad is feeling, because he had performance anxiety with Jensen, and it truly does depend on the mate you choose to be with how things transpire.

Chad's beginning to think clearer now. “If she's never mated, then this would be her first time?”

“Probably.” Jared nods his head in agreement, letting his hands shape down Chad's biceps to grip them in his palms. “I haven't gotten to her medical records yet; they're sealed in red tape. And she hasn't let any doctor near her in the past 10-15 years.”

Chad takes a hard swallow, glancing over at Delta, then away again as he speaks in a hushed tone with Jared. “Is there—is there some way we can ease her through, where I can, like, have time to think about this?”

“Of course.” Jared gives off a light laugh, wondering if Chad's retained any of the things he had tried to teach him months ago. “But what you need to do first is to decide if you're here for the long haul. No matter what _we_ do...” He gestures between he and Chad's chests. “...or ** _I_** do, starting now, until whatever the outcome, I need your full focus and attention.” Jared dips his head to catch Chad's averting gaze again. “Are you willing to drop all inhibitions in order to help her?”

Chad stares at the writhing body on his bed, slowly nodding his head. “yeah—uh, yes, yes...my _full_ cooperation. You have it.” He takes a difficult swallow of the bile collecting in his throat. “Sure.”

“Okay, good...” Jared touches Chad's shoulders again, this time in reassurance. “...because I'm gonna walk over to her now, get her calmed down. I need to be able to use you as a reward for her to gain back control of her body.”

“yeah...oh-kayyy...I'll, uh...” Chad looks around the room only to find that he'll simply stand where he is, and try to patiently wait while he watches. “...jus' be over here...worrying...”

Jared smiles while clamping a strong hand on Chad's biceps. “She's gonna be fine, Chad. Both you and I will help her through this.” He breaks away from his brother Omega to walk around the side of the bed-frame. As he slides along the edge of the mattress, Delta twists her head, thinking Chad is approaching.”...hey, _love_...i's Jared...i's only me...” He lowers himself to his knees on the floor, watching Delta cringe and then curl, rolling her body to crawl toward him. Jared places both forearms on the mattress and she bends her head to nudge and nuzzle her face against them. He slowly raises from the floor, getting Delta to rise with him. Jared draws her closer to where they bump chests and she nuzzles his neck, sniffing and nipping; he spends most of that time touching her in random spots to get her familiar to his touch. He pets back her long locks, caressing the material of the t-shirt and then flicks the elastic texture of the boy boxer briefs on her thigh. “...typical Delta...as far away from feminine as can be.” He loosely secures an arm around her, then uses his other hand to cup her cheek, steadying her head. “...you know better than this, _love_...don't let your body rule your head...don't lose focus...”

Delta leans in, sagging against Jared's body; she wants to soak in his energy to center herself. Under her breath, she starts to softly whimper.

“He's not far, _love_...” Jared nods his head as he shows her his widest smile. “I promise. You can see him once you're more settled.”

Delta makes more noises, but sinks into Jared in acceptance.

Jared sweeps her into his arms, holding her cradled to his chest wall. He glances at Chad, whispering low. “I need you to strip the bed of everything but the fitted sheet. Do you have body oils or lotions in your bath?”

“uh, yeah...I think it's Milo's, actually.”

“Bring me whatever you find.” Jared moves around the room, holding Delta as she's no lighter than a feather. Once Chad returns with the oil bottle, Jared climbs onto the mattress with his knees, placing Delta in the center. He gets her to sit upright so he can rid her of the over-sized t-shirt, but keeps the briefs on. 

Delta falls backward with arms across her ample bosom to hide her nudity. 

Jared brushes back the black strands, his fingers lightly skimming over the injured eye, caressing the dark scar slashed over the lid. He watches as Delta turns into his touch, grateful for his warmer affections to her deformity. Jared sees Chad's at the other side of the bed, watching mesmerized. “Her one proudest moment. Her own battle scar.”

Chad had folded his arms across his chest, now they're around his body like he's holding himself. He frowns with some deep concern. “Did she have to fight off other males?”

“Don't worry.” Jared waves away Chad's concern. “It wasn't when they tried mating her.” He motions toward the eye in question. “She got this as a 'cub'...having to prove her worthiness to pack.”

“ _Why_?” Chad is stunned beyond belief that a pack would do that to its own member.

“I don't know.” Jared shrugs lightly, then reaches out with one hand to shape around a rounded shoulder joint, then along the shoulder's bone. “She never told me why, nor who she had to fight against to seek victory.”

“Can I?” Chad makes a motion if he can get on the bed too. He's been feeling this overwhelming need to protect, to claim Delta as his and no one else can have her. He's never felt this powerful of a surge to one single emotion. Chad stares down at Delta with the foreground knowledge that she wants him, will probably always want him as a mate. It's empowering to near her, aware that he can have her as his very own. He's learning a bit on what it must feel like to be an Alpha, but he's more convinced than ever that he will never be like Christian, or even Jensen and Adrian. He can do _this_ ; he actually believes he can be a viable mate to Delta—simply forgetting that she's Beta and he's Omega. At this moment, they're only two mates who feel an intense draw to one another.

Jared knows when his brother Omega makes a permanent choice to have an active role in Delta's heat, then her consequential mating. He has to pace this right, having eased other pack members in years past to their own matings. Jared will get Delta beyond her first throes and fever-fits, beyond the pain of not having the moment of complete fulfillment. With Chad's presence at her side, they will both get her to a calm and peace where she can control her own body, knowing exactly what she wants and needs from her chosen mate—the one she believes is her true mate.

Right now, Delta closes her eyes, arms still crossed over her bare breasts as she evenly breathes—in through her nostrils and out through her slightly parted mouth. Her frantic heart rate has decreased and she has barely thrust or rolled her hips even once.

Chad stares in wild wonder, clasping the body oil to his chest as he licks his lips wet. “uh...” He clears his throat to speak in a loud whisper, like he doesn't want to wake Delta. “She can't...she hasn't been able to—” Chad gestures his hand around his own throat. “I haven't heard her speak...or say one word of English. She struggles with sounds, but then I can mostly hear her wolf noises under her breath.”

Jared nods his head. “Coming out from transitioning, they told me to give her time to acclimate herself.” He shifts to sit Indian style on the mattress; he rests elbows on his thighs and drapes his arms so his hands are on the mattress, bumping Delta's side. “When she shifted during her high fevers, she mumbled incoherently that had them thinking she spoke a combination of wolf and human dialects.” Jared is working at pulling out longer strands of black hair to stretch them over her torso; he smiles briefly as he watches Chad do the same on his side of Delta's body. “It's possible she knows how to speak both but 26 years of not using her language skills—only sounds—stunts her ability to talk.”

Chad gives a slow nod of understanding. “...so give her time to re-learn...”

“It's most likely in the back of her mind to understand and speak, but too many distractions might be flustering her.” Jared simply extends a hand to place four fingers around Delta's throat; he doesn't expect to feel much of anything, but he is shocked to feel a hum or vibration from the inside out. It tickles his own skin so he pulls away with the flick of his wrist. “She's one of the smartest wolves I've ever met.”

Chad shakes his head in shock, still affected by seeing Delta for the first time and finding everything she did or got into kind of wondrous and unique. He's never seen a wolf act like such a “human”. “She must have a high IQ to do the things she's done as a wolf.”

Jared soothes a hand along Delta's right arm, up and down her forearm to biceps. “She'll be just as intelligent as a human, Chad, she won't suddenly go dumb.” He looks across at Chad with the tilt of his head. “Think of this like she's a newborn—like Liam. Except she's known her whole world as a wolf.” Jared glances back down at Delta, reassured that she's doing much better as she's probably way outside of her body by now. “It'll be tough to lose those animalistic tendencies, but the more she has the support...you mainly—me and Jen...the whole pack...I can see her adapting fairly quickly. There will be, uh...” He searches for words to say what he means to convey. “...moments of naivety...and first-times. She shifted at 5 or 6, so she may still have that mind-set but not the mentality or the maturity.”

“Like a child, but...freer and more open-minded...thinking the world's not such a bad place.” Chad smirks with a bit of humor in his tone.

“The longer she remains human as your mate, the deeper her mind widens and she starts to recall memories. She'll need to find that moment on her own, when she can blend wolf and human, making them one whole pack member.”

“Sounds...cool...kinda poetic.” Chad dips his head in shame. “That's what shifting is supposed to do for us, embracing our ' _true wolf_ '...like you guys had said.”

“Exactly.” Jared tilts his head in curiosity. “You okay?”

“I don't know.” Chad lets his eyes drift over to watch Delta, how calmed and relaxed she looks. “I had Jensen refuse that retreat for me, a while back. Now...” He blinks quickly, his mind a swirl of thoughts as he peers at Jared. “...I'm starting to think I may have shorted myself...and Delta. I let an opportunity slip on by that would've benefited myself, thinking my Alpha would...I don't know, like I could learn more from him...learn with him as we grew together.” Chad narrows his gaze on his brother Omega, fully aware that Jared isn't making him feel stupid or silly for all the mistakes he's made. “I don't think tha's gonna happen for me.”

Jared reaches across to touch Chad. “Never deny yourself the right to choose what you know is best for you. Have you stumbled and made stupid mistakes?—yes, sure...but not a single one of us in this pack hasn't done the same.” He realizes now he needs to let Chad into his mind, let him understand his feelings and emotions. “I know I can be a bit much—my guiding all coming at you from various directions, constantly, but it's not just my work, my career choice...it's who I am, deep inside. Denying myself the right to live my life the way I wanted at the time would have suffocated me. I never would've gone to the packs I did, worked with other pack members I'll hold in my heart for a very long time. Not choosing this as my whole life would've given me a life I never would've been happy with or at peace in. Had I not wasted my life on sacrificing my own happiness, I never would've stumbled into Jensen's life. Our worlds never would have collided and...” Jared shrugs his shoulders, scared of what he'd be doing now if he was back at the center; he likes where he is too much. “...who knows where either he or I would've ended. Both of us single forever or one of us settling for something less than what we knew we deserved.”

Chad hangs his head in shame and guilt. “I know I'm not as smart as some think I should be, but I'm not a complete imbecile.” He softens his tone because he's used to Milo ripping on him for all the foolishness he gets into. 

“I know you aren't.” Jared wishes Chad would stop hanging his head so low, hold his chin high with confidence. “And I will always support you in what you believe.” He reaches out again to touch Chad, this time gripping the forearm tight. “As an Omega, no matter who you are as a person, fundamentally you're always going to work from your heart. All of your emotions and feelings.”

Chad blinks quick, raising his head slowly. Everything that Jared is saying to him is making him flabbergasted. “You truly believe me when I say I'm carrying?”

Jared points to Chad's chest, then pokes his index finger into the left breast. “I believe in you and what you feel.”

Chad squints his gaze on Jared, knowing that he and Milo do often talk about him and share opinions. “What do you believe, despite me? You and Mi'o? I know you both have...” He motions his hand around the center of his own body. “...that you two have this ability to sense—feel—life moving inside...neither of you have said much to me.”

Jared slowly shakes his head, pulling away. “Chad, we shouldn't...”

“hey-hey...” Chad extends his own hand to catch Jared's from backing off. “...it's okay. By now my exterior is tough enough to withstand the blow of reality.”

“Chris is a fool.” Jared sighs out with a lift of one corner of his mouth.

Chad chuckles, the edges of his eyes crinkling in genuine hilarity. “I realize that, but he's my foolish Alpha to love or hate—well, maybe despise on a certain level.”

“I don't like making private discrepancies public.” Jared completely gets that Chad is allowed to love or hate anyone he chooses, but he does want the Omega to know what he's felt all this time. “He should've kept his opinion to himself...or at least taken you aside to a separate room and told you then. Not in front of the whole pack.”

Chad shoos his hand in the air like he's wiping away the worry or concern. “...well, it's over and done. We've moved on to this murky on-the-fence connection. The rawness is there—the purity of basic instincts of us being mates.” He nods his head as he figures everything out when he talks to Jared; weird how this has always been inside him, just afraid to speak out. “I think we're both tired of giving in or giving over to make the other happy. eh...” Chad dips his head, shrugging one shoulder as he looks away. “I know I am. Don't know 'bout Chris.”

Jared nods his head in acceptance, liking what he hears out of Chad's mouth. “According to Jensen, and Steve...Chris has been coping this way, like he always has been...and most likely always will until he wants to change on his own.” He's pretty sure whatever he says to his brother Omega won't be something too shocking that he hadn't thought of himself. “He's not an Alpha who bends to anyone's will.”

“Especially not an Omega's.” Chad murmurs under breath as he stares down at the bed, his eyes trailing up Delta's long supple body.

“No.” Jared drops his own gaze, every once in a while glancing at Chad to keep a close eye on him and his expression. “And not even for his own Omega.”

Chad furrows his brow as he shakes his head, somewhat in disagreement. “I think it goes deeper than me...or you, or Mi'o.”

Jared bites his tongue, letting Chad have this bout of insight. This lets Chad know how closely he's been paying attention. “yeah...you might have hit the nail on the head with that one.”

“Is she—?” Chad looks down at Delta as it seems she has allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

“No, but she looks like she is. She's centering herself with our energies to the feel of the room.” Jared glances around, liking the whole modern appearance of Chad's personal space; it's an interior design more fashionable than what he would assume the younger man would choose for himself. “There's no better place for her to be than where she feels safest and loved.”

Tentatively, Chad reaches out to lay fingers on Delta's left biceps. “In my 'cub' years, I started being with girls. I think I did it because of my Pops, not because I actually felt anything for them.” He takes a hard nervous swallow. “The first time I was with another man...not a boy or someone a few years older. I mean a real m-a-n...was the first time I felt anything positive for another pack member. I steered clear of Alphas—too scared of the knot. Of course I ended up working out all my Daddy-doesn't-love-me issues, which really fucked me up when those...relations hadn't panned out.” He looks across at Jared. “I didn't love myself very much, didn't care what I had to do to get high, suppress my heats...or synthetically arouse myself so that it wouldn't end with all these... _feelings_.”

Jared nods his head as he begins to follow along and understand more. “Then you met Chris...”

“No...” Chad holds up an index finger. “...then I heard Chris at a bar. Had no idea who he was. I barely got close before Steve bounced me.” He softly laughs at the long-ago memories. “Steve had been acting like Chris' bodyguard quite frequently. I crashed that party with no idea Chris was there. Without Steve.” Chad smiles wide at himself. “Lucky me.”

“Did you two mate that soon?” Jared crosses arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze on Chad. 

“uh, no...I tried.” Chad smiles a little, then shakes his head. “I was Omega. Chris, as a rule, didn't take Omegas...” He lowers his voice as his eyes shift around. “...not male ones.”

Jared sighs heavy as he lowers chin to chest, hoping the Omega takes this the right way. “It shouldn't be this much of a struggle to be mated, Chad.”

“I know. But it's too late for me...” Chad shakes his head as if he knows that he's going to have Christian in his life for good, but that he's trying to re-learn how to cope. “...for my heart...my body—my mind. I will always find worth in him as my mate, no matter how he feels about me.” He looks across at Jared with a strong determination in his eyes. “I will dislike or hate him for my own reasons, not because it's how the whole pack thinks I should feel. I do have a mind of my own.”

“I know, and you should.” Jared gives out a broad smile, drops his arms to rest on his thighs. “I always knew you had a sharp mind.” He shakes his index finger at Chad. “You—you picked up on Jen and I before we both knew for sure. You're very intuitive in your own right.”

Chad snortles out a laugh as he doubts Jared's comment. “Not to the levels of awesome of you and Mi'o.”

Jared deeply chuckles then becomes serious. “It's in you to be observant as much as you want, or feel you need to be.”

Chad looks at Delta, bringing up a hand to pinch his lips to hide a smile. “She's pretty awesome, like you guys.” He sighs as he rubs fingers at his temple. “I'm gonna have to do something to keep up with her.”

“Not only that, but to be her strength when she's weak.” Jared wonders if they've been shorting Chad for too long, and that he'd probably be much better at this mating stuff than they gave him credit for.

“...jesus...” Chad rolls his eyes, putting a hand to his chest as he rubs. “...she's a hefty 215 or 225 as a wolf. That was no joke hauling her in and out of the tub.”

Jared shakes his head at how easily Chad turned the sentiment into a slight tease of actual “weight”. “She's tall, but she's proportionate. She weighs less than you think as a human.”

“I've been scared to touch her.” Chad doesn't seem to fear her now as he lays a hand on her arm, letting the fingers curl around muscle naturally. “She's so visceral in her reactions to me.”

Jared does the same, one hand on her arm, the other hand soothes along mid-sternum down over the belly area. “As a wolf, she's had nothing to use but her feelings and emotions.” He slides his hand around to cup her left flank, gliding down to a hip. “She'll be like that for a while until she adapts to this form of her body.”

Chad lets his pale fingers slide along bare skin on the forearm. “Is she mixed race?”

“...yes.” Jared slowly nods his head, watching Chad watch Delta but then watch him touching Delta; Chad's being a lot more Alpha than he realizes, not wanting any other male pack member to touch his mate. “Afro-Cuban and some Irish from her father's side.”

“She's...” Chad licks his lips, feeling an intense heat fill his body, but not in any type of sexual way. “...stunning.”

“They call it ' _exotic_ '...” Jared lifts his head up to find the right words to express what it means. “...like a rare island flower.”

Chad brings out his hand to curl an index finger, caressing over the scar on her eye. “This is how I knew it had to be her, when I found her in the shower.”

Jared is a little stunned. “She took a shower on her own?” 

Chad nods his head as he belts out a light laugh in puffs of air. “...yeah, she's watched me plenty of times.” He's back to staring down at Delta, finding it cool that even when she's out her head naturally turns toward him—not toward Jared. “She loves the water...like from the shower spray.”

“hmm...they warned us she had a fear of water. I guess she's gotten past that fear.” Jared smirks, watching how attentive and gentle Chad is with Delta. “Maybe that had everything to do with you.”

“...huh?” Chad almost chokes, going a bit breathless. 

“You took her reason to be afraid away.” Jared releases an easy, reassuring smile. “You made it interesting, maybe fun for her.”

“...yeah, I did.” Chad nods as he thinks hard about those times with Delta, and how she truly did back away from water first but then the minute he got under and it didn't look like he had melted...Delta wasn't far behind him. “She even likes the shampoos I used on her furcoat.” He lets the fingers slide along a sleek strand of black hair as it shapes around her body, down her front. “We'll have to cut her hair. I don't know how to braid hair or...” Chad shapes his hand around his own head. “...do any kind of up-do thing.”

“We can get Soph to help us.”

Chad wrinkles his forehead in curiosity. “Would she mind loaning me a few outfits for Delta? They're the same size, aren't they?”

Jared stares for a brief time, pretty sure it's rather obvious how un-alike the two female Betas are, so he'll try to point the differences out to Chad; he can figure the more subtle ones out as he goes along. “Delta's taller...bigger around the breasts and hips, but similar in some aspects.” He raises an eyebrow as he recalls the bags of clothes that are down in the dining hall. “Actually, Milo is going through bags of clothes Sophia will be taking to the shelters. uhm...I'm sure I saw some decent pieces in there we can snag for her, 'til you take her shopping.”

Chad isn't sure Delta should be outdoors this soon or anywhere off the property. “Think it's wise to take her out into public so soon?”

“Why not? She won't shame or embarrass you.” Jared more than convinced that if Chad were around, Delta could do anything if asked. “I think she'll behave, if you're with her.”

“oh, okay...I jus' didn't—” Chad sighs, looking down at Delta with a worried lift to his eyebrow. “I don't want to overwhelm her or scare her more.”

“You don't have to take her out right away. See how she copes here, at home, how she feels. She likes to explore and roam as a wolf, so keep an eye on her if you do take her outdoors.”

“ohgod...she'll probably obey if I'm there, right? I'll need to be with her constantly.”

“This isn't a prison, Chad. We'll all watch her for you, if you can't. She'll learn the ropes of the house rules quick, just like she had as a wolf.” Jared extends his hand to calm Chad. “I know this is a lot to take in and think about. It's a huge responsibility to take another person to your side, under your wing...but let her support you as well. Let her know you need her as much as she needs you. Granted, now it feels pretty uneven, but you'll hit a plateau soon where you're on an even field with her and your relationship can become...symbiotic.”

“Give and take on equal levels.”

“Exactly.”

“sheesh...this'll be new for me. I don't recall this with Chris...or seeing it play out with Steve and Chris.” Chad shakes his head sadly. “I do see it in Adrian and Milo...you and Jensen...an' now with Sophia and Steve.”

“It's not tough to get there when it feels right and both mates are willing and open...ready to start building a life—a future together.”

Chad rubs a wayward hand over his belly. “She doesn't mind the 'pup'.” He smirks as he looks up at Jared. “She would lick my hand, then my stomach.” Chad narrows his gaze. “Tha's a lot to ask of her, right at the start.”

“She's been great with Liam. I see her being equally as affectionate for your 'pup'. In fact, she's probably going to be more protective and loving, almost willing to share the care and responsibility.”

Chad nods in agreement. “She might go to a doctor, if I go...huh?”

Jared goes quiet, never imagining how right Chad is. “She would, yes. I'm sure of it.” He had no idea that it would be this easy to convince Chad to see a real doctor who could finally confirm for Chad what was going on inside his body. Jared wonders if his brother Omega has a little nibblet of doubt in the back of his mind, but clings to the fantasy because it had been his only twinge of happiness. “I can, uhm...Jensen has this old family friend...Dr. Rey Torres...he's a general practitioner, but he specializes in Omegas. We could get you and Delta both in for check-ups...a physical, then...maybe Dr. Torres can find you a reputable OB doctor who can take your case long-term.”

Chad sighs heavy, biting the inside of his cheek. “I have no insurance.”

“ ** _What!?_** ” Jared is flabbergasted to hear this. “I thought with Chris...”

“It lapsed or...he forgot to make a payment.” Chad goes quiet, dropping his head as he crosses arms over his lap. “I've cut myself off credit cards until I get their balances down.” He feels like he has to explain himself, why he couldn't use his cards. “See, I kept buying stupid stuff for the studio. I didn't have the money or the insurance coverage to pay for an OB doctor on my own.

“oh, Chad...you should've...” Jared reaches across to grab onto Chad's knee. “Jensen would've gladly paid for the visit.”

Again, Chad can't help but feel stupid, ashamed and a bit guilty. “I know, but...my Alpha had just called me out. I thought for sure they'd take his word over mine.”

“No one did.” Jared tightens his grip on Chad's kneecap. “We were more worried about you. We've all been deeply concerned about you.”

“...oh, man...m'sorry...” Chad places a hand over Jared's, squeezing the shape. “...guess I kinda knew but...it's been difficult to know who I can talk to, who I can trust.” He removes his hand to then reach out to caress Delta. “Della became that for me. She's what gets me through a lot of this.”

“You love her.” Jared can see that so plainly all over Chad's face, through his eyes as he looks at her, even in her strange and highly sensual human form.

Chad furrows his brow in confusion. “Do I?”

Jared thinks he knows what's keeping Chad from admitting this truth. “It's okay...to feel what you feel for Delta as a wolf, then to allow the feeling to flourish toward her human side.”

Chad raises his head to stare over at Jared. “I thought what I felt was just ' _friendly_ '...a good companion...stupidly, like a man and his wolf.”

“She's _still_ your wolf, Chad.” Jared smiles at Chad to build his confidence. “Except she's now your _mate_ , if you want her to be.”

“I do. I realize it as I sit here and watch...I want her...I want to protect her, keep her safe...” Chad soothes a hand, moving the flat of his palm over her pliable belly. “...she's still so warm and soft, just less fluffy...”

Jared snickers out a light laugh. “Tha's a good start, Chad.”

“Thanks, Jared...” Chad turns to look intensely across at his brother Omega. “...for, well...I think you know.”

“I do, man...I do.” Jared reaches out to take one of Chad's hands. “Though you never have ' _thank_ ' me for doing anything for you and Delta. We're family...we're brothers...we're pack...”

“god...” There's a slight roll to Chad's eyes and then he sighs as he rubs over a cheek. “...I've missed pack.”

Jared gently chucks under Chad's chin. “We've missed you.”

==&&==&&==&&==

Jared flits back and forth in the kitchen, from fridge to stove, back to microwave. He's preparing two plates: Jensen's late lunch and his own smaller meal of a mid-afternoon snack. Jensen has come in, kissed his Omega in greeting then disappears into the half-bath to wash up and use the toilet. When he exits, he can't help noticing Milo and Chad in the dining hall, surrounding by all that clothing and the bags of clothes on the floor, little Liam is bouncing up-n-down, motoring around the floor in his portable walker.

Jensen stops in his office to pick up the mail, but then sits down to grab a letter opener to cut through a curious envelope. He glances up when he hears a soft knock, catching sight of Jared strolling in with their lunches. “...heyyy...I would've come out, Jay.” Jensen pulls out the papers as he watches Jared stroll over to the wet bar to squat and open the tiny fridge, taking out two drinks. He shakes out the contents of the envelope to read them.

Jared shuffles back to set the two bottles in front of their plates. He moves over the open packets of Delta's files he's been attempting to translate. “With Milo and Chad in the dining hall, I thought it best, considering I need to talk to you in private.”

“I inquired about those vans and trucks I told you I wanted to look into...” Jensen holds up the letter he's folding again to stuff back in the envelope. “...seems like they'll loan me one of each for a six-month trial period—free advertising for them and less of a trauma to my tight budget. If by the end of six months, I want to purchase them, we'll renegotiate the contract.

“...awesome.” Jared gives his mate two thumbs up, knowing how much of a hassle this has been for him—to get his own delivery trucks and vans. “You gonna give back the vehicles Josh loaned you?”

“I don't know. Should I? They suffice for now an'...” Jensen taps a finger on the envelope he put aside. “I'll have to look over this contract again to make sure they're not roping me into false hope.” He narrows his eyes over at Jared. “I'm sorry...you said you needed to talk to me in private.” Jensen stores away the rest of the mail, getting up to walk around his desk. He drags over one of the chairs that flank his desk so he can eat facing Jared rather than kinking his neck being right beside him. “...by the way, what is goin' on with Milo and Chad? Are they actually gettin' along?”

Jared piles loose papers together, compiling then with his yellow legal pads. He stacks everything on the coffee table with the wolf language books he had purchased to help out in translating Delta's files. “A lot has gone on this morning, _love_. It's been pretty unreal.” Jared sits back in a semi-slouch, bringing his plate and drink with him. “My first order of business is...you need to call your doctor friend back. Chad will go, but not alone.”

“ _Not alone_?” Jensen takes a bite of his sandwich, drops it down to chew and then grab for some chips. He pushes the food to the side of his mouth in order to talk, “I don't get wha—?”

Jared tilts his head to the right, looking over at Jensen. “...Delta's shifted into her human form.”

Jensen stares dumbfounded, eyes going wide and jaw slackening. “ _What_? Are you kiddin' me?” He pops the chips in his mouth and crunches away, then leans over to grab for his bottle of soda.

“No.” Jared throws a few pieces of food into his mouth, chewing slowly. “Seems she transitioned late last night, or early this morning. And...she shifted _for Chad_.”

“ ** _Hoooly shit!_** ” Jensen swallows his dry throat, then takes a swig of his drink. “...well, we kinda knew she'd probably try to shift being around all of us.” He scoots his chair closer to drop his bottle down, then put a foot up on the coffee table.

“She did it to mate...” Jared wants to make sure his mate understands what this truly means. “...an' she wants Chad.”

“...wow...” Jensen places his plate down, picking up half of the sandwich to munch on as he sits back in the chair to relax. He loves this...the ease of routines he's built with Jared; it's why he loves working from home now so he can have moments like these with his Omega and be here whenever he's needed. “...you were right. You said she had ' _feelings_ ' for him...” It's becoming quite clear to him he's got another pair of mates reforming in his pack. “...jesus...”

“oh, _love_...” Jared shakes his head, wiping a paper napkin over his mouth then putting it down on his thigh. “...it's more than feelings—like a crush.” He puts the plate down to twist open the cap of his water. “Her body wants him, had pretty much created this void where she needs _only_ him.” Jared brings the bottle to his lips, tilting back to drink.

“Tha's just...outrageous.” Jensen knows he should be reacting a bit more flabbergasted, but he's really not that shocked. He's kind of pleased for Chad, actually. Anything different to break the disturbing silence of Christian and Chad. “But, again, I think we both could tell she'd be drawn to him when she started recovering.” Jensen takes another huge chuck out of his sandwich. “How's Chad?” He clears his throat as he swipes bread crumbs off his jeans. “He has to be flippin' out.”

“...well, he _was_.” Jared swishes his head from side to side. “He came down this morning, only wanted Milo and brought him to the room. Shows him this female writhing around in ecstasy on the sheets...tells him it's Delta an' Mi'o cries ' _bullshit_ '...” He picks at his food on the plate over his thigh.

“...oh, christ...” Jensen stutters out a harsh laugh, looking toward his partly open door. “...well, it wouldn't be Mi'o if he didn't automatically doubt Chad.” He picks up his plate to pick at the smaller potato chips so he's not crunching down too loudly as he keeps the conversation going.

“So Mi'o comes back to me, offhandedly says that human-Delta is in Chad's bed...an' I race upstairs.” Jared shakes his head, taking the plate off his thigh to put it down on the cushion beside him. “Took me a little longer to get invited in. Chad thought I was Mi'o, then he thought I'd side with him.” He leans over to the right, landing on a collection of pillows that hold him up. “I let Chad know I believed him, fully supported him...an' this allowed me to get closer to the bed. Once I saw her scar over her eye, I knew without a shred of doubt.”

“So...” Jensen leans over again to grab for his soda bottle. “...Mi'o's eating crow?” He gestures toward the direction of the dining hall with a smirk.

“...an' Chad's loving every second of it.” Jared goes quiet, taking another drink. “While I got Delta under control, centered and calm...Chad and I had a really good conversation.” He sounds amazed as he reiterates the moment in Chad's bedroom back to his mate.

“oh, yeah?” Jensen tries not to show interest, letting Jared know that any talks he has with pack members can be kept secret. But he knows Jared will inform him of the stuff he needs to know.”

“yes...” Jared nods his head as he leans back on the cushion. “Chad'll go to Dr. Torres if we make an appointment for Delta too. I still don't know how long it's been since she's had a physical. And...” He pulls up both legs to bend them, sliding his shoes off to leave socked feet open to air. “...I need to know if she's had sex before. I know they've tried to mate her, but I always took it to mean the other wolves never got aroused or penetrated her.”

“Let me put in the call now, before it's too late.” Jensen pats his pockets to take out his cell phone. “I'm sure Rey won't mind juggling for two appointments. He keeps telling me to send pack members his way.”

“Right now she's entering her heat. She's sleeping most of the erratic energy off. Chad's highly receptive to take it to the edge for her.” Jared makes a face, but then smirks. “He's very aware of his low status, so that keeps him hesitant. But...he can't help but feel this weird attraction. I told him it was okay to transfer the love and affections he has for Delta as a wolf toward her as a human.”

“man...” Jensen shakes his head with a weird smile spreading over his lips as he rubs at his brow. “...this is going to be very strange. I thought he preferred males.”

“I think Chad's a bit like us.” Jared shrugs his shoulders like it doesn't matter what he chooses just as long as he loves honestly and completely. “He loves who he loves and loves for good. He doesn't stray or look elsewhere. It's not that he's filled totally or satisfied, it's just that he's extremely loyal and he's unsure of his worthiness to be loved.” He goes quiet, looks away and makes a brief smile of an instant shock of pleasure, at just a simple thought.

“What?” Jensen hates that, because it often makes him wish to get inside his mate's head.

“hmm?” Jared shakes his head to work out of his trance.

“You looked—I don't know—it was kind of a sweet smile at some random thought you had.”

“Chad is changing. For the better. He was...” Jared entwines his fingers as he relaxes, blinking slowly as if he could fall asleep right here. “...much more mature and open than I thought he'd be. He's ready for a huge change in his life. If he can't get it from Chris, I think he's finding the confidence inside to reach for happiness on his own.”

Jensen is stunned that so much has gone on in a few hours of him being in the workshop. “Really?”

“Yeah...” Jared scratches at the side of his nose, then tucks his left hand between his thighs; his right hand comes up so he can lean his cheek down. “...tha's what I found kinda beautiful and tender about watching him with her. It was like he shelved all his petty bullshit, focused on her and truly became an equal mate.”

“...jesus...” Jensen tries to absorb all this in while he eats; it's making it harder to digest the food.

“oh...” Jared lifts both eyebrows, holding out a finger in mid-air. “...an' I found out why he went to the free clinic.”

Jensen goes stiff because he wants to know exactly what had happened. He just can't believe Chad freely spoke out. “He _told_ you?”

“I didn't even have to pry; he didn't attempt to placate me.” Jared clears his throat as he goes on, “...seems Chris let their insurance run out or lapsed in paying a bill. Chad couldn't afford the cost of a specialist as he's dried out his credit accounts.”

“ _...ohgod..._ ” Jensen swipes over his forehead, then down over his eyes as he squeezes over the bridge of his nose. “...an' I'm sure Chad wouldn't have confronted Chris for money.”

“Of course not.” Jared shakes his head in agreement. “Chad was shamed into goin' to the clinic because he thought the whole pack sided with Chris.” He doesn't like how clipped his tone sounds, because he wants to give Christian the benefit of doubt since they haven't talked privately in so long. But the Alpha isn't helping any by not only avoiding the issue, Chad and Jared, it's the constant barrage of unmated pack members paraded in and out of his place. “Or at least had doubt in Chad.”

“christ...” Jensen sighs, then throw his hands up in exasperation. “...well, Chris left this morning for a gig or I'd march over there and demand an explanation.”

“I told Chad not to worry about money.” Jared simply states this, not expecting Jensen to supply him with a response.

“yeah-yes...” Jensen nods his head in complete agreement; the pack knows that he'll never deny them access to his own money or the money he's set aside for pack emergencies. “...the visits will be on me. I'll cover the payments.”

Jared stares over at Jensen, eyes unblinking. “I want you to use _my_ money.”

“...huh?” Jensen almost chokes on the next drink of his soda.

Jared rolls his hand out from his body to explain himself. “I'm gonna cut you a check and I want you to use that amount to cover any medical costs Chad...the 'pup'...or Delta will have.”

“Jay...” Jensen slowly shakes his head to refuse outright.

“I don't want him to know it's me. You know he'd never take it.”

Jensen places a hand to his chest. “I have the money. I can—”

“Don't you dare touch any of it.” Jared waggles his index finger at his mate. “You need to run your business an' if you keep taking from your portfolio, you'll be taxed twice. This way...” He calms himself down as he hopes his Alpha doesn't think he's truly upset with him. “...the amount I cut the check for will be exactly the amount available for Chad and Delta to use.”

Jensen blinks three times, his head swiveling around to look anywhere but at Jared. “I guess I could do this under the guise that it's me, but...” When he twists to look at his mate, he's speechless to how generous Jared can be sometimes. “...this is _your_ money, not _pack_ money.”

“It's mine to do what I want with it.” Jared stiffens his jawline, more determined than ever to pick up the care and tending of their pack when Jensen needs to channel things elsewhere to ensure Ackles Pack can survive on its own. They're not lead Alpha and Omega for nothing. “Both Chad and Delta are my family—they're pack. What's mine will always be theirs.”

Jensen rests his elbows on the armrests, twining his hands. “...you're being too generous.”

Jared leans back into the cushions, closing his eyes to not be racked over the coals for simply doing what comes naturally to him. “It's what I want, _love_.”

“...oh-kayyy...okay...” Jensen holds up a hand, palm out; he knows when he's lost the battle. “...you can write me the check. I'll create an account.” He picks up the last half of his sandwich, this time he's picking it apart to eat piece by piece as he goes on to explain what he'll do once he has the money, “Then I'll assign Chad as main holder with Delta as his co-holder under him. We'll start them off with a nice chunk. Just to get them started, then they can contribute as they go along.” He gestures to the coffee table where Delta's files sit with all of Jared's research and the piles of books. “Did you get any further?”

“A little.” Jared blinks slowly to lower his gaze to stare over at the stack of items. “The language is archaic in some places. I wish I studied a little more intensely.” He covers his eyes, rubbing along his face as he yawns. “I'm too modern, so I keep needing to look shit up, which slows me down.”

“You should call a professor at one of the colleges or...” Jensen chomps on lettuce and tomato as a pair, bending to pick up his plate and set it down on his leg as he crosses the ankle over a knee. “...we can find someone who does translation who'll be discrete.” He hates seeing Jared mentally wear himself out like this, but he knows how much his Omega loves to help, loving research and learning more.

Jared sighs heavily, soothing over his belly. “I think I know when to throw in the towel. I'm in way-over my head.”

Jensen narrows his eyes on Jared's hand placement. “You ate very little lunch. You okay?”

“oh, yeah...” Jared swishes his hand in the air to wipe away worry. “...been snackin' since I got up after you left me. I'm not feelin' like I need a big meal. At least not until dinner.”

Jensen gets out of his chair, plopping himself down near Jared. He removes the pillows to set them on the floor. He looks down, watching his Omega lean into him. “You look exhausted, but not sleepy.”

“mmm...Mi'o let me hold Liam for his bottle feeding.” Jared yawns again, tucking his hand under his shirt to touch the beginning roundness of his abdomen. “I think I got into his headspace. He's so...mellow...open an' carefree for a 'pup'. He loves everything and everyone.”

“But...” Jensen crosses a leg over a knee, then sets his plate down to settle his arm around Jared. “I hear more in your tone.”

Jared places his cheek on Jensen's chest. “He's got the underlaying feeling of dread. Not pessimism or, like, a heavy burden. I think he'll be more intuitive about things than he'll let on.” He swipes up two chips for himself, off Jensen's plate. “I think it's why he masks emotions around Mi'o, because he knows he'll feel what I do naturally.”

Jensen shakes his head in utter wonderment. “It never entered my head that a 'pup' could be _this_ aware—so self-aware.” He wrinkles his brow as he leans his head on top of Jared's. “What if Liam is one of those few 'pups' who never forgot what happened in the womb?”

Jared stretches an arm across Jensen's chest. “It would explain why he's protecting Mi'o. On one hand, I find it unbearably sweet and tender—a 'pup' caring that much for his mother Omega—but on the other end...” He shakes his head, trying to bury his face away.

“What? What is it?” Jensen can hear the somberness in Jared's tone.

“mmm...the darker side to spiritual guiding.” Jared drops down to rest deeper against Jensen's body, head almost in his lap. “It's being done in a lot more places than packs realize.”

“...yeah, I can see what you mean.” Jensen nods his head slowly, staring across the room. “It's a dangerous ability to have, seeing that deeply into a pack member's subconscious.”

“When I came into the center, there used to be these rumors floating around about government conspiracy and military involvement.”

“Seriously?” Jensen snorts out a long chuckle, with a wry lift to his eyebrow.

“...no joke.” Jared sniffles out a soft laugh, but he is being serious. “The gossip died down as soon as I got there. After a year or so, I could see just how delicate and secretive my job had become. The better I honed my abilities, the more high profile my cases became.” He picks up Jensen's plate to place it on the couch's armrest, then stretches out over the thighs as his mate drops his foot to the floor. “We forget just how long wolf cultures have been around...how well we've integrated, and adapted, not only here in the United States, but all over the world.”

Jensen watches as Jared curls into himself by drawing in his knees as he huddles on his legs. “You know I'll never _force_ you...” He lets his hand soothe down the back, then brings it around to shape the left ribcage, just rubbing up and down. “...or _coerce_ you to tell me anything about those years, if you felt it's not my right to know.”

Jared tucks his face away in his bent arm, closing his eyes as he allows his mate's touch to ease him into complete relaxation. “I feel like I'm not being as honest with you as I should be. I hate that it makes me look like I choose them over you, when I love you more...an' you've become my present life, an' my future one. You deserve to know everything about me. Especially if it could one day impact us...or our offspring.”

Jensen makes a small move to put the plate away on the coffee table, holding tightly to Jared. “Are you being serious?”

“...yea-yes, yes...” Jared twists a little to glance over his shoulder, up to Jensen. “ _...why_?”

“—because there is a way that whatever you tell me, it can be kept safe between us. Where even if you were called into Pack Council, swearing under oath...you wouldn't be able to perjure yourself or the other way 'round with me for you.”

Jared settles down, shifting up to lay his head on the puffy armrest as he lays on his back. “How?”

Jensen pulls out one last pillow, chucking it to the floor, then runs his hand over Jared's abdomen to latch onto a hip. “Same way humans do.”

Jared sucks in a sharp intake of air, then lowers a hand to clutch at Jensen's forearm across his belly. “...you don't mean...”

“eh, but I do...” Jensen nods his head as he tilts to stare at Jared's wide expressive eyes. “I mean we marry. The sanctity of marriage, while binding you to me, will also legally protect you from telling whatever you've confessed to me in a court of law.”

Jared leans back to lift up an eyebrow. “An' you just happen to know this offhand?” He can't help but smirk, knowing his mate all too well.

Jensen pokes Jared to get him to chuckle. “ ** _no-ah!_** Silly...I read up on law here and there when I was being prep'd to take a council seat. They had this book—great, fascinating read, by the way—comparing the American court system to Pack Council. The dynamics are astounding because what American Government lacks looks solid in Pack Council, but it really doesn't work the other way around.”

“...you mean...” Jared understand more than what Jensen is telling him. “...I could get you in trouble, if I reveal trade secrets I wasn't supposed to talk about having to do with the center?”

Jensen nods his head to let Jared know he's on the right track. “We could both be held accountable, but I'd serve time in jail before I'd slam you in council.”

Jared now places both hands on Jensen's arm, knowing that he too would go to the mat for his Alpha. “Why would they allow mates to be that weak against one another?” He furrows his brow as he turns to look at Jensen.

Jensen shrugs a shoulder in his own uncertainty. “Protecting the pack over privacy, I guess.” He gently pats at Jared's body. “Lead Alpha can always find a replacement mate.”

“Tha's absurd.” Jared glances away at such foolishness.

Jensen snorts out a hearty chuckle. “...sit on a council session with me. It's like a day of the most asinine bullshit.

Jared turns back around with a sharp twist to stare at his mate. “...were you being serious?”

“About _what_?” Jensen lifts an eyebrow in question, wondering what Jared could mean.

“...you'd marry me? Or, well...we'd have a ceremony that _legally_ binds us outside of pack?”

Jensen equally stares down at Jared, his gaze darting over his Omega's features. “You'd accept to protect me?” He doesn't know why but he knows they both feel the same exact way about one another.

“...no, well, yeah, if there's one more step we can take to be recognized as a couple...” Jared shrugs both shoulders with a wide smile. “...why not do it?”

“Stay one step ahead of the pack—the metaphysical one, I mean.” Jensen taps his hand, palm flat, to the softening wall of Jared's stomach.

Jared grabs for Jensen's hand, playing with individual fingers. He starts rotating the mating band around the ring finger of the left hand. “Do you know anyone who performs these ceremonies?”

Jensen shakes his head, then wrinkles his brow in deep thought. “No, not really.”

“We have to know someone who does.” Jared stares at the ceiling for a brief time, then swivels to look toward Jensen. “Anyone of our pack know?”

“Maybe.” Jensen watches their fingers entangle on Jared's belly. “Should we do it in meeting or...take each of them aside, one by one?”

“Well...” Jared smirks as he pets over his abdomen. “...I've already got one secret I'm keeping from them. I don’t wanna stockpile them.”

Jensen snickers with the nod of his head as he understands they've reached an agreement. “Then I guess we ask them before dinner.”

“Not so soon.” Jared tugs quickly on Jensen's fingers, getting his attention. “Tomorrow or the next day. Tonight...let's leave it for formally introducing Delta to the pack.”

Jensen gives Jared's hand a tight squeeze, relenting to his mate's decision. “We certain that her given name is Delta?”

“oh, you know...” Jared wrinkles his forehead in a way that lets Jensen knows he has no clue. He's always known her given name as “Delta”. “I never paid attention. I guess I should try to look deeper into the file soon. I haven't opened the seal on her medical file yet.”

Jensen starts to lift Jared off him, so he can move over and Jensen can kick off his shoes and they can lay down on the sofa together “...look at it later when I'm not around. I need 'cuddle time' with you and the 'pup'...” Anytime he mentions the 'pup' lately, he can't help but want to touch Jared's belly. 

Jared wants to start training them to give their 'pup' some kind of identity. “...our _daughter_...”

“... _son_...” Jensen interjects to correct, one last ditch effort to claim victory over his mate.

Jared's not in the mood to argue over this anymore because he's been looking forward to the usual late afternoon cuddle session with his Alpha. “... _whatever_...”

==&&==&&==&&==

Sophia can hear the opening and closing of the bedroom door. “ ** _Hon'?! Is that you?! Steve!?_** ” When no sounds come, she touches the bare shoulder on front of her. “Stay right here, sweetie. I'll be right back.” She walks around the vanity's benchseat to step through the open doorway to find Steve digging into the closet—deeply—trying to frantically change out of one button-down to put on another. 

Steve turns as he senses Sophia approach behind him. He has bare hangers in his mouth; his previous shirt is hanging off one shoulder and arm. “ ** _...sorrraggghhh!_** ” He adjusts to use one hand to take the hangers from his clamped teeth. “...couldn't say nothin'. I wanted to be in and out really quick, but...” Steve gestures to the shirts he's lost on the floor. “I dropped all my random picks on the floor. I swear...I'm in and out. I won't peek at her. Like I wasn't even here.” He stops once he feels Sophia's heat draw closer, her front meshing with his back, her hands—those lovely, French-cut painted fingernails—tracing down his spine, sliding under the hem of the tank-t to scratch lightly over the chest hairs low on his belly. “...Soph...now's not the time. I, literally, have pots boiling on the stove...”

“I miss'd greeting you when you came home.” Sophia presses her face to Steve's shoulder blades, slipping to rest a cheek down. “I've been in here with Delta since I left work a little early.”

“I promise I won't look at her, but you have to let me go.”

“Turn aroun' an' give me my kiss...maybe I'll think about returning you to the wilds of your kitch—” Sophia keeps her head bowed, but isn't able to finish her witty remark as Steve spins fast, securing an arm around her tiny waist to yank her into his chest. 

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Steve leans heavily into her as he takes her mouth, dipping her over his forearm. Sophia reaches up to hold onto Steve's broad shoulders, then traces along to cup the sides of his neck. She unties the sloppy ponytail to tangle fingers in his blond locks. Sophia has to stand on tiptoes, lifting a leg to curl about Steve's thigh, allowing him to heft her with one toss to settle high on his frame so she can wrap her thighs around him. Not knowing where he takes them, Steve blindly back-walks them, hoping to hit the bed soon. Sophia's back connects with the tall bed post, rattling the framework; she pushes them over so she can drop down onto the mattress. 

Sophia wants to hold onto Steve, but he backs away to untangle himself from his sleeve before he trips. She sniffles out a laugh as she takes hold of the arm to undo the cuff, then slides the material off his body. She knows then and there she'll have to let him return to the kitchen. Sophia pouts her bottom lip, feeling Steve hug and kiss her to make her feel better, then she picks up the discarded button-downs to choose for him. She hands him one, then shoos him away because one more look at him, or a wayward touch, will give her a reason to keep him in the bedroom with her...not caring on iota that Delta isn't too far away, possibly listening...

Sophia closes her eyes until the bedroom door shuts, putting the clothes back on their hangers and organizes them the way they had been before so she can shut the accordion-paneled doors. She wanders back to the small powder room before the actual bathroom. Delta still obediently sits on the benchseat, arms folded over her lap, wrapped snug in a fluffy towel and robe. Sophia smooths a hand over her stomach to quell the deep desire building in her body to act on being aroused by her mate—chasing after Steve. She approaches her sister Beta from behind, looking into the reflection of the image of Delta's bowed head.

The newly trimmed black locks reach just under the shoulders. Sophia lightly caresses over the back where the ends meet to let Delta know she has returned. She back-combs fingers from the front of the broad forehead, trying to envision hairstyles that will compliment the three outfits that have been picked out for them to choose from to wear tonight.

It's odd how the clothing that appealed to Delta was a specific style from a certain era. Like she had some type of dormant sense memory she based her tastes on and she wasn't going to budge. Sophia frowns at the archaic mode of dress, only because it such a misogynistic bygone time—-the 1950-60s housewife. Sophia hadn't even been aware those bags of clothes she had picked up would contain clothing that old. She knows of some headbands that can work in pulling the hair out of the attractive face, but how exactly to style the hair is what was confounding her.

Well, Sophia may as well start off with a little bit of concealer to hide the dark scar, but she won't use too much make-up because Delta's skin is otherwise... _flawless_.

Thankfully, Delta is in a cooperating mood and willing to watch everything that her sister Beta does so she can do this routine on herself later on.

==&&==&&==&&==

Everybody is at the table in their places. Even Chad with an empty chair beside him, between he and Steve. Chad keeps glancing over his shoulder, nervously anticipating Delta's return to his side, then her debut to the pack. There is no telling what she will look like once Sophia is done dressing her and “making her presentable”—whatever that had meant. Chad doesn't really want Delta to look like a copy of Sophia, nor some tomboyish female. He's interested in finding out the clothes she had liked so he would know what to buy to fill her wardrobe.

God... _what the hell was he doing_? Taking on a female Beta as a mate like some wild-oat sowing Alpha. He can't believe how quickly his life has changed in a matter of seconds. One minute with no mate by his side and a lowly she-wolf companion—to now...about to gain a female Beta as his mate, to one day be her “first”—quite possibly her “only”—if she has no interest in finding an Alpha. He isn't sure how he'll like that so soon after mating with her, letting her be with another. Chad has an Alpha already, but he isn't even sure Christian likes the type of female Beta Delta is. She could probably teach Christian a thing or two, kick his ass into gear and get him to stop straying.

Chad laughs to himself at the idea of Delta coming to his defense in front of his Alpha. His Alpha and Beta butting heads on how to treat him...how to tend to him...and how to love him. He snorts with an airy sound, pretty certain Delta has Christian beat in that department as well. Chad is stuck in his mind when the whole dining hall goes eerily quiet. He looks up at everyone staring, but they aren't even engaging him...they look directly behind him. He can't bear to turn around, even with all the smiles and sudden intakes of breath from each male pack member.

Though the table is covered in every food dish prepared for dinner, and the empty plates at each setting wait to be filled, they all stand to push back their chairs and move to introduce themselves to Delta.

Chad waits a while before he stands, scooting back his own chair as his eyes dart to frantically search for a comforting face. He passes Milo, going right for Jared. “...she looks _ah_ -mazing, doesn't she?” He doesn't have to see to know.

Jared settles a comforting arm around Chad's shoulders. “She hasn't taken her eyes off you, but...yeah...” He pets a hand down Chad's chest. “I think you knew that already.” Jared twists to wave Jensen over as Chad adjusts his tie with his button-down. “...go ahead...ask him...”

Jensen peers into Chad's face. “What is it, Chad?”

“I think it's best if you, uh...” Chad leans into Jensen's space to whisper. “... _introduce us_.”

“Really?” Jensen is confused. He doesn't know why he has to introduce Chad since he's already “met” her. “...but, I thought—?”

Jared shakes his head, placing his hand on his Alpha's arm. “As lead Alpha, if you _had found_ him a mate...you'd be formally introducing them.” He squeezes Chad's shoulder, giving the body a mild shake. “Give him this, _love_. It helps display the chain of command that Delta needs to see. She'd seek her lead Alpha's approval anyway.”

Jensen rolls his eyes like it's a chore. He leans into Chad's space, playfully poking at the Omega. “ _For you_ , **_I_** do _this_ —only for you, Chad.” Jensen gives a reassuring squeeze to the opposite shoulder, then a wink.

Chad knows the deal. “...thanks, Alpha.”

Jensen turns to glance at Jared, staring like he wants to be owed repayment for what he's about to do. Something he has witnessed his father Alpha do too many times before. He places himself in front of Chad. “Keep yourself one step behind me...an' _don't_ look at her.”

Chad clears his throat, cupping his hand around his mouth to breathe out to check for stinky breath. “...want me to stare at the floor?”

“Try her shoes...” Jensen chuckles behind his smile. “...or, in this case, _her bare feet_.” At least Sophia had been able to _dress_ the Beta wolf.

Sophia has been gradually guiding Delta along to the pack members in formal introductions. Now it's the crowning moment. “Delta...this is Jensen, lead Alpha of Ackles Pack...lead Alpha this...is Delta...” She isn't prepared for witnessing Delta complete a full formal curtsy that almost takes her to the floor. 

“ _...oh christ..._ ” Jensen mumbles, pulling the Beta to her feet. All this formality if freaking him out. They stare eye to eye and he's struck by how her gaze bores right into him; he swallows hard. “....please, don't ever be this formal with me.”  
Jensen does keep her hand, laying it over one of his palms so he can place the other over the top of hers. “It's so good to have you here, Delta. Welcome to pack...welcome to your new family...” He brings her hand to his lips to kiss, then places her curled hand over his forearm, patting the skin. 

Delta has lowered her eyes again, but her gaze wants to look at her mate's face. She's becoming fidgety, like she wants out of the clothes she's been zippered into. 

Sophia walks up to keep a hand on Delta's lower back. 

“Delta...this is Chad...Chad—Delta...” Jensen watches as Chad bows fairly gracefully at Delta's feet. “ _...jesus christ, people..._ ”

“ _...gah..._ even her feet are _ah_ -mazing...” Chad mutters out loud, causing some nervous laughter to flutter around the room. He suddenly recalls why he had knelt in the first place to the floor, reaching up with a single hand, palm out.

Jensen realizes Delta's looking to him, wishing to pull away. He pets her hand's top, then draws back his arm. “...by all means...” His hand offers out his Omega to her.

Chad expects Delta to place her hand inside his, but instead...she hitches up her calf-length skirt, getting to her own knees. She does take Chad's hand but she turns the palm inward to cup her own cheek, then leans into the shape.

**_“...goooodnessss graaaciousss...”_ **   
**_“...hoooly-shiiittt...”_ **   
**_“...tha's jus' unreal...”_ **

Needles to say, the pack is not prepared for such an open display of equality in mates and how much emotion is felt so willingly in front of everyone.

Chad couldn't have been happier. He had felt like an idiot—like some foolish knight kneeling before his lady. Watching Delta sink to his level had showed him how much she not only trusted him, but that she would never abandon him, even as ridiculous as he did. “ _...jesus..._ ” He brings her nearly an inch from his face, leaning against her brow. Chad can't stop touching her shorter locks that now hold big, wavy curls at the ends, and somewhere in the middle, to frame her face. “...how are you even real?” He caresses over her lipstick smile. “I'm not sure how I'm able to deserve you...”

Delta softly whimpers, cupping the side of Chad's head as her own fingers go exploring. She can’t stop smiling at hearing Chad's chuckles, knowing how awkward she treats his features, almost poking him in the eyes.

Chad stands, bringing Delta with him and then he's hugging her tight, and flush, to his body, locking his arms hard across her back. Delta has to stand a little on her toes to return the embrace. Her arms lift about his neck as she buries her face into his hair. Chad's thrilled how perfectly she adjusts in his arms, her curves and slight pudginess don't prevent him from keeping her as close to him as he wants. 

“all right, you two...” Jensen breaks them apart, hand at each of their backs. “...you'll have all the time in the world to reacquaint or acquaint yourselves later. Let's enjoy our first meal together. Delta...” He sweeps an arm out to show Delta where her chair will always be. He motions for Chad to help her sit down first, then the rest of the pack will follow.

From her left, Steve leans into her space to point out he has specially created her favorite dish for tonight. Everyone else has steaks while she has a similarly seasoned pile of ground beef—slightly rare—just how she likes it. Such a tiny, thoughtful thing that causes her eyes to water, but her hands start shaking at worrying over table etiquette. Most of the food can be eaten by the fingers or a quick jab of the fork. She's watched them eat in here for months, and now it's her turn to impress them.

Chad shakes out her cloth napkin, placing the material over her lap. She snatches his hand, holding on tight, not wanting to let go. Chad kisses her skin, then waits for her to pick up a utensil to start eating. She's touched that he's willing to be so patient with her.

The chatter around the table picks up, metal clanging metal or scraping ceramic as everyone begins to dig into their delicious food. They cut into meat, chew small morsels of food in closed mouths and take quick sips of their drinks.

Delta lets her eyes wander down the table, across from where she sits. Adrian...to Milo to eventually land on Jared as he sits to Jensen's right. She peeks at the bowed dark blond head, having such a differing viewpoint of Jared's Alpha—Ackles Pack lead Alpha—as a human. She notices little things the mated couple does that seem to slip-by as just a normal occurrence to the whole pack, picking up on the signs of outright love and affection she had written off in her wolf form. Delta would love Chad—now her mate—to caress or touch her in that manner, simply because he wanted to. She twists back to glance at Chad, watching him heartily digging in to his food. It pleases her to see the light back inside him, or the new life that creates this “glow” about him. Delta looks down at her plate, picking up her spoon, fitting the end between her fingers as best she can. She's going to have to relearn how to eat more civilly, less like a wolf at the feeding bowl. Delta startles as she senses a hand soothing her back. She darts her gaze to Chad.

Chad smiles at Delta. “We should've practiced more.” He gestures to his steak. “Steve outdid himself...or maybe I'm so fuckin' hungry, I'm lovin' everything on my plate.” Chad picks up a piece of meat to offer to Delta. She is about to swipe the square off his fork, but he pulls back to demonstrate how to keep her mouth open and how she can bite down as he feeds her.

Delta takes the piece of steak, chewing with her back teeth, finding that Chad was right—the meat was very yummy. She hears a muffled snort, then looks across the table toward Adrian who smiles wide at her as he sends her a flirty wink. She feels her heart pick up speed, her own smile shaping as she returns the wink with a certain flare as she continues to devour the food.

Milo can't help but catch the innocent exchange, already aware of Delta's soft spot for his Alpha. He knows Adrian isn't invested in mating with a Beta, but he wonders if he should make Delta aware of this or should he quit while he was ahead. He knows he shouldn't act so jealous, but...god-damn Delta was in heat and looking pretty damn edible herself. Then the shared “look” was over and Delta only had goo-goo eyes, and silly lovesick grins, for Chad. Milo shakes his head, laughing at his own foolishness.

As the meal progresses and the closer it comes to late evening, pack members stick around for desert, coffee or tea. Some headed off to bed, but not to sleep. Even though Jared and Milo were willing to take over the after-dinner clean-up, Chad insists on doing his part. Jared wants to build his brother Omega's confidence, encourage him to know it was all right to feel whatever he was feeling. And as usual, Milo feels like teasing and ribbing Chad like he was used to doing.

But Chad softly mutters to them, “...I-I-I need this, guys...this is too much...” 

They keep their mouths shut and simply agree with whatever Chad feels is right for the moment.

Jensen leaves for his office to finish reading the mail; Steve and Adrian retire to the media room. Eventually Milo leaves to go check on Liam, ending up staying to rock him while he bottle feeds him again. Sophia takes Delta back upstairs, gets her out of the pretty dress and the silly confines of the strapless bra and puts her in a flattering nightgown; it wasn't too antiquated, but still covered more skin than Sophia exposes in her own sleepwear. Thinking Sophia has gone up to their bedroom, Steve heads to the second floor with Adrian trailing behind a half-hour later.

Jared and Chad are left to finish up the dishes, washing counters, the stove and putting away leftovers. Chad disappears to wash the dining hall table, then sweeps the floor. He even goes so far as to set out new placemat settings at each chair, locating a nice colorful floral arrangement off a side-shelf to use as a decorative centerpiece.

Jared notices the trance Chad's placed himself in. Throwing a dishtowel over his shoulder, he follows Chad's disorganized wake, putting items back in hutches, on shelves and inside drawers. Jared mentions he has started the dishwasher, then says he's going to start another load of the donated clothes. Jared leaves Chad alone, knowing that if he doesn't bother the Omega he might grow bored enough to head upstairs to his own bedroom. Jared isn't going to force Chad to do anything he doesn't instinctively feel naturally.

Jared returns to the kitchen to find it empty, but the back door is slightly ajar. He opens the paneling to step outside onto the porch and finds Chad swaying on the porch swing. He takes the chair nearest to Chad. “It's a fairly decent night out. Almost warm.”

Chad nods his head as if agreeing. “...what the hell am I doing?” He combs fingers through his long blond strands almost grabbing his head in fright.

Jared looks out over the backyard, trying not to scare Chad more. “...living this conundrum we call 'life'...”

Chad snickers, shaking his head. “You always come up with the coolest answers.” He sits forward, elbows on thighs as he rubs palms together. “You probably know just what to say in bed...as well as what to do.” Chad closes his eyes as he sighs to control his breathing. “I'm sure Jen never gets bored or suffers blue balls.”

Jared can't help but deeply chuckle, Chad's crude hilarity is endearing. “You have it in you to be the same, Chad...this is your human side coming out.” He leans toward his brother Omega, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on the bony shoulder. “The voice inside your head that fights instinct. Your mate isn't looking for perfection or some kind of experienced lover. I bet you...” Jared snatches Chad's wrist, giving his arm, and some of the body, a good solid shake. “...she's feeling as nervous and scared as you are, but she feels the control slipping from her body. You know what that's like, havin' been with your own mate.”

Chad laughs with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “It's tough _not_ to think of him when I'm trying to be with someone else.”

“It's okay.” Jared pulls back to lean to the right in the chair, he crosses a leg over a knee. “Stop thinking that it's cheating or you're cheapening what you once had or think you still have. Killing yourself inside because Chris won't give you the time of day does nothing for you, but it does prove to him how much control he has.” He shakes his head as he hooks his left arm over the back of the chair. “Sometimes that can be bad information to give to a mate who feels wronged. If you truly want to show Chris that you're able to get through this without him...prove how strong you are...focus that attention elsewhere.” Jared rolls his hand out from his body, as if he's gesturing toward someone. “Give yourself to someone who does want what you can give them. There's a lot to be said about polyamorous relationships in wolf culture.”

“He won't take it to mean I no longer love him?” Chad is doubtful there are similar rules for him, according to Christian, about seeking pleasures outside of their mating.

“...well, now he might, because there's drama between you two.” Jared narrows his gaze on Chad, hoping the Omega understands how he shares some blame with his Alpha. “You've both lied and tried to hurt the other. You've allowed your human emotions to overpower and win. Packs are supposed to be able to rely on each other for comfort and love...affections...intimacy. It doesn't always have to be about sex...penetration...and knotting.”

Chad nods his head in understanding, his eyes staring dead ahead of him. “Like when Delta offered me her body to scent...”

“...yeah...” Jared switches to keeping an ankle on his kneecap, then grabbing for that ankle to play with the cuff of his pant-leg. “...if this stuff truly scares you, take the intimacy as slow as you need to.” he folds arms over his chest, tucking hands under his armpits where thumbs stick out. “Delta will always follow your lead.”

“Sex is a goal...” Chad squints one eye to look at his brother Omega, thinking he was right...well, _hoping_ he was right.

“...eh, more like...sex is the reward once you've gotten to know each other...exploring each other's bodies...”

It's dawning on Chad what Jared is referencing to. “... _the Omega Circle ritual_ s...this is where they'd come into play...”

“...yes...like how you saw me massage her body upstairs with you.” Jared shows with both hands how he'll shape to the contours of the form he's working with then flushing out the bad energy. “As she controls and calms herself, my hands further the process of ridding her of negative energy—could be anything. You saw it freed her mind, how when she looked at you, you could really ' _see_ ' her and she saw deep into you.” He shifts to lean a bit more to the left, toward Chad, now just using one hand to described what would have taken place. “If we had performed the ceremony...both of you would have been naked...we could have used a single sheet or not, to cover you both...most couples, once they reach this point, feel comfortable in their bodies to not want to be hidden...you would have rested next to her, both of you finding positions to feel the other's body...you, her pubic mound—maybe how hot and wet her folds become...she—would have wanted to feel your heat and the throb of your shaft...”

“...jesus christ, man...” Chad tries to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. “...you _kiss_ Jensen with that mouth?”

Jared gives a hint of a smirk, then tilts his head forward. “...you understand what I mean, don't you?”

“...yeah—yes...I've been a very naïve and gullible Omega. Jus' 'cuz I've had sex as many times as I have, doesn't mean I _know_ how to have sex. Quality versus quantity.” Chad leans back to stare over at Jared. “That shit was kinda hot. Would it be okay if I, uh...?”

“ _...steal my moves_?”

“hehehe, yeah, but...no. After our appointments on Thursday...or whenever...do you think we can arrange something like what you just described... _for us_?”

“Yes.” Jared is beyond ecstatic Chad is comfortable and confident enough to ask for his services that he’d gladly give over in a heartbeat, but he does need permission to even think about starting.

“ _wait..._ if it's not possible jus'—" Chad holds up a hand, thinking Jared will refuse; he quite flabbergasted Jared has an answer readily available. “...whoa...you said that rather fast.”

“I've been wanting to get my expert hands on you for a while.” Jared teases with a wink, making Chad blush and look away. “You do realize this is exactly what I would've done for you with Chris, had you waited for your heat to knot?”

“...yeah, I do.” Chad crosses his arms in slight frustration, crossing his own ankle over a knee as he stares ahead. “I'm sitting here in the same predicament as my Alpha and _the only thing_ I can't stop thinking about is how not to hurt _her_ , to make this moment between _her and I_ special...memorable.” He starts nodding his head vigorously, rolling his eyes as he leans back to crack his neck, shuffle his shoulders. “Oh, yeah... _glaringly obvious_ how _little_ Chris thought of me. That it was prowess and ' _all-about-the-knotting_ '...even if there was no chance at getting pregnant.”

Jared doesn't want to beat a dead horse. “We have to think of Delta _first_. We have to because if we're careless and you mate and she—an' we find she can carry a 'pup', we might put her and the 'pup's life in danger.”

“ _How so_?” Chad's head sharply turns to glance at Jared with a deep furrow to his brow.

“...bear with me...” Jared reaches across to slide a hand over Chad's biceps. “I never knew this but...when a pack member has chosen permanence, whether their life be as wolf or human, they have to mate in that _exact form_ for the offspring to have any viable chance at an uncomplicated life.” He bends his left arm on the armrest, leaning his lower jaw on the hand. “If she had _mated_ as wolf, if she could carry, she has to _stay_ wolf until she has her litter. If she mates as human then...”

“... _she needs to stay human_.” Chad is able to figure out how to finish that fact by himself. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “ _Never_ going back to wolf form?”

Jared opens his mouth to let it slip about he and Jensen, about how he's able to shift while still carrying, but then he pauses, looking down briefly as he takes a hard swallow. “eh, as long as she doesn't shift more than usual. She has to let her body adapt, once it learns itself in the chosen form...it is possible for her to carry and transition once or twice a week. Or however many times she feels she needs.”

“Like what you and Jen do at night?”

“yeah, like what we do at night.” Jared leaves the comment at that response, saying nothing more. “Now...this is the peculiar part, which boggles my mind...the one she's mating with has to have chosen permanence in the same form as well.”

Chad furrows his brow. “That _is_ odd.” He clears his throat. “Why do you think it has to be that way?”

“DNA...genes of the father...” Jared shrugs his shoulders. “Painful births to possibility of death in the mother Beta or Omega...the 'pup' or, sadly...both.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Chad rubs a hand over his face, then intensely soothes over his brow to brush back his hair. 

“Our bodies are nothing to be toyed with, just like our spirits...our souls...feelings and emotions.”

“I don't know why, but I'm comprehending exactly how important what you do is to packs...” Chad can't help but constantly be in awe of Jared every time they're together, especially now since his brother Omega is treating him as if the slate has been wiped clean—no hard feelings remain between them for Christian's attitude. “...shit...an' here I am freakin' out about a hot she-wolf who fuckin' wants me...” He almost bangs a fist on the center of his chest. “ ** _ME!_** ”

Jared smiles, adjusting him to sit forward in the chair because he thinks Chad's about ready to bolt into the house, or off the porch. “You need to go to her and let her know everything you're feeling...everything you're going through. She'll be curious about her new mate, but she cares for you far too much to put pressure on you.”

“Think she'll mind that ' _take it slow_ ' stuff?” Chad shows how calm he's trying to be by smiling wide with a curious lift to an eyebrow. “Especially if I word it how you just said it to me?”

“...Chad...” Jared gives off a light chuckle with the shake of his head.

“oh-kayyy, oh-kayyy...I get it. I've pussied out long enough.” Chad looks at his watch. “oh shit...she probably thinks I'm rejecting her again or that I'm dead. Or maybe she turned back into a wolf and she waits for me in the room...to pounce and rip my throat out...christ, probably not a good thing to keep a horny she-wolf waiting. Bye—uh...sorry, uhm...g'night.” He turns to bolt, but then twists back around to jump into Jared's arms. “Love you bro...like, seriously...like, a lot...”

“...I love you too, Chad...” Jared places himself as forward in the chair as he can without getting up and throwing Chad off-balance as he reaches out to embrace his brother Omega tight really quickly, then tries to shoo him away with a snicker. “...now...go...on your way.”

“Right.” Chad gives a thumbs-up. “Can I knock on your door if I need pointers?”

“Chad...”

“...all right, all right...I got this, man. I can do this. Sure. Piece o'cake.” Chad runs back into the house, leaving a chuckling Jared in his wake.

==&&==&&==&&==

Chad walks up to the door, banging quite succinctly. He can hear the commotion in the room, wondering if the raised voice, or voices, mean there's a fight about to happen; the paneling is yanked open, Steve stands there, keeping only his body in view.

“What is it, Chad?” Steve rests his arm high on the door ledge, almost rolling his eyes and sighing heavily. “Now isn't such a good—”

“It's okay. I jus'—I need to, uh...” The door is tugged out of Steve's hand, showing Sophia behind his right arm. “oh, uhm...hey, Soph...”

“Seriously, Chad? Delta's been waiting in your room—” Sophia glances at her wristwatch. “I left her barely an hour ago. Why aren't you back there— _with_ ** _her_**?”

Chad stares wide-eyed at Steve as the Beta glances over his shoulder at Sophia to hold her back from a senseless verbal attack. Steve looks down, knowing exactly what Chad was here for—pointers or a bit of a confidence booster. Chad licks his lips, dropping his gaze in shame.

“Condoms, right?” Steve supplies Chad with a reasonable excuse to why he might be here. He rubs at his forehead, staring down at the floor. “I'm sorry I forgot you asked me at dinner.” It's plausible, but that's not even close to what they had talked about.

“yeah, uh...sorry, Soph...” Chad gives out a sad smile of apology. “I woulda been up here sooner but Jared had me doin' some extra kitchen chores, so, uhhh...”

Sophia breathes out through her nostrils, pointing rather hard into Steve's flexing biceps. “You better make this quick, Carlson...an'...don't—don't give him the ' _good_ ' ones.” She spins on her bare foot and storms off.

“...dude, whoa...” Chad holds out both hands, ready to ward off anything Steve might throw his way. “I'm sorry if I—”

Steve shakes his head, extending a hand to stop Chad from speaking. “Don't. She's...Soph's a bit on edge at the moment, but we're dealing.” He leaves the door propped open as he walks to his night stand to search for condoms, or which ones to part with. He palms something, then slams the drawer to return to Chad's side in the doorway. Steve slaps his palm into Chad's waiting hand, turning to move into a handshake as he clutches the bulk of the arm. “You're gonna be fine, man. When you're far from her, you'll doubt yourself. You'll feel ugly, and fat, like you have the sexual prowess of a birthday clown.” He smiles to hear Chad's snorted laugh because he realizes how long it's been since he's heard the sound. “...but...take a breath, count to 10 and then step into her...scent her, feel her heat...it'll feel natural when it's right—with the perfect mate. She's just as nervous, and awkward, as you'll be, but it's what you do together when you realize you worried for nothing.”

Chad nods his head. “...thanks... ** _Dad_**...” He gives Steve's hand a solid shake, watching the Beta get a bit teary-eyed at his sentimental tease. “You could've said nothing and you wouldn't have disappointed me.” Chad gives a look down at his hand to see he's been given a long strip of condom packets. They're legit and real, not even meant as a joke or tease—super-sized or ribbed for her pleasure. “You wouldn't happen to have a spare _knot_ on you, would you?”

For a second, Steve goes quiet, believing Chad truly means to ask, but then he sees the twinkle in those eyes coupled with the familiar smirk. He snorts out a hearty chuckle, cupping the side of Chad's neck. “...it's good to have _you_ back—I miss'd you...”

“hmm, tha's what I keep hearing...” Chad blinks slow, squeezing Steve's hand. “...night, Steve...tell Sophia I'm sorry...”

“Trust me, it's not needed...but I will. Goodnight, Chad.” Steve shuts the door and re-locks the mechanism as he leans his forehead against the wood paneling. He self-contains the emotions that resurface for Chad, which makes him think about Christian. Steve gruffly mutters out a few swear words as he pulls out his ponytail and, in a sudden bout of frustration, combs back his hair to tuck severely behind his ears. He should shower and wash his hair or maybe he should've joined Sophia in that soak in their tub. He knows she would've cut her time short because she doesn't like pampering herself when he's around. Steve pads barefoot across the floor to locate where his mate usually is at this time of night as she winds down for sleep.

It's a cheap thrill he gets, knowing just how far to distance himself when she's lost in her own head and he can watch her, study her and learn her like he knows he's been able to do these past three months. He could be looking at a reflection of himself at times, except way-more hotter, breasts that fit right in his palms and an ass he could hold onto for hours. Sophia would punch him in the nipple if she found out how perverted half his thoughts about her are, even when he tries to be sentimental. She would get a kick out of it, though, because she had the same perversions and crude humor. She might dress in couture fashion, pretty herself up and act like a classy lady, but deep down she could hang with a roomful of Alphas and they'd never know the difference.

But there are times when Steve has it slammed into his face that his mate is a female...when she's reminded of her past—her old pack—and she's back to being that little lost girl 'cub', screaming for her parents to notice her, to stop treating her like a pseudo-parent to their youngest 'pup'—the perfect golden offspring...Sophia's little brother, Abraham, or simply “Bram”.

Steve pushes off from the wall to approach Sophia. He picks up random beauty products on the vanity table, reading their names at the bottoms of the tubes as he resumes the task of putting items away. He gets to his knees and rummages around some organization in the drawer because Sophia's been distracted enough to put lipstick and eyeshadow in their wrong baskets. “...shove over, Soph...” He's surprised she does scoot down the benchseat to allow him to sit, then he looms over the drawer to correct her mistakes. He knows if she sees this later, he could get innocently framed for the screw-up.

It's as he's leaning over, then working on the ones left on the vanity's surface that he feels Sophia sag against him—well, draping herself over him, his side and over the back. He quickly straightens to press a kiss to her nape and bare skin. “...bath didn't help?” Steve shuts his eyes as he feels those wonderful bliss-giving nails scratch over his back.

“mmm...somewhat...” Sophia mumbles out as she turns her head, facing her vanity's mirror. “Was Chad okay? I didn't mean to be so rough with him.”

“He wanted to apologize, but I told him it was moot.” Steve sticks his tongue into his cheek to bite down as he simply informs Sophia that she should be kind to the Omega. “You'll have to do something special for dinner tomorrow night. Let him know you meant no harm.”

Sophia closes her eyes, turning to bury her face away in blond hair and warm neck. “How do they know _exactly_ when to call and fuck all my good shit up?”

“They're your parents.” Steve shrugs, pulling upright as he closes the drawer. “Can't shake 'em or unborn yourself from them.”

Sophia lightly chuckles, wrapping both arms around Steve as he twists to face her. “Thank you for being here—even when I try to push you away. And...thanks for always understanding what I need when I get into this funk.”

Steve loosely settles his arm about Sophia, staring into her face. “Just because they call doesn't mean you have to get up and do their bidding.” He brushes back flyaway strands from her pinned back up-do. “You're not in their pack or their house...you're not Bram's parent— ** _they_** _are_.”

Sophia bows her head with a slight nod, knowing how easily susceptible she is to her parent's pleas. “It sounds like a better lead than they had before. More people around the neighborhood saw him...remember him, say nothing but good things about how he looks...how he acted.” She shakes her head and cranes her neck back. “Like he's sober or getting there. Finally doing sobriety without being _forced_ into treatment.” Sophia touches Steve's face, especially around his lips.

Steve watches her gaze drop, feeling her fingers trace his mouth, then dance along his jaw. “No.”

“ _What_?” Sophia stills her fingers, a soft smile spreading over her mouth. “I haven't even said anything.”

“...but I know you like I know myself. I'm not letting you go on one of these wild goose chases only to come back to me with more emotional baggage than you left with.” Steve swivels out of Sophia's hold, stands up and starts undressing as he leaves the room.

Sophia trails behind him, aghast in shock. “... _whoa_ , are you intentionally _forbidding_ me to go?”

Steve pulls out the bottom hem of the shirt from his waistband, unbuttoning as he moves to his dresser. “...now why would I do an idiotic thing like that?” He starts taking off the bracelets and twisted necklaces on his wrists; he doesn't touch one chain around his neck, something Sophia gave him two months ago that marked their one month of compatibility in mating.

Sophia shrugs one shoulder. “Don't know...you tell me. What do you want?”

“What do ** _I_** want?” Steve finds it interesting that finally she asks him outright and doesn’t beat around the bush like she tends to do.

“...yeah, don't think I stuttered, Steve.” Sophia's not prepared for her mate's approach as he takes off his clothes, nor the passionate darkness to his eyes or the look of near-Alpha on his features. It all arouses her to such an intense level.

“I want you...to stop running to them like a good little 'cub'. I want you to want to **_not_** be torn to pieces at their hands as they beg for your help an' when you do give in, however you choose, you don't get criticized for it.” Steve reaches out to shape Sophia's startled face. “I want you to see what it does to me to have to sit there and watch you suffer and sacrifice for people who don't even seem to love you anymore...not like I do...”

It’s the tears brimming in Steve's eyes that crack through Sophia and make her break down into his arms, burrowing in his bare chest, her nails clamoring to grip hard onto his skin like he'll save her from drowning.

Steve holds his mate, embracing her, then rubs a pattern on her back as he gently kisses whatever spot on her he won't miss. “ _...I got you—I got you..._ ” He slowly sinks with her to the floor, pulling apart the hairpins to tangle his fingers in her soft curls. He kisses over closed lids, swiping away moisture. “...you're unbelievably strong...you make me feel so weak when you get like this...which is usually right about now, after they call.” Steve bumps their foreheads. “If you want to go, I go with you.” He can't stop caressing or tracing her face, she's become so dear to him, loving every inch of her from head to toe. “I'm not letting you do this alone anymore...I don't care how angry this makes you, but sometimes I need to put my foot down when I see how much you put yourself in a position that'll only end up hurting you...”

“...you're right.” Sophia holds back her tears, though some do fall. She nods her head adamantly in agreement with her mate. “I'm so sorry...so-so sorry...” She tries to kiss her apology into his face. “I've been so unfair to you...I know how guilty it makes you feel that there's _nothing_ you can do for me...no way to reach me to knock some common-fuckin'-sense into my head.” Sophia cups his cheeks, then lets her hands fall to his upper chest. She's starting to deep breath heavily because she feels his heart racing and his own breathing slip out of tempo. “...I am so weirdly turned on right now—you have no idea...”

“no, no...I think I do...” It's weird how keyed into Sophia Steve is that just an ounce of yelling at her or trying to drive home a point arouses him to some level of pleasure. “...if I don't take off my jeans soon, I'll bust through the zipper.”

Sophia giggles as she draws Steve backward with her, relaxing on the floor. Her hands are deftly freeing the poor erection in question as she slips her hand deep down inside to grab cock and balls, lapping up the stretch of neck and shoulder above her. “ _...m'so wet for you..._ ”

Steve braces his body, palms flat to the floor on either side of Sophia's shoulders. “ _...christ..._ I wanted to spend all night inside you, not fuck you hard and come in you like some virginal 'cub'.”

“...well, nothin' says we can't make love all night long an' jus'...give in to our instincts for one another...before the moment is lost.” Sophia's untying her robe, shimming the nightie hem up to lower the paltry excuse for panties off her waist. She's quicker than Steve is in lowering his jeans and underwear; she gets the clothing way-down on his thighs so that he simply has to push through each leg with his foot, then kick the tangle of clothes away. She has time to wiggle backward out of her nightie as she hooks her legs around Steve's waist. He so hard for her he pokes and rubs against her folds, stimulating her clit. She arcs her back, fitting her mound right in the exact position she knows he'll slip right into her, filling her body.

It's never going to be like it can with an Alpha. They've both resigned to understand that there isn't going to be the higher, and erotically, intense levels of sexual release that they once had when mated with their Alphas. At first, her vaginal walls had become swollen too much, not quite grasping tight to the sides of Steve's shaft. They had to over-compensate—fuck harder and longer to reach mutual orgasms—well, for Sophia to have a satisfying orgasm from just penetration alone. Steve had been a bit of a novice at foreplay, his own sexual experience littered with heats, being aroused from attraction to a higher status pack member and then having his own hole filled with his Alpha's knot. 

It had taken them several tries to become the masters of one another's body that they were now. Sophia had soon started to feel her muscles adapting to Steve's size, learning to let go of the “knot” concept and find pleasures in other ways.  
Now they had become such perfectionists that they could actually have “quickies” like other couples and Steve could come inside her without every bit of his semen, and her eggs, seeping out of her. 

Steve sets his forearms down, fingers locking against Sophia's scalp as he finds a quickening rhythm in the slip-slide of her moistened walls contracting against him. It's unbelievably generous of her to teach her body how to take him, how to make him feel like a “man”, not just a Beta. Way before they starting having sex, he had wished he had a knotted cock, like an Alpha, but now he likes his body the way it is because he's learned how to fit in, and around, her. She traces down the slope of his back to caress over his ass, then drags her palms across to pull the cheeks apart, exposing his wet hole to the air. He likes the unfair sex-play she adds to their intimacy because he has this fantasy she might one day flip him and start pegging him with a strap-on. Sophia would do it, if he asked—hell, even if he slipped the cloud of an idea into her head. She loves him that much.

“ _...you there_?''

“ _...yeah, baby...you_?”

“ _...always, you know that...you have this way of turning my 'switch'..._ ”

“ _...love you..._ ”

“ _...love you more..._ ” Sophia squeezes her walls, then bears down as Steve pumps his hips wildly against her; he buries his face in the crevice of neck and shoulder to muffle his cry of release as his cock shoots an intense jolt of ejaculate from his body. He continues to move, slower, seeming to dive down then in to massage his length against her G-spot. Her sudden movements help as she cries out, arcing off the floor, one hand grappling the back of Steve's hair, the other flat to his back with nails almost embedded in skin to draw blood. She actually shivers once she has that intense of an orgasm, then Steve knows to finish her off, lowering a hand between their bodies to stroke hurriedly over the swelling nub of her clitoris. She comes again, in smaller implosions that rock her body, making tears pool, then fall slowly from the corners of her eyes, back along temples into her hair. “ _...ohgod, ohgod, ohgod, ohgod..._ ” Sophia tightens her thighs, locking her ankles to not have Steve pull out of her body. “...no idea I needed you like _that_...” She's rolling them to their sides, reaching out to caress over Steve's sweaty face, combing back his wayward strands. She adores how he shuts down, closing  
his eyes, shutting expressions off as he appears to lose himself in the aftermath of their shared bodies. He plays well like he's not there, but she knows if she leans in and kisses him, he'll kiss right back—just how she loves him best.

But this time, there's a quiet moment of hesitation of her fingertips exploring his face like she's never seen him before. Steve peers through one open eye when he feels Sophia rub over his lips. He kisses the skin but frowns as he sees her face about to crumble. “ _What_? What is it” Steve rises a bit off an elbow, his hand shaping down Sophia's naked body to rest on hip and thigh. “... _baby_...are you okay?”

“I am _now_.” Sophia draws her hand back to tuck under her cheek. “...thank you—for my wake up call. I don't...my one hope is I don't burden you to the point where I'm no better than Chris.”

“Don't _ever_...” Steve purses his mouth like he's frustrated. “...compare yourself to _him_. ** _Ever_**.” He dips his head to narrow his eyes on hers. “You _hear_ me?”

“...yeah...” Sophia reaches up to scratch over the chest curls. “I love this new Alpha-ness in you. What gives?”

Steve bends his arm to rest his head on his hand. “I think it has everything to do with Chad.” He clears his throat and shrugs with the wild shake of his head, causing some locks to slip from behind his ears. “...c'mon... _a Beta_?... _falling in love, and wanting to mate, with an Omega_?” Steve snortles out a hearty laugh, lifting his chin as he feels Sophia twists and twirl her fingers in his hair. “It makes me feel less need to keep making excuses like...' _oh, uh, pardon me, I'm sorry for loving and wanting the one person on the Earth who makes me fuckin' ecstatic to be alive...who actually loves me, because of me—not because I fit into their mate tier_ '...”

“...fuck...I love it...” Sophia smirks as she reminds Steve she's stopped referring to him as “brother Beta”—less weird. “...preach on, Beta lover...”

“Maybe we're not so odd after all.” Steve drops to both forearms on the floor, looming above Sophia to peer down at her gorgeous blissed-out features. He nuzzles the neck and slides up the side of the face into wisps of hair with nosetip and lips. “Delta was a wolf who never let a single mate near her, yet... _Chad's the one_? I mean...is shit like that explicable or can we say... _natural instinct_?”

“Could argue it's a product of environment...or circumstances.” Sophia leans toward Steve, wanting to huddle into his chest wall for added warmth, but she knows that they've only just begun. “Had Chris not fucked up...you and Chad still mated with him...would Delta ever had been left alone with Chad?”

“Probably not.” Steve rolls his eyes and makes a severe pout of his mouth. “..ugh...it pains me to think I'd owe that _asshole_ any kind of gratitude for letting me go to be with you.” He reaches out to caress Sophia's cheek. “I **_do_** owe him something...I never would've been here to find you.” He bends in, inhaling her scent, brushing nosetips. “...to learn what a _true mate_ feels like...what _real love_ feels like...” Steve nudges his face against her to lift so he can steal a proper kiss, then nibble along her neck.

Sophia flips onto her back, lowering her legs and letting her arms stick out from her sides. She's been missing the usual attention Steve pays to her adequate breasts; ever since they had become mates, she never once doubted that her cleavage needed any improvement. Steve seems more than pleased with their size and the dark pert nubs that he often suckles at as he licks in and around the nipple and below the curve of the breasts. His cock easily slips out, length going flaccid and covered in both of their bodily juices. He rests between her thighs as he kisses down her body.

Sophia is already pushing at Steve's shoulder, knowing full well he's about to taste her, working his expert tongue over clit and folds to bring her to another release on her own. She stops struggling against him, aware that he'd never think she wanted this if she simply gave in. She knows her mate too well, at times, able to figure out that his moods are inspired by her own. He knows too much that she needs his attention, the ease of affection and love, want and desire fulfilled, so she always gives over at the last minute, making him feel like he has every bit of the control of this moment.

Both know he doesn't and neither wishes to change a thing...

==&&==&&==&&==

Chad returns to his bedroom, fully aware Delta is here— _somewhere_. He makes a beeline for his night stand, storing away the condoms since he knows he's not going to have penetrative sex with his mate tonight, no matter how much she tempts him. And it's as he slams the drawer closed that he gets the shock of his life.

“ ** _...whoa!...what the—?!_** ”

“ _ssshhh..._ ” Jensen is lounging on the floor in front of the fireplace, periodically rubbing over Delta's lower back as she's—pretty much—passed out over the immense cushioned canine sleeping-pad Jared and Jensen had given her when she had been a wolf, and first here at the Ackles Pack house.

“What are you—?” Chad scrambles over, his whispered talking isn't very soft. “Jensen...I'd've been here sooner—I swear...had I known...”

“Stop.” Jensen holds up a hand, palm out for Chad to shush. “Right now. I don't need any of the excuses that you want to give because I understand.”

“You _do_?” Chad furrows his brow in bewilderment. “...uhm...'bout _what_?” He thinks he knows, but he's not going to assume with his lead Alpha here and thankfully picking up his slack with his mate.

Jensen bends his legs to wrap arms around his knees. “Sit down with me.” He pats the empty spot to his right as Delta lays sprawled, on her stomach, over the plush cushion to his left. “I'm waiting on Jay to bring me the tea, some snack foods and the medicine she needs.”

“oh...Tamasol...I have some. I could...” Chad's springing up off the floor before he even lets his ass touch the blanket they'll be sitting on.

“...Chad. ** _Sit_**.”

“...oh-kay...'kay, sorry...I'm a little, uhm....” Chad rubs a hand over his chest.

“I know. Please sit down.” Jensen reaches up to pull the Omega down, at least sit next to Delta. “You and I need to have a talk.”

“...all right.” Chad drops to the other side of Delta so he can look directly at his lead Alpha. “Do you think I could—?” He wants to resume massaging her back, fearing she might need the comfort for the pain her body's feeling.

“Do it if it feels like you need to.” Jensen motions his hand toward Delta. “She's _your_ mate.”

Chad lowers his gaze. “Am I in trouble?” 

“I don't know, you tell me.” Jensen latches one hand around the other hand's wrist. “Why didn't you let us know your situation with insurance...an' paying for a doctor visit?”

“uh, because...” At the time, Chad had thought it plainly obvious, now it just seems like a lame excuse.

“...oh, yeah.” Jensen waves that problem away, because he's not interested in bringing Christian into this with Chad. He's trying to take care of one of his pack members. “...well, I know, so don't worry. Chris is only a _part_ of pack, Chad...an' if he _lacks_ what you _need_ , it's our duty to pick up what's left behind. If not one of the other pack members, at least come to _me_.” He touches his chest to direct Chad's eyes toward him.

“I know.” Chad is ashamed he thought less of his lead Alpha, that it wouldn't matter what Christian said or did. “I mess'd up. I'm sorry.”

“You did a _very risky thing_.” Jensen won't raise his voice to Chad; he's simply attempting to make him see that the pack does care about him, even though he may feel like they don't. “There's a reason we take the extra steps we do, in these situations, it's not because we wanna be difficult...” He blinks slowly raising green eyes to Chad, who averts his head in guilt. “...it's because we're not as human as we hope we are.” 

Chad bows his chin to chest even more. “...yeah. I found that out fairly quickly.”

“Carrying a 'pup' doesn't _just_ involve you, Chad...there's a viable life growing inside you that you have to start thinking about.”

“...I know—I know...” Chad leans on his right hand, palm flat to the blanket, stretching his whole arm to press his face into the shoulder joint. “I'm gonna go see that Doc with Delta an' I'll—”

“...that may be well-n-good, but...” Jensen narrows his gaze on Chad. “...you have to _want_ to go to this appointment because it's what ** _you_** want...”

“...I do...” Chad interrupts Jensen's words with a small plea.

Jensen continues to speak as he wasn't finished, “—not because you think it's what _we_ want you to do...”

“I swear, Jen... _I_ ** _want_** _to go_.”

“ _For Delta..._ ”

Chad goes silent, suddenly realizing that's exactly what he has told Jared he will do. He bows chin to chest again, voice dropping to a low timber. “I haven't felt _anything_.”

It's such a soft proclamation, Jensen barely hears it above the crackle of the fire. “ _...huh_?” His body goes tense to finally hear Chad admit some kind of truth he's possibly known for weeks.

Chad straightens his body, his hand smoothing over his mild bump. “...I may have even gone down a bit in the size of my ' _bump_ '...”

“ _...jesus, Chad..._ ” Jensen shakes his head slowly, shifting over to sit beside Chad, taking the hand off the abdomen to hold. “What do _your instincts_ tell you?” With Jared in his life, he's learned to trust Omegas more, even if they may not be right.

Chad averts his head as he eyes begin to water. He quickly wipes at the falling tears. “I thought a 'pup' would bring us closer...I thought— _christ,_ I've forgotten so much of what was in my frantic mind at the time.” He tilts his head to look up at the ceiling and blink rapidly. “I'll never deny I felt movement, then the bump started...I took one of those drug store, over-the-counter Omega tests...it came out positive. I told Chris—since things had been wrought with tension with the rest of the pack.” Chad turns back to look directly at Jensen, letting tears fall on their own. “...he was s-s-supposed to be pleased...to s-s-support me...to want the 'pup' b-b-because we never stopp'd knottin'. I had this far-fetched idea—I don't know—that Chris had been secretly planning to pack us up, to find us a new place to live. He an' I would be our own little family...” He rubs over his belly again, his face sinking into a certain sadness. “...an' then we'd...” Chad goes quiet, bites his lip as he drops lids over his watery eyes.

“That was the night of the dinner, huh?” Jensen hadn't touched Chad yet, but he's sitting close enough to share warmth and let the Omega scent him.

“ _...yeah..._ ” Chad smirks, laughing at his foolishness. “...worst, and best, night of my life...”

Jensen furrows his brow, curious. “ _...the best? How so_?”

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **** Warning [ light ]** :** Toward the end, a little bit of a Song Fic [ _blame **Chad**_ ]...

Chad tightens his hand to a fist over his stomach. “All that time since the fallout, from everyone finding out I had been knotted... ** _I_** was willing to shoulder blame. **_I_** 'm the screw-up.” He moves his fist to now lay on his thigh and shape his hand around the meaty portion. “I'm used to understanding tha's just how I am, an' will always be.” Chad shakes his head, finding it still strange to have been led astray by someone he once trusted and who reigned a finger of judgment down on him, yet held himself to different standards. “But watching my Alpha blow up like that—the sinister way he turned on me...yeah, of course—what an _asshole_ , but jesus...the guy's _more_ fucked-up than ** _I_** am.”

Jensen stares down, clearing his throat. Now was not the time to keep holding back but to keep the honesty flowing. “We—Steve and I...used to write it off as Chris **_being Chris_** , but holding onto whatever's eating at him for this long—: he shook his head, wishing he could forget the way he had seen Christian verbally attack his own mate in front of the pack. “—it weakens the reasoning he that he remains being himself. I never would've approved of the mating—never would've allowed any further pursuit of you had I known he had a past with Omegas that had never sat well with him.”

Chad sits stiff, not moving body or head as he stares down at Delta asleep. “It's why I can't leave him. Can't stop lovin'...or wantin' or needin' him.”

“He doesn't deserve you or your loyalty.” Jensen knows that it's instinctively for Omegas to not only stay loyal to their mate but to keep being the one who attempts to maintain affections—well, all feelings and emotions they once felt as passionately as their Alpha had once.

“hey...” Chad does twist his head, slightly, bumping shoulders with Jensen. “...we _all_ deserve somebody. To not be alone in our lives, all our lives.”

Jensen shakes his head; he's realizing how his lead Alpha comes out at this time, where forgiveness isn't possible unless the one causing the disruption has atoned. “Your attitude toward him is really what keeps me from challenging him.” He bends his legs and pulls them to his chest, securing his arms around his legs as he swivels his head to look at Chad, pressing lower portion of his jaw to his biceps. “If he were abusive or constantly berating you, I'd intervene and put it to a pack vote to kick him out.” Now Jensen turns away, cracking his neck a bit. “But, even as lead Alpha, I don't feel it's right for me to tell you just because I feel the way I do, means you have to agree with me and stop bein' Chris' mate.”

Chad's utterly flabbergasted, side-eying Jensen. “You trust in me _that_ much?”

Jensen doesn't nod his head, he allows his words to convey his “yes”. “You two have had some pretty good times during your mating years. It was obvious to me, from the beginning, that you held a love for him that grew out of infatuation. I did worry, but even inside the immaturity of it all I did see Chris change because of your constant support of his career...his music...your belief in him.” Again, it was that whole commonality between the younger Omega and the older Alpha, and Jensen being an utter romantic about mates and mating, which was his fault for having faith in. “I know it was probably never brought up often, but he _did_ fall for you. Took him longer, but he loved you.” He had been privy to several conversations between the Alphas, during their pow-wows, that clued him in to the fact being real, despite Christian needing to boast as often as he could that he had “conquered” another level of intimacy with his mate.

“...mmm— _loved_.” Chad sighs and blinks slow, thinking if that was even possible anymore for Christian to feel for him. “Don't know if that's true now.” He's had time to think and consider what his role has been in his own mating. “I've lied to him...hurt him too many times with my need to ' _play'_ games. He was right about me more than you realize.”

Jensen briefly touches Chad's biceps with his fingers. “But why give him every bit of slack and none for yourself?”

“I-uh...” Chad understood, but he really had no excuse, just a knee-jerk response for him to shoulder blame. “I-I-I don't really know.”

Jensen takes his hand away, then dips his head. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but, for a while, I had started to wonder if Chris hadn't tried to save face half the time. Allowing you close so I'd get off his back.” He glances at Chad from the side, wondering what the Omega thinks.

Chad smiles sadly, averting his head toward the fireplace. “I wondered that too.” He shrugs, not sure how to answer. “I think he did at the very beginning, but...” Chad turns back to lift one side of his mouth in a teasing manner. “...yeah, I could see my usual 'magic' working.”

Jensen smiles as well, tilting his head. “Omegas _do_ have _all_ the power.”

Chad doesn't know if he'd got that far; he brushes away Jensen's comment. “eh, that depends on the pack members.” He thinks about something, for a short time, then he burst with a soft laugh. “I had acted high-n-mighty all I had wanted, but in the bedroom, I had been a nervous wreck.” It's glaringly obvious now to Chad that he really hadn't been as prepared for mating with Christian as he had once believed.

Jensen stretches out his legs, crossing his ankles, then leans back on both hands to brace off his palms. “It doesn't have to be the _big_ moment that it feels like it should be.”

“Were you nervous your first time?” Chad asks while his face is turned away. He knows Jensen isn't too shy about this anymore. “Can't be easy learning to compose yourself with a crazy-ass knot.” Chad chuckles as Jensen rolls his eyes.

“oh god...” Jensen gently slaps a hand to his face then rubs over his eyes to come around to shape his cheek. “I was, quite possibly, redder than the blood in my veins. What I knew about sex, I learned from Omegas. And it didn't take me long to wish I hadn't been an Alpha.”

“Really?” Chad is stunned by Jensen's admission. He's more interested in knowing why his lead Alpha enjoys Omegas so much. “Omegas? What—because of your mother Omega?”

“yes...” Jensen nods his head then bounces his head until he rests it on his shoulder. “...an' for much of my 'pup' years, I was sickly. The Omegas in my pack rallied around me. I swear they were what healed me; they claim to simply have shown me the way to look deeper inside myself, repairing my own body and mind.”

This is the first Chad's heard of Jensen being “sick” as a 'pup'. “...how sickly? Like 'death' sickly” He's unsettled to know this, not sure why Jensen reveals this to him now.

“A little 'yes', a bit 'no'. But...well, I made it 'cuz...here I am.” Jensen flourishes his arms from his side, then when he brings his limbs back he can't help but frown. He thought Chad didn't see, his head twisted away a little.

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?” 

“For a few seconds, you looked sad there.” Chad points to Jensen's face, taking a hard swallow to prepare himself for a heart wrenching story unfolding.

“I was Alpha. I couldn't stay with the Omegas. I jus'...” Jensen releases a smile with a shake of his head. “There's a reason I connect better with Omegas. An' there's a reason I am the way I am as lead Alpha.”

Chad notices that Jensen is apologizing for _not_ being stronger, letting too much get by with pack issues. “Ackles Pack is where I belong. Anywhere else with any other lead Alpha, I think I'd be worse off...and probably trying to escape to be free.”

Jensen swallows hard, looking down then back up to Chad. “I don't wanna loose you, Chad.”

“Wha—? I'm not—” Chad's growing a little scared, and somewhat nervous. He knows that if Jensen's looses his emotions, he'll follow soon after.

“More than anything, I want you to feel safe, an' be healthy.” Jensen scoots closer to Chad, almost leaning on him, pinning him where he sits near Delta and her sleeping pad. “I'm scared for you, man. I don't like what I'm hearing about how many naps you take in a day...or how hard it has been to wake you.” He leans on his right hand, palm flat to the blanket area behind Chad. “You do look better now, but before... _jesus_...you were like the walking dead.”

“...ohgod...Alpha...” Chad almost looses his composure, but Jensen is there, dragging him from Delta's sleeping form to sit with him a few feet away, so they don't wake her, as they huddle and one-arm hug one another. “I-I-I-I'm so god-damn fuckin' sorry.” 

“ssshhh...” Jensen combs back Chad's blond locks, then brings the head to lay on his shoulder. “I'm not trying to play martyr here, get you to feel more awful about this situation so I guilt you into going to my doctor friend.” He can feel the literal fear shaking Chad. “I'll cancel your appointment, if it's really _not_ what you want.”

“Don't. Please.” Chad softly pats Jensen's chest, trying not to get to comfortable in his lead Alpha's arm—it's been a long time since he's felt an Alpha affections, scented one or even felt one's heat. “I _do_ wanna go for myself. I'm so fuckin' scared right now...” He utters the words in a breathy whisper as he turns into Jensen's neck. “...that something might be wrong the clinic never picked up on.” Chad sniffles and moves his head so he's looking down at his own body. “Every now and again, I feel like there's a flicker, but then I'm back to thinkin' I've imagined this whole thing.” He shrugs the shoulder not laying against Jensen. “Maybe Chris was right. I wanted to hang on so bad, I invented a 'pup' to real him in.”

Jensen shakes his head in adamant disagreement. “No.” he reaches out to grab hold of Chad's hand to hang onto. “Jared's taught me to trust and understand how Omegas know their own bodies. I know you might not know much, but you _do_ know your own body. Hell, it's been yours to discover and learn for 24 years.” Jensen turns to press his face to Chad's brow and hairline. “Who are we to tell you any different?”

Chad leans into Jensen's head. “...m'sorry, man...” He wants to move his hand in Jensen's grasp, but is afraid. “...if I get to, uh...handsy...it's been a while since I've felt an Alpha's heat.” It feels better than he's felt in a long time, and he thinks it has mostly to do with who Jensen is as an Alpha.

“Don't even bother.” Jensen curls his arm around Chad's head, brushing back the blond hair behind and ear. “Do what feels natural to you. I'm not afraid that you'll make a sexual advance.” He can feel the Omega's hesitation, the way he keeps pulling back with his body and touch. “I know you're nothing like your old pack.”

Chad snorts lightly, laying his cheek on the shoulder to butt his forehead against Jensen's neck, then slide his hand up the chest to hook over the opposite shoulder and hang on. “Now one's ever said the things you say to me—ever—in my life. I always know how real and honest you are because you don't normally...you know, come right out an' say the words.” He slides his fingers along the neck and nape into Jensen's hair, never expecting the strands to feel so soft or for Jensen to allow him to touch him so freely. “You do things for me. You've always been here. You might not be as open and affectionate as Jared, but...I do hear you an'...” Chad pushes gently against Jensen in a tease. “I love you, too, Alpha—but not in _that_ way.”

Jensen jabs Chad with a soft fist, then grabs the strong chin to look the Omega in the eye. “...I want you to understand that from now on, we take back your life, for you and yours.” The hand opens so the palm can cup the cheek. “I'm fully supportive of _whatever_ you want to do, _when_ you want to do it.”

Chad closes his eyes, turning into the subtle caress and sighing with relief to not be alone any longer. “...thank you, Alpha.”

Jensen is close enough to merge their brows, then tenderly nudge Chad's face. “...please—...call me ' _Jen_ '...or ' _Jensen_ '.”

“...thanks, Jen-sen.” Chad may just cry from the words being said, but everything coupled together is making him feel pin-pricks behind his eyes and his vision to become blurry.

At that moment, there a soft knock and the bedroom door opens to show Jared walking through with a serving tray: there's a full pot of tea and four cups, some edibles piled on two separate plates and the medicine for Delta's pain. “It's just me.” He doesn't even bother making sense of the sight of Chad and Jensen clumped together in a pile of Alpha and Omega. “Thought I'd bring a late evening snack up for us.”

While Delta still slumbers in front of the fire, Jensen and Chad are seated down a few feet from her, facing Jared, still on the blanket, but huddled about one another. Jensen doesn't let go of Chad, thought he Omega tries to pull away; he holds strong to Chad's shoulders. “Should we wake her?” Jensen looks to Jared, then back to where Delta's laying. “She's been sleeping so peacefully.”

Jared manages to drop to a knee, keeping the tray steady as he settles the flat bottom portion right on the blanket, between their bodies. “...nah, let her sleep a bit more.” He sweeps his hand in the air, his tone soft and whispery. “She'll probably wake herself up.” Jared begins to fold his legs in to sit down. “...so, what did I miss?”

Chad smirks, snorting out a laugh. “Jensen _loves_ me.” This time he manages to escape to safety as Jensen rubs a hand over his head, then, shockingly, kisses the crown of the blond locks and pinches his cheek like a little boy.

Jared smiles, simply going about pouring the tea as he pushes the tray closer toward Jensen and Chad. “In all seriousness, brother...we _both_ do.” After doctoring his own cup, he takes a tentative sip and likes the taste.

Chad clears his throat as he snags a cookie. “...I know.” As he talks, crumbs just shoot off his lips. It's like he's ravenous and needs the sweetness. “Believe me when I say that's not lost on me at this point.” He looks down between Jared and Jensen, stunned that it seems like they're staying for a while. “You two don't have to be here if you don't wanna be. Like if you wanna be... _alone_.” Dark eyebrows wiggle in a, “if you know what I mean” way.

“We _would_ leave, if we didn't feel like we _needed_ to be here.” Jared grabs a cracker and a cookie, munching on both in small bites. He smiles at Jensen to make sure his mate knows he's just nibbling to not be such a pig and scarf down the whole plate.

“I'm fine now, I'm not as nervous...” Chad starts off with his chin held high and tries to drink from his cup and eat the rest of the cookie without spilling tea everywhere.

Jensen is still working on putting sugar and honey in his tea, then slowly stirring, but more of a back-n-forth wave formation. “Tha's not the point, Chad.”

Chad furrows his brow and looks from Jared to Jensen, then goes in a rotation. “It isn't?”

“No.” Jared shakes his head, then downs the tea and puts the empty cup on the saucer. He brushes away crumbs form his lap and clothes. “Jen and I—see, we've...I guess you could say we're starting to realize that we need to take more active roles in pack members lives.” Jared nods his head toward Jensen, expecting him to start where he left off.

Jensen nods his head, grabbing two crackers and biting them together. “yeah, not that we're being nosy or, we think as lead Alpha and Omega, we're requiring ourselves to be all up in your business.” He pushes the food to his cheek, sets down the crackers and drinks his tea to wash everything down. “We just don't want _any_ of you to feel alone.”

“...or that you have to keep anything from us.” Jared pours himself more tea, but doesn't go for sugar or honey. “This is a massive undertaking for you and...” He sets the kettle down, picking up his spoon to stir. “...it's unfair for you to be burdened so soon with all these confusing feelings.”

Jensen doesn't even have to wait for Jared's signal, just keeps on speaking, “Not to mention that Delta is one of the special situations that need some intense attention.”

Jared nods his head, taking a huge gulp of tea. “We don't think you incapable of handling things...” He pops the cookie he broke in half into his mouth—both halves.

Jensen manages to finish Jared's thought process. “...we just want you to know that we're here for you an' Delta.”

“...god...you two are like...” Chad's been munching, sipping his tea as he volleys his head between Jared and Jensen. “...one brain of thought.”

Jensen smiles, looking over at Jared, then quickly away as if to seem shy or bashful.

Jared smirks, drinking his own tea with his head bowed. They hadn't really thought out what they would say to Chad—just going to wing the moment on pure feelings and emotions. “Jensen didn't take me that first time when we knew we wanted to mate...well, to knot.”

Jensen goes silent, keeping his head averted. He had promised himself he wouldn't get embarrassed or feel ashamed of what he and Jared would be discussing. They needed to make Chad feel comfortable and relaxed, less like a freak of nature.

“...oh, wow...uhm, sheesh...” Chad stares wide-eyed at his lead Alpha, certainly not expecting either of them to bare themselves in this manner to him. “...jesus, you two...” He's finding it hard to refuse them anything they wish to do or say, because he knows how much he wants what they have to give and that he desperately needs the guidance, but also the sharing of experiences. “...bein' here with me an' Della, while awesome and cool, you don't hafta open up _that_ much to me.”

Jensen shakes his head as if he disagrees, though he's still a bit uncomfortable. “It can't be all-about-the-knot, Chad...or you'll never know your mate's true heart.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Chad softly mumbles as he tries to hide behind his cup and cookie; he took another one because they're more delicious than they should be.

“This is _your_ relationship, Chad... _your_ mate.” Jared moves his hand in mid=air as if to sweep something away. “Throw everything out you've ever been told, or taught, because it's not about traditions or following rules or some protocol.” He takes his index finger and points down to the blanket they're sitting on. “This is about opening yourself up to another pack member and inviting them in, letting them see you for you—warts an' all.”

Jensen was beginning to feel how easy this was to talk about when you knew what the topic was about and felt you had something intelligent to offer. “Sex and knotting isn't as important as you'd think.” He takes a sip of his tea, lifting one eyebrow high. “If I've learned anything from Jared, it's that...there's always going to be time for sex.” Jensen realizes how this comforts Chad quite easily because he brought it down to an uncomplicated level of understanding. “Right now, think about getting to know your mate...or, in this case, re-learning who Delta is all over again.”

Jared nods his head in agreement with his mate, then reaches out to clamp a hand on Chad's knee. “We'll be helping you a little on that, too—well, as I attempt to go through her files.”

Jensen waits for a beat then turns to Chad to inform him of things he and Jared have discussed in private. “I'm waiting on her pack record, which will give us a quicker overview, but the details are in the files Jared's translating.”

Chad's still speechless that Jared and Jensen are here and willing to help him not be bumbling fool. “...thank you for that, Jared.”

“Anytime, Chad.” Jared frowns as he thinks over just how difficult this has been for him. “I wish I was faster at this, even after years of taking classes to lean how to speak wolf dialect... it still boggles my mind.”

The fire crackles then pops, startling Delta to shake awake as she blinks her eyes, stretches and then rolls off the pad to a seated position. She's hunched over into herself, in her calf-length nightgown and she seems to be cuddling an old stuffed animal—a lamb—to her side as she, literally, hunches over to crawl into Jared's lap. Jared warmly welcomes the affection, his hand immediately moving over Delta's back, following the spine to the lumbar region. He forms a fist to press a little harder onto her back muscles, knowing how much her hips ache. He pulls back as she rolls on her side so he can shape his hand around to her front and massage her lower abdomen and pelvis area.

Immediately, Chad realizes why Jensen had been here, where he should've been for his mate. “She has cramping, doesn't she?”

Jared nods as he wraps his right arm under Delta's shoulders to cradle her. “Sophia said it struck her as she changed out of her clothes. Got her into this nightgown and Jensen decided to stay with her, sending everyone else away.”

“Except the one who shoulda been here for her.” Chad hangs his head in some shame. “I shoulda sucked it up an' been here.”

Jensen clamps a hand on Chad's shoulder. “No one is perfect. We all make mistakes and react selfishly. Delta's a little caught up in controlling her heat and dulling her pain to pay attention who's here to give comfort.” He pats Chad's back as he moves closer to Jared, hovering with his mate as if Delta were their 'pup'.

Chad stares in fascination at what unfolds before him, his breath catches as his eyes water. Jared soothes over Delta's pubic muscles; she slips into a limper position, almost back to sleep, but Delta lay across Jared's thighs on her back, head turning into his chest. Jensen cups the top of Delta's head in one hand as he sits behind Jared, aligning his legs on either side of his mate's body. He props his chin on Jared's shoulder, both of them lovingly attentive to the female Beta as she tries to curb her pain to simply open her eyes.

“Is this how you wanted me, Jay?”

“...yes, _love_...” Jared lifts Delta up to press a delicate kiss to her fevered skin, cooing into her ear in a mother Omega wolf dialect, then nudges his face against hers. His hand brushes back her moistened locks, then caresses over flushed cheeks and along her body to soothe and comfort. “...she reverts back to 'pup' years when she's feverish or in pain...” Jared talks in a whispered tone toward Chad.

“This how you held her when she was still sick, behind your bedroom door.” Chad interjects, mesmerized with how truly breathtaking the image is of lead Alpha and Omega tending to a hurt female Beta pack member. Jensen's hand mirrors behind Jared's touch.

“...somewhat. Delta would only let me near her, if she was coherent. I needed my breaks, when I could. Jen would step in and take my place.” Jared leans back into Jensen's chest, tilting into his head as he shut his eyes. “...of course once she got out of her fever-fits, she was back to snipping at Jen.” He reaches behind to caress over Jensen's cheek. “...it'll be an easier transfer like before, jus' keep your arm under mine as I gradually draw away.”

Chad doesn't even know how, but the two of them manage to trade positions where now Jensen is cradling Delta, trying to imitate Jared's movements so Delta won't be the wiser. Jared smiles at Chad as he shifts to pour out tea, then takes out two caplets of Tamasol. He crushes them with the bottom of the spoon, dousing the tea with the fine powder. He pours out the hot liquid, stirring slowly as he takes cup and saucer to lay at Jensen's feet, the same direction Delta is laying. Jared's head is level to hers, so he gives a solid nod to Jensen. Jensen starts to nuzzle and nudge Delta to awaken, using every tactic he can with his head and face, before he has to use his hands—they've been subtly massaging where Jared's hands had been before.

Jared clears his throat, sitting in front of Jensen. “It's very important we keep her calm and content, like nothing is out of the ordinary. If she's spooked by anything, the fever-fit could send her back into shifting.”

“Did that happen before?” Chad knows that Jared and Jensen had kept Delta behind closed doors when she first arrived to the pack house.

Jensen shakes his head as he reaches out to brush back Delta's dark locks, almost reminiscent of petting her furcoat. “Not with us, but we were warned by the sanctuary that she had previously.”

Jared periodically skims his hand over certain areas of Delta's frame, caressing his mate as he goes along. “It's even more agonizing because she's not in full control of her body.” He has turned his head fully to speak to Chad.

“...Jay, I think she's waking...”

And sure enough, Delta pushes against the warm chest wall to roll away. She relaxes back, twisting her head to the right to find Jared's face in her line of vision. She blinks slow with a happy grin spreading across her lips.

Jared leans in to brush brows and rub faces, saying in wolf dialect “drink for me”. He spoon-feeds her to taste the tea and she wet her pallet, licking her lips to show she wants more. Jared keeps her chin high as he tilts the cup to her lips. “Drink slowly, _love_ ,” he tells her.

Delta hadn't realized how thirsty she had been, but she drank nearly all of the delicious tea, except a small swallow.

Jared simply refreshes the cup, then chooses two different items—a cookie and a cracker, not knowing what her taste buds will crave, sugar or salt. “We'll wait a bit an' let that tea settle.” He rubs over her belly, then shifts his hand low to press against her pubic mound. “...there's heat, but I don't think she's seeping.”

Chad doesn't know why he's watching from the sidelines, maybe because he's utterly charmed how perfectly in sync his lead Alpha and Omega work. To him, they feel like _parents_ even though both are only a few years older than him. They're mature beyond their years and he wants to be them when he grows up. He slides closer to Jensen's side on his right, wishing to do exactly what Jensen did to take Delta into his own arms. She _is_ his mate, not Jensen's, but he's not letting it slip past him what having the presence of an Alpha does for Delta's well being and sanity. Chad doesn't want to usurp the Alpha's control, he's simply ready to hold his Beta and tend to her like a true mate should. He's actually eager to take his role over, confidence building. 

Jared taps Jensen to look at Chad, to see that the Omega was ready to take his place.

Jensen glances at Chad with a lift of an eyebrow. “Think you can do this?”

Chad doesn't know how to reply, but he does know what he wants—Delta, and to help make this time pass easier for her. So he sits behind Jensen—in the same manner Jensen had used to sit behind Jared—sliding his right arm under to replace Jensen's, then Jensen got to his knee to draw away and stick to the left of Chad. Chad keeps looking to Jared for pointers, but once Delta is cradled in his arms, feeling her warmth and smelling her spicy, floral scent, he almost knows right away what she needs. He touches her face; she turns into his palm, softly mewling and twisting her body toward him. Her feminine mound pushes into his arm; he spans his hand out, trailing one finger down her face, along her jaw and neck, then stops once his palm lays over the start of her right breast. He can feel her heart race, knowing he has to calm her down or she'll overheat. He brings her to his face, merging their cheeks and she perfectly niches into his neck, laying on his right shoulder. She takes his hand, dropping it lower on her breast, then rolls back into his thighs to offer her whole chest; lids are opening at half-mast.

Chad glances across at Jared with an eyebrow raised.

Jared nods with a gesture toward Delta's hands. “...follow her lead.” He motions for Jensen to stand and come with him. They both get off the floor and step away from the couple. Jared directs Jensen to stand in front of him, blocking his full view. “You don't have to stay here for the rest.”

Jensen smirks, poking Jared in the ribs. “...you mean for the _foreplay_...”

Jared narrows his eyes, then crosses his arms. “Have you ever _watched_ another couple make love?”

“No.” Jensen feels like he's being called to the mat. “...an' I've never wanted to either, but...” He sweeps his hand weakly toward Chad. “...if I back out now, it's like I'm tellin' him I think he's icky an' his girlfriend's kind of a slut.”

Jared snorts out a hard laugh. “I'm just gonna warn you...” He advances on Jensen, liking that his Alpha takes the blind steps backward and nearly falls over the hope chest at the foot of the bedframe. Jared catches Jensen's elbows and hauls him upright. “...this could become rather arousing, if you're _just_ watching. If you participate, it'll be more transcending...like a spiritual awakening. Sometimes that can be more powerful than the love making.”

Jensen takes a hard swallow, looking at Jared from under lowered lashes. “He's not fucking her tonight, is he?” He knows he probably won't be able to stay if this part happens.

“No.” Jared is looking at his Alpha closely, catching sight of the flush to his face and there's a steady rhythm of a pulse on his neck. “I know it's not in him to do and I don't think thats what she even wants.” He clears his throat and folds arms over his chest. “I _do_ think she wants him to know her body...understand what arouses her and what gets her off.”

Jensen leans in to talk to his mate in private. “Just because I choose you to be my mate doesn't mean I find a man and a woman distasteful. Besides, I kind of feel like she's ours, you know...like our ward or something, and we raised her from being sick...” He closes his eyes as Jared grabs his face and almost nibbles portions off. “...god, I'm being ah-mazing again, aren't I?” Jensen holds onto Jared's wrists, soothing over hands and down forearms.

Jared merges their foreheads making them merely a breath away from the other; he lightly nudges his nose into Jensen's face. “I'll wanna be with you after all this is over and we're alone.”

Jensen only has eyes for Jared's mouth, parting and tongue sticking out to lick lips wet. “Another late day at the shop for me tomorrow, it seems.”

“Take the day off.” Jared lovingly rubs at Jensen's chest, then up around his neck. “You've been working non-stop for almost a week. Even those chunks of hours add up, _love_.” He cups under Jensen's chin. “You sooo want a daughter, an' you know it.”

Jensen smirks as they keep their faces merged. “I'm warming to the idea.” He drops his gaze down Jared's body, stunned by how prominent the belly is becoming now that they know the 'pup' exists. “I know by the time you're 6 or 7 months along...” Jensen lightly trails a hand down to brush over the roundedness. “...I'll just want the 'pup' to be healthy. I won't mind what we have first.”

Jared picks up the hand so Chad doesn't catch the movement, then kisses the top layer of skin to rub over his cheek; his arms wrap around neck to hug his mate tight. “We'll stay as long as they need us...or 'til Chad stops looking like he'll freak out and bolt.”

“I know how he feels.” Jensen loosely secures an arm around the lower back area, resting along the upper curves of Jared's buttocks. “Wish I could tell him once he gets past this first time—when it's with a perfect mate who's your equal—” He adds that portion under breath for his Omega alone. “...it's like...sort of like coming home, understanding all the hell and trauma you may have faced to get here.”

“awww...” Jared soothes the flat of his palm over Jensen's chest, then loops around to slide up the back and meet his dangling hand off the shoulder. “...you should've saved that, an' used it for Chad. He loves that kind of stuff.” He leans a hip on the footboard, casually relaxing with his mate as if they're just talking about nothing in particular. Jared doesn't want to clue Chad in that they're discussing him or Delta. “He's so...I wish Chris were here.” He already hears the catch in Jensen's throat at the mention of Christian. “He needs to see this to understand who his mate is becoming. The longer he keeps himself separated, the harder it'll be for him to catch up.”

Jensen frowns, shaking his head as he slowly draws away to rest his bottom on the footboard. “No. I can't let him in only to ruin this for Chad or Delta.” He folds his arms over his chest, his face a mask of determination. “If I have to put my lead Alpha foot down, it's _now_.” Jensen twists to look at Jared, then juts his index finger toward where Chad and Delta are located. “We support _them_ , because _this_ is priority. _This_ is what they both need.” He clears his throat, not meaning to bellow at his mate. “Chris has made it abundantly clear to everyone how unimportant Chad is to him. I'm not losing Chad again to please one of my Alphas.”

“...okay, okay...ssshhh...” Jared pushes in to butt against Jensen's side and wrap a single arm around Jensen's stomach. “oh, _love_...” He nudges the side of his Alpha's face and rests his chin on the broad shoulder, trying to apologize and explain what he meant. “I know, I know. I'm just speaking from a guide's point of view. We won't bother Chris until we know Chad and Delta are bonded and strong, otherwise...yes, Chris has the power back and he could hurt or harm either of them.”

Jensen nods his head, then hangs onto Jared's arm across his abdomen. He snorts out a truly unfunny laugh, but it's in honor of Christian never letting him down in always doing the wrong thing at the wrong time. “Chris left me a gig list in my office. I barely skimmed it, but...” He wipes down his face, feeling exhausted from trying to keep tabs on one of his Alphas. “I know we have several weeks of him being in the recording studio and out on the road.” Jensen turns a bit to rest his chin on Jared's dark hair. “Short gigs, but still...he won't be here to worry about, or able to influence what's happening here.”

“Good.” Jared drags his arm back, then plants his hand flat to the belly and shakes it a bit. “What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll finally know what it's been like for Chad, who had to ease into a close bond of mates with Steve.” He twists a little to watch Chad with Delta, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “They do kinda have the feel of young lovers, huh? Chad's never had a normal _anything_ , and Delta's only known life as a wolf.”

Jensen leans heavy into Jared, wishing they were alone in their own bedroom. “I love how connected she is to him on the same level, despite how old her human form is.” He doesn't have to look to feel their vibe that's permeating the bedroom. “She doesn't look a day over 25.”

Jared softly chuckles, his eyes alight with excitement and mirth. “Tha's good, though, for a lot of reasons. Age doesn't matter anyway. Chad's young but his life is riddled with tragedies and strife, like he should be the one in his 30s.” He tilts his head from one shoulder to the other. “Still...misguided and immature...a little dependent and frightened at certain things.”

There's a sudden noise that alerts Jensen into behaving, so he straightens out of Jared's loose embrace and shuffles off the footboard. “Should we head back over?”

Jared wrinkles his brow in curiosity, wondering why Jensen feels so shy about displaying their own feelings for one another. “yeah, but...let me go first.” He pats his mate's body, then rubs a little circle over the soft shirt. “...you return a bit slowly...”

Jensen tries to keep an inch or so away from Jared, his eyes focusing on the mating pair on the blanket. “Should I sit away from you, like where I had been before?”

“Sit wherever you like, _love_.” Jared draws back, noticing how Jensen doesn't want to openly display whatever's between them and make it about them and not the mating couple. It's a good idea, but he's sad to lose Jensen's closeness and warmth. Besides, it's time for Jared to put on his “work” face, and he needs to get himself prepared for guiding with Delta and Chad. “We'll move around to however Delta wants and then what Chad ends up deciding for them.” Jared kisses Jensen's quick, caressing his face.

Jensen gives a soft smile to Jared as he watches his Omega wander back over. He takes a few minutes to prepare himself because he has an idea what Jared had meant. Not too long ago, Jensen had made his own mate release in a similar situation like this one, not once, but twice on a massage table. Jared had been right; this moment was going to be very different from participating. But just as arousing. He could act selfish and run away, except he promised himself he wouldn't abandon Chad and he does feel like Delta is he and Jared's pseudo-child to take care of and raise, support and carry her through to maturity. He wants to be a different lead Alpha to his pack members, and this was as good a time as any to keep being original. When he did finally make his way back over, Jensen chose to sit apart from Jared. Mainly because he knows Jared will need space and privacy to do his spiritual guiding, but also a selfish purpose of watching his mate do what he did best. He positioned himself just slightly behind Chad, so the Omega knows he's near.

Chad is floored when he sees Jensen sit with him as he and Jared stretch Delta out on the blanket: Jared at her head, Chad at her feet. “Jen, you don't have to—”

Jensen puts out a hand to stop Chad's from speaking any further. “I'm here because I _want_ to be here. For you, for Delta. No one's forcing me to do anything against my will.”

Chad sags his body in a sudden sigh. “You've never done this with any other mates. _Why me_?”

Jensen knows Chad might needle him for reasons. “Delta's become like our ward...like our 'pup'. If she needs a father-figure, I'll gladly step in.” He watches Chad dip his head like he's going to be upset, so he reaches out to snatch Chad's arm. “But more than anything, I'm tired of failing you, Chad.” Jensen pulls himself forward, speaking into an ear, “I've let too much go on with you to not step in and put my foot down.” He keeps dropping his gaze so he can meet Chad's eyes and look directly into them, wanting the Omega to know how serious he is. “Things are gonna be different this time, with Delta. I'm not abandoning you to make you feel alone in this.” Jensen gestures with his chin over to where Jared sits. “Neither is Jared. I know we're both only a few years older, but think of us like your parents...” He laughs along with Chad's snickering, liking the way Chad looks shyly at him under lowered lids. “...or maybe, a cool set of uncles...definitely you're our brother, but...”

Chad lifts his eyes, billowing with tears. “I get it! I get it!” He pets over Jensen's hand on his arm, and squeezes the shape hard. “You can stop talkin' now or I'm gonna sob my eyes out.”

Jensen crawls closer to wipe at Chad's face, cupping the flushed cheeks. “Forgive me, huh? For being less of the kind of lead Alpha you've needed.” He gives out a soft smile. “I've only recently been able to see how I've failed you, let you suffer on your own.”

Chad slowly shakes his head in disagreement as he swallows with some difficulty. “I wouldn't have let you near me...” He makes a tiny motion toward the female laying on her back next to him. “...if it hadn't been for Delta, I don't know where I'd be.”

Jensen leans on his left hand, stretching out his arm as he tilts his head to look at Chad. “It's better when the choosing of a mate is as simple as one of you points...” He does point to Chad, then to Delta. “...and says, ' _you're mine_ '.” He shapes a hand around Chad's shoulder then rubs up and down the strong biceps. “I was caught up in your whirlwind to actually notice how badly you struggled with Chris. It's all coming back to me now.” Jensen smiles with a lift to his mouth, noticing how Chad's features show him how right he is. “You acted much the same, just on the other side.”

Chad nods his head in agreement. He's not used to be the dominant role; he's not sure he can actually “fit” into how Delta wants, or how she will eventually need from him. “It's different. Smoother. Feels natural.” It only feels “natural” with Delta. He's pretty certain he could never take control away from his Alpha. “I know I look absolutely terrified, but I just think that's my human side coming through. My wolf one thinks I got this covered.”

“I have to agree.” Jensen motions with his head. “...go on. I'll be right here, if you need me.”

Chad gives a shy grin, wiping at his eyes as he hugs Jensen really tight, then moves Delta's body up so her head rests on a pillow. He rises to his feet to come around and kneel next to Jared. “...what do we do next for her?”

“well...” Jared clears his throat, sitting Indian-style like he usually likes to do. “...think of the other night. We'll get her out of this nightgown.” He smooths the material between his fingers. “Let her keep the panties on, then I'll massage her with the oils again, You can help me, but you'll stay up here, near her head.” Jared points to the other side, on Delta's right. He plans on remaining here on her left side. “I'll go down her body.” He directs his hand to flow down her curvy shape. “She'll gravitate toward you, the deeper she slips into her body. She'll want you to touch her, _intimately_ —touch her breasts, touch her stomach...and eventually reach her pubic bone. By then...I'll have her panties off, she'll probably be seeping or leaking lubrication...you ease your hand down, tangle in her curls...don't go directly in, play around her pubic mound, tease...let her show you where she wants to be touched—clitoris, labia...maybe she's ready to be fingered.” Jared no longer shapes his hands around Delta, but he does use his hand to talk to Chad. “If so, start off with one, she'll let you know if she needs more once you're inside her vagina.” He perks up with a smirk as Chad looks down in shyness at how detailed he's being with his descriptions. “I'll let you figure your way around. She'll respond to every movement. But—be gentle...there's still a possibility she hasn't broken her hymen yet...so two fingers may hurt her. There's a good chance she'll be swollen enough to take multiple fingers, but don't penetrate roughly...” Jared pauses only to take a breath, then to think about what else he'll need to add, but then Chad takes advantage of the quick silence.

“...god-damn...” Chad makes a scared face at Jensen, mocking the biting of finger nails, which causes his lead Alpha to chuckle. “...tha's a lot to remember.” He bops his shoulder into Jared, liking the way he could always unsettle the Omega guide's equilibrium when he was trying to be “all business”. “You'll repeat _that_ as we go along?”

“yeah, Chad...I will.” Jared finds he doesn't mind playing “straight man” to Chad's “jokester”, as long as his brother Omega knows when things don't need to be utter hilarity anymore. “Don't worry. I will also leave the door wide open for improvisation when it comes to instinct.” He feels the bottle of oils being patted on his arm for him to take from Jensen's hand. “oh, thanks, _love_...” Jared hadn't even seen or heard his mate get up and snag the oils for them.

“...welcome, Jay...” Jensen tries to sit back some, unsure how to comfortably settle himself without looking like some voyeuristic posh a-hole. So he places his body to the right of Delta's left leg on the same side as Chad, but down near her feet. He cups her ankle, soothing up the calf to a knee. She opens her eyes to look down at him, gives a smile and holds out her left hand. Jensen swallows hard, takes her fingers so he can lean forward and kiss them. It's the most sweetest moment he'd ever felt...a pack member acknowledging him, reaching for his touch as if to “thank” him for making this moment possible. He feels sentimental tears clog his throat; he has to look away, feeling Jared squeeze his forearm.

“You're gonna be fine, Jen...” Jared softens his tone as he gets to his knees and shuffles down, more toward mid-torso. “...so will Delta.”

“I know...” Jensen lets his arm settle on Delta's side. “I think it's hitting me how _profound_ this moment is. Now I understand why Chad's freaking out.”

Chad makes a shocked sound. “ ** _Hey!_**...told you tha's _huma_ n-Chad... _wolf_ -Chad's feelin' pretty smoother operator...” To show just how calm and relaxed he's becoming, he smooths a hand down his chest. “... _Big Daddy Kane_ -style not _Sade_ -style...”

“I know.” Jensen rolls his eyes. “You love that old school rap.”

Chad snickers out with the shake of his head. “Don't get me wrong...Jay-Z...Kanye...P.Diddy...and Biggie...” He's counting off current rap artists that he is fond of but not like old school rap artists. “...props to them, but you know nobody's gonna make fly beats like Run D.M.C. ever again.”

“No, Chad...no one ever will.” Jensen scratches at his scalp as Jared simply chuckles lightly, having too much fun with Chad's openness about his music tastes.

“Sorry...” Chad humbly apologies as he bows his head, then lets out a wide smirk of pleasure. “I haven't been back in the studio. I get carried away with music.” He quickly looks down at Delta, wondering if she recalls her memories as a wolf with him. If not, he'll be happy to remind her of what they had done to enjoy their time together. “Della...I am crazy-go-nuts for _any_ an' all types of musical fare.” Chad pats her shoulder joint, giving a small squeeze. “I'll have to make you a mix-tape of my favorite jams.” He squints his gaze at her as she stares right back at him with a hint of a smirk on her lips. “You kinda got a, uhm... _Janet 'Miss Jackson If You're Nasty' Jackson_ flavor going on. Or more like a...' **Janet** ' album—or ' _The Velvet Rope_ '...nothing like ' _Control_ ' or the album, ' _Rhythm Nation 1814_ '...”

“Chad!” Jensen calls out, trying to get the Omega to focus on the here and now and not float off into the nether regions of music.

“Jen...stop...look at her...” Jared points toward Delta's face. “...she _likes_ it.” He fascinated by how entranced Delta is by simply watching Chad's mouth move and then witnessing the animation of his face and hands as he goes on and on to explain himself. “Must be how she heard him talk when she was a wolf.”

Jensen does pause, seeing how Delta curls her arm around the bend of one of Chad's knees and pays very close attention to every detail coming out of Chad's mouth. “You didn't actually play her _all_ your music, did you, Chad?”

“eh, I _may_ have.” Chad brushes through the inky black locks, a look of such guilt passing over his features. “She kinda moved a bit when I played repetitive beats...like club music.” He tries to demonstrate “how” she moved, making the “beats” with his own throat. “She did love R  & B, though...really enjoyed the old school Motown tracks...not diggin' on jazz...” Chad clears his throat and gives Jensen a look of pride. “...you know I'd only pick a mate who was into tunes as much as I am.”

“You...” Jensen can't help smiling and deeply snickering as he shakes his head. “...are _one in a million_ , Chad.”

“Why...thank you.” Chad rubs his chest in a proud stance then winks down at Delta, kissing her hand. “Hey...you think it'd be cool if I played some stuff while we...?”

“Chad...” Jensen isn't sure what music Chad will put on.

Jared nods his head. “Play her something she likes, that she responds to. Nothing hard or too loud, if you know what I mean.”

“oh, yeah...don't worry...my girl gave me a good idea of what she likes.” Chad gets to his feet. He moves over to his desk in the other end of his bedroom and grabs his laptop and portable speakers, but his DJ earphones are still attached. He brings everything to settle around Delta's head. He boots up the hard drive's music program, then taps a few keys to then place the earphones over Delta's human ears. She snickers as she grips over Chad's fingers, looking up at him with wide expressive eyes. “I call this the Delta File...been addin' songs to it I'm reminded of that you'd like.” He cues the Play button and Delta startles as she hears the beats, but then it's as if she recalls the songs and music Chad had allowed her to listen to.

["The Delta File"](http://www.box.com/s/i4c6o7gfzn82txr3s3si) [ _click to play file_ ] 

“ _...oh dear god..._ ” Jensen presses a hand over his face, then swipes along to keep his hand around his lower jaw. 

Jared chuckles deeply as he leans a little bit on his out=stretched arm to twist and look across at Jensen. “I think it's cute. And look at Chad.” He's so impressed by how Chad can open himself up with music and relate to certain people he'd never bond with if he simply offered out his personality alone. The Omega is like a different soul when he's going on about music; it's clear it's everything he loves and is passionate about. “He's in his ' _element_ ', and he clicked with a memory in Delta's mind.” Jared is continually stunned by how in-tune Chad can be, almost like a different version of a spiritual guide. “She obviously bonded with him over his love of music.”

Chad takes the earphones off, unplugs them to then switch over to the portable speakers he attaches to this laptop. “ _...wait, wait..._ guys...m'sorry...I _hafta_ do this...” He laughs at himself, because he still feels a bit embarrassed that he had the balls when he was a teen-'cub' to even find the courage to get on-stage and make an ass of himself. It's why he doesn't mind re-telling the story or even mimicking what he did. Chad knows he can relate better with other pack members by how silly and stupid they were, too, in their own “cub” years. “...she loves this song, I swear...kinda think she liked how I _enunciated_ it.” Okay...here it goes, the moment of truth... “I actually did this tune for my school's talent show—four dweeby virgins, trying to get some female ass. We formed some lame boy band-type thing and _this_ was the jam we used...” Chad moves to stand somewhere near his bedside, back facing them, then twists to say, “...just laugh at the utter hilarity of four _horny_ 'cubs' singing a song 'bout _abstinence_...” He points down to his computer. “...hit the button, Della.”

Just the way Chad talks and moves, Jensen knows he has to find a better perspective on this moment, so he scoots backward, next to Jared as he watches one of the most romantic things done by the most inept person he will ever meet in his life...

At the first strum of the beats, Chad's snapping his fingers off to the right, then once the tempo builds for him to start “singing”, he spins and begins...with each word uttered [ _lip-synced_ ], he brings hands in and then sweeps them out like he's swiping away something off a counter top...

["Let's Wait Awhile"](http://www.box.com/s/brf46iilyp94chcu03ih) [ _click to play_ ] 

  
**There's something I want to tell you**   


  
**There's something I think that you should know**   


  
**It's not that I shouldn't really love you**   


  
**Lets take it slow**   


...whenever Chad mouths the word “you” he motions his hand toward Delta, who has now risen slightly off the floor, arms pulled to her chest as she's shaped her hands in one clump, holding them over her heart as it races with every move that Chad does to gesture in her direction. She's absolutely enthralled by him and his “boy band” ways...

  
**When we get to know each other**   


  
**And we're both feeling much stronger**   


  
**Then lets try to talk it over**   


  
**Let's wait awhile longer**   


...and as the music build to finally hit the chorus, Chad's on one knee, like he's declaring his love and obedience to Delta, but then he's pleading with her to “wait a while” for them to have sex...and it's never been a more fitting song for the exact moment they're in...

  
**Let's wait awhile**   


  
**Before it's too late**   


  
**Let's wait awhile**   


  
**Before we go too far**   


Jared is completely enraptured by Chad and watching Delta's reaction to him, and Jensen is trying to peek from between his fingers as he's slid his hand back to cover his face.

Chad actually drags himself, somehow, closer to Delta...and he's gotten hold of both her hands.

**Remember that special night**

  
**When all of the stars were shining bright**   


  
**We made our first endeavor to stay together**   


Soon he sits down beside her, drawing her to his side, arm settled about her shoulders and swaying with her as he, literally, “sings” the words to her with as much as gusto as Janet Jackson is doing. It's probably exactly how a 14-15 year old Chad had performed on stage in front of an entire student body.

  
**We made our very first promise**   


  
**To love, to share, and be real honest**   


  
**But on that very first night**   


  
**It wasn't quite right**   


This time when Chad hits the chorus, he's a little bit more animated. Nudging and nuzzling Delta's face and hair. He's squeezing her so tight at times, she can't help but let out a throaty giggle, like a blushing virgin crushing on the cute guy she likes. He makes it a point when he reaches the second “ **Let's wait a while** ”, when he's to say “ **Our love will be great** ”...that he actually gets her to look him directly in the face, holding her chin and then tracing a finger down her cheek...kissing right over the scar on her damaged eye...

As the crescendo of the music builds, Chad deftly gets up to a squatting position, back to holding both of Delta's hands, but this time bonded with both of his...as he mimics with one hand held against his chest on his heart...

  
**I didn't really know not to let all my feelings show**   


  
**To save some for later so our love can be greater**   


  
**You said you would always love me**   


With every word uttered, Chad is using his hands to show just how much each word is for Delta alone. He never breaks eye contact from her, nor does he try to lose grip of one or both of her hands...

  
**Remember I said the same thing to you**   


  
**You don't have to be frightened with my love**   


  
**Because, I'll never give up on you**   


  
**Let's wait awhile**   


  
**Ah well before it's too late**   


  
**You know you can't rush love, love**   


While Janet is extending out the word “love”, Chad rushes to his feet, intent on repeating the stanzas of the chorus over and over again as they rotate on top of one another, with different levels of Janet's voice, making it seem like there's back-up singers behind her...while he has no one but himself, so he's “singing” overtime...

Then comes the part of the chorus where Chad decides he's going back to how he and his friends had originally performed the song, way back when, and as the chorus lyrics repeat, he actually _does_ sing the echoing lines beneath in response to what Janet's sings before him...

  
**Let's wait awhile**   


  
**(Let's just take our time)**   


  
**Before it's too late**   


  
**(Let's wait awhile)**   


  
**Your love's so good**   


  
**(Our love will be great)**   


  
**We shouldn't rush in**   


  
**(Let's wait awhile)**   


  
**Slow it down**   


  
**(Before we go too far)**   


  
**Ooh**   


As the lyrics are now simply repetitive sounds of “ **La da lee de da da de de de, da da da da la da** ”, Chad actually gets Delta to stand with him toward the end, “dancing” with him...which just means he twirls her around and around to the tempo...and then he does this fancy dip, with her hand in his and one arm around the back of her waist, and he states quite clearly...a little out-of-breath...“ **I promise, I'll be worth the wait** ”...and he almost breathes it in a whispery tone right in her face, slowly bringing their bodies upright to then take their bonded hands to touch her face in a very loving manner.

Jared claps, elbowing Jensen to join him once his jaw picks off the floor and gets it back on his face correctly.

Delta sees the hand-thing Jared does, then mimics it for Chad, but more than anything, she wants to hold him. She excitedly jumps toward him to wrap both arms tight, the nightgown runs high on her body. Delta still feels the heavy want and need, but it's no longer coupled with the fears. Her mate has eased that away...now all that remains is the want and need and hope...hope that Chad will want her just as much.

["Anytime, Anyplace"](http://www.box.com/s/rjz7l5nrnzddrzdx600c) [ _click to play_ ] 

The next song cues up and the beat is achingly slow and intensely rhythmic enough to cause Delta to react with drawing the hem of her gown up along her legs, pulling the material off her body to the sounds and leaving herself semi-nude for Chad. She holds out her arms, walking right into his body, plastering herself flat to his front, breasts are squished and she tries to hook her leg to ride her frame high so her mound rubs over his groin.

Jensen almost rises off the floor, but Jared brings him back to sit. “Shouldn't we bring them back over here? Get them to lay down an' do this?”

“no, no...” Jared brings his voice to a lower tone, not wanting to disturb the mating couple. “... _she_ 's into the music _he_ put together _for her_.” As he loosely gestures toward Chad, he watches how intricately they move and nearly match touch for touch; they're almost one body and one single emotion and feeling. “I'd almost call it their ' _mating dance_ ', of sorts. _They_ dictate how we handle this moment.” Jared brushes the air like Jensen needn't worry about any spiritual guide protocol. “If they wanna dance _that_ close, let 'em dance...I say.”

Jensen turns his head away from facing Chad and Delta, then whispers into his mate's ear. “This feels even weirder than the proposed foreplay, Jay.”

Jared twists to give Jensen a hard glance. “Are you trying to say _something_?”

“No...” Jensen moves his head back around, dropping his wide eyes in bashfulness. “...maybe I'm a bit jealous.”

“Of _them_?” Jared knows it's rude to laugh, but he can't help it...it is kind of ridiculous-sounding without an explanation.

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**  
 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen motions his hand toward how close the two mates are dancing. “To be able to dance with you like _that_...our bodies _that close_ like we're fucking in mid-air... _are you kiddin' me_? How can you not be, at least, envious?”

Jared still has some leftover giggling attached to his words. “What I'm trying to do is _not_ overshadow the moment with my oafish self.” He untucks his legs to bend at the knees and hold them to his chest, then gestures down to his huge feet. “You really want my tug boats to stomp all over your poor bare feet?”

Jensen glances at Jared's feet. “...more like aircraft carriers.” He's already got his arms up to ward off Jared swatting and shoving him. Then he can't help but hug Jared to him, kissing the temple. “You know _what_ we need to do? And _soon_?”

“What?” Jared snuggles under Jensen's arm, lulled a bit by the music, as well. He closes his eyes in perfect bliss, but is a bit perturbed when Jensen doesn't respond quicker. “ ** _...what?!_** ” He's damn intrigued now.

“Go on an ' _official_ ' date.” Jensen does a sloppy embrace of both arms around Jared, where he interlocks his fingers and rocks his mate in his arms. “Like reservations...an expensive restaurant...appetizers, wine...the whole works.” He's got his Omega somewhat dipped so he can look into those ever-changing expressive eyes, liking the shock he's seeing pouring forth. “Then—-a late night club...one that caters to packs. We'll have _more_ drinks—you will have water or soda...but I'll take you _dancing_.”

Jared furrows his brow as he begins to comprehend what Jensen means to do with him. “You wanna _take me on a date_ to have dinner and dance with me?” He's actually elated by the whole “date”-thing, but now he's curious if it's in lieu of something else. “Any special reason why?”

“No.” Jensen lets go of Jared, watching him sit upright again. He scratches at his stubbled chin and cheek. “Does there have to be one?”

“No, but...” Jared gives off his own shy smile, not fathoming why Jensen suddenly wants to date him after all these months and their arrival of a 'pup'; it's like they're doing things backwards.

[“Rope Burn”](http://www.box.com/s/biimmvntoqj8zsah71a0) [ _click to play_ ] 

As the next song starts to play, the dancing between Chad and Delta has shifted in a major way...

“ ** _...guys! guys!..._** ” Chad's tone of voice is frantic with concern as he lowers Delta to the blanket-covered floor again. “Is this ** _it_**? Is she...?”

Jared shuffles over on his knees, ahead of Jensen. “...yeah, yeah... _love_ , can you get me my—oils.” He has them shoved into his hands. “...c'mon...lets get her fully on the blanket, at least. Chad...up here, near me...an' take _this_.” Jared hands him a bottle of oil, bringing one with him as he settles at her mid-torso.

“...you want me to shut off the music?” Chad does lower the volume some.

“No.” Jared shakes his head adamantly; he'd actually wouldn't mind the music filling the background because there's no telling what kind of noises Delta will release as she's orgasming. “Leave it in the background. It'll ground her. She'll know when she's back home with you.”

“Where's she goin'?” Chad wrinkles his brow in confusion, not understanding fully exactly what being “grounded” and coming “back home” means in the spiritual guiding vernacular. 

Jared smirks, watching Jensen move to take his position again at Delta's right foot, clamping a hand over the ankle and calf. Jared oils her chest and his hands. “Take care of her arms.” He directs Chad with the random pointing of his fingers. “Start with the one near you. Massage as slowly as you can—use the music as a reference or some beat in your head. I'll do the chest on down her torso...” Jared shapes his oiled hands in mid-air over Delta's gyrating mid-section. “I'll lower the top of her panties and we'll see how she reacts. You can follow me over the chest and around to the belly button, but go _no_ further.”

“Got it.” Chad frowns deeply, hoping this will be some relief to Delta's pains and ache—he's knows how bad these can get for him. “I wish I could feel this with her...the pain, I mean. I don't like her doing this alone...scares me.”

“well...you are here for her on this plane.” Jared is sculpting around the upper chest as Chad works on the left arm, starting at the palm and fingers, working up the strong forearm along the flexing biceps and triceps to the shoulder joint. “Wherever she takes herself to alleviate all this suffering...” He weakly rubs over the breasts, simply moving over and around them, not caring about the pert nipples, then shapes down the hourglass of her torso, falling to her flaring hips. “...she's got you here, at home, to ground her.”

Chad maintains his composure by staying on the arm a little longer until Jared is further down Delta's body. He can't keep his eyes off those beautiful breasts waiting for him to touch and caress. “You guys really ' _leave_ ' your bodies?” He figures he can stave off arousal if he keeps talking to Jared as if he wants to be reminded that other people are here in the room with him; he may not last too long the way Delta made him feel with all those close, Lambada-like dancing...some nice dirty, dirty dancing, indeed...right in front of his lead Alpha and mated Omega...wow...

“Sometimes.” Jared is slowly rubbing over the belly area, then tucking under to come around and around to smooth over the flawless skin. “Experienced guides like Delta, who have become mentors, they can transcend wherever they want.” Jared lets out a light chuckle, shaking his head. “I haven't mastered that specialty yet, but I have been able to slow my own heartbeat down, made my breathing almost non-existent.”

“Seriously?” Chad is now moving a little upward, working on massaging the broad shoulders halfway down the biceps so he can come around and press into the upper chest, then slope into the breasts. “That sounds kind of...James Bond-ish. Like you can pretend to be dead.”

“No, it's nothing that outrageous.” Jared starts to near the pelvis, so he rolls back the elastic band. Chad has shaped and kneaded the globes of the breasts evenly to slide around and start kneading under them, along the ribcage. “...it's hard to explain unless you're in the middle of the moment it's useful for.” His fingers are nearing the pubic hair, closer to her clitoris and folds, and she cries out with a soft whimper. “...I know, I know, _love_...” Jared softens his tone to a level Delta reacts to. “...it'll be all better soon.” He pulls down the fabric to check for seepage. “She's starting to become slick, Chad.” Jared works the material down Delta's legs. The second the fabric is at her ankles, she's yanking for her legs back, wanting to plant her heels into the floor. “...all right, _girl_... _ssshhh_...” Jared soothes up and down her thighs as he tosses them away. “...'kay, Chad...put your arm under her head, pull her to your body.” He tries to keep her legs down from her bending them.

“Go on.” Jensen takes over holding Delta's legs straight, interrupting with a hushed voice. “I can do this, Jay.”

“...thanks, Jen...” Jared wipes at his brow. “...god, kinda rusty at this, so bear with me.” He hovers his palms over the belly area and begins to softly murmur the chanting. As he chants, Delta's whimpers become louder and she rolls around more. Jared doesn't speak for very long because he feels some blockage, not from the Beta but from her body...he can't go further. He can still give her relief, though. “All right, Chad...” Jared's waited until Chad is laying on his right side facing Delta, arm tucked under her neck and pulling her to his chest wall. “...bring your left hand down her body...remember what I told you?”

“...yeah, I think.” Chad slips his hand over the oil-slick skin.

Jared touches Jensen's shoulder. “ _...you can let her go now._ ”

As Chad's fingers reach the pubic hair, the body flips toward him.

“ _...just follow her lead..._ ”

Delta lifts her right leg, widening her canal opening. Chad's glad for the soft instructions he can hear coupled with the sultry music in the background.

“ _...she's inviting you into her body, but you don't have to go directly in..._ ”

Chad nuzzles and nudges, deciding to play with the tiny nub of Delta's clitoris. She lightly giggles underbreath, while softly mewling. His fingers soothe at her folds, teasing the entrance into her body. Her face turns into his neck, and her hand pulls at his clothing as he slowly inches his finger in—his middle digit. Delta sucks in a stretch of air, arcing off the blanket and tightens her thighs around Chad's hand and forearm.

“ _...tell me what it feels like inside_?”

“...hot, slick...” Chad clears his throat, then has to scratch his nose, so he awkwardly leans over Delta's breasts to scratch. “...she's really tight...I don't think she's swollen at all...”

“ _mmm..._ ” Jared frowns a little, shaking his head as he wipes his wrist at his brow. 

Jensen looks at Jared; he can hear the concern in Jared's tone. “What? What is it?”

Jared climbs to his knees, hands resting on his thighs. “I couldn't say all of the chant. It's not her that's blocking me...” He places his right hand, palm down, to float above her belly on down her pubic area. “...it's her own body.” Jared demonstrates how the body is pushing him back, to keep him from going deeper.

“What would that mean?” Jensen frowns with some worry. “Like, if she's a virgin—her hymen's not being broken through?” He knows that's been one of their serious concerns.

“No...” Jared shakes his head, then bites down on his bottom lip as he thinks. “...it's more to do with something the body hasn't told her yet.” He clears his throat, combing back his hair behind his ears. “The tightness of one finger and her not being even the slightest bit swollen from arousal...” Jared looks down, then looks up and down Delta's naked torso, pinching his lips as he considers some options. “...I'm leaning toward a sexual deficiency or...something to do with her womb or the birthing of a 'pup'.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Chad swallows down a choke of his throat. “...all that from just this one instance?”

Jared looks over at Chad as he sees his brother Omega laying along the length of Delta's body, and managing to do everything right, even though it's his first time. “The body has all the answers, if you ask it the right questions.”

Chad clears his throat. “What should I do? Just stop now...” He feels a bit weird with his hands up Delta's crotch and so deep inside he could feel her cough or sneeze. “...seems kinda cruel.”

“Chad...we've barely even begun with Delta.” Jared shifts back to lean forward on his knuckles. “Trust me, she'll build up momentum enough to finally have that orgasm that'll relieve her pain.” He's about to adjust himself to lay down on his own stomach, so he can move his head around peek below Delta's bottom.

“If she, uh...well, what you said—could she _actually_ have sex?” Chad raises both eyebrows, not sure if Jared understood what he meant to ask. “My dick is bigger than my finger, is what I'm trying to say.”

“She'll need foreplay, Chad...an' lots of it. Most females would be swollen right now, self-lubricating and ready to take the cock or knot. Delta's barely even close.” Jared motions for Chad to keep moving his fingers as he's stopped previously, then he bends around to look under Delta's right leg to the sight of Chad's finger penetrating into the canal opening. He can hear the sounds of the slick on the walls, but there's also no large amount of seepage...like it's almost dry.

“Is this a true worry, Jared?” Jensen asks as he watches Jared investigate, frown and the wheels of his mate's mind turn over and over.

“Could be just her fear of the unknown.” Jared rises to relax on his elbows, then threads his fingers together. “All this change. Being human again...being with Chad how she's wanted to be.” He lays his hand on her right thigh, palm soothing, fingers squeezing a bit. “Chad...I want you to ease out of her, slowly.”

Chad does and shows a hand that's barely covered in lubrication, but slick from vaginal secretions.

Jared taps Jensen's shoulder. “Get some cloths and bowls, _love_.” He starting to get back on his knees to sit on his heels and calves.

“oh, yeah...m'sorry...shirking my duties.” Jensen rises off the floor to go into Chad and Milo's bathroom. Faucets run and then he's walking out with soaked and dry washcloths. He hands one of each to Chad and Jared.

“...thanks, Jen.” Jared makes a slight motion to his Alpha in a quiet appreciation.

“yeah...” Chad uses the cloth to wipe at his hand. “...thanks, Jensen.”

Jared rolls Delta back to keeping her legs straight, but then starts wiping away her slick, just to keep the area clean. He settles a hand on her belly again, then takes his right hand, and with two fingers, he palpates her whole pubic area, between the creases of her thighs and down to her rectum, then over perineum. He does give a gentle rub over the anus, but it barely gets a response from her. 

“ _Anything_?” Jensen raises a curious eyebrow because he hadn't seen any change in Delta, but wondered if Jared had felt another push-back from her body.

“I have an idea, but...” Jared had frowned again, briefly, but now his face is devoid of any reaction. “...it's pretty radical.”

“What?” Jensen sits up straight, thinking that it might be something he will have to get up and find.

“For now, because she's blocked...I need her to _scent_ an Alpha.”

“ _uh, hello?_ ” Jensen waves his hand in front of Jared, who swats it away.

Chad snickers a bit at the playfulness between Alpha and Omega; it's rather sweet and endearing.

Jared purses his lips as he looks between Jensen and Chad. “She liked Adrian, didn't she?”

“uhm, yeah...I guess, but what does that...” Jensen looks from Jared to Chad, then back to Jared. “ooohhh, no...you want me to bring Adrian in here and have him parade around with his cock and knot flapping about?” He shakes and shimmies his hand in mid-air like it's an actual “cock” dangling precariously. 

“ ** _...hey!..._** _whoawhoawhoa_.” Chad holds up his hands. “ ** _I don't think Jared said anything remotely like that!_** ”

“I _didn't_.” Jared stares at his mate in horror, then gently sweeps his hand to motion to Chad. “Thank you, Chad. I just want him to come into the room...just _be here_ ,” He places his hand right beside him on the blanket. “...maybe sit across from Chad. Adrian doesn't have to take a stitch of clothing off.”

Jensen goes quiet, contemplative, and ashamed he's considering this, and shakes his head. “...an' Adrian would probably do it, but would _Milo_ let him participate?”

Jared looks up as Jensen rises to his feet. “...don't go through the bathroom.” He moves his hand to motion to the bedroom doorway. “Go to their bedroom door from the hallway. Milo will think it's only an Alpha-thing.”

Chad wrinkles his brow in bewilderment, his mind a whir of what's been happening in the span of so few minutes. “Will he hear her through these walls?” He's not sure he wants to whole pack surrounding him and guiding him through this moment.

Jared points toward Chad's laptop which has been in rotation with the music he's put into the Delta File. “Not unless the music keeps playing.”

“True.” Chad nods his head in complete agreement; he easily slips around to increase the volume a little.

“Look, I'll make him the offer with an option to back out, then I'm going to offer _myself_ as an ' _Alpha_ '.” Jensen bows toward Jared, not caring what he thinks. “...I'm sorry, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I told you already, I'm not bringing Chris in here to ruin _this_ for them.” He exits the room with flourish of some kind that he was “putting his foot down”.

Chad looks to Jared, his face a mask of numbness. “You wanted to bring in Christian?”

“No. It's only my ideal scenario.” Jared can hear what's going on in the hall as Jensen never shut the door to Chad's bedroom. “What every spiritual guide would want for their client to heal. Chris has too much on his mind and he'd sour this whole situation for—” He glances up to see Adrian strolling in ahead of Jensen. “oh, my...you said ' _yes_ '...” Jared does a tiny clapping motion against his chest. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Don't, or I might start humping your leg.” Adrian looks down at a naked Delta, seemingly undisturbed when it comes to “heats” for other pack members. “...how's she doin'?” He places hands on his hips as true concern mars his features.

“Not good. She's blocked.” Jared, again, shapes his hand around belly and then down around pelvis and pubic area. “Something inside her body isn't allowing her to reach the hurdle to even get her over a hump toward release.”

Adrian looks to Chad. “Was she tight inside?” He scratches at his darkened stubbled cheek.

Chad nods, petting over Delta's face and hair. “I could only get one finger in.”

“...she swollen?”

“No.” Chad softens his tone as he bends down to kiss Delta's brow as she keeps rolling toward him.

Adrian crosses his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath. “...yeah, tha's usually not a _good_ sign.” He backs up a bit so he can see everyone's face as he talks, “I've seen some female Betas power-through. Like, they get into kinks or they misdirect the problem to arouse their bodies. Some simply outright have rougher sex.”

Chad clears his throat, hoping that this wasn't the case with his own mate. “Is it typical for _all_ Betas?”

“No... _females_ , in general—the ones with sexual issues they haven't dealt with or...” Adrian doesn't want to bring up any bad thoughts as Chad's dealing with his own issues. “...a medical problem.” He starts to lower his body to everybody's level on his own knees.

Jared stares down at the Beta, then back up to Adrian. “Delta could have _both_.”

Adrian nods his head in agreement, reaching out to soothe a hand along Delta's leg. “What do you need me to do?”

Jared points up near Delta's head. “Sit across from Chad. If she scents you and feels your heat...I'm hoping she'll react.”

Adrian frowns a little as he seriously asks, “Does she really have a ' _crush_ ' on me?”

Jared and Chad turn their heads toward Adrian, not sure if he's serious or joking.

“ _...you ass!-hole!_ ” Adrian shoves Jensen as he stands, walking around to sit near Delta's head, on the right.

Jensen had known Adrian would come if he knew someone “had feelings” for him; Adrian still has a bit of the hidden Playboy Alpha inside. Especially for female Betas. Adrian sits Indian-style, reaching out to pet down Delta's arm, then along her shoulder to her neck and hair. Chad pulls away briefly, and Delta deftly swings her head around to silently ask why Chad's leaving.

“...m'sorry, Della. I'm here, _baby_.” Chad had no idea she would be _that_ focused on him. He's intimidated by Adrian's presence and all those Alpha qualities he'll never have.

Delta reaches up to take Chad's hand, then twists to give a serious look to Adrian, wondering why he's here.

“I think she's confused now,” Chad mutters as he raises his eyes slowly to look at Adrian.

“Let her know you're _friendly_ , Adrian.” Jared taps the Alpha's shoulder softly.

“How ' _friendly_ '?” Adrian briefly gives a “mean” glare toward Jensen, who holds up hands in forgiveness, then he goes back to staring at the pretty Beta.

“Do you remember how to ' _hit on_ ' Betas?” Jensen interjects as he watches his best friend and brother Alpha.

“Do I...?” Adrian touches his chest as he leers at Jensen. “...man, I collected their numbers by the _thousands_. All kinds of Beta honeys raining down on me.” He pretended like his ten fingers were raindrops falling all over his body.

“...only to be _hoodwinked_ by a lowly Omega.” Jensen murmurs as he's smirking at Adrian's show of prowess, even though he is completely tamed.

“...yeah, well...” Adrian loves to boast about his past, but when he's reminded of what his present holds, as well as his future, he suddenly becomes real and painfully honest. “...you notice what a _handful_ he is...but he's **_my_** _handful_.” He points his thumb directly into his chest wall.

Chad can tell right away that Adrian is nervous— _around him_? That had been a first. “It's okay to touch her...get closer to her...” He shrugs loosely, not sure how else they'll get Delta's going, if they just sit and stare at her. “...how else will she be stimulated?”

“Chad...” Adrian sighs and shakes his head at being scrutinized by this Omega. “...that wouldn't be right. Not with you here.”

“But I'm giving you permission,” Chad honestly replies with, then tilts his head as he looks directly into Adrian's eyes. “Jared had warned me this might slip into _uncomfortable territory_. This might be _it_.” He gestures between their chests, then down to Delta. “I'm man enough to understand we _do_ need you help to get her through this... _please_.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Adrian reaches over Delta, touching Chad's face. “I like the _new_ Chad. I _really_ do.”

Chad blushes and his head face. “...thanks.”

Delta detects the emotional bond between Alpha and Omega, and she lights up with excitement, her hips rolling as she whimpers and wants to nuzzle Chad, which she does get right away. She turns to Adrian, unsure what to do _with_ him, what to do _for_ him...but then she recalls that it's up to Alpha to make that decision for her, like he's supposed to. Adrian changes the way he sits: he's on his bottom, legs stuck out to the left side, he braces his left hand above her head, then leans in to nudge his face with her, pets her cheek, traces a finger down her neck to collarbone as he cups a breast and tweaks the nipple, then one lone finger trails down the center of her chest to touch her belly, then a hip as she feels the churn start. She begins to breathe heavy, her body feeling hot and prickly; she wants to plant her feet and spread her thighs. They aren't holding her legs down; they encourage her to widen the spread. Alpha keeps caressing her face, nuzzling her ear and hair; now he's got the other breast in his hand and her nipples harden like rocks. She feels the tightening in her gut that makes her moan loud, even for her own ears, and she wants _her mate_ , _not_ the Alpha.

“...'kay, Chad...let's try this again.” Jared directs as he closely watches Chad's fingers descend.

The moment the fingertips reach pubic hair, the hips want to move, the folds drip wet with lubrication and they crave the fullness of the fingers. First one inserts; Chad finds the inside hotter and wetter than before and she's more swollen than before. She hasn't turned toward him but keeps her body laying on her back while he slides in and out. She rides the digit every time he pulls away.

“When should I try two?” Chad is shifting to push against Delta's side.

Jared is sitting back and observing, for now. “How swollen does she feel?”

“It's better, but...” Chad lowers his tone so as not to frighten Delta. “...not by a lot.”

“Okay...so keep goin'. I'll try to do the chant again, see if her body will let me through.” Jared looks at Adrian who hasn't dropped his gaze from Chad's actions. “You can go, if you want.”

“oh. I see how you Omegas are.” Adrian elbows Jared, and as he climbs to his feet he leans in to kiss and ruffle the Omega's mane of brown hair like an older brother. “nah...I better get back to my own little pack.” He wanders around Jared's to come up the side, standing off the blanket everyone seems to be on. “Liam's fussy again and Mi'o's gettin' a bit concerned that something might _really_ be wrong with the 'pup'.”

Jared shakes his head as he keeps his head forward to watch Chad and Delta closely. “There isn't. Keep tellin' Mi'o that.'

“I do, but he wants to believe what he wants to.” Adrian begins to head out the way he came in. He shoves at Jensen again as his brother Alpha is moving to get to his own feet and walk with him to the door. “ _look, man..._ ” Once they reach the open doorway, he stands over the threshold, using the paneling to block them and lowers his voice. “...you didn't have to lie to me and butter me up to ask me to help Jared with this stuff.”

“I know. I'm sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up... ** _hey, wait!_** ” Jensen grabs for Adrian's beefy biceps, then closes the door behind them, keeping their discussion in the hall private. “...about Liam...Jared's right. Liam is fine, but what you _do_ need to know is that you may have a tiny spiritual guide on your hands.”

“Really?” Adrian actually smirks at that news; he tilts his head as if he has somehow seen signs of his own to that idea. “Can Jared sense that shit?”

“eh, you know he lives and breathes it.” Jensen folds his arms to hold his torso, leaning back on the wall. “He told me Liam is kind of a stinker—not, literally, but...” He rolls his hand in the air to explain further. “...he enjoys the ways he can manipulate his mother—Milo. For the most part, Liam reacts to the mood of the pack house, vis-a-vie...”

Adrian narrows his gaze as he nods his head in understanding. “...the mood of his mother Omega...” Then he soothes a hand over the side of his face as he swipes over his eyes. “...an' sometimes freaking-out father Alpha.”

Jensen quiets, noticing in the sharp light of the hall how weary and exhausted his brother Alpha appears. “Are you doin' all right?”

“Fine. I suppose. Although...I wouldn't mind having a bit of my sanity back.” Adrian averts his head, closing his eyes as he rubs at the back of his nape then responds in a different way to the question asked. He sees the worry in his brother Alpha's eyes. “No...well, yeah, but in a good way. Not, like I'm really gonna go bat-shit. It's like _this_...” Adrian slaps his hands together and talks with the bond as if in prayer. “...we already had all of _this_ —what's going on in there with Chad and Delta, for us—when we mated and now we're finally _here_.” He points an index finger hard to the floor he's standing on. “We're parents and there's Liam...right there and I look at Mi'o and I—I feel that same desire all over again.” Adrian bunches his hands into hard fists. “I want to throw him on the bed, tear away every piece of clothing he has on and just...I dunno—ram him 'til he's red and sore—but then he...”

Jensen looks down and smirks as he's used to Adrian's details about sex with his Omega; he hasn't heard him talk like this in a very long time. “...Mi'o's not feeling like he's very _va-va-voom_ for you?”

“He's _horny_. I _know_ he is.” Adrian holds out his hand to stop Jensen from saying one more word. “But it's all awkward and hurried, and I'm trying to behave and keep my hands off him because the last thing I wanna do is hurt my mate...”

“But you want him back.” Jensen nods his head, bringing his gaze back to Adrian's face. “I get it.”

Right hand to his hip, Adrian places his left hand flat to the wall Jensen is leaning on. “...an' I want him not to feel so freaked out about every-god-damn-thing. He wants to think about another 'pup' and—I don't know...there's birth control pills and condoms an' all this bullshit between us to prevent us from making a mistake or something...an' I jus' wanna have sex with Mi'o, not sign a damn treaty. I can deal with no-knotting, but...this dry spell is killing me.” Adrian scratches over his t-shirt on his flat abdomen, which is slightly pudgy around the love handles.

“Well, I _am_ here, if you need to vent, but, _jesus, man..._ stop letting it bottle inside.” Jensen gently presses his own fist over Adrian's chest, then cups his cheeks to pat the handsome face. “Your choice of career is stress-filled enough, and I wouldn't know diddley-squat about what you would vent to me about _that_ crap...” He pets lovingly over one stubbled cheek. “I still worry 'bout you, bro.”

Adrian softly snorts, swatting Jensen's hand away. “eh, that ' _crap_ ' keeps you rollin' in greenbacks, baby...Benjamins...all of 'em...”

“yeah...” Jensen knows when they can start “playing” with one another, using their words to stress tones. “...go back to your own bedroom before Milo grows suspicious about us.”

“eh...” Adrian is halfway down the hall now, trying to ignore Jensen. “...go back to your orgy with Chad.”

“ ** _ha-ha!_** ” Jensen slips back behind Chad's bedroom door, shutting the hinge solid, then locking the mechanism.

Adrian takes a deep breath and wanders to his own door, opening the paneling to _not_ hear Liam's high-pitched wailing. “What?” But he does hear soft sniffling, not from Liam, though. “ _...mi'o?_ ” Adrian quickly steps to the footboard and hops over to crawl toward his mate, who has a wide palm over the newborn's tummy, rocking him into quiet slumber. Milo's silently sobbing into his pillow, so Adrian reaches over to brush back the dark strands. “...oh, _baby_...tell me wha's wrong?”

“I fed him his bottle.” Milo lifts his head, using his sleeve to wipe at eyes and nose. He points to the night stand, then looks deep into Adrian's eyes. “He refused to take my nipple, Dri...at _all_... _neither_ one...”

“...but tha's what we want, _right_?” Adrian stretches out his body, his brow furrowing with serious concern. “To ween him off breast milk to take bottle feedings?”

“yeah, but...” Milo's face crumbles and he face-plants in the pillowcase. “...god, I'm so silly—stupid...this should be good news. I-I-I can't help feeling like it's starting already.”

“What?” Adrian reaches over to rub over Milo's back. 

“Those first steps away from _me_...away from _us_ as his parents.”

“ _oh, Mi'o..._ ” Adrian deeply chuckles, moving so he is running his frame beside his mate; Liam is resting between them. “It's a little premature to be feelin' the ' _empty nest_ ' syndrome. Liam's barely 4 months old.”

Milo closes his cardigan sweater lapels around his chest. “I'm still lactating...so they ache an' they're squishy...an' they've ruined every good shirt I own.” He has to admit he's not sad to see all those $800 button-downs disappear, especially if it meant having their son.

Adrian rises to his knees, picks up the sleeping bundle of Liam to cradle in the bend of his left arm, then settles on the array of pillows against the headboard; he curls his right arm around Milo. “...c'mon...sit up...don't slouch in that fetal position.” As Milo straightens his back, Adrian combs through the stringy black hair and wipes at the moisture on the face. “Is _this_ what's been upsetting you?...besides what's going on—or what's _not_ going on between us?”

Milo softly punches Adrian in the ribs, then gives a lopsided grin as he settles down on his Alpha's right side, hand under his cheek on the shoulder he lays on. “I don't know. Maybe.” He stares across at Liam quietly slumbering in his father's arm. “I've got a perfectly healthy 'pup' I keep thinking is sick, when really he's...” Milo reaches out to tenderly shape the tiny foot and cover up the chubby legs with the fleece baby blanket he swaddled him into. “...it's like he's done with me.” He takes his hand away, then tucks the arm into his chest so it pinches between he and Adrian's bodies. “My job's over an' you an' the rest of the pack can raise him without me. I'm the one left out in the cold.”

“ ** _I_** need you, Mi'o...” Adrian kisses Milo's brow, petting through the strands. “...that'll _never_ change.”

“I know.” Milo sniffles and straightens his body to work out of Adrian's one-arm embrace. “I'm bein' a ragin' bitch, as usual. Here...” He sits up and holds out his arms for their son. “...lemme have him.” Milo swipes at his face with the sweater material on his shoulders. “I'll put him in the crib an'...maybe, we'll finally have a quiet night alone...well, as alone as we can be with Liam in the room.”

“nahnah...” Adrian sticks his hand out, then stretches his arm as he inches slowly off his own side of the bed. “I got 'im. I can put him to bed as well as you can.”

“ _...yeah, fine..._ ” Milo sighs as he plops back down on his left side, pulling sheets and comforter to his shoulder, only wanting to hide away and cry more. He tucks a hand under his face, eyes closing and possibly drifting off when he feels a weird sensation on his side of the mattress, near his feet. Then suddenly his ankle is taken and pulled....and he's flipped onto his back...Adrian slithers up his body, from under the linens. “ _...dri..._ ” Milo softly chuckles, then dares to glance around as if the 'pup' will _see_ them. “...what are you—?” Two fingers are placed over Milo's lips.

Straddling his mate's body, Adrian hefts Milo along the mattress to lay head on pillows. He opens the cardigan Milo wears to hide himself—daily, unbuttoning the slots to find the sleepwear underneath. Milo's already breathing heavy, not sure what his Alpha has planned for him. Adrian had always been spontaneous before they had started carrying; not so much after. Adrian pushes the shirt high off Milo's broad shoulders, looking down at his Omega's long torso, admiring the full breasts and the tapered waist with the flattened belly that's still a bit rounded. “ _...god..._ you're still so beautiful to me, Mi'o.” Adrian dips to kiss parted lips, then merges brows. His hand raises to cup the right breast, then undercups the bottom portion to lift the pert nipple that leaks a pearl-drop of milk. He leans forward to close his eyes and lick, fitting his mouth over and begins to suckle. Adrian languidly opens and closes his eyes, staring into Milo's darkening ones.

“ _...ohgod...dri..._ ” Milo wants to watch, but it feels too sensual and erotic to him that he really needs to allow the feeling to course through his body. “ _...baby...you're so bad..._ ”

Adrian cups the other one, dipping his head again, nose skimming then tongue lapping to briefly take possession. “...if my son no longer wants these, then they're mine.” He takes the left nipple into his mouth, suckling hard, nibbling softly.

Milo loosely wraps arms around Adrian's dark head. “ _...ohfuuuccckkk...keep that up, m'liable to come..._ ”

“ ** _...really?!_** ” Adrian's voice sounds hoarse with want.

“yes, really...” Milo slowly nods his head, watching his mate give attention to his breast, trading off but staying longer on one particular side like the mother's milk is sweeter. “...do you know how long I've been fantasizing to have you right where you are?” He tenderly combs through the slick black hair on Adrian's head.

Adrian slides his hand down, slipping under the waistband of Milo's sleep-pants. “I wanna feel you...wet against me...”

“Dri...I don't know...” Milo's feeling the way he had when he and Adrian first mated, so apprehensive and scared out of his wits.

“ _hey...heyyy..._ ” Adrian lifts Milo's chin to meet eyes. He's curious to why Milo always hesitates at this point, like he's suddenly a different mate...another Alpha who Milo's never met before. “...it doesn't _have to be_ sex or knotting...or _anything_ , Mi'o. I want your body, yeah...” He licks the circumference of his lips, dropping his gaze to give a drawn-out once-over to show how much he's always wanting and needing Milo's body. “...but I also don't wanna hurt you.” Adrian dips in, nudging and kissing softly against mouth and face.

“I know you'd never hurt me.” Milo turns his face away to force Adrian to kiss and lick along his neck offered. “I do. I jus'—I'm _scared_.” He leans against Adrian's head, sensing the hands lower along his body, riding his hips and pelvis.

“I am too.” Adrian keeps his face tucked away, then loosens the drawstrings anyway, wiggling Milo's hips out of the material so he can feel the hard cock and the moisture from the leaking hole. “ _...god...m'so turned on right now...turn over..._ ” He's been turned on for quite a while now, and it had nothing to do with what had gone on with Delta previously; he's working off memories of him and Milo, a constant wave of what makes him love his mate so much and never want to let him go.

“...Dri... _please_...” Milo allows himself to be flipped onto his stomach, the minute he feels Adrian's own erection, under briefs, against his backside, he undulates toward the pelvis. “ _...ohgod...ohfuck...baby, please..._ ”

“I know, I know... _ssshhh, ssshhh...don' wanna wake Liam...s'okay...m'not gonna fuck you, jus'...bear with me._ ” Slowly, Adrian pulls down Milo's underwear and gets the fabric to the knees. Milo spreads his legs wide, opening his dripping hole. “ _...ohgod...you're so ready for me, Mi'o..._ ” He grabs the two mounds of ass cheeks, lowering his face to kiss each one in the center, hard and loudly, gently nipping at the flesh.

“I am...” Milo flinches at how close Adrian is to his eager hole. “I've been ready, I think...jus' unsure...I guess...” He instinctively pushes up to meet Adrian's covered groin. “ _...come on...you can fuck me...jus' don't knot me..._ ” Milo is offering himself but on certain terms—limits.

Adrian caresses over the ridges of Milo's spine. “...close your legs, Mi'o.”

“ _...huh?_ ”

“...jus' close your thighs, please...” Adrian is a bit putt off by the sound of Milo's fear of him, like he'd go against his wishes just to please his Alpha-side. “...an' don't offer me your hole again unless it's what you want from the start.” He yanks down his own briefs and gets his stiffened length out, rubbing cocktip over the crease and down the legs. Adrian's wet of slick and poking through the tight space of Milo's thighs. Once Milo feels the thrusting, he back-ends with his own movements and they're humping together like two horny teenagers. 

Adrian tries to close his eyes and imagines he's deep inside his mate's body, shoving roughly as he shoots his load and the squeeze of Milo's leg coaxes the seed from his knot. He cries out with a growl, gently clawing at Milo's back as he presses his lips against the bare skin to quiet his noises, pumping in a frenzy until he hears Milo's own muffled cry and feels him orgasm against his body. Adrian collapses low on Milo, then slides off to roll over to the other side of the mattress, in a cross-ways fashion.

Milo lays there in the combination of his own slick and semen, then the semen and seed from inside his mate. He feels dirty and decadent; he and Adrian had never had sex this rushed or awkward. Even laying in the massive wet spot, Milo feels himself growing aroused again. He reaches down to finish taking off his soaked sleep-pants and briefs, then he crawls over to where it looks as if Adrian passed out. His Alpha has thrown a beefy arm over his face like he's ashamed and feeling guilty of how good he feels about what they just did to one another.

“ _...mmm..._ ** _my_** _alpha..._ ” Milo shapes the fit frame, kissing up the muscled torso. “ _..._ ** _my_** _mate..._ ** _my_** _constant lover..._ ” He's meshing their naked bodies on top of one another. “ _..._ ** _love_** _of my life..._ ** _father_** _of our beautiful son..._ ” Milo meets Adrian's face so he removes the arm to nudge and nip at the warm, sweaty skin as the face is averting from him. “ _..._ ** _mate_** _of my soul..._ ** _kicker_** _of my ass..._ ”

Adrian snickers as he swivels to connect gazes with Milo. “I hope this leads somewhere.” The arm that was over his eyes, wraps around Milo's head, then falls around the neck as his Omega looms above him.

“It _does_.” Milo nods his head, smiling growing wider on his lips as he bites down on one corner.

“ _oh?_ ” Adrian lifts a curious lone eyebrow.

Milo moves higher, straddling Adrian's body to then rise upward and guides the top of the cock to his hole.

“...Mi'o, no...c'mon...” Adrian is forced to lay back down by Milo's elbow in his chest. “ _...baby..._ I didn't want you to give into me...just because I aroused you.”

“I'm not aroused....I'm thoroughly disgusted.” Milo screws up his features like he's smells something bad, then juts out in the direction to the side of the bed they were just on. “...you should see that wet spot over there. Like one of the Great Lakes.”

Adrian chuckles deeply, his stomach rubbing against Milo's belly. “You know when I knot, it's usually a huge load.” He reaches up to grab both sides of his Omega's face. “You always leaked after I came in you, like, two or three times in a row.”

“ _...mmm..._ It was kinda hot...like now.” Milo soothes his mate's body with his own body, sliding up and down, with Adrian's cock poking through the widening crease of his bottom. “You could've fucked me, but you didn't. You ended up getting what you wanted without compromising me.” He frowns deeply over his forehead, unsure how to explain himself. “I don't know why I couldn't trust you with my body. I forget...it's like we're one. Except I got the womb and breast-thing.” Milo cups his breasts, sliding along the undercurves to offer them out to Adrian. “ _...god..._ I want you to taste them again _...felt so good..._ I feel the lube slicking me jus' thinkin' 'bout it.” He's actually thinking about his Alpha suckling as he knots him slowly and comes inside him hard.

Adrian rolls them, Milo on the bottom at the center of their huge bed. “If I fuck you, I can't guarantee my knot won't try to play along.” He's on his knees, on either side of Milo's hips; his cock, swollen knot and scrotal sac dangle between his legs. He notices how his Omega looks down between their bodies, trying to extend a hand to grab for the shaft that always turns in one particular direction. “I've been without you for too long, Mi'o.” He doesn't mesh their fronts, but keeps his body distant so Milo's tempted to plead with him. “I've miss'd you so much.” Adrian pushes his faces into Milo's neck then rubs his cheek down the upper chest and almost to the belly, but Milo's lifting him to come back upward, from under both armpits. 

“oh, Dri...I have too, _baby_.” Milo wraps legs high, lifting his bottom off the mattress. He guides the length toward his gaping hole, and Adrian slips in easily through the slick. “ _ohgod...yeah-yesss...yesyesyes..._ ** _fuck!_** _yesss, yesss..._ ” He reaches out to grab Adrian's hips. “ _...oh, baby...need you so badly..._ ” Milo throws his head back into the mattress, not quite laying on a pillow.

“ _...fuuuck, you're tight..._ ” Adrian squeezes his eyes shut, almost choking on his words; he hadn't expected Milo to feel this good around him, where he'll nearly come with one thrust. “...my knot probably won't fit all the way in... _jesus, but you feel so damn-good aroun' me._ ” It's almost too much, like their first knotting, when Milo was new to this whole experience and he was the seasoned Alpha—somewhat.

“ _uh-huh...fuck me...fuck me...yeah, yeah...deeper..._ ” Milo keeps turning his head from side to side, avoiding Adrian's mouth, not minding that his mate buries his face in his chest, but doesn't suckle his milk.

Adrian had wanted to do so many things with the breasts he's pillowing his head and face on, but he can't find the dexterity to do much of anything but fuck his Omega. “...any deeper, I'll knot you, Mi'o.”

“I know...I know...” Milo forms a five-fingered span of his hands, his nailbeds lightly scratching up and down Adrian's back. “I forgot how much I love your knot once you're inside me.” He giggles a little as he tilts his head back, wiggling his lower body to show he wants more, for his Alpha to just take what he's offering.

“...you sure?” Adrian pops his head up briefly, his hair on one side is mussed, while the other looks perfectly coiffed. “...'cuz there's no rewind on this thing...” He adjusts his knees to push upward and settle face to face with Milo, who reaches up a hand to brush his dark strands backward, like he's tending to his hair-style in the middle of sex. “...if it's in, it's in for good.”

“...Dri, please...” Milo does a mini-fist pump on the mattress, just to give an idea of some frustration; he isn't upset, especially if Adrian simply wants to slide in and out of him like this. “...stop teasing me and knot me for fuck's sake.”

“ _ahhh...there's my Mi'o._ ” Adrian cups the side of Milo's face, smacking a hard kiss on wet lips, then he pulls back and as gently as possible with hormones raging, he slams into Milo's ass. While he thrusts, Milo pounds his body again Adrian's hips, his thighs quivering and body quaking. He cries out his quick release that's been building for the last few minutes, then Adrian manages to quickly stifle his breathy sounds with a hand. Adrian pitches forward into the pillow above Milo's head and growls out his second orgasm as he feels the walls clench around him, coaxing every last drop from his body. Milo gently bites Adrian's finger, but Adrian doesn't feel it, so caught up in he and Milo coming together that everything else is nonexistent. Adrian inches down to lay his head near Milo's, turning his face away. They're both breathing heavy and eerily quiet. 

Milo slowly lowers his legs, feeling drained, his ass not as sore as he feared it would be with the knot at his hole, straining to fall out. “...push in, Dri...you're almost out...” He leans on the back of Adrian's head, his fingers gently soothing over his mate's back.

Adrian gives a slow thrust and the loose skin closes around the base of his cock, having taken all of the knot. They both make a sudden noise at the sensation. Adrian feels a little awkward, not knowing what to say to his mate to simply break the ice of two intense sexual releases in a row and everything rolling around in their minds. He halos his arms around Milo's head, his left arm trying to lift Milo's face to look up. “ _...hey, hey..._ you okay, Mi'o?” There's only a simple nod of the dark head, lids closing and then Milo's back to quietly crying again. “ _...oh, nononono...baby, no, please..._ ” Adrian attempts to kiss them away, nudging the cheek and neck. “ _...tell me wha's wrong...please..._ ”

Milo barely wants to move his arms or his body, just lets Adrian manhandle him. “...why do I get in the way of my own happiness?”

“You were unhappy? _...oh, Mi'o..._ ” This was the first Adrian's has ever heard this from Milo's own mouth. He leans his forehead on his mate's face.

“...nono...” Milo weakly lifts one arm so he can touch fingers over Adrian's face to assure him everything between them is great, better than ever—except for the sex, but not anymore. “...you're perfect...” He adjusts his head so it tilts to look up at his Alpha adoringly. “...you're always perfect...I'm the fuck-up.”

Adrian slides his hand over Milo's mouth to silence him. “You're not a fuck-up, Mi'o.” He's tired of hearing his mate berate himself, but he knows it has everything to do with his low bar of self-esteem. “Look at Liam. Look at the son you carried for us for almost 8 months...look at the joy and love...utter happiness you brought into this world, to this pack...to our lives.”

Milo caresses Adrian's arms, holding the stretch of the biceps to his face. “I'm so scared of everything now.” He shakes his head at how much he feels he's changed, but hasn't quite shown it to the rest of the pack, just Adrian. “I wasn't before. Look at me, I've just had amazing sex—twice with my mate—an' I'm fallin' to pieces.”

“ah-ha...an' they're my broken pieces 'cuz only I know how to put them back together.” Adrian wraps an arm around Milo's waist, from underneath, twisting them to their sides. “What are you scared of most? Yourself...me or the fact we could get pregnant again so soon?” He adjusts his head on the pillow, watching Milo do the same so they're almost nose to nose.

“A little of all three.” Milo likes to caress Adrian's face when they're this close to one another, while he can feel Adrian's heart from inside his body, feel his quickening breathes and almost feel the joined harmony of both of their bodies as one. There's no doubt in his mind they'll become pregnant again quite soon.

“ _awww...my poor little Mi'o._ ” Adrian pulls Milo to his chest to cuddle as he lets him cry a bit more. “...well, we know that you were fine—unscathed...I didn't rip your insides out with my enormous, gargantuan cock and knot...” He feels Milo chuckle against him, their stomachs brushing in unison. “...an' if we conceived again, we'll run it like we did with Liam.” He rests the top of his cheek on Milo's dark locks. “You aren't alone in this fear-thing, Mi'o.” Adrian crosses his arms at Milo's back to cup the nape and play at the hairline. “I'm right here with you.”

“I know, I know.” Milo pops his head up to cup both sides of Adrian's face. “ _...god...I love you._ ” As he loosely wraps an arm around Adrian, he reaches to twirl some longer strands of hair around his fingers as he deepens their kissing to passionate levels...he pulls away just when Adrian's desiring more from him; Milo leans on Adrian's face. “No one I'd rather be tied to than you, Alpha.”

Adrian nuzzles his nose into the side of Milo's neck. “Same here, Omega...so, uh...is it possible to whip out those breasts again?” They're so close to Adrian's mouth, merely crushed between their heaving chests...all Milo has to do is...

Milo smacks the thick biceps hard in reprimand, knowing full well he'll do exactly as his Alpha wants, whenever _he_ wants. 

“ ** _ow!-ch!_** ”

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**  
 **TBC..**


	11. Chapter 11

Now they had Delta on her right side, Chad behind her, up to working two fingers into her body. She'd already come once. It had been beautiful; _she_ had been beautiful and she had been giggling through every minute and almost tackled poor Chad. Chad had kept referring to Jared, but Delta hadn't been fooled.

At one point, Jensen had risen and gone to get new washcloths and refreshed the bowls. He had settled everything down, then pulled Jared from the floor to follow him to the door.

“What?” Jared frowns with deep concern at how tightly his Alpha held onto his arm. He places a hand overtop, then soothes the warm skin. “What is it, _love_?”

Jensen leans in, speaking low toward Jared's chest wall. “I'm gonna have to bail.” He tried to speak out of the side of his mouth, while averting his head in some shame.

“Jen...wha—?” Jared was beyond confused, but he did understand if Jensen wanted to leave. A lot of pack members couldn't bear these kinds of moments between mated couples. “Why are you—?”

Jensen grabs for Jared's hand, placing the palm over his semi-hard cock and swelling knot. He drops his head to press his face into Jared's shoulder, his hand releases to slide around to wrap Jared close to his side. “I don't know how you separate the sex out of this situation.” Slowly, he raises his head to clear his throat. “My hat's off to you, but I don't wanna be blowin' a load while it's supposed to be about _them_.”

“oh... _love_...” Jared lifts his arm to place around Jensen's neck and bring him near to his body. He draws his hand from groin to settle about his mate's own stomach, gripping the material of the shirt over the heated flesh in a bunched fist. “...you should've said somethin' _sooner_.” Jared lovingly nudges the side of Jensen's head, feeling his mate needing the reassurances that he's a good Alpha—a better lead Alpha, but that he can have limits. “I never expected you to stay _this_ long.”

Jensen grabs for Jared's hand, because it's not helping that it's about to crawl under his shirt and touch his bare skin. “You're here for the _whole_ duration?” He backs up and turns to face his Omega directly, still holding the hand. “Until— _when_?”

Jared lets his arm drag loosely as it settles on Jensen's shoulder, fingers dangling down the back. “Until Delta's calm and in no more pain.” He shuffles them backward so he can rest against the structure of a tall dresser and slip Jensen out of Chad and Delta's sights. “Now that she's no longer blocked, achieving orgasms will be easier, but...” Jared is aware he may have to explain himself better. “...it's the non-stimulative ones that become tricky.”

“ _...huh? Non-stimulation_?” Jensen doesn't mean to play naïve, but he isn't very experienced in the ways that Jared seems to be. “How _else_ does she get aroused?”

The hand of the arm that was on Jensen's shoulder now slides over the front of the soft t-shirt material, soothing the collarbone and upper chest, wanting to slide down and shape the fit torso. “By the feel of her mate's shaft as he tucks under her folds or slides along the crease over her bottom. You know...” He dips in and nudges his nose against Jensen, his lips a mere inch or two away from his mate's parting mouth. “...like our first time.”

“...dammit, Jay...” Jensen turns from Jared, tugging at his clothing. “Guess I have to use my **Omegalight** tonight.”

Jared clumps a good chunk of Jensen's shirt in his hand. “I see that toy come out of that drawer, these legs are closed for a week—no... _two_ weeks.”

“ ** _Two?!_** _...jesus..._ you drive a hard bargain.” Jensen glances toward Chad and Delta, noticing how they aren't really paying attention to them. He moves to the left side of Jared, somewhat off to the side. “What are you gonna send me?...Morse code through the wall and I meet you on the landing outside here and we fuck in the hallway?” He thumbs the direction outside of the door they stand close to. “...you do realize they could go _all night into morning_ , Jared?” Jensen wants to confirm what he thinks he hears—that his Omega is choosing to spend the night away from him with other pack members getting their groove on. He had known this day would come, but no idea that he'd allow Jared the space to actually do his spiritual guiding as best he needed to.

“...and they have to sleep— _sometime_.” Jared lifts a lone eyebrow coupled with a wry smirk like he's a sinister villain.

“You _wouldn't_?” Jensen is a bit startled by Jared's sneaky tactics. “ _...my god..._ you _would_ , wouldn't you?” He shakes his head as he comes back around to now lean on the wall and cross his arms. “You and your _damn_ tea—the knockout one is your trademark.”

Jared lets out an airy laugh and throws his head back a little as he reaches out to appease his mate's worry. “They'll exhaust themselves from each other _before_ I'd get to them.” He lifts his hand to caress the side of Jensen's face, watching his mate lean into his hand. “Plus, they aren't knotting tonight, until after her appointment, when we know for sure what's going on with her... _and him_.”

Jensen doesn't want to leave—well, he doesn't want to _leave Jared_ , but he can't stand inside this kind of sexually-charged atmosphere any longer. “Do you think it's bad...what could be wrong with Delta?” He drops his chin to his chest, lowering his voice.

Jared shakes his head as he cups the side of Jensen's neck, thumb working over the Adam's apple. “No, but I _do think_ it was why they had such a hard time mating her as a wolf.” He pushes off the dresser to lean on the wall beside Jensen, facing him as he places his head on the wall, as well. “She needs the touch of a human.”

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jensen lifts both eyebrows, then rolls his eyes as he spins around to lay on his back, butting up against Jared's chest. “ _..._ frankly, I think we all do. Even Chris,” He mutters the last portion almost underbreath.

Jared frowns at Jensen, sliding the arm below his mate's back around the lower portion of his body to tuck him closer. “He's been on your mind _a lot_ lately.” He nudges his face into the shoulder joint, then rests his chin on the rounded shape. “Especially tonight.” Jared tries not to instigate too much discussion about Chris, because he doesn't want his influence to change his Alpha's own opinion, but he can tell how it wars inside Jensen's mind, and heart, to simply turn his back and let things happen without making some kind of decision.

Jensen sighs heavy, rubbing the side of his face in weariness over this issue. “I really should go over to the loft and have a chat with him. Just to catch up...” He swishes his hand in the air to make it seem like he'll go over to shoot the breeze, not really rip into Christian. Then he can't help recalling how Christian had left his own mate to tend to his own health care. “...yell at him for slipping on his health insurance.” Jensen swipes over his eyes as he tries to remember what he needs to do since learning of this news about Chad. “I need to tell Steve, see if he's okay and squared off.” He turns to squint his gaze at Jared. “I think he's got coverage through the store.”

Jared nods in simple agreement, his hand rubbing soothing circles over Jensen's lower back muscles. “Sophia could've taken him on hers. I know the hospital should have good insurance for mates and dependents of mates.”

“...oh-kay...” Jensen twists around swiftly to cup Jared's neck, bringing his face in to kiss him hard. He merges their foreheads. “Don't let them wear you down, man.” He slides his hand over Jared's belly. “It's not _just you_ anymore.”

“I'm fully aware.” Jared traps Jensen's hand on his abdomen, certainly having felt some fluttering as he had been guiding all this time. “I think it's why I've been a little rusty. Not used to guiding when another life form is tapping into my energy.” He closes his eyes and tries to soak in some of his mate's unused energy.

Jensen pulls away, staring at Jared's face intently. “You don't have to guide through the _whole_ thing, only observe, right?” He still moves his hand over Jared's shirt, shifting to tuck under and feel the “fluttering”, if he can.

Jared feels the warm touch to his skin, blinking his eyes open as he stares down at Jensen's curious hand exploring. “Delta's doing most of the work. She just needs me to direct her.” He combs through Jensen's short hairs, brushing them back from the face and massaging at the back—something he'd do in bed with his mate as Jensen lay near his belly to listen and feel for movements.

Jensen's hand slips around to Jared's lower back, pulling their fronts flush together, and burying his face away in warm neck and shoulder. “...come to bed soon.” He presses a series of tiny, quick kisses against the pulse he feels on the neck. “You know how I miss you if you're not the last thing I see before I close my eyes.”

Jared lays his head on the upper curve of Jensen's back as he curls into him, his cheek resting flat as he lightly scratches down the spine. “I'll come tuck you in...” He twists to push his face into the side of Jensen's head, inhaling him and absorbing his heat. He whispers close to an ear. “...how's _that_?”

“If that's what I get, I'll be a happy Alpha.” Jensen hesitates as he draws backward out of Jared's arms, watching his mate closely as he slides along wall to land on the door and he twists the knob to open the paneling, and slips on through walking over the threshold and vanishes without another word.

Jared takes his time in moving back over to Chad and Delta. “ _...sorry..._ ” He mumbles with a side-smile. “...a bit too much for Jensen to handle.” He goes back to sitting how he had before, somewhere with his legs folded under him and able to observe from afar—like near Delta's sleeping pad in front of the blazing fire.

Chad smiles with a bit of a dip to his head in understanding why Jensen had left. “I get it.” He nods his head in acceptance. “I'm starting to realize how extensive this stuff can be.” Right now he's merely holding Delta to his chest, his fingers long ago out of her body and cleaned off as he simply pulls his mate to his chest; she keeps thrusting back against him, against his groin. “ _...and there I went, fucking it up for myself_ ,” Chad mutters mostly to himself, but it's loud enough for Jared, and Delta, to hear. Delta stops moving, looking back over her shoulder at Chad, then reaches back to gently touch his face; he takes her caress in stride, blinking slow as he lifts his gaze over to Jared. “Would you have been able to help me through my heat?”

Jared shakes his head, not sure if Chad wants to hear this truth. “No, not exactly.” He clears his throat and trudges on, “We would've had to start from scratch...to fix your body from the shock it had taken by being knotted before heat set in.” Jared's pretty sure Chad understands better noe what had gone wrong with him and his own process.

Chad nods his head only once, then looks down at Delta who has turned her body slightly so she can watch him—watch his lips move as he talks to Jared. She doesn't mind touching his face, along his neck and over the bare skin of his collar while she looks at him. “Do you think what blocked Della's first release is something we should be worried about?”

“Yes, eventually, but...” Jared leans on his left hand, bracing off the blanket area. “I think it was why she _couldn't_ mate as a wolf. It _had_ to be a human.” He gives Chad a sweet smile of warmth, not meaning to hurt his feelings. “Not necessarily you, but a human form. _She_ 's the one who chose _you_.” Jared wants Chad to be very aware that Delta has everything to do with the decision to mate with him, this isn't about natural instinct; there's is something within Chad that Delta can sense that belongs only to her.

“ _mmm..._ ” Chad lets out a breathy chuckle, his hand sliding up and down Delta's shape, to land on her hips and curl about her front pooch. He loves that she's not ultra-thin and waify, loves that she's every inch a woman, with womanly curves and portions of skin that might be considered “chubby” or “fat”. It's proportional to her body type and doesn't hang off her to make her less attractive—nah, it makes her more desirable because she carries the extra weight like it's hers to bear. “If I get to, I'm gonna ask her 'bout _that_.” He combs back her dark bangs, then caress fingers over her face as she closes her eyes to his touch. “I know why ** _I_** mated with Chris, so I know there's _something_ to tell.”

Delta rolls to reach for Chad again, softly whimpering.

“...hey, _baby girl_...” Chad's comfortable now with butting up against her back. With one hand playing with her long locks, the other dangles over her body, waiting for her to tell him what to do. “ _...what_?” Chad holds out his hand for them both to see, then turns it around to show front and back and let Delta know she's got the control. “Jus' take my hand, show me what you need.”

Delta flips to land on her back. She kisses Chad's palm then sets his hand on her left upper breast, then his other hand on her right upper breast. She shapes her hand over his hair, his face, down his long torso.

“What's she doin'?” Chad lets out a stilted nervous laugh, quirking one side of his mouth up. “Takin' inventory?”

“no...” Jared understands exactly what Delta wants from Chad. “...she's ready for you to ' _mount_ ' her...” He waits for Chad to go berserk.

“ _Mount_ you?” Chad looks down at Delta with a tilt to his head. “What? Like a stallion?” He snorts out another laugh, shaking his head. “nah...see 'cuz in this _thing_ between us...” Chad is speaking directly to his mate, not even using Jared as the “middle man” anymore. He points to her body then toward himself. “...you, Della, are the lead, I'm the follower.”

Delta's confused, shaking her own head as she turns wide eyes to Jared for an explanation.

Jared lifts his chin to explain, “... _show_ her what you mean, Chad.”

“...oh-kay...not a problem.” Chad takes his hands away to flip onto his own back, he sidles shoulder to shoulder with Delta, and arm to arm. He even takes her hand and yanks on her to show he wants her moving upright, onto her knees and over him. As he's rising off his elbows and she's lifting to her kneecaps, not sure how to “mount” him as a female, he taps her right knee. She adjusts the limb high, losing some balance, then he chuckles lightly to cup her thighs and hauls her rather deftly to fully straddle him. She lets out a squeak as she lands on his genitals, feeling the heat and hardness through his clothes, but it isn't long before she feels the brush of the bulge against her crotch and sucks in a long breath at the heightened sensation—it felt good to rub against. Delta tilts her head in curiosity because she's always believed her role in her mating as the one with _less_ power. This position gives her _all_ the power, if her mate feels like trading places. She rubs her mound over his groin, watching the response Chad makes, then she's slowly inching forward, planting hands beside Chad's head; she nuzzles and nudges, whimpering and mewling. Her lower body is grinding hard into Chad's building erection.

“ _...oh, god...knew she'd be like this...like a magnificent Queen..._ ” Chad reaches up to cup her face, but Delta forcefully pins down his arms above his head. He chuckles deeply as he lifts eyebrows to watch her loom above him almost majestic and bewitching. “...well, all right then. I _think_ she understands.”

“yes...” Jared lightly laughs because Chad wanted to give himself the lower status and always refer to the Beta as higher than him, and Delta didn't look at their statuses just their roles with one another...female always submissive to her mate. “...she _does_ , and now she's gonna want you to prove yourself worthy in this position.” He knows Delta has had a long life as a wolf where she's had to “prove” herself to males, not in a mating situation but as a role for dominance and once she's given that option the male has to show _her_ his prowess _._ She thinks like a wolf, while Chad thinks like a human, but they both want the same thing.

“Would she _really_ hurt me?” Chad doesn't look at Jared, just directs his tone of voice toward his brother Omega while he intensely keeps his gaze focused on the dark beauty above him, rolling her hips into his body and groin.

“no...” Jared says softly but succinctly. If it had been a combative situation, Delta might fight with her claws—nails—but since it's for mating purposes and it's...Chad, Delta is waiting for her mate to make moves so she can mimic him accordingly. “...no, she wants you to orgasm with her, _after_ she undresses you...”

Just as Jared mentions those four words, Delta rips the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She hauls Chad upright off the blanket to yank the shirt from broad shoulders and down his muscled torso. She doesn't even realize she has wrist cuffs to undo so the shirt barely gets past Chad's elbows onto his forearms, like his arms are pinned to his sides. Delta's happy at the soft chest hairs she sees, rubbing her cheeks over the warm skin. Then her hands work at undoing his pants, getting the material off so she can see the beautiful body she's only seen in the shower as a wolf.

“ _...oh, good god..._ ” Chad closes his eyes in bliss, glad he has a mate who can take control over him and lead the way, even if she isn't as experienced as some pack members are her age. She is truly working off pure instinct that she feels _for him_ , and him alone; he doesn't just _know_ it, he _feels_ it. “ _...she's a wild woman..._ ” It's been so long since he's had someone wrap their mouth around his cock and take him deep, and he can only fantasize about that moment right now which helps to make him hard.

“ _...you okay_?” Jared doesn't want to interrupt the great momentum building, but he wants to be sure Chad knows what he's gotten himself into. If he really does fear Delta, then Jared will interven, but he thinks it's just Chad's inbred fears coming out, making his voice sound frightened. “...I can get her off you.”

“..no, no...” Chad shakes his head, licking his lips as he tries to send his hands, or fingers, down to shape about the dark head bowed over his body. His arms are still pinned to his sides a little. “I kind of like _this_ side of her...it's getting me hard—and wet...” Chad's imagining what it'll be like when he's actually penetrating Delta and his own hole begins to slicken like hers will for him, but he'll be aroused by being inside her—all very confusing, so much easy to understand if it was Alpha knotting Omega. He really doubts he should be thinking so much with his mate practically throwing herself all over him, but he's a constant worrier, and he doesn't think he'll ever get rid of that characteristic. 

Jared can only hang back and observe; he's glad that Jensen isn't here to see this, mainly because Jensen can't even bear sometimes to talk about his own sexuality, much less watch it unfold right in front of him.

Chad sits fully upright to work out of his cuffs and get his button-down completely off and throws it away with her discarded nightgown. Then both Delta and Chad work to get his pants, underwear and socks off; Chad lays back down in the same position, with his hands and forearms resting back beside his head; his cock is erect for a second to then flop backward into his pubic hair, over his left hip. Delta points at the shaft, then her own pubic area; she's slowly figuring out how their bodies fit and meld together as one, when not in wolf form.

Chad nods, his head gesturing for Delta to loom above him like she had done before. When she in that same position she was previously, he uses his lower body to adjust her to fit over him. “...yeah, Della...not tonight, though, but later...tonight is knowing one another and understanding our bodies.” He drops his hand to place them on her thighs. He crooks a finger at her, one eyebrow raised. “ _...c'mere..._ ” She smiles and slides up his hips and torso, as she nears he reaches out to play with her breasts, tweaking the nipples then traces down the front of her body, using one of his thumbpads to start working her clitoris. She moves to bounce her body and spread her legs wide as a new sensation tightens her body, wanting fingers inside, but he sets her down right in alignment of his length. Her folds wrap perfectly around his cock—the one that's hot and throbbing against her; he closes his eyes and arcs off the floor. Delta makes her mate react in the same exact ways she's been responding. She holds his body steady, rocking herself back and forth, not realizing she's stroking the cocktip to stimulate her clitoris. Her legs start to tremble up her stomach and then she cries out her release as she feels her walls contract and seep lubrication...lube that she can now see spreading over her mate's cock as it drips down her folds. 

Delta keeps moving and watches Chad rise off the floor to grab her, settling her high on his frame as he leans in to kiss and suckle at her nipples; his shaft has slipped under and now shapes the crack of her ass. As one arm holds her tight, the other arm works to push his cock between her cheeks; she feels the anal stimulation vibrating through. She whimpers as she bobs up and down, letting her mate hold her to his chest as she comes harder than she ever has. Delta feels the wetness at her backside, then watches as her mate sinks back down and seems to twitch and spasm as he clings to her. She's weak and tired, wants to lay on top of Chad, hold him close. She buries her face in his neck, bringing in her arms to tuck between their bodies.

“ _...god..._ that was fuckin' unreal, woman.” Chad cups the back of Delta's nape, massaging into the hair. “She's gonna kill me, Jared.” He leans in to kiss her skin and over her moist locks. “I _know_ she will.”

Jared hands over wet and dry cloths, biting the inside of his cheek to eek out a hearty laugh. “You keep letting her have control like _that_ , you just might find yourself old before you're 30.”

“Did I seep?” Chad bends a leg to plant his foot. “I feel wet.”

Jared dips his head to look under and nods. “...yeah... _both_ ends.” He makes a face of liking what he sees from Chad, which goes to show how healthy the Omega is in _this_ aspect. “That's pretty good. We know you're okay sexually.”

“eh...” Chad rubs a wrist and forearm over his sweaty face. “I'm tired of all the solo work, you know.”

Jared laughs softly, nodding his head in total agreement. He remembers his own lonely days of solo handjobs and working his own hole with an array of dildos and plugs. “hehehe, yeah, I do.”

Chad is moving his head around to catch sight of Jared since Delta is laying completely over his chest, and pretty much has pinned him to the floor in his weakened stated. “Do you guys live like monks or something?” He's flabbergasted that Jared still looks as fresh and clean, unfettered and calm...so fucking relaxed, as he had a mere two hours ago. Chad knows if it were him, he'd have been long gone, like Jensen had done, and been jacking off in the privacy of his own bed or the bathroom. “How can you sit through all this an' _not_ feel _any_ arousal?”

“Easy.” Jared usually has a difficult time explaining what he does or how he does what he does, but for some reason with Chad, it comes out as easily as if he had asked what his favorite color was. “When the compatible mates couple, I don't _see_ them or their sex...not even the sex they start having to eventually knot.” He lifts his hand to shape around Chad's form and then Delta's. “If I'm guiding with the right energy, I see ' _souls_ '...or you and Delta's energy.” Jared forms a fist with one hand to show how that energy forms a tight ball. “The power you generate alone, and together, increasing the closer you bond. Right now, both of you are a fire-red and an orange-y yellow. When you two had the mutual orgasms, it was one ball of energy and an intense light.” He explodes his fingers out like a thousand points of light just emitting from one core.

Chad is truly mesmerized by what Jared does and how he goes through his day to day life with this hanging over his head—like people who could touch skin and see futures. “ _...god_ , that was just from humping and all that foreplay stuff I basically half-assed through.” He lifted a lone eyebrow in a light tease as he smirks over at Jared. “I'm gonna have to read up on how to please the female pack member.”

“No, you don't.” Jared shakes his head in disagreement, reaching out to lay a hand on Chad's biceps, with just four fingers. He knows if he touches it might send Chad into a flinching frenzy as he's probably still in the throes of his orgasm's aftermath. “What you did there was great.” Jared gestures to the coupling and meshing of the Omega's and Beta's bodies. He's afraid if Chad reads anything it will only make him less natural and more fearful. “You made her come without stimulating her internally...that was the next hurdle we had to climb over.”

Chad keeps trying to turn and twist his head to look down at Delta, all he can see is her mane of tussled dark hair and half her face. “Is she asleep?”

Jared nods his head with a small grin. “...yeah, I think she's out.” He nears to lean in and simply brushes back some of the stringy locks of looser curls from her prior hair-do. Jared shuffles away to pick up the two bowls and drops the wet and dry cloths inside. “Let me get you some sudsy water and you can give her a sponge bath—”

“nah, man...I'm good.” Chad shakes his head in decline as he wraps an arm around Delta. He slowly inches to sit upright with Delta still attached to his body “You go back to Jensen.” He's looking down at his own mate, caressing her face and holding back her hair as he watches her drift in and out of quiet slumber; he speaks loudly and clear, “ _Be_ with _him_. I think I finally got this under control.”

“You sure?” Jared loves hearing this, though. He had been thinking he would have to spend a little bit of time boosting Chad's self-esteem, which he was willing to do for his brother Omega. “Anything I can help you with before I go?” He sets the bowls down because he thinks Chad is actually sending him away, to not do anything more but just to leave the room.

“...yeah...” Chad lets out a hefty groan as he tries to peel Delta off him as there's plenty of nasty leakage and bodily fluids between them. He clears his throat and starts to turn his mate toward Jared. “...help me roll her on her back. I'll take things from there.”

As Chad rolls with his body, Jared's there to make sure they both land easily down on the blanket—Delta is so exhausted and sleepy, she limply spreads out off the pillows and blanket. Jared tends to her in making the arms tuck to her sides, legs straightened and head resting on the array of pillows. Chad does a quick washing of his own body as he pulls on his pants to hide his nakedness for a brief time until Jared is gone, then goes about cleaning up dirty clothes and the used cloths and towel, walking into the bathroom to get sudsy water.

When Chad returns, Jared looks up. “You two gonna sleep on the floor?” He motions over to the bed as he stands to the left side of Chad, and goes on to say how he can help Chad carry Delta, since he's the tallest and strongest of them both. “I could bring her to the bed an—”

Chad smirks, clamping a hand on Jared's shoulder. “We're gonna be okay, man. I promise you, I'm all right.” He dips his head and gives Jared a smile of reassurance. “...and I'll take care of her. If we feel like it, we'll get on the bed once it hits morning.” Chad practically has to physically shove Jared away, in the direction of the door. He's touched that his brother Omega can't bear to leave him alone with Delta. “ _Go._ Go be with _your own mate_...you've held my hand long enough.” Chad bows his head, hands tucking suddenly into his pockets as he feels his hands shaking with emotions. He takes one hand out to rub over his face then cup his cheek. “I'm not afraid of this guiding stuff now, like I had been before. I see its purpose.” Chad soothes under his chin and scratches at the fuzz of facial hair growing. “I'm glad you're here...not only for Jensen, but you brought me _her_...” Chad gestures toward Delta, staring down at her in an adoringly fashion. “...an' without her...” He twists his head, and body, back around to face Jared directly. “...I doubt I'd be here looking at you and saying these things.” Chad gestures his hands between their bodies and moves forward toward his brother Omega. “I hope you take this the way it's meant, but...I haven't had a lot to love in my life, so when I feel it...” Tears brim his eyes, even more so when Jared reaches out to cup his cheek once he stops toe to toe with him. “I really profoundly _feel_ it, but never _say_ it often enough.” Chad lifts up a lone hand to tug gently on Jared's shirt, wishing he could just outright embrace him like he wants. “Guess I fear I'll scare you away.”

Jared does a favor for Chad and swiftly pulls his brother Omega near to hug tight, tucking his face away in the warm neck. “I'm not going anywhere.” He feels the bare arms work themselves to fit around his own waist. “Not anymore.” Jared lays his cheek down on Chad's bare shoulder, closing his eyes as he rubs both sets of finger along Chad's back in a soothing, comforting manner. “This feels too much like _home_...and _where I belong_.”

“ _...oh, god..._ ” Chad sinks into Jared's chest, wishing he had been able to have this kind of affection given to him all his life. “...do I know what you mean...” He turns his face to press his lips to Jared's shirt and just inhales the scent and takes in the relaxing heat off his brother Omega. He tries to stem the flow of tears again, but it doesn't quite work out that way.

Always, Jared is there to ease him back to calm, making him aware that tears are just a balm toward more healing.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jared returns to an empty bedroom and he is glad for it. Those last few minutes with Chad were what did him in. He knows being unable to stop crying—very quiet, slowly falling tears—will not be easily explicable.

How do you explain to anyone what it feels like to never feel you belong, that you have a steady home...to then suddenly having no one? Like trying to explain the beauty and wonder of fireworks.

Jared steps into the bathroom to wash his face with cool water, moisten back some hair behind his ears. He eyes the bed but refuses to lay in it without Jensen, so he picks up a pile of throws and curls up in a chair to wait. He manages to fall asleep for a little time. He doesn't wake until Jensen has touched his face, grabbing his hand to pull him toward the mattress.

Jensen can tell Jared is more than exhausted; he's almost soul weary. He sits at the side of the bed and helps Jared undress down to briefs. Jared obeys when his Alpha tells him to crawl under covers but to lay on Jensen's half of the bed. Jensen dresses down to his own briefs, climbing into bed behind his mate. Even though Jared is halfway to unconsciousness, he still reaches a hand back to hold, threading their fingers, bringing their bond to his chest. Jensen wraps himself entirely around Jared, throwing a leg over both of his Omega's legs to bury his face in hair and nape.

Jensen thinks it's gonna be a good day to take off from work to be with Jared. He does have one appointment to keep tomorrow—the meeting with Bradley. He knows if he calls early enough, he can always change the time, if need be since both of their schedules were wide open.

Jared wakes in the morning to the good news that Jensen is taking the day off. They laze in bed, legs tangled, facing one another. Jensen doesn't ask what had brought Jared to bed so early or what had happened with Chad and Delta, because it's clear on Jared's face that things are better than ever between the new mates. Jared is ecstatic for Chad and Delta, but it's more like he's ruminating in the simple life he has now; he, being the one admired for the wonderful mate and a great pack. No longer the one outside looking in...wanting.

They both feel the love and affection flowing, reveling in one another and silently communicating. Jensen is on his left side, Jared on his right, but sometimes flipping onto his back; when he does, Jensen will palm the belly, bend low to give a morning kiss and cuddle to their gestating 'pup'. Jared will tuck an arm bent, placing it behind his head and sift fingers through Jensen's cut locks as and ear rests on his stomach like Jensen can hear the 'pup' move. Jared wants to tell Jensen just how much their little girl reacts to her Daddy, but it would ruin the magical moment of her actually being here to show her Daddy herself. He'll save these tidbits for the 'pup' book he wants to start jotting down in, hoping to keep a good record of each nuance that will brighten her darker days when she will look back over how weird her mother Omega had been. Jared already knows he wants more 'pups', praying for twins or even triplets the second time. It's not about duty or serving purpose as mate and Omega, it's being able to prove how right and perfect his life is and how much he loves and is loved.

Jared opens his eyes later after a brief nap to find Jensen asleep on his chest; it's a lovely feeling, the weight of his Alpha. There's a peculiar scent and heat mixture that relaxes him, make him very aware of how he's right where he should be. He's not even questioning if he should be back at the center or guiding full-time. He knows now that he can't be what he is and do what he's capable of and take money. It's why he doesn't mind gifting his savings to those who need it more than him. Jared had tried to give Jensen a check to further the furniture business but he had refused, wanting Jared to keep his own money, thinking about investing to build a comfortable nest egg to lay on when they and their 'pups' were older. Jared knows they'll be fine in the future; he's more concerned about now, in the present.

Jared feels the draw to sleep from his mate, willingly succumbing as he knows he needs more rest to recoup his body from the session with Chad and Delta. He's not that deeply under when Jensen wakes, rearranges his body to lay on his back, then drags Jared over to lay low and curled about him. Jensen always grabs a leg, somewhere around the meaty thigh and hoists Jared's limb to lock about him in sleep. It's actually to help their bodies fit better. Jensen wanting to feel the life inside of Jared's womb that they created. Stunning to know how active the 'pup' is when mother is slumbering. Jensen wonders if Jared knows this happens, how aware he is when dreaming. Does Jared dream about the 'pup' like he does? So vivid and detailed as if it's a memory found rather than a fantasy imagined?

One arm holds Jared at mid-back, the hand that clamps the thigh releases to venture along his own stomach to soothe the backs of his fingers over the rounded one of his mate's. He can sense the flutter, the even breaths Jared takes in sleep, but there's a tickle, like a shock of electrical current to his touch of bonding with his 'pup' at such an early stage. He's becoming more and more doubtful the 'pup' will be a son, falling into Jared's charm of them having a daughter—Daddy's girl. Jensen releases a soft smile, turning to press a kiss to Jared's hairline. In sleep, Jared reaches up to caress his face, tracing along the jaw, so in tune to his mate even unconscious. Jensen clasps the hand, kissing the palm and laying their bond on his collar bone, leaning his head to rest on the dark brown strands and drifting off once again.

==&&==&&==&&==

Ackles Pack home has another late morning, though, somehow, Sophia and Steve had managed to get up and leave for work early enough not to be affected. Probably because they hadn't slept very well, tossing and turning, but able to talk through their sleeplessness. Sophia would need to look into taking some weeks off from work and Steve was already planning on taking those same weeks as well, knowing exactly who to find to manage the store for him. Steve was owed at least that much. They'll tell Jensen first, about needing to visit Sophia's old pack, then they'll inform the whole pack of the nasty drama unfolding. Not more keeping secrets and dealing with personal issues alone.

Adrian had let Milo sleep in as he had gotten Liam up and bottle-fed him, rocking his son in Milo's chair. Milo had been happy for the extra hours of uninterrupted sleep, but he had missed Adrian's warmth, and Liam's too. He had needed both his boys to join him so they could rest in bed together as a family; Milo and Adrian on their sides facing each other, while Liam lay between them, fully aware of how affectionate and loving his parents were being above his head, though they think they're being discrete. He had left them alone and instead, had worked on trying to fit one of his feet into his mouth; he had known he could do it—probably.

Jared and Jensen had slept on, unmoving, permanently locked and huddled around one another, Jensen had rolled once to face Jared, leaning in to share breathing space and heat. They would be shocked to know they had both dreamed of their 'pup'. Just a subtle difference of events: one with the blonde daughter in ringlets, the other with one having long brown locks with soft natural curls. They never dreamed of future gestation months or the actual birth, not even of a newborn 'pup'. It was always a fully fleshed and realized daughter in her early 'cub' years.

Chad and Delta had a bit of a different morning. When Jared had left Chad along with Delta, as she slept on, Chad lovingly bathed her with warm, wet cloths, drying her with the larger towels. Through it all, he had played her the Delta File he had made, and when she shook awake, she had been ready again to go another round of pleasing one another. Chad had brought her to two more orgasms with his fingers, while she had learned the intricate workings of her mate's body. Chad was a kind teacher, though he had laughed a lot but in teasing her innocent sweetness not being familiar with the male form. His responses to her touch, her caresses...the feel of her body and heat, her scent...were everything she had hoped for; he had reacted exactly how she had needed of him to be confident. They had ended that moment together on the blanket in front of the slowly-dying fire with Delta mounting Chad, but Chad had shown his own prowess when he had flipped them, pinning Delta's arms down and thrusting against her mound; the mutual orgasms they had shared were no less powerful. 

Delta had liked the switching of roles; her mate hadn't been rough or mean...so gentle and giving...and fun. She hadn't recalled much cause to giggle or laugh any time before when she had been called to mate, not like Chad had made her respond with. They had picked up their mess, turned off the music and stepped into the bathroom. Chad had pulled her into the shower, gotten her under the spray and they had played, trying to drown the other one, but only ended up laughing more, sputtering water and washing the other's body. She hasn't been certain why her mate is so shy of his body; he's quite beautiful to her. She didn't see anything wrong with him. Delta had wanted to worship the whole of him one night, treating him to the same kind of massages he had given her. 

Sometime in the wee morning light, she had stopped feeling aches and pains, not sure her fever-fits and arousals had passed completely, but if not, they were on their way. After their shower, Chad had insisted she sit on the toilet and try to urinate or evacuate her system. She had known he had some idea she would forget how to go to the bathroom like a human. She had allowed him to be that way to alleviate his concerns, but she really hadn't needed to go. They had finally shut off all the lights, letting the fire burn to cinders as they made their way toward the bed. Chad had let her climb on first, and as he had crawled in, she had immediately become attached to his side, tucking and curling herself around every one of his limbs. He was more soft in places than hard, but she had loved the sensations...she was loving him.

Before they had nodded off to sleep, Chad had gone to reach for something, dropping the object on his own chest for Delta to notice. She had blushed and dipped her face, hiding away her embarrassment, but she had gone to hug her stuffed lamb to her chest. Chad had realized it as being her one constant, probably from when she had been a little girl. The one thing that had tied her whole life into a nice neat bow. As a wolf, it had been kept in her den, sometimes in her crate during transport. It's been with her always and she had needed it to calm and center herself when she had been sick. Chad had thought it the cutest thing to still have a favorite childhood stuffed animal, even in maturity. Her love and loyalty had been abundantly clear, showing how human she could be despite wanting to shift into wolf form permanently. Chad had treated the lamb exactly as if it had been as important as Delta was becoming to him. If she would need it to hold to fall into a deep slumber, he was willing to cut her slack. He wouldn't tell her he had liked the lamb because it had scented like her and had carried some of her warmth, but he had been certain she had known that already. Chad and Delta had fallen asleep as one form, lamb on Chad's chest, choke hold from Delta's arm to keep the stuffed animal close to her heart.

It's a bit later than usual when Delta wakes. Now she does feel the urge to pee, so she scrambles out of bed before she does have an unfortunate accident. Thankfully, no one is in the bathroom, so she sits and drains her bladder, aware that some of her slick is washing away as well. She finds a washcloth to clean herself with before she leaves to go back to bed. But once she's inside the bedroom again, she's feeling playful and carefree, and she wants that same feeling she had before when she wore her mate's clothes. She knows she has her own clothing now, but his are more comfortable; they smell and feel like him, too. 

Delta moves to the open closet, touching the shirts and pants, landing on a long, wool jersey. Yanking the material off the hanger, she pulls the fabric toward her to see two colors blended and numbers on the front and back. Little does she know that this particular piece of clothing is Chad's old hockey jersey from when he played in high school. It's huge and warm, smelling so much like Chad that she fits it over her head, watching the bottom hem flow down her body. The jersey covers her bare crotch; she walks over to the area where her new clothes are and picks out a pair of underwear. Then she runs excitedly to jump back into bed.

She nudges Chad in his chest with her head, soothing her cheek against his bare skin. She lays down to press individual fingers on his rounded belly. She kisses over the mound, then settles down again only to frown. She perks up and lays a hand on the flatness that had suddenly appeared. Strange. She felt— _nothing_. No flutter. No tickle. No echo when her ears press over the abdomen. No.Thing.

Delta begins to whimper and poke at Chad, attempting to wake him and ask what he had done to get rid of the 'pup' that had been in there. She pushes at him again with no response, and she can see that her mate is in a much-deeper sleep mode than usual. She shakes him again, but he only limply shifts around; he isn't cold or rigid...his heart still pumps, barely, and his breathes are even and steady.

Delta franticly jumps off the bed and starts pacing. She realizes that she had no ability to convey what she needs to say. She hears noises in the bathroom, from Milo walking in and she marches over to open the door.

“ ** _Hey!!_** ” Milo tries to hide his body as he pisses into the bowel. Before he can say his next words, he turns to find dark eyes, like his own, staring at him as if he's at fault for something. “What? Kinda creepy, Del...just standin' there, watchin' me pee.” He's able to put his dick back behind the open crotch and flush before Delta grabs his arm and hauls him into Chad's room. “ ** _...whoa!whoa!...I'm not into threesomes, 'kay!_**...an' whatever Chad told you I said, I didn't mean any of it.”

Delta brings Milo to Chad's beside, using the hand she has a hold of to try and show Milo to shake her mate awake.

Milo snaps his arm back to his body, having experienced this situation once before with his brother Omega. “...all right, all right...chill out. I got this.” He puts up an arm to ward any attack from Delta off as he shakes Chad on his own. “...c'mon, man ** _...Chad!...wake up! This isn't funny!_** ” Milo doesn't know why, but he locates an arm and discovers a pulse. It's there, but oddly faint. “... ** _ha-ha!_**...c'mon, man... ** _Not.Funny.Anymore, Murray! Wake up!_** ” He turns Chad onto his back and is a little weirded out by how limply Chad splays; the Omega flops around like he's way-past unconsciousness. Milo makes a fist and places it over Chad's sternum, hoping this approach will stimulate the heart and lungs. But _nothing_. “...jesus christ...what the fuck did you do to him, girl? He was fine last night.” He takes her angry glare with a grain of salt. “...when's the last time you—oh, wait...crap...forgot you can't talk.” Milo tucks an arm under Chad's neck and the bend of his knees, jostles him and then roughly drops him onto the mattress. “ ** _...c'mon!...wakey, wakey!...time to go to school, Chadwick! The bus is gonna leave without you!_** ” At this time, Milo knows he should go get Jared. “Stay with him, Delta...I'll be back soon.” He calmly exits the room, but bolts like he's on fire through the hallway, not even bothering to knock on lead Alpha's bedroom door as he burst through the doorway—the paneling slams against the dresser nearby. 

Jared and Jensen both rise off their pillows...

**_“Wha—?!”_ **   
**_“...huh?!”_ **

Milo swallows hard, pin-pricks of tears aching in the backs of his eyes. “It's Chad. He won't wake up.”

 

**...the end**


End file.
